


Chang Ai

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 132,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Adaptación del fanfic escrito originalmente por el usuario mattandmello, quien abandonó el proyecto hace once años y es poco probable que lo vuelva a actualizar, así que directamente dijo que cualquiera podía tomar o modificar el fanfic a su antojo."Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.¡ALERTA SPOILERS! [Zukaang/ Zuko x Aang] puede que más adelante agregue contenido hardcore, no lo sé... eso dependerá de ustedes.Puede contener referencias a otros fanfics que he leído y que me han inspirado previamente
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Haru/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Romance.
> 
> Pareja: zukaang (zuko x aang).
> 
> Advertencia: contenido hardcore o +18... eso será más adelante, quizás lo vaya considerando a medida que re-escriba este fanfic. 
> 
> Spoilers: Muchos, más de los que debería haber en un fanfic habitual. La mayoría serán de episodios del Libro I [Agua], II [Tierra], parte del III [Fuego] y puede que también haya escenas de la película Live Action "The Last Airbender" para no apegarme mucho a los episodios originales.
> 
> Originalmente planeaba continuar el fanfic tal y como estaba, pero luego me di cuenta de que si hacía eso era más que obvio que terminaría dejando el proyecto de lado o en pausa por tiempo indefinido como me ha pasa con otros fanfics que he traducido o corregido anteriormente. Esta vez la trama va a ser diferente de la original, el primer capítulo lo escribiré tal como está a modo de prólogo y después haré toda una línea temporal o de situaciones previas a lo que vemos en el primer capítulo hasta llegar de nueva cuenta al primer capítulo, o sea, a la situación que vemos en el prólogo. Claro que para eso tendré que cambiar la trama y lo que pasa en los siguientes capítulos pero, creo que se entiende más o menos lo que estoy diciendo ¿no? ¡¿no?! *se oye el cri cri de los grillos* ya que...
> 
> "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. "Chang Ai" tampoco me pertenece, es una adaptación del fanfic escrito originalmente por el usuario mattandmello, quien abandonó el proyecto hace once años y es poco probable que lo vuelva a actualizar, así que directamente dijo que cualquiera puede tomar o modificar el fanfic a su antojo.

Era una noche tranquila y cálida en el Templo Aire del Oeste, el Equipo Avatar ya había terminado de cenar y ahora la mayoría de ellos estaban en sus habitaciones (o en una tienda de campaña hecha de tierra como en el caso de Toph) preparándose para ir a descansar luego de un largo día. Katara caminaba por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones siendo alumbrada con la luz de una vela, verificando que todos ya estuvieran descansando, ella iría a su respectiva habitación luego de terminar con su tarea; sin embargo, el destino le hizo cambiar sus planes cuando, a mitad de trayecto, siendo más específicos, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Aang y pudo escuchar ruidos provenir del interior. Una voz profunda y ronca murmuró algo que era amortiguado por la puerta para que Katara no pudiera oírlo, pero sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de esa voz: Zuko. Pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Aang? no era inusual para ella ver cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos y lo cercanos que se habían vuelto, pero, por otro lado, la maestra agua no quería aceptar o creer que el maestro fuego había cambiado, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Aang le creía y hasta confiaba en él, eso no le sorprendía, Aang confiaba en todos. Katara pudo escuchar a Zuko susurrarle algo a Aang y el joven maestro aire soltó una risita, pero su risa se vio interrumpida una vez que ella escuchó el ruido de algo chocando contra la pared más cercana seguido de un grito ahogado.

- _¿Qué le hizo ese torpe maestro fuego a Aang?_ -pensó Katara frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y poniendo un semblante sospechoso- _¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que no debía confiar en él!_ -

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, la maestra agua abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, asomando apenas su rostro y se sorprendió con lo que vio: Aang estaba acorralado entre una de las paredes de la habitación y Zuko, quien tenía un brazo al costado de su cabeza y su pecho se presionaba contra el del joven maestro aire. Susurró algo tan bajo que Katara no pudo siquiera escucharlo, Aang sonrió y colocó un brazo sobre la cadera de Zuko y el otro alrededor de su cuello, acercó su rostro para que sus brillantes ojos grises miraran directamente a los orbes dorados. Entonces el maestro fuego hizo algo que realmente sorprendió a Katara, se inclinó lentamente y rozó ligeramente sus labios contra los de Aang.

-Hey, no me provoques- se quejó Aang, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y anudó sus manos en el cabello de Zuko. El maestro fuego sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse y nuevamente unió a sus labios con los de Aang en un beso.

Katara se apartó y cubrió la boca con su mano libre al tiempo que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos azules, sintió un torbellino de emociones formarse dentro de ella, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería jalarse el cabello con fuerza, pero no podía hacerlo. Solo... no podía... era incapaz de procesar lo que había visto, Aang y Zuko... ¿juntos? era algo de no creer, siempre creyó que Aang estaba enamorado de ella ¿por qué?... ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

Luego de ver lo que acababa de ver, la maestra agua se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Se alejó de la habitación sin ser vista, algo ilógico porque todos estaban durmiendo, bueno, todos excepto Aang y Zuko, quienes (desde su punto de vista) parecían estar demasiado "cómodos" uno con el otro, y caminó a su habitación en un estado de trance.

Ahora, para saber cómo fue que Aang y Zuko llegaron a esa situación tendremos que ir retrocediendo de a poco y ver hasta que punto llegaron a descubrir lo que sentían el uno por el otro. 


	2. Capítulo I: The fortuneteller

_Hace unos meses atrás…_

Katara, Aang y Sokka estaban acampando cerca de un río sentados frente a una fogata apagada, de repente, un gran pez se'tu saltó repentinamente de la superficie del río, voló por los aires y aterrizó con un chapuzón en el agua. Katara se puso de pie al notar esto y señaló con asombro el espectáculo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

-Wow... oigan, chicos ¡vean eso!-exclamó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur emocionada llamando la atención de su hermano y su amigo. Aang y Sokka miraron en la dirección que estaba apuntando. Sokka también se puso de pie al ver el espectáculo, el pez volvió a saltar del agua frente al grupo y milagrosamente, a cámara lenta, volvió a aterrizar nuevamente en el rio con un chapuzón, Sokka observó al pez con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Agh ¡se está burlando de nosotros!-gritó el chico de la Tribu Agua enojado-¡estás tan frito!-tomó su caña de pescar e intentó arrojar la caña al agua sin éxito alguno. Miró hacia abajo preguntándose porque la tanza no despegó, entonces solo ahí se dio cuenta de que la tanza había desaparecido, Sokka miró a su alrededor-¡hey! ¿dónde está la tanza para pescar?-

-Oh, no pensé que la necesitarías, Sokka-dijo Aang mirándolo tímidamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco y le mostraba un collar intrincadamente tejido decorado con una flor roja en el centro, Sokka se acercó al joven maestro aire y observó el collar.

-Ah ¡está toda enredada!-protestó Sokka molesto porque su tanza para pescar se había estropeado, Aang se levantó del suelo apresuradamente.

-No está enredada, sino tejida-le corrigió-hey, Katara. Te hice otro collar, pensé que… como perdiste el otro…-

Hizo una pequeña pausa para mostrarle el collar, sujetándolo entre sus manos mientras enseñaba su mejor y más convincente sonrisa. Katara le correspondió la sonrisa sonriéndole tímidamente antes de acercarse al niño y tomar el collar que él se había tomado la molestia de hacerle, quizás no era el collar heredado de su madre pero lo que cuenta es la intención.

-Gracias, Aang-le dijo tomando el collar-es lindo, me gusta-

-Genial, Aang-comentó Sokka sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie frente a su amigo y su hermana-tal vez en lugar de salvar al mundo, puedas entrar en el negocio de la fabricación de joyas-

Aang infló sus mejillas ligeramente molesto.

-No veo porque no puedo hacer ambas cosas.

Sokka bufó y regresó al río, donde los peces se'tu continuaron con su exhibición acuática, arrojó su boomerang al agua en un intento por atrapar al pez antes de soltar un gruñido de frustración apenas vio que el pez salió del agua ileso, con una inconfundible mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡Ya deja de burlarte de mí!-le gritó al pez mientras éste continuaba dando saltos fuera del agua. Corrió hacia el río sujetando una daga, Aang observaba la escena divertido hasta que la voz de Katara lo distrajo por un momento.

-Entonces ¿cómo me veo?-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua, Aang se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar esa pregunta, se volteó para mirarla y una expresión de vergüenza se dibujó en su rostro ante el repentino sobresalto, miró fijamente a la chica y ésta le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que se sonrojaba y colocaba una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra tocando su collar en una pose. Aang hizo todo lo posible para mostrarse interesado y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Te refieres a ti o solo tu cuello?-preguntó torpemente mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado-¡q-quiero decir, porque ambos se ven geniales!-

Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado por lo tonto que se veía en ese momento, escuchó unas salpicaduras y Aang desvió la mirada hacia Sokka quien salió del agua sosteniendo un pez se'tu, al ver el sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas del joven maestro aire no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que jugarle una broma.

-Smoochie, smoochie ¡alguien está enamorado!-se burló Sokka mientras hace ruidos de besos antes de que el se'tu se libere de su agarre, golpeando a Sokka en la cara con su cola y desapareciendo bajo el agua.

Aang volvió a mirar a Katara, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿y si Sokka tenía razón? ¿y si realmente estaba enamorado de Katara? no, lo dudaba mucho, ya que después de que Zuko lo rescatara de la fortaleza de Zhao, el joven maestro aire había tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego que no era capaz de describir ¿qué serían esos sentimientos? ¿aprecio? ¿admiración? o quizás… ¿amor? sí, tal vez era eso pero… no estaba muy seguro de si éste sentía lo mismo por él, que lo haya rescatado de Zhao y que ahora tuvieran un enemigo en común no quería decir que su relación de enemigos cambiara y que repentinamente se habían vuelto amigos. Sin embargo, Aang no perdía las esperanzas.

-Uh, bueno, eh…-tartamudeó Aang, podía sentir que el sonrojo manchaba sus mejillas hasta las puntas de sus oídos.

-Deja de molestarlo, Sokka-le gritó Katara molesta por lo que había dicho su hermano-Aang solo es un buen amigo-acarició el costado de su cabeza cariñosamente-¡un dulce y pequeño niño! Igual que Momo-añadió mientras acariciaba a Momo, quien había encontrado seguridad en el hueco en el hombro de Aang.

Aang suspiró un poco triste, le sonrió a su amiga y le agradeció a la chica de piel oscura. De repente, Sokka emergió del río con las manos vacías y con una expresión molesta en su rostro, Momo dio un fuerte chillido y saltó repentinamente del hombro del maestro aire al escuchar un ruido a la distancia, saltó a una roca seguido de Aang quien también había escuchado ese ruido. Saltó hacia la gran roca para observar mejor la escena, señaló la fuente de la conmoción y ,con urgencia, Aang llamó a sus amigos quienes no estaban muy lejos de él.

-¡Alguien está siendo atacado por un oso ornitorrinco!-exclamó en voz alta. Una criatura gigante y feroz con pelaje marrón oscuro, cuerpo y cabeza de un oso pero la cola y el pico eran de un ornitorrinco con una "V" blanca sobre su pecho, se paró en posición vertical sobre sus patas traseras y se balanceó hacia un hombre vestido de azul que sonreía alegremente al tiempo que esquivaba sin esfuerzo las grandes y mortíferas patas con sus manos colocadas detrás de su espalda. El hombre se las ingenió para dar un paso hacia atrás con calma, la criatura (notablemente frustrada) continuó con sus ataques mientras Aang saltaba sobre una roca detrás de ella, sus ojos se fijaron en aquel hombre quien continuaba sonriendo como si nada sucediera.

-Bueno ¡hola!-dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba las garras del oso ornitorrinco-es un lindo día ¿no?-

-¡Haz algo de ruido! ¡se alejará!-le gritó Aang a aquel hombre sospechosamente tranquilo, Sokka y Katara se acercaron a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

-No ¡hazte el muerto! ¡perderá interés!-gritó Sokka aportando su opinión. El oso ornitorrinco balanceó sus garras para atacar al hombre una vez más, aquel calmado hombre esquivó felizmente otro ataque de las patas del animal.

-Whoa, ¡eso estuvo cerca!-comentó el hombre vestido de azul riéndose, Katara se llevó una mano a la boca e hizo ademanes con la otra mano.

-¡Corre cuesta abajo y luego súbete a un árbol!-le gritó a continuación.

-No ¡golpealo en el estómago!-dijo Sokka moviendo un puño hacia arriba imitando un corte superior.

-¡Y luego corre en zig-zag!-lo alentó Aang después de lo que dijo el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Sin apartar sus ojos de la peligrosa criatura, el hombre vestido de azul gritó por encima de su hombro.

-No es necesario ¡todo va a estar bien!-el oso ornitorrinco intentó dar otro golpe, cortando un pedazo de madera del tronco de un árbol cercano, el hombre logró esquivar ese ataque que por poco pudo haberlo matado. Aang saltó de la roca, dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo posicionándose entre el hombre y el oso ornitorrinco, empujó al animal con una pequeña explosión de aire-control, extendió sus manos frente a él adoptando una posición de lucha-¡vaya!-exclamó aquel hombre, el oso ornitorrinco se alzó más sobre sus patas traseras dejando escapar un potente rugido, en eso, Appa apareció detrás del oso y rugio haciendo que el animal se asustara, expulsó un huevo gigante y manchado, huyó del bisonte volador nadando río abajo, Sokka recogió el huevo y comenzó a olfatearlo.

-¡Mmm, almuerzo!-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el hombre-tienes suerte de que hayamos aparecido-

-Gracias, pero todo está bajo control-respondió el hombre riéndose de él-no era para preocuparse, Tía Wu predijo que tendría un buen viaje-añadió mientras juntaba las manos y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ellos, una mirada de confusión se apoderó del rostro de Aang.

-Tía… ¿quién?-preguntó, el hombre le sonrió al joven nómada aire.

-No, tía Wu. Ella es la adivina de mi pueblo, es horrible saber el futuro si me lo preguntas-le dijo a Aang. Katara comenzó a reflexionar, miro a un lado mientras pensaba en esta nueva información descubierta.

-Wow, eso debe ser-dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur viendo al hombre con una expresión brillante en su rostro, luego añadió con entusiasmo-eso explica el por qué estabas tan tranquilo-

-¡Pero la adivina estaba equivocada!-exclamó Sokka interponiéndose entre su hermana y ese hombre-no tuviste un viaje seguro ¡casi te matan!-

-¡Pero no lo estaba!-le dijo antes de retirarse-bueno ¡que tengan un lindo día!-se despidió de ellos y comenzó a caminar solo para volver nuevamente sobre sus propios pasos como si acabara de recordar algo importante-oh, Tía Wu me dijo que si me topaba con algún viajero, que debía darles esto-

Le entregó a Aang un paquete envuelto que al parecer contenía un objeto largo y delgado y lucía sospechoso. Sokka miró a aquel hombre con recelo mientras se alejaba, emocionada, Katara se acercó al pequeño grupo.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a esta Tía Wu y aprender nuestro futuro ¡podría ser divertido!

-Oh, vamos, chicos. ¡La adivinación nunca tiene sentido!-dijo Sokka elevando sus manos al aire. Aang rápidamente desenvolvió aquel paquete que el misterioso hombre vestido de azul les había dado, resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un paraguas anaranjado, lo abrió y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? mira ¡es un paraguas!-respondió el joven Avatar, en ese momento, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover, un trueno rugió sobre la lluvia que caía con intensidad, Katara formó un escudo de agua sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia.

-¡Esto lo prueba!-dijo Katara mientras se refugiaba bajo el paraguas, Sokka sujetó el huevo sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia.

-No ¡no lo hace! ¡no puedes predecir el futuro!-exclamó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur en voz alta.

-Entonces debo suponer no te estás mojando-dijo Katara, sonriendo socarronamente. De repente, Sokka perdió el equilibrio y el huevo de oso ornitorrinco voló por los aires, intentó atraparlo; sin embargo, voló unos metros por los aires y cayó sobre su cabeza rompiéndose en pedazos, haciendo que la yema del huevo chorreara por su rostro. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sin control, Katara se acurrucó junto a Aang debajo del paraguas, rozando su brazo con el suyo al tiempo que se acomodaba, el joven maestro aire se alejó de ella poniendo distancia, la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur notó esto y bajó la cabeza un poco triste, pero decidió dejarlo de lado… por ahora y permaneció refugiada bajo el paraguas mientras que Sokka se mantenía alejado de ellos, empapado por una lluvia que parecía no tener fin.

-Era obvio que predijo que iba a llover ¡el cielo ha estado gris todo el día!-les gritó el guerrero a su hermana y al nómada aire refugiados bajo el paraguas.

-Solo reconoce que estás equivocado y podrás quedarte bajo el paraguas-le ofreció la chica.

-Mira, voy a predecir el futuro ahora-dijo Sokka dejando de caminar y saltó de una forma exagerada-va a seguir lloviendo-agregó mientras miraban al cielo gris y la lluvia seguía cayendo-¿lo ven?-

De pronto, la lluvia dejo de caer y el cielo se despejó un poco. Aang inclinó el paraguas hacia atrás para observar el cambio dramático en el clima, le dio al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Parece que no todos tienen ese don, Sokka-comentó volviendo su mirada al frente y retomando su caminata.

Una enorme montaña apareció a la vista, con su cima cubierta de nieve blanca y también apareció un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba en la base de la montaña. El equipo Avatar caminó por la entrada del pueblo, los patos pavo graznaban al pasar, alcanzaron a divisar a un hombre extraño vestido con una túnica negra que estaba de pie junto a la puerta redonda de un gran edificio.

-Tía Wu los está esperando-les dijo el hombre de túnica negra a los tres chicos que se acercaban.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Katara con entusiasmo, el hombre vestido de negro asintió con la cabeza y el trío entró en el edificio, Sokka expresó su disgusto, pasaron a una habitación donde había tres almohadas situadas en el suelo al lado derecho de la habitación, el hombre extraño cerró la puerta tras ellos y una chica que parecía tener la edad de Katara entró en la habitación vestida con una túnica rosa y el cabello trenzado que sobresalía de los costados de su cabeza.

-Hola, mi nombre es Meng y soy la asistente de Tía Wu-se presentó ella inclinándose ligeramente ante el grupo, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron fijándose en Aang su mirada viajo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza tatuada, su rostro… no tendría más de doce o trece años. Apenas Aang llamó su atención, Meng esbozó su mejor sonrisa sensual y se acercó para ponerse de pie junto a él, la joven se detuvo a pocos metros de él, pero todavía demasiado cerca para el gusto de Aang-bueno, hola~-ronroneó, Aang se encogió involuntariamente por la pobre imitación de un saludo sexy.

-Hola-la saludó Aang un poco incómodo-esta chica está demasiado cerca-retrocedió unos centímetros, la sonrisa de Meng se borró una fracción de segundo ante la evidente incomodidad del niño. Al ver una pequeña vía de escape, Aang esquivó a Meng y tomó asiento en las almohadas, justo al lado de Katara, al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, el joven maestro aire movió su almohada unos metros para darse algo de espacio, Meng arqueó una ceja confundida por la extraña exhibición pero decidió restarle importancia y pensar en que hacer para llamar la atención de Aang.

-¿Puedo traer un poco de té o algunos de los pastelillos especiales de frijol dulce de la Tía Wu?-le preguntó Meng a Aang quien miraba hacia otro lado nerviosamente.

-Probaré uno de esos pastelillos, si no te molesta-solicitó Sokka ansiosamente. Meng levanto un dedo en un gesto de que esperara.

-Dame un segundo-dijo aquella chica de cabello trenzado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Aang-¿cuál es tu nombre, ternurita?-ronroneó la joven, sonriendo seductoramente.

-Aang-respondió éste con un poco de ansiedad, desviando la mirada hacia ella. Encantada por su respuesta, la sonrisa de la chica se agrandó aún más.

-Que bien ¡eso rima con Meng! y… tienes unas orejas muy grandes, ¿lo sabías?-bromeó. Aang se cubrió los oídos con sus manos sintiéndose ofendido ante su comentario ¿cuál era su maldito problema? no tenía oídos tan grandes ¿o sí? un fuerte sonrojo tiñó su rostro y se expandió por su cuello hasta casi llegar a sus oídos.

-Supongo-dijo torpemente el maestro aire, Sokka agitó su mano en señal de no poder creerlo y comenzó a bromear.

-¡No seas tan modesto!-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia afuera enfatizando-¡son enormes!-gritó.

Aang fulminó con la mirada a Sokka, sonrojándose violentamente. Meng comenzó a alejarse, pero antes, observó por encima de su hombro.

-Bueno, Aang. Fue un placer conocerte-dijo sonriendo con picardía-eres muy agradable-añadió antes de retirarse de la habitación para buscar los bocadillos.

-Lo mismo digo…-murmuró Aang en voz baja, un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espalda estremeciéndolo-me alegra que todo esto haya terminado, fue realmente incómodo. No creí que sería capaz de mantener una cara seria tanto tiempo-pensó, aflojó su semblante serio y un dolor punzante penetró su cabeza-agh ¡grandioso! ahora me duele la cabeza ¡muchas gracias, Meng!-

-¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí en esta casa de tonterías!-exclamó Sokka impaciente.

-Intenta mantener la mente abierta, Sokka. Hay cosas en este mundo que simplemente no se pueden explicar ¿no crees que sería una buena idea saber que podría pasar en tu futuro?-le preguntó Katara a su hermano.

-Sería bueno tener una bandeja de pastelillos de frijol dulce-respondió Sokka. Meng caminó lentamente, acercándose a la habitación por un pasillo cercano con una bandeja de pastelillos de frijol dulce, abrió una puerta en el pasillo y una mujer vestida con ropas verdes se acercó a ella con entusiasmo.

-¡Oh, Meng! tía Wu dijo que voy a conocer a mi verdadero amor, me va a regalar una azucena panda-dijo emocionada.

-¡Eso es muy romántico!-comentó Meng con un tono soñador, desvió la mirada hacia Aang y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta-me pregunto si mi verdadero amor me dará una flor tan extraña-añadió de forma que el joven maestro aire pudiera escucharla.

-Suerte con eso-dijo este último en voz baja. Intentando contener su risa, aquella joven preguntó.

-¿No es ese el chico de orejas grandes con el que tía Wu predijo que te casarías?

Aang miró fijamente a las dos chicas sintiendo que comenzaba a palidecer.

-Um… ¿de qué estás hablando?

Avergonzada por esta declaración, Meng empujó a la mujer a un lado y continuó su camino. Se acercó al pequeño grupo, con los ojos fijos en Aang, quien desvió la mirada hacia un rincón sintiendo una ligera incomodidad, de repente, tropezó y Aang, al ver esto, intentó ayudarla a incorporarse, accidentalmente sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas en el proceso. Los dos se miraron por un momento y Meng se sonrojó.

-¡Disfruta tu merienda!-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de allí lo más pronto posible.

Sokka tomó la bandeja de pastelillos y se preparó para comer uno, solo para que luego fuera interrumpido por una anciana vestida con una túnica amarilla, el cabello recogido por un adorno dorado y rasgos excesivamente maquillados entró en aquella habitación.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes viajeros. Ahora ¿quién de ustedes es el próximo? acérquense no sean tímidos. Sokka desvió la mirada hacia otro lado en completo desinterés y Aang le dirigió su mirada a Katara, ella lo miró y se levanto de su almohada.

-Supongo que seré yo-dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur quien caminó hacia la mujer e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, ambas salieron de la habitación dejando a Aang y a Sokka solos, sentados en el suelo sin nada mejor que hacer, Sokka comenzó a saborear los pastelillos de frijol dulce.

-Mmm… no están mal, no están nada mal-comentó Sokka mientras masticaba la bocanada. Le acercó la bandeja a Aang-¿mhm?-

Aang rechazó la bandeja al tiempo que se volteaba para ver la puerta cerrada por la cual entraron las dos mujeres, Sokka le dio una mirada extrañada y confundida, pero le restó importancia y se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, Aang intentó actuar de manera casual pero la curiosidad simplemente podía con él y sacaba lo mejor de él.

-Entonces ¿de qué crees que estén hablando allí?-preguntó el joven maestro aire volteándose para ver a Sokka, que tenía la boca llena de pastelillos.

-Cosas aburridas, estoy seguro de eso. Amor, con quien se casará, cuantos bebés tendrá-respondió Sokka.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón, solo están hablando de tonterías como esas…-le dijo Aang, pensó en algo para cambiar el tema de conversación y finalmente agregó-bueno, voy a ver dónde se encuentra el baño-se levantó y se alejó de allí, Sokka se recostó en el suelo y se relajó comiéndose otro pastelillo, mientras se lo comía, Momo apareció y con sigilo se llevó la bandeja hacia sí, el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur colocó su mano hacia abajo para tomar otro pastelillo, pero apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que la bandeja se había ido. Aang caminó por el pasillo buscando el baño pero se detuvo en una puerta grande- _hmm, tal vez este sea el baño_ -

Abrió la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar voces del otro lado, dudo si debía retirarse y dejar que aquellas personas tuvieran privacidad, pero al final tomó la decisión de quedarse y escuchar solo por un par de minutos y luego se retiró de allí.

Del otro lado de la puerta, tía Wu condujo a Katara al centro de la habitación donde había un par de almohadas, unas enormes campanas, un cuenco dorado con diferentes tipos de huesos y una pequeña fogata encendida en un circulo de piedra, ambas se sentaron en las almohadas una frente a la otra. La anciana tomó las manos de Katara y comenzó a examinarlas detenidamente.

-Tus palmas son tan suaves ¿acaso usas humectante?-preguntó tía Wu halagando a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-En realidad, tengo una loción especial de algas. Puedo conseguirte un poco si quieres-respondió ella, respiró profundo y su mirada se conecto con los ojos excesivamente maquillados de la adivina-así que ¿ve algo interesante sobre mi vida amorosa?-

Fuera de la habitación, Aang sintió curiosidad al escuchar esta pregunta y presionó su oído contra la puerta para escuchar con mayor claridad, estaba intrigado por conocer la respuesta que le daría la adivina a Katara, pero a su vez, quería saber quien era la persona con la que su amiga estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida.

-Puedo sentir un gran romance en ti, por el hombre con el que te vas a casar-respondió tía Wu, emocionada, Katara la incitó a continuar.

-¡Dígame más, por favor!-le pidió con entusiasmo, la adivina sonrió amablemente a la chica sentada frente a ella.

-Puedo ver que el hombre con el que te vas a casar es un maestro muy poderoso, busca a este hombre, conócelo y estarás con él en poco tiempo. Pero debes esperar a que él se acerque a ti primero.

Al escuchar esta declaración, Aang se puso de pie y se movió para regresar por el mismo pasillo a la sala de espera. Sokka, quien había estado rascándose los dientes desde que el maestro aire se fue, elevó su mirada al notar que Aang se acercaba a la habitación por la forma en que caminaba.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un muy merecido descanso en el baño-dijo Sokka sacando a Aang de sus pensamientos, el maestro aire se dejó caer en una de las muchas almohadas situadas alrededor de la sala de espera.

-Oh… sí… de hecho estaba…

Sokka hizo una mueca de disgusto, miró hacia otro lado y levantó una mano para indicarle a su amigo que se detuviera.

-¡No me interesa saberlo!-exclamó. Tía Wu volvió a entrar en la sala acompañada de Katara, la mujer observó a Aang detenidamente por unos minutos.

-Tú, allí-lo llamó la adivina-acompáñame-Aang siguió a la tía Wu un poco nervioso, salieron de la sala de espera y se dirigieron a la misma habitación en la que estuvo Katara previamente. Ahora había cuatro cojines estaban ubicados en el centro de la habitación, rodeando una pequeña fogata. A un lado de la fogata estaba el cuenco dorado con diferentes trozos de huesos. Tía Wu y Aang se acercaron a la jarra y miraron dentro de ésta-este es el método más confiable para predecir el futuro-le explicó la adivina al joven maestro aire-adelante, elije uno-instó, Aang tomo uno de los huesos y tomaron asiento frente a la pequeña fogata-ahora, arrójalo al fuego-Aang miró el hueso pero lo arrojó al fuego sin cuestionar-el calor hace grietas en el hueso y leo las grietas para conocer tu destino-

Una enorme grieta se formó en los costados del hueso.

-Wow, eso es una gran grieta-comentó el menor al verla.

-Nunca antes había visto eso-le dijo tía Wu observando el hueso un poco sorprendida por ver algo tan inusual, más grietas comenzaron a formarse en el hueso y éste explotó haciendo que pequeños pedazos volaran por todas partes y envió una pequeña explosión de flamas al techo. Tanto tía Wu como Aang se cubrieron el rostro con sorpresa, el hueso yacía en el fondo de la fogata y ella lo observó fascinada-¡tu destino! esto es increíble-le explicó al joven Avatar-estarás involucrado en una gran batalla, un conflicto asombroso entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal ¡una batalla cuyo resultado determinará el destino del mundo entero!-

Aang mantuvo su mirada fija en los trozos de hueso y luego elevó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de la adivina.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero…-de repente, Aang se puso un poco nervioso y tímido al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente-¿dice algo sobre… un chico… o alguien especial con quien este destinado a estar en mi futuro?-preguntó al tiempo que una arqueaba una ceja en expresión de intriga. Una mirada de sorpresa se adueña de los excesivamente rasgos maquillados de la adivina.

-¿Quieres saber si hay alguien especial con quien quieras compartir tu vida?-preguntó la tía Wu con curiosidad.

-¡Sí!-gritó Aang involuntariamente, pero luego se corrigió-quiero decir ¡no! quiero decir, no sé… es algo confuso…-añadió con nerviosismo justificando su razonamiento-verá, señorita Wu…-

-Por favor, llámame, Tía Wu-lo interrumpió la adivina.

-Sí, verá, tía Wu… bueno, uhh… hay una chica que creo que me gusta, pero no estoy seguro ya que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una-le dijo Aang-y ahora, hace un mes, conocí a este chico, me salvó de una prisión de la Nación del Fuego hace dos noches-

-Hmm, entonces, ¿qué pasó entre tú y este joven?

-Apenas logramos salir de allí, él fue herido y quedó inconsciente durante nuestra fuga. Tuve que llevarlo a un lugar apartado en un bosque lejos de la prisión. Una vez que llegamos, hablamos y le pregunté si podíamos haber sido amigos pero no me respondió, simplemente lanzó una bola de fuego hacia mí y no me dejo otra opción más que huir-respondió Aang-pero... desde ese día, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo por mí, en la forma en que casi arriesgó su vida para salvarme. Tengo el presentimiento de que ese día hicimos una conexión... tengo un sentimiento de mí que no sé qué es, supongo que lo que siento es... amor. No sé qué hacer, aún estoy confundido porque todavía siento algo por esa chica, aunque ese sentimiento sea pequeño, pero también empecé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia este chico-

-Hmm… tal vez la chica por la que aún sientes algo no sea la persona con la que estás destinada a compartir tu vida. Veamos que dice el hueso…-miró por encima de la fogata y encontró un pedazo de hueso con forma de corazón tirado en el suelo, la adivina se acercó y lo tomó-justo aquí-le dijo a Aang sosteniendo aquel hueso en forma de corazón para examinarlo-dice "sigue a tu corazón y encontrarás la verdadera felicidad con esa persona especial" ¿piensas que tus sentimientos son verdaderos, joven Avatar?-

-Sí, creo que me gusta Zu… él, que él me gusta mucho-dijo Aang autocorrigiéndose al final antes de levantarse del suelo con confianza. Le agradeció a tía Wu por su ayuda, y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa confiada, la anciana le sonrió amablemente al trío de jóvenes que estaban de pie frente a ella apenas regresaron a la sala de espera.

- _Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, Aang_ -pensó la adivina. El equipo Avatar salió del edificio y comenzaron a caminar por una calle cercana en dirección al centro de la ciudad, Aang caminaba junto a Katara, pensando en la conversación que tuvo hace poco con tía Wu.

- _Sigue a tu corazón ¿eh? eso se oye bastante fácil, es decir, ya tengo fuertes sentimientos por Zuko y estoy casi seguro de que él también siente lo mismo por mí, pero… si él sintiera algo por mí, entonces no me habría atacado ese día…_

-Bien, ahora saben por ustedes mismos que la adivinación solo es un gran y estúpido fraude-habló Sokka sacando al joven nómada aire de sus pensamientos.

-Solo lo dices porque tú vas a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida-le respondió Katara.

Sokka pateó con brusquedad una piedra cerca de él, ésta se elevó por el aire, rebotó en un letrero de metal y acabó golpeándolo en la frente, cayó al suelo cubriéndose la frente mientras se quejaba por el dolor y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-¡Eso no prueba nada!-les gritó el guerrero a sus dos amigos quienes se reían a sus espaldas, el tono de voz con el que hablaba sonaba agitado.

-Bueno, para ser sincera, a mi me gustaron mis predicciones-dijo Katara juntando sus manos con emoción-parece que ciertas cosas en mi futuro van a salir bien-agregó levemente sonrojada.

-Esa es una gran noticia, Katara. Espero que mis predicciones también funcionen bien-dijo Aang sonriéndole a su amiga, ésta lo miró con curiosidad.

-Oye, a todo esto ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tía Wu?-le preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Um... ella dijo algunas cosas... como que voy a estar involucrado en una gran batalla-le mintió el maestro aire. La chica sonrió y asintió a modo de aprobación mientras caminaba junto a él y Sokka, quien colocó sus manos perezosamente detrás de su cabeza mostrando aburrimiento. Vieron a los aldeanos que aparecieron a la vista, y a medida que se acercaban, notaron que todos estaban quietos, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el cielo. Los tres dirigieron sus ojos al cielo en cuestión, y para calmar su curiosidad, se acercaron al hombre vestido de azul con el que se toparon en el camino.

-¿Qué está pasando con el cielo?-preguntó Katara.

-Estamos esperando a que tía Wu venga y lea las nubes para predecir el destino de toda nuestra aldea-respondió otro hombre quien, al ver a Katara, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¡No puedo creer que confíen sus vidas a las supersticiones de una anciana loca!-le gritó Sokka a aquel hombre vestido de azul sorprendentemente calmado, Katara apareció detrás de él y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Shhh! ¡ahí viene!

La tía Wu y el mismo hombre de cabello blanco y túnica negra que vieron de pie ese día en la entrada del edificio aparecieron detrás de unas puertas, bajaron una escalera y la multitud se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para pasar a las dos figuras, Aang y Katara se pararon uno junto al otro sonriendo ampliamente cuando vieron a la adivina y aquel hombre de túnica negra pasar cerca de ellos. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir a la anciana, y mientras eso sucedía, Meng apareció junto a Aang, sorprendiéndolo.

-Hola, Aang-dijo ella señalando una nube en el cielo-¿no crees que aquella nube se parece a una flor?-preguntó dulcemente, acercándose más a él.

Aang se sonrojó torpemente y desvió la mirada hacia donde vio ir a tía Wu.

-Uh, sí, claro, supongo…-respondió el joven maestro aire alejándose torpemente, se sentía incomodo por tener a esa chica de cabello trenzado tan cerca suyo, se apresuró a pasar justo al lado de ella y se puso de pie junto a sus amigos-oye, Katara ¿qué está sucediendo?- le susurró a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Un poco molesta, Katara le pidió que guardara silencio y observara, el rostro de Aang se contrajo en señal de molestia e irritación por ser callado y cruzó los brazos sobre su torso. El grupo siguió la mirada de los aldeanos hasta la pagoda donde se acercó Tía Wu, miró hacia el cielo notando una nube en forma de flecha flotando hacia arriba, sacó un libro y lo analizo por un segundo o dos.

-Una flecha apuntando hacia arriba… habrá buenas cosechas este año-elogió la adivina-¡buenas y abundantes cosechas!-

-Sí ¡esas son buenas noticias!-le dijo un granjero a una mujer anciana a la que abrazó alegremente. Tía Wu continuó estudiando la forma de las nubes.

-Nube ondulada en forma de luna… veamos…-dijo tía Wu sonriendo-¡será un gran año para los gemelos!-

-¡Sí!-exclamaron dos gemelos al unísono chocando los cinco alegremente. La adivina miro al cielo pensativa.

-Y una nube de cúmulo con un pomo retorcido que sale del extremo de ella...-tía Wu extendió sus brazos hacia afuera-¡el volcán no destruirá la aldea este año!-

La multitud aplaudió enérgicamente al escuchar esta gran noticia, Aang respiró hondo al tiempo que miraba a Katara poniéndose un poco nervioso, sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur ante la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle.

-Hey, eh... Katara, desde que llegamos aquí, um, hay algo que he querido preguntarte-dijo un poco nervioso. Katara lo ignoró por completo, estaba demasiado cautivada por la tía Wu y sus predicciones, que corrió detrás de la adivina, obviamente sin prestarle atención a Aang-ya que no, importa-si la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur no pensaba ayudarlo con su problema, entonces tendría que encontrar otra opción y no podría pensar en una mejor persona para ayudarlo que Sokka-oye, Sokka. Necesito que me ayudes con algo-

El chico de la Tribu Agua no lo escuchó, estaba más ocupado tratando de convencer a un hombre que tenía su cabello y túnica cubiertos de tierra y mugre de que tenía que tomar un baño, pero el hombre se mostraba reacio a seguir sus consejos.

-¡No me importa lo que esa Tía Wu te haya dicho! ¡tendrás que bañarte algún día!-le dijo Sokka a ese hombre que usaba aquella sucia túnica anaranjada, éste no respondió, solo sonrió y dio la vuelta alejándose de allí-ugh ¡no puedo entender que rayos les pasa a estas personas!-desvió su mirada hacia el joven maestro aire de pie detrás de él-¿sí? ¿qué necesitas ahora, Aang?-

-Así que, Sokka-dijo Aang sintiéndose un poco nervioso y avergonzado de tener que pedirle consejos a su amigo para este tipo de situación-sabes algunas cosas sobre el amor y las chicas ¿no es así?-

-¿Algunas cosas? has venido al lugar correcto-respondió Sokka mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro de forma amistosa-pero primero, necesito saber quién es la persona que te robó el corazón-

-B-bueno… es algo difícil de explicar porque… creo que me gustan dos personas, una chica y un chico ¿sabes?-respondió Aang-pero, no sé cómo llamar su atención o mostrarles lo mucho que me importan-

El maestro aire no se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando detrás de un barril de madera y ese alguien era Meng, quien comenzó a reír suavemente al escuchar que ese chico no solo estaba enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo, sino que también le gustaba una chica y probablemente esa chica podría llegar a ser ella. Sokka notó a la chica de cabello trenzado escondida detrás de un barril y luego desvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Creo que sé muy bien a quién te refieres-le dijo Sokka.

-¿Lo sabes? y… ¿tú estás de acuerdo con eso?-preguntó Aang esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿sabes? no tienes que preocuparte por si te gusta una chica bonita o solo un chico, lo que tienes es algo completamente normal-respondió el chico de la Tribu Agua, Aang sonrió levemente ante la idea de que te gustaran dos personas de un sexo completamente diferente no estuviera tan mal después de todo-pero, en serio, dime ¿quiénes son esas personas que te robaron el corazón y te tienen tan confundido?-

-No puedo decírtelo, pero lo que si puedo decirte es que necesito tu ayuda para llamar su atención o hacer algo para demostrarles que realmente mis sentimientos a cada uno respectivamente-le dijo Aang.

-Bueno, todo lo que debes hacer es ir tras ambos y no echar las cosas a perder-le aconsejó Sokka.

-Pero… ¿y cómo haré eso?-preguntó Aang un poco confundido por el consejo de su amigo.

-Uno de los principales errores que cometen los chicos buenos como tú es que ellos son… demasiado amables.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ser demasiado amable es algo malo?

-Sí, claro. Si tu caso es que deseas llamar su atención, tienes que actuar de forma distante como si nada de lo que digan te importara en lo más mínimo.

-Bien, está bien… lo intentaré-respondió Aang, tras decir esto, Meng salió de su escondite y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia el nómada aire.

-Hola, Aang. Me estaba preguntando si…-dijo Meng pero él la interrumpió.

-De acuerdo. Iré a poner en práctica lo que me dijiste ¡nos vemos más tarde Sokka!-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de allí, dejando a la chica de cabello trenzado un poco decepcionada.

-Wow, ese chico si que es bueno-comentó Sokka un poco impresionado por el repentino cambio de actitud en su amigo.

Mientras esto sucedía, tía Wu empujó a Katara fuera de su edificio, ya estaba más que cansada de responder las inquietudes y dudas de la chica respecto a su vida y su futuro.

-Y estarás bien siempre y cuando lleves una bufanda contigo-le dijo la anciana para luego empujarla fuera del edificio, colocó ambas manos en la puerta de madera redonda-eso es todo por hoy-

-Ok, ok. Pero, solo una cosa más-dijo Katara haciendo que la adivina detuviera su acción de cerrar la puerta.

-Muy bien ¿qué es?-preguntó tía Wu mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para demostrar su cansancio.

-¿Debo comer un mango o una papaya en el desayuno de mañana?-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur un poco dudosa.

-Una papaya, adiós.

Tras decir estas palabras, la tía Wu cerró la puerta redonda en las narices de Katara, la chica suspiró un poco decepcionada por esa respuesta.

-Oh, pero yo odio las papayas-se quejó Katara mientras se alejaba del edificio, desvió su mirada y notó que Aang estaba recostado contra la pared del edificio no muy lejos de ella.

-Oh, hola, Katara-la saludó Aang despreocupadamente-no vi que estabas ahí-

-Hola, Aang-respondió ella mirándolo brevemente para luego dirigirse hacia un carrito de frutas.

-¡Cómo sea!-le dijo Aang mientras se alejaba de la pared donde estaba recostado-¡yo también estoy ocupado con mis propios asuntos!-

-Ugh, una papaya, por favor-resopló Katara al vendedor, tomando una papaya de sus manos. Aang se acercó casualmente a ella con Momo sentado en su hombro.

-Así que... papaya ¿huh?-dijo Aang mientras fingía que no le importa.

-Uh Huh ¿quieres un poco?-le ofreció Katara.

-Ya me conoces-respondió el joven maestro aire tomando una manzana del carrito-realmente no me importa lo que como-agregó mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana antes de pagarla.

-Está bien-dijo Katara mientras comienza a alejarse-hasta luego-gritó por encima de su hombro mientras desaparecía en una esquina. Apenas ella se alejó del lugar, Aang escupió la manzana con disgusto.

- _Esto no está funcionando_ -pensó Aang sintiéndose decepcionado de si mismo- _tal vez actuar indiferente no es mi estilo…_ -

Dirigió su mirada hacia una pareja que había visto antes en el edificio de la tía Wu, el hombre acababa de ofrecerle algo a la mujer y por alguna razón, el niño se imaginó a sí mismo en el lugar de la mujer y Zuko en el lugar del hombre cuando vio cómo éste le entregaba una flor muy particular.

-¡Oh, una Azucena panda! ¡qué bonita!-exclamó la mujer alegremente, la pareja se abrazó y se besaron con pasión, Aang desvió la mirada al tiempo que se sonrojaba por semejante muestra de afecto en público pero esa escena le dio una gran idea, de repente, se interpuso entre la pareja y los apartó uno del otro, asustándolos sin querer.

-Discúlpenme-dijo señalando la flor en las manos de la mujer-¿dónde puedo encontrar una de estas?-

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Aang buscó a Sokka y una vez que lo encontró (todavía estaba intentado meterse en la mente de los aldeanos y trataba de convencerlos de que entraran en razón) fueron a un campo no muy lejos de la aldea pero que estaba ubicado al costado de la montaña, el joven maestro aire llevó a Sokka con él con la intención de ayudarlo a buscar algunas azucenas panda para dárselas a esta persona que el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur tenía entendido que era su interés amoroso, pero luego de un rato buscando esas flores, Sokka comenzó a impacientarse y le gritó a Aang mientras escalaban las laderas de la montaña.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí para encontrar una estúpida flor!-se quejó mientras escalaba la ladera con Aang saltando las rocas de dos en dos, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al escuchar a su amigo quejarse y desvió la mirada hacia él.

-Espera, no es una flor cualquiera, es una azucena panda-le dijo Aang-la he visto en acción y, créeme, funciona-

-Las flores son un buen regalo una vez que te casas, pero en esta temprana edad… te recomiendo que mantengas la distancia al máximo.

-Mi corazón me dice que tengo que buscar una de esas flores-le dijo Aang mirando hacia el borde de la montaña-y la tía Wu dijo que si confiaba en mi corazón, estaría con la persona que amo. _Y tal vez, si le doy una azucena panda a Zuko, él sabrá cuanto me importa_ -pensó, preguntándose si eso de verdad era lo correcto.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Sokka irritado de la naturaleza "confiada" de su amigo-no me digas que tú también crees en esas tonterías-

-Bueno, la tía Wu no se ha equivocado hasta ahora-le dijo Aang a Sokka, saltando hacia y miró hacia el borde de la montaña-¿por qué razón se equivocaría con el amor?-señaló con deleite el borde de la montaña-¡mira! allá arriba ¡en la cima de la montaña!-varias azucenas panda crecían en el borde de la montaña, Aang tomó una de las flores y la acercó a su nariz para sentir su fragancia, abrió los ojos solo para ver al volcán lleno de lava, parecía estar listo para entrar en erupción. Sokka apareció junto al joven maestro aire y miró hacia el volcán-oh, no ¡tía Wu estaba equivocada!-

Soltó la azucena panda la cual cayó y se hundió en la lava, quemándose al instante. Aang y Sokka permanecieron de pie en el borde del volcán, ambos con pura conmoción evidente en sus rostros.

-¡Todas esas personas piensan que están a salvo! ¡tenemos que advertirles!-le gritó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para caminar!-le dijo Aang a Sokka, sacó su planeador-¡sujétate fuerte!-jaló a Sokka hacia adelante quien gritó sorprendido y ambos levantaron vuelo. Para cuando llegaron a la aldea, encontraron a Katara de pie frente a la puerta redonda del edificio de la adivina, Aang guardó su planeador una vez que aterrizó con Sokka en el suelo y se acercó a su amiga un poco preocupado-¿qué pasa?-

-¿Pueden creer que ella no me dejará volver a entrar, chicos?-les dijo Katara mientras señalaba la puerta redonda del edificio-¡después de todo el trabajo que le he dado!-

-Pero, aunque lo intentes, ella no va a cambiar de opinión-le dijo Aang a su furiosa amiga.

-Lo sé-respondió Katara suspirando suavemente-pero aun así…-

-Bueno, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos. Tía Wu se equivocó con el volcán-la interrumpió Sokka antes de que pudiera terminar su oración. Un poco molesta por ser interrumpida, Katara levantó su dedo acusadoramente hacia su hermano.

-Sokka, intentaste convencerme de que la adivina estaba equivocada antes. Va a tomar mucho tiempo que me hagas cambiar… de… ¿opinión?-las pupilas de sus ojos se encogieron en señal de sorpresa y se tambaleo hacia adelante con brusquedad al tiempo que el volcán retumbaba violentamente. Aang y Katara elevaron sus miradas hacia el volcán muy preocupados, el cual emanaba humo desde la cima-oh no…-

La conmoción en su voz era más que notoria, los aldeanos se entremezclaban en la plaza principal totalmente ajenos al volcán humeante. Aang, Katara y Sokka corrieron para advertirles con extrema urgencia del gran peligro que se aproximaba, el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur levantó la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

-¡Escuchen todos, el volcán hará erupción en cualquier momento! ¡la tía Wu estaba equivocada!-gritó Sokka hacia los aldeanos que estaban cerca de allí, una mujer detuvo su caminar y miró sospechosamente al chico de la Tribu Agua.

-Sí, sí, sabemos bien que no crees en las predicciones de la tía Wu, señor amante de la ciencia y el razonamiento-le dijo la mujer dando un paso adelante pero Katara intervino a tiempo.

-Si no lo escuchan a él, entonces me escucharan a mí. Yo también quiero creer en la tía Wu y sus predicciones tanto como ustedes, pero mi hermano y Aang vieron la lava en el volcán con sus propios ojos-le dijo Katara a la aldeana, al escuchar esto, el hombre de actitud serena vestido de azul se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, yo escuché las predicciones de tía Wu con mis propios oídos-explicó. Aang saltó al toldo de un edificio cercano, tratando de llamar urgentemente la atención de todos.

-Por favor ¡tienen que escucharnos! ¡todos están en peligro! Y tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, no podemos confiar en las predicciones de tía Wu-todos los aldeanos dejaron de caminar y se voltearon para verlo-¡ustedes son los dueños de su propio destino!-

Otro ruido se escuchó desde el volcán, los aldeanos parecían estar ligeramente alarmados ahora.

-¡Vean eso! ¿acaso su adivinación puede explicar ese sonido?-preguntó Sokka señalando el volcán, el cual estaba listo para entrar en erupción, el humo se elevaba desde la cima en grandes cantidades.

-¿Y puede tu ciencia explicar el por qué llueve?-preguntó un hombre con zapatos rojos en un tono divertido ante los patéticos esfuerzos del guerrero de la Tribu Agua al querer intentar razonar con ellos.

-¡Sí! ¡si puede!

Los aldeanos se alejaron de allí totalmente despreocupados por el volcán, Katara y Sokka se miraron entre ellos, la chica suspiró un poco consternada y desvió la mirada hacia los aldeanos.

-Simplemente, no le harán caso a la razón.

Aang bajó de un salto del toldo para ponerse de pie junto a Katara, tener una actitud positiva ante la situación y de paso pensar en una idea que pudiera ayudar a la aldea a salvarse de la destrucción inminente del volcán.

-¡Pero ellos escucharán a la tía Wu!-le dijo a Katara.

-¡Ese es el problema!-se quejó Sokka.

-Bueno, pero ese problema está a punto de convertirse en nuestra única solución, ahora somos dueños de nuestro propio destino. Primero que nada, tengo que ir a pedirle prestado el libro de lectura de las nubes a tía Wu-dijo Aang corriendo hacia el edificio donde residía la adivina.

Sokka y Katara decidieron ir con él antes de que el joven maestro aire cometiera alguna estupidez, ambos se pararon frente al edificio de tía Wu intentando actuar de manera casual, Sokka fingió sonreír frente a los aldeanos que pasaban, miró hacia arriba a la parte superior del edificio y pudo ver a Aang aparecer sobre el techo junto con Momo y subió al porche, justo donde estaba ubicada la habitación de la anciana, Aang entró y revisó en varios cajones y muebles buscando el libro que hablaba de la lectura de nubes. Momo chilló haciendo saltar al niño quien miró a su amigo lémur volador.

-¡Shhh!-le susurró al animal para que se calle-no queremos que nadie nos escuche-mientras continuaba husmeando, el reflejo de Meng apareció en el espejo que colgaba sobre el tocador. Aang vió su reflejo, se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta. Se puso de pie y Momo se escondió detrás de su espalda-oh, no vi que estabas aquí-le sonrió nerviosamente, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, Meng lo observó con un semblante triste.

-No te gusto, ¿verdad?-preguntó, su voz se oía desgastada como si fuera un susurro triste.

-Por supuesto que me agradas-la tranquilizó Aang tan amablemente como pudo.

-Sí, pero no de la forma en que tú me gustas-dijo ella con el rostro dolido, el joven nómada aire se dio cuenta de a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Oh, supongo que no-le dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente apagado.

-Está bien-dijo Meng elevando la vista mientras le sonreía con tristeza a Aang-es realmente difícil que te guste alguien pero sin saber siquiera si a él o ella le gustas. Y luego te das cuenta de que no siente lo mismo por ti-

Aang suspiró, desviando la mirada un poco apenado y luego volvió a mirar a Meng.

-De verdad lo siento, pero tengo sentimientos por alguien más-le confesó.

-Sé de quién estás hablando, ella es realmente hermosa-le dijo Meng a Aang refiriéndose a Katara.

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica de la Tribu Agua. Puedo ver porque ella te gusta tanto-le dijo la chica de cabellos trenzados y continuó hablando mientras contaba las cualidades de Katara con sus dedos-es dulce, es una maestra agua y es tan bonita, y su cabello parece ser tan manejable… no como el mío-añadió intentando bajar sus trenzas pero volvieron a quedar elevadas como dos ramas adheridas a su cabeza-¿ves?-

-Oh, ya entiendo, estabas hablando de Katara… sí, ella es muy bonita, no lo niego y puede que tal vez tenga un pequeño enamoramiento por ella pero-admitió Aang al ver que la mirada de Meng bajó un poco-pero no es ella a quien realmente amo, yo tengo… tengo sentimientos por alguien más…-

-¿Y quién es ella? ¿es tan bonita como la chica de la Tribu Agua?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno…-respondió Aang sintiéndose un poco incómodo-esta persona no es precisamente una chica, más bien es… es un chico-

-Oh, ya veo, es un chico por el que tienes sentimientos. No me es de extrañar que estuvieras evitando todos mis intentos para llamar tu atención, ahora me siento tonta por intentarlo, ya que ahora sé que nunca tendré una oportunidad.

-No te preocupes, Meng. De seguro conocerás a un gran chico que se enamorará completamente de ti, estoy seguro de ello-le dijo Aang animándola, giró sobre sus pasos listo para irse pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia la chica de cabello trenzado-oh, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda-

-¡Espera! ¿no necesitas esto?

Aang bajó la mirada sorprendido cuando Meng le entregó el libro de lecturas de las nubes, revelando que lo había tenido con ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo…?-preguntó el joven maestro aire pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Digamos que… te he estado espiando-confesó un poco avergonzada al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente.

-Oh, bueno. Gracias, supongo…-le agradeció Aang antes de usar aire-control para salir por la ventana y aterrizó justo frente a Katara y Sokka-tengo una idea, pero necesitaré la ayuda de Katara ¡rápido! busquemos a Appa, no perdamos más tiempo-

Los tres corrieron en busca de Appa y apenas encontraron al bisonte volador, Katara y Aang no perdieron el tiempo y saltaron para subir en él. Después de eso, ambos levantaron vuelo y se elevaron hacia el cielo escondiéndose entre las nubes, Appa voló a través de las nubes con Aang y Katara en su lomo, el maestro aire tomó el control de las riendas mientras Katara se quedó sentada en la silla de montar, Sokka, por otro lado, se quedó en tierra firme.

-Sabemos que las nubes están hechas de agua y aire, así que, si trabajamos juntos podremos darles la forma que queramos-le dijo Aang mientras observaba el libro de tía Wu.

-Lo encontré ¡el símbolo de una catástrofe volcánica!-le gritó Katara a Aang, dio vuelta el libro pero mantuvo su mano sobre la imagen de la catástrofe volcánica. Ambos levantaron los brazos en sincronía preparándose para darle forma a las nubes, Appa voló por el cielo, se inclinó a un lado y estiró las patas sumergiéndose nubes abajo, Aang y Katara comenzaron a usar agua-control en las nubes para cambiar su forma y volaron hacia arriba, ambos encima de la silla de montar. El bisonte volador emergió por encima de las nubes, Katara se volteó y miró a Aang al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa, éste balanceó sus brazos en movimiento circular para dar forma a la siguiente nube usando su aire-control. Acto seguido, los aldeanos miraron hacia arriba en el cielo para ver a las nubes cambiar de forma, Sokka llevó a tía Wu a la pagoda ubicada en el centro de la aldea.

-¡Tía Wu, mire! algo está pasando con las nubes-le informó a la adivina, quien miró con curiosidad.

-Eso es muy extraño. No debería…-observó las nubes cambiar de forma, una sombra cayó sobre su rostro mientras el cielo se oscurecía y de repente, puso una expresión horrorizada-¡no puede ser!-exclamó, una nube que Aang y Katara estaban controlando tomó la forma de una calavera al tiempo que la montaña continuaba emanando humo hacia el cielo. Aang voló sobre Appa para acercarse a la multitud que acababa de formarse en el centro de la aldea.

-Aún podemos salvar a la aldea si actuamos rápido-les dijo señalando a Sokka quien estaba de pie en la pagoda-¡Sokka tiene un plan!-

-La lava fluirá cuesta abajo hasta este lugar, si pudiéramos cavar una abertura lo suficientemente profunda, podríamos crear un canal que dirija toda la lava lejos de la aldea hasta el río-le informó Sokka a la gente de la aldea.

-Si alguno de ustedes es maestro tierra, entonces que venga conmigo-dijo Aang, varios maestros tierra se acercaron y el joven Avatar se fue con ellos-bien, aquí vamos-dijo con confianza. Intentar detener al volcán a pesar de tener la ayuda de los maestros tierra de la aldea no fue un trabajo fácil, y cuando pensaron que no lo lograrían, Aang pudo ver una silueta vestida de negro con una máscara azul con detalles blancos cubriendo su rostro que apareció de repente para ayudarlos ¡era Zuko disfrazado del Espíritu Azul! pero ¿por qué vino a ayudarlos? Antes de que Aang pudiera decir algo, Katara y Sokka se pararon delante de él y se pusieron en posición de ataque, el Espíritu Azul retrocedió unos pasos y se preparó para defenderse-¡esperen, no lo ataquen! es… él es un amigo mío y vino aquí para ayudarnos ¿no es así?-preguntó mirando a Zuko quien solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, luego Aang desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos-no le gusta mostrarle su rostro al público-

-¡Gracias por decirlo!-exclamó Sokka-porque si no lo hubieras hecho ¡probablemente lo habríamos matado!-

-No hay tiempo para discutir sobre esto, hay un volcán que detener ahora-les dijo Katara, enseguida reanudaron su tarea de detener la lava del volcán.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de una larga hora lograron calmar al volcán que ya no estaba en erupción. La tía Wu y las personas de la aldea junto con el hombre tranquilo vestido de azul se reunieron para ver el espectáculo, con ayuda del fuego-control de Zuko lograron crear una muralla alta y dentada en forma de torres de lava que se enfriaron alrededor de la aldea. Aang se paró frente a la adivina dándole el libro de adivinación de nubes que tomó prestado de su edificio.

-A propósito, tomamos prestado tu libro-le dijo con timidez.

-Así que se han estado metiendo con las nubes ¿verdad?-preguntó tía Wu tomando el libro con un semblante molesto, Katara se sentía culpable y Sokka sonrió y la señaló indicando que ella también participo en la manipulación de las nubes, la adivina solo sonrió divertida-¡eso fue muy astuto!-

-Sin ánimos de ofender, pero espero que esto les sirva de lección para aquellos que dependen tanto de la adivinación-le dijo Sokka a la anciana.

-Pero la tía Wu predijo que la aldea no sería destruida y así fue. Tenía razón, después de todo-comentó el hombre vestido de azul.

-Realmente te detesto-siseó Sokka entre dientes, Katara apareció detrás de él sosteniéndolo de los hombros y llevándoselo lejos de allí.

-Tranquilo, Sokka. Todo va a estar bien-lo tranquilizó.

Aang miró a ambos hermanos sonriendo, comenzó a buscar al Espíritu Azul para agradecerle por ayudarlos a salvar la aldea de la inminente destrucción pero apenas desvió la mirada para hablar con él, éste ya se había ido.

-¿Aang?-el joven maestro aire se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Katara llamándolo-¿qué sucede? ¿qué estabas mirando?-

-Oh… uh… no es nada, no te preocupes, Katara-respondió él, Katara simplemente aceptó su respuesta y se alejó caminando de allí, Aang volteó la mirada por última vez con la esperanza de encontrar a Zuko entre la multitud pero eso nunca pasó. Más tarde esa noche, los tres miembros del equipo Avatar estaban durmiendo en la habitación de la casa del aldeano en la que se hospedaban, cuando, de repente, Aang escuchó a alguien entrar por la ventana, se despertó y miró la sombra dentro de la habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, pudo notar la máscara del Espíritu Azul iluminada bajo la luz de la luna-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Zuko no respondió, colocó algo en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, saltó por la ventana y se alejó corriendo de allí-¡espera! ¡tengo algo que decirte!-

Miro a Katara y Sokka quienes aún estaban durmiendo, saltó por la ventana e intentó alcanzar a Zuko pero éste ya se había internado en el bosque, desapareciendo en la noche. Así que Aang no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a la casa, sintiéndose un poco triste por no poder agradecerle al príncipe por su ayuda y también porque no había podido darle un regalo apropiado para demostrarle cuanto le importaba, pero para cuando llegó a la habitación, pudo ver un pequeño ramo de azucenas panda en la mesa, serían como cuatro o seis de ellas amarradas con un lazo rojo y también vio que tenía una pequeña nota, tomó la nota, la observó detenidamente y la leyó en silencio:

 _"_ ** _給_** **_阿凡_** **_達_** **_和_** **_最後_** **_一個_** **_氣_** **_宗_** **_的_** **_禮物_** _(Un regalo para el Avatar y también para el último maestro aire)"_

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo Avatar se levantó temprano y comenzó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias en la silla de montar de Appa, tenían que abandonar esa aldea lo más pronto posible y reanudar su viaje hacia el Polo Norte, Aang estaba terminando de empacar las cosas que llevaba consigo cuando desvió la mirada hacia tía Wu y algo importante se presentó en su mente.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, tía Wu?-preguntó el menor.

-Por supuesto, cariño-respondió ella.

-Siempre supo que el volcán iba a entrar en erupción ¿verdad?-le dijo acusadoramente. Tía Wu arqueó una ceja sonriendo con aires de grandeza a Aang.

-Te contaré un pequeño secreto, joven Avatar-dijo ella, cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda-verás, tuve la visión de que un niño vendría a esta aldea y salvaría a su gente de una muerte inminente y ese niño no solo sería el Avatar sino también uno de los últimos maestros aire, a pesar de que los nómadas aire han muerto hace cien años, supe que un maestro aire llegaría aquí, que el volcán pronto se activaría. Así lo que sí, siempre lo supe, no quería decírtelo porque sabía que eso sucedería, tenía que dejar que el destino siguiera su curso. Era tu destino salvar a estas personas, como es tu destino derrotar al Señor del Fuego Ozai-le explicó la adivina a Aang, sonriéndole dulcemente-solo tú tienes el poder para salvar este mundo y restaurar la paz-

Aang correspondió la sonrisa de la anciana agradeciéndole nuevamente por sus consejos y toda su ayuda. Meng lo vio alejarse de la tía Wu de pie junto a Appa, se acercó a ella, quien tímidamente mira al niño, la niña de cabello trenzado jadeó cuando Aang la abrazó repentinamente.

-Gracias por todo, Meng-dijo Aang separándose de Meng y saltó hacia la silla de montar de Appa, mientras Katara tomaba las riendas. Sonrió alegremente a los aldeanos por ultima vez encima de Appa-¡adiós a todos! ¡fue un placer conocerlos!-

-¡Cuídate, Meng!-le dijo Katara saludándola y sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Cuídate tu también!-respondió ella correspondiendo su saludo, Appa se dio la vuelta y levantó vuelo, alejándose de la aldea-adiós, Aang... ojalá tengas suerte tratando de encontrar a tu verdadero amor y espero que él te trate bien-susurró al viento apenas Appa se alejó de la vista de todos.


	3. Capítulo II: Bato de la Tribu Agua

Aang sonrió, le _encantaba_ besar a Zuko, la forma en que éste le sonreía, en que sus ojos ardían con deseo, sus hermosos y brillantes orbes dorados que transmitían tantas emociones, y sus labios ¡oh! tan suaves e irresistibles, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que podían hacer. Zuko deslizó sus manos por los costados del menor, quien apretó sus manos aferradas en su oscuro cabello, sonrió nuevamente antes de separarse definitivamente de él.

-Aang…-susurró en voz baja pero ronca-necesitas descansar, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento de fuego-control-

Pero Aang no pensaba dejar que Zuko se fuera, no señor, había esperado un largo tiempo para estar con él de esa forma y no iba a esperar más, el maestro aire se aferró fuertemente al maestro fuego al tiempo que las manos de Zuko atraía a Aang más cerca de él. Para sorpresa del príncipe, Aang profundizó el beso, esta vez sintió la lengua del niño rozar su labio inferior suavemente y abrió la boca, sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos gruñeron de placer. Zuko sintió que su cuerpo entraba en calor y Aang sintió dicho calor aumentar debido a la velocidad con la que crecía su estado emocional. Cuando finalmente se separaron del beso para respirar, Zuko tomó la mano de Aang y lo llevó con él hacia la cama, colocó al joven maestro aire en ella mientras él se posicionaba encima, sus corazones se aceleraron, sus jóvenes cuerpos estaban ardiendo de pasión, ambos se miraron el uno al otro antes de cerrar la distancia y unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, el beso se sintió tan bien, fue tan ardiente y feroz, las dudas de Zuko se disiparon y Aang, bueno, él comenzó a recordar su primer beso con Zuko y se sonrojó furiosamente...

El agua del río fluía con fuerza chocando contra algunas piedras filosas que sobresalían de éste, el viento soplaba meciendo las hojas, ramas de los árboles y el césped del bosque con suavidad, y un trío de jóvenes caminaba por un sendero buscando pistas del paradero del ejercito de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Sokka y Katara habían encontrado un par de objetos hace unos días luego de que se fueron de la aldea de la adivina que podrían guiarlos hacia ellos y lo más probable es que quizás se reencontrarían con su padre luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Aang bajó por una colina con Momo volando sobre él y al llegar colina abajo se encontró con otra pista del ejercido de la Tribu Agua del Sur: un arma rústica con los colores tradicionales de la tribu.

-¡Oigan! esta espada parece estar hecha con un diente de tiburón ballena-dijo Aang al ver aquella arma clavada en el césped, la quitó y se la mostró a Sokka.

-Déjame ver eso-le dijo Sokka quitándole la espada y la miró detenidamente, en eso, un recuerdo de cuando era niño llegó a su mente, recordó a todos los hombres de la Tribu Agua del sur preparándose para ir a enfrentar a la Nación del Fuego, enseguida reaccionó y miró nuevamente la espada que tenía en la mano-esta es un arma de la Tribu Agua-desvió la mirada hacia Aang de pie detrás de él-revisa el bosque y avísame si puedes encontrar algo más-

-¿Alguno de ustedes perdió algo?-preguntó Katara sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-No, encontramos algo-le respondió Aang a la chica de la Tribu Agua mientras removía las ramas de unos arbustos, Sokka quitó unas hojas del sendero y encontró una flecha rota de la Nación del Fuego, acercó sus dedos a la punta metálica filosa y notó que tenía un poco de hollín.

-Está quemada-comentó el chico observando la flecha y desvió la mirada hacia los árboles donde había marcas de cortes en la corteza-parece que hubo una batalla aquí, un grupo de guerreros de la Tribu Agua les tendió una emboscada a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, los soldados contraatacaron pero ellos lograron empujarlos colina abajo-

Sokka comenzó a correr por el sendero y Aang y Katara lo siguieron detrás, saltó unas rocas que bloqueaban el camino y se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña playa.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-preguntó el joven maestro aire apenas llegó con Katara a la costa.

-No lo sé… el camino termina aquí.

-¡Espera! ¡mira hacia allá!-le dijo Katara señalando hacia la derecha, los tres desviaron la mirada encontrándose con un primitivo bote de madera de la Tribu Agua del Sur encallado en la arena de la costa no muy lejos del agua, la madera estaba algo húmeda por el paso del tiempo.

-¡Es uno de nuestros botes!-exclamó Sokka quien junto con su hermana se acercaron corriendo a aquel bote encallado.

-¿Crees que sea el bote de papá?-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur a su hermano.

-No, no es de él. Pero es uno de su flota-le respondió sonriendo.

Por otro lado, el barco donde Zuko viajaba en su afán por encontrar al Avatar y capturarlo estaba atracado en un muelle no muy lejos de donde estaban los tres jóvenes que habían encontrado el bote encallado de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Él y su tío estaban sentados frente a una mesa que el adolescente normalmente usaba para meditar, Iroh se ocupó de calentar una tetera con un poco de ayuda de su fuego control, sirvió dos tazas de te con calma, bebió de la suya y le pasó la otra taza a Zuko.

-¿Ya ves, príncipe Zuko?-le dijo el anciano luego de beber de su taza de té-tener un pequeño momento de calma es bueno para tu salud mental-

Zuko miró el humeante líquido en su taza sin decir nada, por alguna razón, su mente lo llevó a pensar en el Avatar, en sus amigos de la Tribu Agua, en cómo se había arriesgado a ayudarlos a salvar una aldea en peligro de ser destruida por un volcán con ayuda de su fuego-control y también pensó en el regalo que le había dejado, algo que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora con solo recordarlo ¿por qué rayos había hecho algo así? no estaba seguro ¿quizás lo hizo porque en el fondo le importaba? ¡qué tontería! por supuesto que no. Decidió distraerse bebiendo el té que le había servido su tío, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una fuerte sacudida movió el barco e hizo que el príncipe se mojara parte de su rostro con aquel líquido humeante, molesto, Zuko se quitó el té del rostro, dejó la taza en la mesa y salió de la habitación a ver que estaba pasando.

Una enorme bestia que parecía ser una cruza entre oso hormiguero, tejón y topo de nariz estrellada subió por el barco y comenzó a caminar olfateando la cubierta. En su lomo iba una chica vestida con ropas negras, maquillaje sombrío, tenía un tatuaje de serpiente en su brazo derecho y parte de su cabello recogido en un rodete, en una mano sujetaba las riendas del animal y en la otra un látigo.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-gritó la chica al tiempo que la tripulación en el barco se alejaba corriendo de allí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡vete de aquí!-le ordenó Zuko a aquella chica un poco molesto.

-Tranquilo, solo estamos haciendo una pequeña parada para encontrar a un polizón-le respondió ella.

-Estás loca ¡no hay ningún polizón dentro de mi barco!-le respondió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, si estaba tan seguro de eso ¿entonces porque la bestia que iba con aquella extraña chica arrancó un pedazo de metal de la cubierta del barco dejando expuesta la bodega? Metió la cabeza dentro del hueco que había hecho y comenzó a olfatear rastreando a un hombre y lo encontró escondido dentro de un barril. Al ver a aquella bestia, salió del barril y quiso escapar corriendo pero la bestia sacó su lengua y lo tocó paralizándolo en cuestión de segundos.

-No puedo creerlo… lo paralizó-comentó Zuko ligeramente sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre tendido en el suelo, la extraña chica se bajó de la silla de montar de su bestia peluda y tomó al hombre por el cuello de su túnica verde.

-Solo temporalmente, las toxinas se irán alrededor de una hora-respondió ella cargando a aquel hombre como si fuera un saco de papas en su hombro-hasta entonces, permanecerá en la cárcel y tendré mi recompensa-

-Pero ¿cómo supiste que él estaba dentro de mi barco?-preguntó Zuko deteniendo a la chica, quien ya estaba colocando al hombre en la silla de montar de su bestia y estaba a punto de subir en ella nuevamente.

-Mi bestia, la Shirshu, puede olfatear una rata a un continente de distancia-le dijo aquella chica dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en el lomo a su gigantesca bestia peluda.

-Bueno, debo admitir que estoy impresionado-comentó Iroh al ver la rudeza y determinación reflejada en aquella joven al atrapar al criminal que se había escondido en el barco, la chica le dio un golpe con su látigo a la Shirshu y ambas bajaron del barco y se alejaron del muelle al tiempo que el anciano llevaba una mano a su barbilla y Zuko las veía alejarse con el ceño fruncido-realmente impresionado-

Tras escuchar lo que dijo la chica extraña (cuyo nombre aún no conocía) una idea comenzó a dibujarse en la mente de Zuko, ya sabía a quien recurrir para ayudarlo a rastrear al Avatar y capturarlo de una vez por todas.

* * *

Al caer la noche, el equipo Avatar instaló un pequeño campamento junto al bote encallado en la playa, Sokka vigilaba que la fogata no se apagara mientras Aang y Katara descansaban, el joven maestro aire dormía acurrucado en una de las patas de Appa y Katara dentro de su bolsa de dormir. Los recuerdos volvieron a invadir la mente del guerrero de la Tribu Agua, esta vez eran de cuando quiso ir a pelear con su padre pero éste no lo dejo, pues aún era un niño y no podía ir a pelear con ellos, también recordó el haberle dicho que lo echaría de menos, que cuidara a su hermana mientras no estuviera y lo abrazó. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercarse al lugar donde estaban acampando y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Sokka al ver una silueta a lo lejos, la silueta avanzó un poco más revelando a un hombre de cabello largo y ojos azules con parte de su torso vendado y usando ropas de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¿Bato?

-¿Quién está ahí ahora?-preguntó Aang algo dormido al tiempo que Katara se despertaba y refregaba sus ojos con cansancio, parpadeó un par de veces y logró distinguir al hombre de pie a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Bato!-exclamó Katara al verlo, tanto ella como su hermano se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

-¡Sokka! ¡Katara! me alegra tanto volver a verlos, y han crecido mucho-comentó Bato abrazando a ambos hermanos, Aang se acercó a ellos y saludó a Bato de forma respetuosa.

-Hola, me llamo, Aang-se presentó el joven maestro aire frente al guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Dónde está papá?-le preguntó Sokka a Bato tras separarse del abrazo al igual que Katara.

-¿Él está aquí contigo?-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua mirando a Bato con sus ojos brillando de ilusión.

-No, él y los demás guerreros en este momento deben estar viajando hacia el Reino Tierra del Este-respondió Bato, viento helado comenzó a soplar haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de ambos hermanos-este no es un lugar adecuado para una reunión, acompáñenme-sin perder un segundo, Aang, Katara y Sokka fueron guiados por Bato hasta un edificio que se asemejaba mucho a un templo, entraron por la puerta central y avanzaron hacia el patio-luego de que me hirieron, su padre me llevó a esta abadía-les contó a Katara y Sokka mientras caminaban con Aang, Appa y Momo detrás de ellos-las hermanas me han estado cuidando desde entonces-se acercó a una de las mujeres de la abadía, la que tenía una edad un poco más avanzada al resto-superiora, estos son Katara y Sokka, los hijos de Hakoda, ellos han estado viajando con el Avatar. Los encontré acampando junto a mi bote-

-Joven Avatar, me da mucha alegría su presencia-le dijo la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al maestro aire-bienvenido a nuestra abadía-

-Muchas gracias, es todo un honor estar aquí y si necesitan que…-respondió Aang; sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Sokka quien comenzaba a percibir un aroma agradable en el aire.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien, Bato?-le preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur al hombre junto a él.

-Las hermanas elaboran ungüentos y perfumes-respondió éste señalando los enormes jarrones colocados en el patio.

-¿Perfume? ¿en serio? quizás deberíamos ponerle un poco a Appa, porque, siendo honesto, él apesta demasiado ¿no es así?

-Se nota que tienes el pésimo sentido del humor de tu padre-dijo Bato a quien el chiste no le había causado gracia en lo más mínimo, guio a Katara, Sokka y Aang hacia su habitación y al abrir la puerta, Katara se asombró con lo que vio dentro.

-Bato ¡se parece mucho a nuestro hogar!-exclamó la chica de la Tribu Agua quien entró en la habitación junto con Sokka y observó todo lo que había alrededor, hasta una pequeña tienda había sido montada dentro de aquel reducido espacio para darle un ambiente un poco más… típico de la Tribu Agua del Sur, una olla había sido colocada sobre la fogata y algo de vapor emanaba de ésta indicando que algo se estaba cociendo dentro.

-Tienes razón, todo está aquí dentro, incluyendo los felpudos-respondió Sokka, éste se arrodilló en el suelo para tocar una de las pieles que había sido colocada a modo de alfombra.

-Sí, nada es más cómodo que sentarse en un montón de piel de animales muertos-comentó el joven maestro aire observando con incomodidad la piel de un tigre colgando en el muro. Momo se acercó a la cabeza de un oso disecado y extendió su pata hacia ella rozando apenas el hocico, éste se cerró casi de inmediato asustando al pequeño lémur quien se refugió detrás de la cabeza de Aang. Katara se acercó a la fogata y destapó la olla para ver su contenido.

-No ¡espera! ¿acaso estas son ciruelas de mar estofadas?-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur al ver aquel líquido marrón con los dichosos frutos deshidratados que se estaba calentando en el fuego.

-Adelante, sírvanse-les dijo Bato sentándose frente a la fogata con ellos, Katara tomó uno de los bowls colocados junto a la olla y comenzó a servir la peculiar comida.

-Papá podría llegar a comerse un barril entero de esto-comentó Sokka, la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur le acercó un bowl con ciruelas de mar estofadas a Aang pero a este le disgusto su aroma y colocó el bowl junto a él en el suelo mientras se sentaba a unos metros de Katara y Sokka, en eso, Momo se acercó al bowl y comenzó a comer las ciruelas pero a él tampoco le gustó aquella comida y la escupió cerrando los ojos en señal de disgusto.

-Bato, ¿es cierto que tú y papá ataron un hipopótamo ártico?-preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

-Fue una idea de tu padre, él solo me arrastró, para ser sinceros, el hipopótamo fue el que me arrastró.

-Oigan ¡yo también sé montar animales!-comentó Aang queriendo formar parte de aquel pequeño circulo de amistad contando uno de sus relatos-una vez, había una anguila gigante y entonces yo…-

-Así que ¿a quién se le ocurrió el gran fiasco de grasa?-preguntó Sokka interrumpiendo al joven maestro aire.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Todos queremos saberlo-le respondió Katara a Bato sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-¿De qué trata esa historia?-preguntó Aang viendo a sus amigos un poco confundido.

-Es una larga historia, Aang. Te la dejaremos para otra ocasión-respondió Sokka haciendo un ademan con la mano en señal de que se tranquilizara y dejara de interrumpir.

-Tú y papá han tenido aventuras de lo más graciosas-comentó Katara sin dejar de ver a Bato.

-Bueno, no todas eran aventuras graciosas. Pero con el tiempo, todo se vuelve divertido si haces una retrospectiva-respondió el guerrero de la Tribu Agua, dejó de ver a Katara y Sokka y elevó la mirada hacia Aang quien llevaba un sombrero de ardilla gigante disecado en su cabeza-¡oye, Aang! deja eso donde estaba, es un artefacto ceremonial y es muy frágil-

Aang obedeció, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó devuelta colgando del muro de la habitación, dio la vuelta y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación un poco desanimado mientras sus amigos seguían hablando con aquel guerrero. Honestamente, se sentía muy fuera de lugar allí y no quería molestar a Sokka o a Katara, después de todo, hacía tiempo que no veían a Bato y lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlos pasar tiempo con él.

Por otro lado, Zuko fue a buscar a la chica extraña que había atrapado a un criminal con su bestia Shirshu en su barco ese día, necesitaba encontrarla y pedirle que lo ayudara a rastrear al Avatar, por lo que ella dijo, ese animal peludo era capaz de detectar el aroma de una rata a un continente de distancia, y por suerte tenía lo que necesitaba para rastrear al Avatar: el collar de la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Tras un largo rato buscando, ambos (él y Iroh) dieron con el paradero de la chica extraña, se encontraba dentro de una taberna intentando ganarle a un sujeto en una competencia para probar su fuerza, la cual incluía apostar.

-¡Apártense de mi camino! quítense, mugrosos-gritó Zuko avanzando al interior de la taberna, a su vez, Iroh se disculpaba con aquellos hombres por el rudo comportamiento de su sobrino, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica extraña con el tatuaje de serpiente en su brazo derecho-necesito hablar contigo-

-Bueno, pero si no son mis nuevos amigos, el chico enojado y su tío perezoso-comentó ella con sarcasmo, Iroh se río ante su comentario, la chica apoyó el brazo del hombre con brusquedad en la mesa ganando de esa forma la competencia, los demás hombres comenzaron a gritar eufóricos al tiempo que arrojaban monedas.

-Tu bestia daño mi barco, tienes que pagar por lo que hizo-le dijo Zuko molesto.

-Oh, bueno, es una pena, me encantaría ayudar pero estoy un poco corta de presupuesto-le respondió la chica mientras recogía todas las monedas de la mesa-¡las bebidas van a mi cuenta!-

-El dinero no es lo que tengo en mente-habló el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego con una mirada y un tono amenazante mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la chica, ella lo miró de la misma forma, si no era dinero lo que estaba buscando, entonces ¿qué rayos era lo que quería? con algo de brusquedad, Zuko llevó a la chica fuera de la taberna, sacó el collar de Katara y se lo mostró-escucha, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien-

-¿Por qué? ¿qué sucedió? ¿acaso tu novia huyo de ti?-preguntó la chica con un tono sarcástico viendo el collar y al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-No es la chica a la que le pertenece el collar por la que estoy yendo-le dijo Zuko sin dejar de sostener el collar-estoy buscando a un monje, ella solo está viajando con él-

-Cómo digas…

-Si lo encuentras, considerare el pago por el daño que le causaste a mi barco.

-Jaja, ¡no! olvídalo-le respondió ella, apoyó un pie en los estribos de la silla de montar de su Shirshu y se preparó para subir en ella.

-Te pagaremos con tu peso en oro-le dijo Iroh queriendo convencer a aquella chica de que no se fuera, Jun (así se llamaba la cazarrecompensas) cambió de opinión y accedió a ayudar a Zuko y a su tío a encontrar al Avatar, ella y su bestia, la Shirshu los condujeron hacia él, bueno, más específicamente a la amiga del Avatar, la campesina de la Tribu Agua como la denominaba Zuko.

No le gustaba nada pensar en ella, en cómo los dos probablemente ya eran una pareja, hacía que su sangre hirviera por la rabia y… ¿los celos? no, de ninguna manera, él no estaba celoso y mucho menos de una campesina pero ¿por qué esto no dejaba de dolerle? Mientras se internaban en el bosque siguiendo el rastro que el Avatar dejó desde la última vez que se vieron, Zuko sacó el collar de Katara y lo apretó en su puño, ahora deseaba más que nada pelear contra ella, quería competir contra ella por el afecto del menor y probar que era digno de merecer al Avatar.

Ya muy era tarde en la abadía y aún así, Bato, Sokka y Katara seguían hablando sentados frente a la pequeña fogata que calentaba la habitación, ya habían acabado de cenar y Aang ahora estaba durmiendo en el rincón donde se había sentado con Momo acurrucado junto a él.

-Hay algo que quiero decirles, chicos. Estoy aquí para esperar un mensaje de su padre-les dijo Bato a ambos hermanos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Katara quien se mostró asombrada al escuchar esa noticia.

-¿Cuándo llegará?-preguntó Sokka, Aang se despertó perezosamente al escuchar a Katara hablar con tanta emoción y desvió la mirada hacia ella y Sokka un poco cansado.

-En cualquier día, cualquier momento. Su padre dijo que me había enviado un mensaje que indicaría donde nos encontraríamos. Si esperamos aquí hasta que el mensaje llegue, pueden venir conmigo y verán a su padre otra vez.

Aang se incorporó y puso una expresión de tristeza al escuchar esa noticia ¿lo que estaba diciendo Bato era verdad? ¿acaso sus amigos planeaban dejarlo para irse con él a reencontrarse con su padre?

-Han pasado dos días desde que vimos a nuestro papá-le dijo Sokka-eso sería increíble ¡Katara! ¿qué opinas?-

-No lo sé, realmente lo echo de menos. Sería genial poder ver a papá otra vez-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua.

Eso solo hirió más los sentimientos del joven maestro aire quien desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y bajó la cabeza, se levantó del suelo, abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió de allí y se dirigió a la entrada de la abadía, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en que haría ahora y en que pasaría con sus amigos, quienes al parecer estaban más que decididos a abandonarlo para ir a reunirse con su padre.

-Aunque nos gustara reunirnos con él, no podemos, tenemos que llevar a Aang al Polo Norte-le dijo Sokka a su hermana.

-Incluso si tenemos tiempo de sobra para esperar este mensaje ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar hasta allá?-le dijo Katara a Bato queriendo apoyar a su hermano-además no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí-

-Estoy seguro de que su padre los entenderá y estaría orgulloso de que sus hijos ayuden al Avatar-habló Bato sonriendo de forma comprensiva.

Aang estuvo caminando sin un destino fijo por un largo rato y hacer esto lo llevó nuevamente a la playa donde encontraron el bote de Bato encallado en la arena, subió a este y se sentó en la proa observando el horizonte, ya casi iba a amanecer, sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, era incapaz de aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar, la idea de que sus amigos lo abandonaran le dolía demasiado e incluso sentía ganas de llorar porque no quería ser separado de sus amigos, pero... quizás era lo mejor, ellos debían ver a su padre, después de todo, lo echaban de menos.

-No puedo creer que ellos vayan a dejarme solo, Momo-le dijo Aang al pequeño lémur volador que estuvo a su lado todo el paseo hasta que llegaron a la playa, bajo de un salto de la proa del bote-supongo que será mejor para ellos que sigan su propio viaje sin mí y que yo vaya al Polo Norte por mi cuenta-

En eso, escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de donde estaba y alcanzó a divisar un mensajero del Reino Tierra que iba montado en un caballo avestruz. Apenas logró ver a Aang, el mensajero detuvo los pasos del animal y bajo llevando un pergamino en la mano.

-¿Está Bato de la Tribu Agua?-preguntó el mensajero viendo al joven maestro aire.

-Conozco a Bato.

-Bien, asegúrate de que reciba esto-le respondió el mensajero entregándole el pergamino, subió otra vez en el caballo avestruz y se alejó de allí, Aang abrió el pergamino en sus manos y dentro estaban trazadas las coordenadas que los guiarían hacia Hakoda, el padre de Sokka y Katara, por un segundo dudó seriamente en ir con Sokka y Katara y llevarles el mapa que prometió darle a Bato, así que miró hacia otro lado y por muy horrible que fuera para ellos, debía esconder el mapa, no debían saber la verdad. Ahora necesitaba retomar su viaje al Polo Norte para buscar un maestro agua-control y comenzar su entrenamiento como Avatar, pero antes tenía que ir por Appa así que comenzó a caminar otra vez por el sendero de regreso a la abadía para reunirse con su bisonte volador, Momo lo siguió detrás y subió de un salto a sus hombros, pero mientras iba de camino a la abadía no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, mejor dicho, algo, detuvo sus pasos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y al fijar la vista en el horizonte, se topó con una chica vestida de negro montada sobre un animal que parecía ser un enorme oso hormiguero topo de nariz estrellada y detrás de ella estaban Zuko e Iroh, al parecer el destino quiso cambiar sus planes. Al verlos, Aang no tuvo mejor idea que correr lo más rápido que pudo, no podía enfrentarlos por sí solo y siquiera se dio cuenta de que al correr los estaba guiando accidentalmente a la abadía ¡perfecto! allí podría advertirles a Sokka y Katara y si aún estaban de su lado, podrían ayudarlo a detener a Zuko, aquella extraña chica y la peluda bestia en la que iba montada.

En la abadía las hermanas se ocupaban de almacenar los ungüentos y perfumes que ellas preparaban en pequeños frascos, cuando, de pronto, el sonido de la puerta central de la abadía romperse en pedazos, la bestía Shirshu entró por la puerta rota y avanzó por el patio olfateando el suelo y el aire buscando a Katara, pero no la encontró allí, su esencia la llevaba de regreso a la salida de la abadía y se extendía hacia el bosque, la criatura dio la vuelta, salió de la abadía y se dirigió al bosque a buscar a la chica de la Tribu Agua. Mientras tanto, Katara y Sokka se internaron en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a Aang y saber porque se había ido anoche sin decirles una palabra o siquiera avisarles que saldría, ambos estaban preocupados por él y no querían que se metiera en problemas por estar vagando solo.

-No puedo creer que Aang se haya ido así sin más-le dijo Katara a su hermano mientras caminaban por el sendero-¿por qué no nos dijo nada?-

-No lo sé, es probable que se haya sentido mal porque lo hemos estado ignorando casi todo el día desde que nos encontramos con Bato-le respondió el chico de la Tribu Agua sin dejar de buscar a su amigo nómada aire. En eso, dejaron de buscar al escuchar un gruñido no muy lejos de ellos, Sokka instintivamente se puso en posición defensiva y de los arbustos salió Jun montando su bestia Shirshu, para su mala suerte, Zuko y Iroh iban con ella, la criatura peluda comenzó a olfatear el suelo sintiendo la esencia de Katara y cuando dio con ella, le gruñó ferozmente, Sokka permaneció en posición defensiva queriendo mantener a salvo a su hermana, no había agua cerca como para que ella pudiera atacar usando sus habilidades de agua-control. Jun sujetó a su bestia de las riendas y observó a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur de pies a cabeza detenidamente.

-Con que, ella es tu novia ¿no es así? no me sorprende que ella te haya dejado-le dijo la cazarrecompensas con un tono burlesco en la voz-ella es demasiado buena para ti-

-¿Dónde está? ¿dónde tienen al Avatar?-preguntó Zuko mirando a ambos hermanos con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sabemos, desapareció anoche y no tenemos idea de dónde está-le respondió Sokka al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-además, si nosotros lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos-

-¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?-la bestia Shirshu sacó su larga lengua llena de toxinas paralizantes y atacó a Katara y a Sokka con ella, ambos se echaron a correr para evadir sus ataques; sin embargo, ésta logró alcanzarlos y los golpeó a ambos con su lengua paralizándolos al instante. Zuko bajó de la silla de montar de la bestia peluda y se acercó a ambos hermanos quienes yacían en el suelo completamente inmóviles-y ahora ¿qué haremos con ellos?-

-Espera, sigue olfateando, está buscando una esencia diferente-le dijo Jun a Zuko-probablemente sea el Avatar-

La bestia Shirshu siguió olfateando el aire y eso los llevó por la misma dirección en la que siguieron a Katara, el Avatar no estaba muy lejos, sin perder tiempo, cargaron a Sokka y Katara en el lomo de la criatura y velozmente regresaron a la abadía. Por otro lado, Aang se encontraba en el patio de la abadía ajustando las riendas en los cuernos de Appa y pronto retomaría su viaje al Polo Norte con o sin sus amigos, en eso, la superiora a cargo de la abadía se acercó a él con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Avatar, tienes que irte lo más pronto posible-le dijo ella.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Todos quieren que me vaya, creo que eso sería lo mejor…-respondió Aang terminando de ajustar las riendas en los cuernos de su bisonte volador.

-No, esta vez tienes que irte, estás en grave peligro-le dijo la superiora-hace poco unas personas vinieron a la abadía buscándote-

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó el joven maestro aire.

-Una mujer con una expresión feroz en su rostro que montaba un monstruo horrible, no estaba sola, un chico con una gran cicatriz iba con ella.

-Zuko…-murmuró Aang al escuchar su nombre, por alguna razón sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo con tan solo mencionar al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ¡maldición! ese no era el momento para tener ilusiones de niño tonto y enamorado, ahora necesitaba enfocarse en lo que le decían.

-La bestia uso una esencia de un collar para encontrarte-le dijo la superiora.

-¿Un collar?-en eso, el joven maestro aire recordó el collar que su amiga había perdido hace unos días y ahí todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar-¡Katara!-

Desvió la mirada al escuchar la puerta central de la abadía siendo derribada (otra vez), la chica con mirada feroz y su bestia entraron nuevamente y comenzó a olfatear el suelo buscando al Avatar. Las hermanas se escondieron detrás de los pilares y los jarrones de perfume que estaban en el patio mientras observaban a la Shirshu avanzar en círculos por el lugar intentando localizar al Avatar sin éxito.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora? ¡solo está caminando en círculos!-se quejó Zuko al ver lo inútil que era aquella criatura, en eso, la Shirshu se detuvo y elevó su hocico del suelo al cielo percibiendo el aroma del maestro aire en las alturas, de pronto, Aang se aproximó volando hacia ellos con su planeador, la bestia peluda sacó su lengua e intentó atacar al maestro aire, quien evadió el ataque e hizo que tanto, Jun como Zuko, Iroh, Katara y Sokka perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de la silla de montar, la Shirshu también perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado en el suelo.

-¡Aang, volviste!-dijo Katara al ver que su amigo hubiera regresado.

Jun rápidamente se incorporó del suelo, tomó su látigo y le ordenó a su bestia que se levantara, se subió nuevamente en la silla de montar y fue corriendo hacia el Avatar, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, Appa se acercó corriendo y empujo a la Shirshu lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared. Aang sonrió al ver que su bisonte lo había salvado del peligro, pero eso no era todo, desvió la mirada y vio a Zuko de pie frente a él, fuego emanaba de sus manos cerradas en puños. Aang se paró en el patio de la abadía, congelado en su lugar mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y estaba casi seguro de que Zuko no atacaría, pero se equivocó, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego atacó primero arrojando una bola de fuego muy fácil de evadir, Aang la esquivó y envió una línea de aire-control hacia él, pronto su pelea se convirtió en una especie de baile, fuego y aire se arremolinaron a su alrededor mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, su deslizador se perdió durante la batalla pero eso no le importaba ahora, Aang podía pelear perfectamente sin él. Se arrodilló ante la patada de Zuko y cuando se encontraron en un punto muerto, fuego y aire estallaron en sincronía, por un instante, el maestro aire pensó fugazmente que eso era algo hermoso; no obstante, sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando aquel momento estalló frente a su propio rostro… literalmente.

Su espalda se estrelló contra un tejado a varios metros de distancia de donde había estado de pie previamente, sintió su visión tornarse borrosa y su cabeza punzar con dolor debido al impacto, recuperó y perdió la conciencia cuando sintió una ola de ardiente calor aproximarse hacia él, elevó la mirada y pudo ver como Zuko se dirigía hacia él con una línea de fuego saliendo de su brazo derecho, casi ni le dio tiempo a esquivarla, de hecho, se hallaba hipnotizado por la forma en que Zuko lo estaba mirando, sus ojos transmitían intensidad, casi como si lo estuviera acechando, saltó creando un remolino de aire-control para disipar el fuego que se acercaba a él, arrojó otro ataque de aire-control hacia Zuko obligando al príncipe a estrellarse contra una pared, Aang contraatacó usando el mismo ataque que su oponente usó y continuaron con su batalla-danza.

Terminaron de vuelta en el centro del patio de la abadía, Aang intentó defenderse de los ataques de Zuko nuevamente pero Jun y su bestia Shirshu se sumaron a la batalla haciendo que la pelea fuera despareja, dos contra uno era completamente injusto, pero el maestro aire estaba convencido de que podría derrotarlos fácilmente, de repente, la Shirshu sacó su lengua paralizante y lo atacó con ella, Aang logró esquivarla con facilidad, intentó escapar pero terminó siendo acorralado por Zuko y sus ataques de fuego-control. Zuko sonrió, finalmente su victoria estaba cerca, el Avatar estaba acorralado sin posibilidades de escapar, había llegado a un callejón sin salida y Zuko estaba bloqueando su única vía de escape, Aang sabía que podía usar su aire-control para saltar hacia arriba si quisiera, pero, por alguna razón y por primera vez en meses, tenía curiosidad de saber que haría el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ahora.

Zuko observó a Aang pero había algo diferente en sus ojos, su mirada era diferente a la de la última vez que se habían visto, luego de que lo había ayudado a salvar la aldea de la adivina de la destrucción inminente del volcán, algo faltaba ¿rabia? ¿ira quizás? ¿determinación? ¿odio? Aang solo esperaba que no fuera lo último, porque siendo honestos, él no odiaba a Zuko, al menos no del todo. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego avanzo hacia el menor quien se veía distraído, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y, de pronto, sin razón aparente, sonrió.

-Finalmente eres mío, Avatar-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Aang lo escuchara.

-Aang-susurró, Zuko se mostró confundido y su sonrisa se desvaneció-mi nombre es Aang-

-Aang-dijo como si lo estuvieran poniendo a prueba, se sentía extraño llamar al Avatar por su nombre. Al joven maestro aire comenzaba a gustarle la forma en que Zuko decía su nombre, era completamente diferente a como lo decían Katara o Sokka-¿Aang?-

-¿Sí, Zuko?-preguntó Aang, no tenía miedo, de echo no se sentía demasiado atemorizado en ese momento, sabía que podía escapar en cualquier momento si se lo proponía pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no quería hacerlo, no quería irse de allí, quería quedarse ahí tan cerca de Zuko como le fuera posible.

-Prometo que no voy a lastimarte.

-Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer, Zuko?

-Realmente, no lo sé…-murmuró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-preguntó Aang.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? quiero encadenarte y llevarte a mi padre. Quiero mi honor, mi trono. Pero no hay posibilidad de que eso suce...-respondió Zuko, pero el joven maestro del aire lo interrumpió.

-Déjame repetir mi pregunta otra vez. Zuko ¿qué es lo que **realmente** quieres hacer?

-Yo quiero… quiero…-inesperadamente, Zuko se acercó un poco más cerrando el espacio entre ellos-yo quiero besarte-susurró, pero no estaba seguro de si Aang pudo siquiera escucharlo.

-Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? bésame si eso es lo que tanto quieres-le dijo el joven maestro aire, Zuko vio como cerró los ojos y esperaba pacientemente a que él diera el primer paso, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho y su rostro ardió ligeramente, nunca imagino ver al Avatar entregarse a él de esa forma, pero esta era una oportunidad que no planeaba dejar pasar, decidido, Zuko cerró la distancia que los separaba y sus labios se unieron contra los del menor en un beso suave, sin transmitir intención más grande que esa, Aang sonrió ligeramente en el beso y se preguntó si Zuko podía sentir su sonrisa, pero los gritos de Appa y la Shirshu los obligaron a volver a la realidad y Zuko atacó nuevamente arrojando otra bola de fuego que Aang esquivó con facilidad.

Por otro lado, Katara y Sokka estaban recostados contra la pared, ambos aún paralizados por las toxinas de la lengua de la Shirshu, intentaban recuperar energías y deshacerse de estas toxinas, Sokka le envió instrucciones a su cerebro e hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su brazo y milagrosamente comenzó a moverse débilmente.

-Hey, estoy empezando a sentir que algo vuelve hacia mi…-dijo Sokka, pero algunos escombros cayeron del techo sobre él y esto hizo que emitiera un pequeño quejido de dolor-ouch…-

Aang corrió esquivando los ataques de Zuko, pero eso solo los llevó a pelear en lados opuestos de un pozo de agua y fue entonces cuando Aang lo vio, el collar de Katara colgando de la muñeca del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-Tienes algo que yo quiero-dijo acercándose a Zuko para intentar tomar el collar pero éste derribó una estructura del pozo y ambos saltaron a las delgadas paredes, comenzaron a ejecutar una danza coordinada mientras intentaban atacarse el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Aang encontró una oportunidad para deslizarse sobre el hombro de Zuko y saltó sobre la espalda del príncipe, derribándolo de la pared, tomó el collar de Katara que logró quitarle a Zuko pateándolo con su pie, dio una vuelta en el aire y se sumergió en el pozo. Una ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada hacia él, pero usando su casi nulo conocimiento de agua-control, Aang logró enviar el agua hacia arriba, todo para hacer que el príncipe saliera de allí y cayera con un golpe brusco al suelo y Aang salió del pozo con gracia.

Appa continuó peleando contra la Shirshu, pero la bestia le llevaba una gran ventaja ya que ella usaba sus toxinas paralizantes contra el bisonte inmovilizándolo, a pesar de todo, no se rindió y trató de ponerse de pie débilmente al tiempo que gruñía furioso a la criatura. Jun sonrió desafiante y con un movimiento de su látigo ordenó a su bestia acabar con Appa, algo que hizo fácilmente usando un par de ataques de su lengua paralizándolo por completo.

Katara y Sokka se levantaron del suelo con dificultad y se apoyaron contra la pared no muy lejos de donde estaba el bisonte volador, la superiora a cargo de la abadía salió con un pequeño frasco en sus manos, abrió el frasco y lo acercó a sus narices, instantáneamente sintieron como sus sentidos regresaban y pudieron moverse con normalidad otra vez.

-Esa bestia percibe y ve con su nariz, vamos a darle algo que sea capaz de percibir-dijo Sokka recordando lo que pasó con él y Katara hace poco en el bosque.

-¿Qué me dices del perfume?-sugirió la superiora, al escuchar esa pregunta, una idea fugaz se presentó en la mente de Sokka.

Aang salió corriendo, queriendo ayudar a sus amigos, pero una lengua serpenteante se interpuso en su camino.

-¡De prisa! ¡atrápalo!-le ordenó Jun a su bestia Shirshu al tiempo que ésta atacaba a Aang usando su lengua llena de toxinas paralizantes. Gritó y retrocedió antes de que una bola de fuego le impidiera alejarse más, estaba rodeado, arrinconado contra una pared con un monstruo gigante y peludo obstruyendo una vía de escape, y un príncipe de la Nación del Fuego bloqueando la otra vía de escape. Miró de un lado a otro preguntándose como haría para librarse de esa situación.

-¡Prometiste que no ibas a hacerme daño!-le gritó Aang a Zuko.

-Lo siento, supongo que mentí-respondió, pero cuando estaba por atacar al maestro aire nuevamente, vio a Katara moviendo algo detrás de él y la cazarrecompensas y gritó al ver una ola de perfume derramarse sobre ellos, incluyendo la Shirshu, que enloqueció por los aromas que estaba olfateando y salió corriendo con algo de torpeza de la abadía.

Aang aprovechó esta oportunidad para acercarse a donde estaban Katara y Sokka, miró hacia atrás rogando que por lo menos Zuko lo mirara una última vez pero éste cayó al suelo inmóvil tras el golpe que recibió de la lengua de la Shirshu, sus orbes grises se fijaron en la silueta del príncipe el mayor tiempo posible, pero alguien colocó una mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención, y al desviar la mirada se encontró con sus amigos de pie detrás de él.

-Fuimos al bosque a buscarte, porque estábamos preocupados por ti-le dijo Katara a Aang.

-Creímos que nos habías dejado o que te habías perdido o que estabas en peligro-comentó Sokka queriendo aportar una teoría a la oración de su hermana.

-Siento mucho haberlos preocupado, chicos, pero…-dijo Aang, metió una mano en su túnica y les mostró el pergamino que recibió anoche-un mensajero me dio esto para Bato, tienen que entenderlo, tenía miedo de que ustedes…-

-¡Es el mapa que nos llevaría con nuestro papá!-exclamó Sokka viendo las coordenadas trazadas en el pergamino-¿y tú lo tuviste todo este tiempo? ¡¿cómo pudiste?!-

-Lamento haber escondido esto de ustedes, pero tenía miedo de que me dejaran para ir a ver a su padre-les dijo Aang-los escuche a ti y a Katara hablar de eso anoche-

-Aang, entiendo que tienes miedo pero nunca te abandonaríamos-le dijo Katara tratando de consolarlo.

-Además ¡¿cómo rayos pudiste pensar que te íbamos a abandonar?!-le preguntó Sokka, aun seguía molesto con él por haber escondido el mapa que los habría llevado a los demás guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur todo este tiempo.

-Entiendo por lo que Aang está pasando, sentí lo mismo cuando los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur tuvieron que dejarme atrás. Ese dolor fue mucho más grande que el que puedo llegar a sentir por mis heridas-les dijo Bato, Sokka volvió a recordar el día en que los guerreros y su padre partieron de la Tribu Agua-sé que quieren ver a su padre más que nada en el mundo, pero ayudar a su amigo es lo más noble que pueden hacer-

-Tienes razón, quiero ir a ver a papá pero ayudar a Aang es lo más importante-le dijo Sokka, luego se acercó a Aang-pero no vuelvas a esconder información a nuestras espaldas o te vayas sin avisarnos-

Aang no respondió, solo aceptó la advertencia de su amigo y asintió, Bato se acercó al joven maestro aire, Katara y Sokka.

-Su padre lo entenderá, y sé que está orgulloso de ustedes-dijo Bato mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Sokka y Katara y miraba a Aang.

-Gracias, Bato-le agradeció Sokka sonriéndole al igual que su hermana.

-Ya sé a dónde debo ir desde aquí-Bato les entregó el pergamino que contenía las coordenadas que los llevaría hacia los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur-llévense esto en caso de que quieran encontrarnos. Dejaré un mensaje en el punto de encuentro-

Aang le sonrió a Bato por última vez y luego de dejar que sus amigos se despidieran de él, tomó su planeador y se subieron en la silla de montar de Appa, levantaron vuelo dejando atrás la abadía, una vez que estuvieron a pocos metros del suelo, Aang dirigió a su bisonte volador hacia el cielo tratando de no mirar atrás y también de no mirar a Zuko, quien inesperadamente lo besó y luego acabó paralizado en el suelo del patio de la abadía, dio un gran suspiro intentando recobrar la compostura, ese beso… ese beso se había sentido tan bien, pudo sentir chispas volando en su interior, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

- _Pero era más que obvio que te sentirías así, a fin de cuentas, ese fue tu primer beso_ -le dijo una pequeña voz dentro de su mente, pero Aang trato de ignorarla y se volteó para ver a sus amigos.

-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Aang sentado en el cuello de Appa.

-Vamos a llevarte al polo norte-dijo Katara amablemente, Aang se volteó para verlos con sorpresa.

-Sí, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo-habló Sokka con una pequeña sonrisa y era verdad, habían perdido demasiado tiempo peleando contra Zuko, Jun, la cazarrecompensas y su bestia, la Shirshu. Aang se incorporó y se sentó junto a la silla de montar de Appa viendo a sus amigos por encima de ésta con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Están seguros? ¿acaso no les interesa ver a su padre?-preguntó el maestro aire con curiosidad-porque puedo llevarlos hasta allá si eso es lo que quieren-

-Por supuesto que queremos verlo, Aang-respondió Sokka viendo al Avatar-pero también eres nuestra familia y ahora nos necesitas más que nunca-

-Y te necesitamos-dijo Katara aunque deseara ver a su padre con todo su corazón, sabía que ayudar a su amigo era su mayor prioridad. Una parte de Aang se sintió cálida y feliz por sus sinceras palabras.

-Desearía poder darte una parte de tu hogar, Katara-dijo Aang sintiendo un poco de pena.

-Descuida, estaré bien-lo interrumpió Katara.

-Aun así, podría darte una pequeña baratija-dijo sacando su collar y ofreciéndoselo felizmente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aunque fuera algo forzada.

-Aang-exclamó Katara quitándole el collar de su mano y poniéndoselo-¿cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Zuko me pidió que te lo entregara por él-respondió Aang sarcásticamente.

-Aaaw, eso es tan tierno de Zuko-dijo Katara dramáticamente poniendo uno de sus dedos en su mejilla mientras sonreía, Aang sabía que solo estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso-¿podrías darle un beso de mi parte cuando lo veas?-

Ante esa pregunta, Aang no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordó el beso que compartió con Zuko hace unos segundos atrás. Sí ¿por qué no? a fin de cuentas se trataba de un beso de parte de una chica, no es como si realmente fuera a volver a besarlo o algo parecido ¿verdad?

-Seguro-respondió Aang, la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del joven maestro aire, sintió un pequeño sonrojo aparecer en su rostro pero no fue por las acciones de la chica que se había puesto así, sino por recordar nuevamente el beso que le dio Zuko. Ahora, una parte de él quería volver a ver al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y darle un beso. Tenía que reconocer que si Zuko no hubiera encontrado el collar de Katara, probablemente nunca lo hubieran encontrado y nunca se habrían besado e incluso bajo aquellas circunstancias, Aang estaba agradecido con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego por tener el collar con él porque significaba que Katara podría recuperarlo y ya no estaba molesta.

Levantó sus ojos grises hacia el horizonte, mirando la puesta de sol y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Zuko en este momento, por el bien de Agni, ya estaba empezando a extrañarlo, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿qué era este extraño sentimiento?

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aang haciendo que Zuko rompiera el beso que estaban compartiendo y mirara al joven maestro aire con una pequeña expresión de confusión. La sonrisa de Aang se desvaneció apenas vio la expresión que puso el maestro fuego.

-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede?-le preguntó Aang.

-Solo quería saber... ¿por qué sonríes?-preguntó Zuko al niño mientras se recostaba en la cama con Aang a su lado, el maestro aire volteó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Solo estaba... solo estaba pensando en el momento en que tuvimos nuestro primer beso-respondió Aang mientras se reía suavemente al recordar la situación-no puedo creer que haya tenido que preguntarte qué es lo que realmente querías, solo de esa forma pudiste besarme ¡literalmente!-

-Sí, yo tampoco pude creer que tuvieras que hacer algo así y que me dejaras hacer algo así-respondió Zuko mientras se reía con Aang-pero...-tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la acercó a él-pero tengo que admitir que si nunca me hubieras preguntado qué es lo que realmente quería, tal vez nunca te hubiera besado y tampoco hubiera descubierto mis sentimientos por ti-

-Yo tampoco, si Katara nunca hubiera perdido su collar, probablemente nunca lo hubieras encontrado y si eso hubiera sucedido, quizás tú y yo no estaríamos juntos-le dijo Aang mientras apretaba la mano de Zuko con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad, el maestro fuego le sonrió por última vez antes de acomodarse en una posición cómoda.

-Muy bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Descansemos un poco, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

-Sí, tal vez deberíamos descansar. Buenas noches, Zuko-respondió Aang, se dio la vuelta y se puso en una posición cómoda para poder dormir, una vez que el maestro aire se durmió, Zuko lentamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aang y lo atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo y con esa posición, teniendo al menor a su lado, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Zuko frotó la parte posterior de su cuello mientras subía por la rampa metálica que lo llevaba hacia su barco, miro con furia y desprecio a cualquier miembro de la tripulación que intentara acercarse o preguntarle que le sucedía, cruzó la cubierta del barco, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de metal y la cerró con violencia detrás de sí, caminó hacia su cama y tomó la almohada enfundada en seda negra encima de ésta.

-ERGH-gritó escondiendo su rostro en la tela, el sonido se amortiguo en las paredes de su pequeña habitación, gritó contra la almohada por unos minutos más para desahogar su ira y la dejó caer con un suspiro frustrado. Se quitó la armadura y la aventó a una esquina de su habitación sin preocuparse siquiera por reacomodarla en el armario, se quitó su ropa a excepción de su ropa interior y sus pantalones de lino antes de colapsar sobre su cama, se recostó a un lado, tomó la almohada y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras miraba inexpresivamente la puerta de su habitación, cómo deseaba poder tener el cuerpo de Aang entre sus brazos y no un simple objeto ¡aún seguía sin creer que haya hecho algo así! ¿qué rayos había pasado por su mente para tener la loca idea de querer besar al Avatar? Quizás solo se trataba de alguno de los trucos del menor para luego burlarse de él, pero no había hecho tal cosa, además, Zuko pudo ver lo herido que se sintió al atacarlo cuando él mismo le había jurado que no lo lastimaría-soy un idiota-murmuró para sí mismo aferrándose a la almohada con más fuerza.

No tenía idea de cómo ni en que momento pasó, pero luego de unos minutos contemplando nada más que la puerta de su habitación, Zuko sintió sus ojos cerrarse por el cansancio, finalmente se cerraron y cayó dormido.

_Despertó viendo todo borroso al principio, parpadeó un par de veces y cuando logró ver con claridad, notó que el atardecer aún estaba presente en el cielo, pero eso no fue lo único que encontró extraño, pudo sentir una mano más pequeña y suave que la suya propia rozando su pecho, trazando sus músculos hasta llegar a su erección confinada en sus pantalones. Elevó su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella pequeña mano y al hacerlo, una linda sonrisa y un par de ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos de color dorado._

_-¿Aang?-dijo Zuko incrédulo al ver al joven maestro aire allí con él en su habitación haciéndole, bueno… **ese** tipo de cosas-tú… que… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_Aang no respondió, solo se concentró en liberar su erección de sus pantalones y en ser el único que pudiera tocarlo de una manera tan erótica y tan íntima, Zuko gimió, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos fuertemente contra las sábanas de su cama mientras se dejaba hacer. El joven maestro aire movió su mano desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta y la deslizó lentamente por la longitud, recorriéndola con sumo cuidado y dedicación, repitió los mismos movimientos una y otra vez, los gemidos de Zuko se hicieron más fuertes y comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente penetrando con su miembro el cálido pasaje que se había formado en la mano del menor, se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a Aang y besarlo, sus labios presionaron con fuerza contra los suyos, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez más. El pequeño monje aprisionó la erección de Zuko en su propia mano, tenía total y completo control del príncipe mientras frotaba su pequeña erección contra su cadera. Sus cuerpos se rozaron juntos bajo la luz del sol de aquella tarde, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron mientras su pasión se desbordaba, crecía y sus erecciones se rozaban ligeramente creando una agradable y ardiente fricción entre ellas._

_-Z-Zuko…-Aang finalmente habló entre gemidos mientras continuaba rozando su propia erección contra su cadera-Zuko, esto… esto se… se siente t-tan bien…-_

_-Lo sé… pero, pase lo que pase, no te detengas, por favor-le dijo Zuko, Aang asintió y continuó moviendo sus caderas simulando embestidas contra la cadera del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego_. _Zuko no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, extendió su mano y tomó la pequeña erección de Aang deslizando su mano arriba abajo por la longitud de éste, aplicando el ritmo que el monje había usado sobre su propio miembro, estaba cerca, estaban tan cerca de llegar al clímax, solo necesitaba algo extra para poder llegar al límite. Movió sus caderas más y más rápido al tiempo que Aang se acercaba a su rostro y presionó sus labios firmemente contra su cicatriz, susurrando su nombre como si de un mantra se tratase mientras besaba suave y tiernamente la dañada piel, y finalmente, llegó a su límite y se corrió justo en el mano del maestro aire._

Zuko despertó repentinamente al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, pero apenas bajó la mirada, notó que su miembro se volviendo flácido lentamente mientras algo de su semen se escurría por su abdomen ¡maldición! ¡acababa de tener un sueño erótico y vívido con el Avatar! y no solo se trataba del Avatar ¡sino también de un niño por amor a Agni! ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él? rápidamente se movió al otro lado de la cama y volvió a dormirse mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dándole paso al anochecer.


	4. Capítulo III: Aclarando malentendidos

Katara estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, no había dormido en toda la noche. Simplemente permaneció recostada tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no estaba dando resultado, así que se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había visto hace unas horas, aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Aang y Zuko eran… eran, bueno, una pareja. Intentó conciliar el sueño recostada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, sentada en ella pero nada sucedía.

- _Por alguna razón, me duele saber que Aang eligió a Zuko en vez de a mi_ -pensó Katara aún sentada en su cama, su mente rememoró la escena de cuando los descubrió besándose hace unas horas- _pero… era lógico que algo así iba a pasar, quiero decir, Aang y Zuko han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y los veo muy cercanos, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero… si eso fuera cierto, Aang no me hubiera besado el día de la invasión. Tendré que hablar con él y aclarar mis dudas_ -

Luego de pensar en esta decisión por un tiempo y prepararse para preguntarle a Aang lo que planeaba preguntarle, Katara finalmente se sintió cansada y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, así que volvió a su cama e intentó dormir un poco. La maestra agua se despertó poco antes de que se asomara el sol, nadie más se había despertado aún, fue a la sala donde estaba la fuente y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos, lo hizo de la forma más tranquila posible para que el resto del equipo Avatar no despertara. Comenzó a cocinar robóticamente, automáticamente, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte como si estuviera haciendo todo de manera estructurada.

Por otro lado, Zuko despertó apenas los rayos del sol se asomaron en el cielo e iluminaron levemente la habitación, miró hacia abajo y sonrió cuando al encontrarse con Aang durmiendo en su pecho, era tan adorable, se había olvidado por completo que el menor seguía con él allí. No quería despertar a Aang, por lo que el maestro fuego se quedó allí mirándolo dormir y pensando en todo lo que habían pasado para que finalmente pudieran estar juntos, podría continuar así todo el día si no fuera porque Aang estaba comenzando a despertar. Al darse cuenta de esto, miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez el maestro aire se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, ambos habían pasado muy poco tiempo durmiendo luego de su sesión de besos, habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche despiertos conversando de su pasado, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro al principio si darse por vencido o entregarse al otro, Zuko debido a su orgullo y Aang por sus responsabilidades como Avatar.

El menor comenzó a despertarse, refregó sus ojos para aclarar su visión y elevó su mirada solo para encontrarse con Zuko… rojo como una manzana.

-¡¿Z-Zuko?! ¿y ahora que te pasó? ¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó el maestro aire descaradamente recibiendo una mirada de ira por parte de Zuko ¿cómo se atrevía ese niño a recibirlo de esa manera al despertar?

-¿Tú qué piensas? ¡esperaba un "buenos días" al menos!-lo regaño Zuko desvaneciendo su sonrojo al instante.

-Buenos días, lo siento, Sifu Hotman-se disculpó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días a ti también, Aang-le dijo Zuko sonriendo, se estiró y se levantó de la cama-iré a ver si el desayuno ya está listo-

-Está bien.

Zuko sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y caminar hacia la sala donde estaba la fuente. Aang tardó un poco más en levantarse de la cama, pero después de unos segundos, se levantó y fue a la sala de la fuente donde el maestro fuego estaba esperándolo para desayunar y luego comenzarían con su entrenamiento de fuego-control.

Katara ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y ahora estaba buscando los bowls para servir la comida, cuando notó que Zuko caminaba hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba ella pero no estaba solo, Aang se le unió pocos minutos después, ambos se sonrojaron con culpabilidad como si hubieran hecho una especie de travesura. Una vez más, la escena de ambos besándose invadió la mente de Katara pero ella decidió restarle importancia y comenzó a servirles la comida.

-Buenos días, chicos-los saludó Katara intentando actuar lo más normal posible-el desayuno ya está listo, coman antes de que se enfríe-

-Buenos días a ti también, Katara-la saludó Aang, pero pudo notar que algo andaba mal con ella-uh ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo la maestra agua mientras le pasaba un bowl a Zuko y luego a su amigo, el maestro aire.

-Porque te ves cansada y tienes ojeras-le dijo el menor mientras señalaba sus propios ojos.

-Oh, creo que no me di cuenta antes y quizás no dormí bien anoche, es todo.

-De acuerdo-respondió Aang, durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos se volvió a hablar y luego de que el maestro aire terminara su desayuno volvió a hablar-Katara, um, Zuko y yo vamos a tener una práctica de fuego-control-

-Oh, está bien pero ¿podrías quedarte aquí solo un momento? necesito hablar un minuto contigo a solas-le preguntó Katara lo más amable posible.

-Seguro-respondió Aang, desvió su mirada hacia Zuko-puedes ir al lugar de entrenamiento, te alcanzaré después-

-Bien, te espero allí entonces-Zuko dejó la sala y Aang miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Katara, vi que no estás bien. Quiero saber que está pasando contigo-le dijo Aang acercándose a ella mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro intentando calmarla.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Aang. Porque yo ya lo sé todo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De ti y de Zuko! ¡anoche los vi teniendo una sesión de besos!-exclamó Katara enfadada-¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Aang? todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorado de mí, pero preferiste elegir a Zuko en vez de a mi-

-¿Y por qué razón eso debería molestarte? ¿qué tiene de malo que prefiera estar con Zuko y no contigo? Además, si eso era todo lo que me querías decir, entonces será mejor que no me hables, tengo que empezar el entrenamiento de fuego-control y no quiero llegar tarde.

El joven maestro aire giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a alejarse de la sala donde estaba la fuente para reunirse con Zuko en su lugar de entrenamiento, pero Katara lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo.

-Para mí, Aang, él es la razón por la que creo que todos los que son de la Nación del Fuego son malvados y no son dignos de confianza-le dijo Katara al maestro aire frente a ella.

-Zuko no es el responsable de la muerte de tu madre, alguien más la mató y tu lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es solo que mi odio hacia la Nación del Fuego es tan fuerte y aún no puedo creer que Zuko se haya unido a nuestro equipo luego de la traición que le hizo a su tío y a nosotros en Ba Sing Se y tampoco puedo creer que ahora tú seas ¿cómo decirlo? su novio. En serio, no puedo aceptar que haya cambiado para bien.

-Las personas cambian, él es bueno ahora, tienes que creerme y debes creerle.

-Sí, lo he visto porque aceptó ser tu maestro fuego-control para que puedas enfrentar a su padre, pero…

-¡No, Katara, es más que eso! sé bien que es una buena persona porque… bueno, porque yo lo amo-le dijo Aang, Katara estaba a punto de decir algo pero el maestro aire la interrumpió-puedo amarlo y lo hago ¡me mostró más amor durante estos meses del que tú nunca me has dado!-Katara lo miró mientras se cubría la boca con sorpresa y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos azules ¿de qué estaba hablando? eso quería decir que él y Zuko… ¿eran amantes antes de que él decidiera unirse a su equipo? Aang se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a su amiga e intentó consolarla-lo siento, Katara. No quise decirlo, es solo que yo…-

-No, está bien, Aang-respondió Katara indiferente-tenías razón todo este tiempo, mi pasado me dejó cicatrices emocionales y no creo que sea capaz de amar a alguien de la misma forma en que tú lo haces. Además, la tía Wu me predijo que algún día conoceré a un poderoso maestro y me casaré con él-

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz-le dijo Aang-¿qué me dices de Haru? Él es un gran maestro tierra, necesita mejorar sus habilidades pero podría llegar a ser un maestro muy poderoso algún día-

-Quizás tengas razón en eso-dijo la maestra agua sintiéndose mejor con las palabras de su amigo-está bien, ve a entrenar con Zuko ahora, ya no te detendré más. No querrás hacerlo esperar demasiado ¿no es así?-Aang le dio las gracias y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento donde Zuko lo estaba esperando para comenzar su práctica de fuego-control. Katara sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de reanudar su tarea de servir el desayuno al resto del equipo, pero, de repente, se detuvo al ver algunos puntos negros aproximarse hacia donde estaba-oh no...-murmuró, el bowl cayó de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, lo que más temía se hizo realidad: los globos de guerra de la Nación del Fuego los habían encontrado y ahora se están preparando para atacar el Templo Aire del Oeste. Desvió su mirada a las otras habitaciones en el templo y corrió para despertar a los demás y contarles lo que había visto.


	5. Capítulo IV: El desertor.

Zuko estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su barco contemplando el sol ocultarse tras el horizonte, sus ojos podían estar fijos en el sol que descendía poco a poco hasta darle paso al anochecer pero sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en un puño, esa misma tarde, el almirante Zhao llegó a su barco con el mensaje de que estaba organizando una expedición al Polo Norte para capturar al Avatar el mismo y que planeaba llevarse a la tripulación del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego con él… ¡ese bastardo! ¿cómo podía atreverse a llevarse a toda su tripulación sin su consentimiento? Aún así, no había nada que pudiera hacer, la decisión de Zhao ya estaba tomada y ya les había informado a todos que lo acompañaran en su expedición, incluido el cocinero.

No pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir por la rabia, así que intentó pensar en otra cosa para calmarse y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la persona que estaba presente en sus sueños de noche y lo atormentaba durante el día, una persona que no podía tener, la persona a la que estaba destinado a capturar para recuperar su honor y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el propio Avatar. Aang, ese niño de doce años lleno de vida y alegría, no podía creerlo, pero sí, había comenzado a desarrollar un fuerte enamoramiento hacia él, al principio pensó que solo estaba confundido y que eso no era posible, pero luego de que se tuvieron su primer beso, se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba no era simple confusión, no estaba imaginando cosas, lo amaba, amaba a Aang, ya no tenía intenciones de capturarlo para ganar la aprobación y aceptación de su padre, quería capturar al Avatar pero esta vez lo tendría solo para él.

-Oh, Avatar...-suspiró Zuko mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos sin desviar su mirada de la puesta de sol que poco a poco desaparecía; sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de metal de su habitación.

-Príncipe Zuko-la inconfundible voz de su tío, el general Iroh, sonó del otro lado de la puerta-solo vine a decirte que habrá un festival de la Nación del Fuego en una aldea no muy lejos de donde estamos atracados-Zuko no respondió, solo permaneció allí, sentado en su lugar escuchando lo que su tío tuviera que decirle-y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, los festivales de la Nación del Fuego locales son más entretenidos que los de la capital, bueno, no puedo decir que las hojuelas de fuego saben igual pero ya sabes a que me refiero-seguía sin obtener respuesta del adolescente-por favor, sobrino. Harás a un anciano muy feliz, sabes que no he ido a un festival de la Nación del Fuego desde que Lu Ten murió-el silencio invadió la atmósfera ya de por si tensa que había entre ellos-o si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, te dejaré en paz-

Zuko escuchó los pasos de su tío alejarse de su habitación, permaneció sentado en su lugar con sus manos aferradas fuertemente a la tela de su pantalón, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y finalmente tomó una decisión.

-¡Tío, espera!-le dijo Zuko al anciano antes de que se alejara del corredor-yo creo… creo que iré contigo-

-¡Perfecto! gracias por aceptar esta invitación-le dijo Iroh-pero primero…- Zuko parpadeó sorprendido cuando su tío busco entre su túnica y le acercó una pequeña máscara-tienes que usar esto-

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Zuko mirando la máscara que su tío sostenía en su mano, la máscara estaba finamente elaborada, mucho mejor que las máscaras que alguien podía comprar en los festivales comunes, estaba hecha de porcelana fina, algunos detalles pintados decoraban la parte superior y portaba una expresión facial seria, Iroh también se había colocado una máscara alrededor de su cabeza.

-Todos deben usar una máscara en el festival, no puedes unirte si no llevas una.

-Está bien, lo haré-dijo Zuko tomando la máscara para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa y colocarse esa máscara alrededor de su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aang, Katara y Sokka estaban caminando por un sendero en busca de la aldea más cercana, los tres estaban agotados pero Sokka, además de agotado, también estaba hambriento. Después de caminar un rato, el equipo Avatar se detuvo frente a un poste de piedra que tenía algunos posters pegados, se acercaron y comenzaron a observarlos.

-Esto debería darnos una idea de lo que hay por aquí-le dijo Katara a su hermano y a su amigo mientras observaban los posters.

-Mira si también puedes encontrar un menú-dijo Sokka mientras intentaba sacar algunas migajas de una bolsa de comida sin éxito alguno-me muero de hambre-

-Apuesto a que encontraremos algo de comer aquí…-dijo Aang señalando un poster que tenía el dibujo de un dragón rojo y dorado, un edificio y una antorcha gigante-el festival de los días del fuego, la Nación del Fuego está exhibiendo malabaristas, maestros fuego-control, magos ¡este sería un gran lugar para estudiar a los maestros fuego-control de cerca!-

-Bueno, yo lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tu-dijo Sokka mirando el otro lado del poste de piedra-vean esto-la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur y el maestro aire fueron al lado opuesto donde estaba Sokka y ambos pudieron ver un poster de búsqueda con un dibujo de Aang y unas letras chinas escritas a los lados, también había un póster del Espíritu Azul debajo de éste-un póster de buscado, esto es malo-

-Creo que mejor nos seguimos moviendo-sugirió Katara una vez que Aang quitó aquel poster.

-Tengo que aprender fuego-control en algún momento y esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para ver a los maestros más de cerca-dijo Aang, Katara lo consideró un poco pero finalmente accedió.

-Supongo que podríamos ir a ver-le dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur desviando la mirada, Aang sonrió al escuchar a su amiga cambiar de opinión.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Sokka incrédulo-quieres entrar a una aldea de la Nación del Fuego cuando todos están preparados con todo su… ya sabes ¿fuego?-

-Podríamos disfrazarnos-le dijo Katara intentando encontrarle el lado positivo mientras se alejaba caminando de allí, Aang comenzó a seguirla pero se detuvo apenas vio el póster de se busca del Espíritu Azul, rápidamente lo sacó y lo escondió antes de que alguien más lo viera, no podía creer que su querido amigo estuviera siendo perseguido por la Nación del Fuego-y si vemos que hay un problema, nos iremos-

-Claro, porque siempre nos vamos antes de meternos en algún problema-murmuró Sokka para sí mismo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermana y Aang, Appa los siguió con Momo sentado en su silla de montar.

Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a la aldea que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban parados.

-Bien, chicos. Manténganse fuera de vista mientras nosotros vamos al festival-les dijo Aang a Appa y Momo, el pequeño lémur emitió arrullo antes de desaparecer escondiéndose detrás de un enorme arbusto, Appa lo imitó pero él se escondió detrás del arbusto en su lugar. Luego de eso, Aang, Sokka y Katara se disfrazaron, los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur se colocaron unas capas que cubrían parte de sus cuerpos y Aang... bueno, trató de improvisar pero se veía más extraño que antes.

-Parece que eres una persona completamente diferente-comentó Sokka mirando al niño con una expresión sarcástica.

-Quizás yo pueda mejorar eso-le dijo Katara, buscó otra capa y se la entregó a su amigo-ten, mejor ponte esto, así no te verás tan extraño-una vez listos, el equipo Avatar fue a la aldea para asistir al Festival de los días del fuego, al entrar a la ciudad pudieron ver colores brillantes, niños corriendo por las calles con fuegos artificiales en sus manos y adultos caminando por el festival mirando los diferentes puestos, pero había algo diferente en ellos y eso era que ellos usaban unas coloridas máscaras-creo que vamos a tener que conseguir nuevos disfraces-

-¿Dónde vamos a conseguir máscaras como esas?-preguntó Sokka, los tres desviaron la mirada hacia un puesto de máscaras para el festival-bueno, eso fue sorprendentemente fácil-

Adquirieron unas máscaras para el festival, Aang se puso una máscara pintada de rojo, amarillo, blanco y negro con una expresión triste, Sokka eligió una máscara amarilla y azul con una expresión feliz, y Katara eligió una máscara del rostro inexpresivo de una mujer, miro a su hermano y al nómada aire y cambió sus máscaras. Luego de pagar por las máscaras los tres comenzaron a caminar observando el resto de los puestos del festival.

-Oye, por ahí hay algo de comida-le dijo Aang a Sokka señalando un puesto de comida no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Sokka aliviado mientras corría hacia el puesto de comida-¿qué es lo que tienes?-

-Hojuelas de fuego picantes-respondió el hombre mientras acercaba la humeante bolsa hacia Sokka-son las mejores de la aldea-

-Me las llevo-dijo el chico de la Tribu Agua, acto seguido tomó la bolsa y comenzó a devorar las hojuelas, pero enseguida dejó caer la bolsa y un poco de humo salió de su boca al sentir el picor de las hojuelas quemando su garganta.

-Hojuelas de fuego picantes…-canturreó Katara sonriendo mientras veía a su hermano abanicar su lengua como un completo tonto.

-Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor-dijo Aang quien desapareció en la multitud.

-Aang, no. ¡Espera un minuto! tenemos que permanecer juntos-exclamó Katara intentando detenerlo.

-Wow ¡mira eso! ¡una demostración de armas!-dijo Sokka mirando el espectáculo asombrado.

-Sokka ¡espera!-dijo Katara, soltó un suspiro de frustración y corrió tras su hermano. Al menos, Aang sabía cómo cuidarse solo y no perderse en las grandes multitudes, podría encontrarse con sus amigos más tarde, si Katara dejaba solo al otro chico, probablemente llamaría la atención de un ejército entero de la Nación del Fuego para atacarlos.

El joven maestro Aire comenzó a caminar por el festival buscando algo que pudiera llamar su atención, por suerte, no le tomó mucho tiempo, pudo ver a un gran grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una hoguera bailando, se mantuvo cerca de la multitud contemplando a las personas que bailaban y cantaban, conocía perfectamente esa danza: era la danza del sol. Un circulo de bailarines entrenados, hombres y mujeres que conocían las melodías y los movimientos correctos, ayudaban a destensar la atmósfera, en el centro de la multitud, bailando cerca del fuego, había varias mujeres, también entrenadas pero muy por encima del nivel de los demás bailarines. Aang recordó que hace mucho tiempo, su amigo, Kuzon, le explicó que la danza del sol requería largos años de entrenamiento antes de los bailarines que pudieran ser seleccionados para participar en el espectáculo. Las mujeres estaban vestidas con retazos de tela que saltaban y flotaban a su alrededor mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, haciendo que dichos retazos parecieran una extensión de flamas saliendo de sus propios cuerpos, entre los dos círculos de bailarines, la gente se acercaba, veía o bailaba lo mejor que podía, algunas personas simplemente disfrutaban del festival y se mezclaban con el resto de la multitud, Aang sabía que había una persona muy importante que tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera hasta que la música se desvaneciera: el Señor del Fuego. Por cada melodía que tocaban, se le era colocada una corona en la cabeza a alguien marcándolo o marcándola como el nuevo Señor del Fuego en el festival, al menos hasta que la melodía acabara, los participantes podían pedir cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran y se les era concedida, la melodía actual se detuvo haciendo que los bailarines interrumpieran su danza.

El circulo se volvió hacia el centro, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, las mujeres en el centro del circulo no dejaban de moverse y continuaron bailando a pesar de la falta de música en el ambiente. Luego de un momento, una de ellas dio un paso hacia adelante, dio vueltas alrededor de la hoguera se inclinó profundamente y avanzó hacia la multitud, Aang observó como se acercaba a una pequeña niña que era incluso un poco más joven que él, la bailarina le quitó una corona circular de su cabeza y luego se puso en cuclillas para quitarle la máscara a la niña revelando así el rostro del último Señor del Fuego del festival, la niña chilló de emoción y la bailarina se alejó, comenzó a buscar al siguiente participante entre la multitud, Aang miró a su alrededor rápidamente, una parte de él quería unirse a la danza pero también quería mezclarse un poco más entre el público antes de poder hacerlo. Se acomodó su capa y comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre la multitud, cuando, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a un chico con ropas bastante simples y una máscara finamente decorada observándolo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, Aang pudo sentir los penetrantes ojos del joven a través de su máscara observándolo profundamente, casi como si lo estuviera acechando, ante esa sensación, el joven maestro aire no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que Zuko se acercó a él, observándolo de la misma forma antes de que ellos… un sonrojó tiñó sus mejillas al recordar su primer beso y desvió la mirada.

Por otro lado, Zuko se hallaba recostado contra una pared cercana pensando enojado en que este viaje para ir al festival de los días del fuego había sido una total y completa pérdida de tiempo, pudo haberse quedado en la habitación de su barco con sus pensamientos relacionados al Avatar e intentar armar alguna nueva forma de atraparlo pero, desafortunadamente, tuvo que acceder a la invitación de su tío y acompañarlo al festival, sencillamente, eso era algo que él no podía evitar, como le dijo su tío, el festival de los días del fuego también era una tradición de la Nación del Fuego le gustara o no, algo similar había sucedido el año pasado: su tío de alguna manera lograba convencerlo de que hicieran una pequeña parada para que los hombres pudieran disfrutar de esa festividad y Zuko sabía que eso siempre pasaría todos los años, sin importar en que lugar estuviera. Por supuesto, una vez que regresaba a casa, apenas podía discutir ese tema, el festival de los días del fuego era uno de los festivales más exuberantes del año. Zuko recordaba haber ido a uno de estos festivales cuando era niño, disfrutando de los juegos y la comida, su parte favorita era la danza del sol y no tardó mucho en encontrarla en esa pequeña aldea. Se paró contra una pared no muy lejos de la multitud, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el espectáculo frente a sus ojos ocultos detrás de esa máscara que su tío le insistió que usara, mientras miraba a los bailarines, su mente lo llevó de vuelta a sus recuerdos, recordaba haber visto esa danza antes con su madre, ella describía a los bailarines de la danza del sol con tanto asombro, conocía sus movimientos casi lo suficientemente bien como para unirse a bailar con ellos, pero sus deberes como la reina de la Nación del Fuego se lo impedían. Zuko siempre había sido uno de los primeros en recibir la corona de flama, marcándolo temporalmente como el Señor del Fuego y una de sus "órdenes" favoritas siempre había sido acercarse a uno de los bailarines y llevarlo a la multitud para invitarlos a bailar con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos, eso había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo y lo mejor que podía hacer con esos recuerdos era intentar olvidarlos, el pasado debía permanecer en el pasado por mucho que eso le afectara, volvió a observar el espectáculo en silencio mientras las personas bailaban, la luz de la hoguera reflejaba algunos detalles en las máscaras de cerámica o madera, una de las bailarinas del circulo externo lo notó y le sonrió haciéndole señas para que se aproximara, Zuko dio un paso hacia atrás rechazándola descaradamente y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. La música terminó y Zuko pudo ver cómo le quitaban la corona al Señor del Fuego actual, la bailarina se levantó la máscara y el hombre con el que estaba dio un paso hacia adelante robándole un beso y antes de que algo más entre ellos pudiera pasar, ambos sonrieron y salieron corriendo del círculo, ansiosos por continuar disfrutando de su noche.

Hubo un momento de pausa cuando la bailarina se alejó para coronar a alguien más, de pronto, alcanzó a ver a un niño con una máscara azul sonriente rodeada de plumas amarillas que pasaba junto a él, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los del niño detrás de la máscara, éste se sonrojó y desvió su mirada. Zuko comenzó a preguntarse en que clase de cosas no apropiadas estaría pensando para que desviara la mirada de esa forma, volvió a mirar al niño y decidió acercarse a él, una vez que estuvo de pie detrás de él, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego acercó su mano a su hombro para llamar su atención, pero eso solo hizo que se sobresaltara y adoptara una posición defensiva.

-Hey, relájate. No tengas miedo-le dijo Zuko tranquilizando al niño enmascarado frente a él-solo quería llevarte a bailar conmigo-

-¿Qué?-dijo Aang con su rostro aún oculto bajo aquella máscara pintada de azul con una expresión feliz con plumas amarillas alrededor.

-Lo que oíste. Ven conmigo, bailemos-le respondió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, tomó la mano del niño y lo llevó con él al círculo donde estaban los bailarines y el resto de la multitud.

Por alguna razón, Aang sintió un cálido contacto cuando tomó la mano de ese extraño, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y pudo sentir un sonrojo formarse en sus mejillas nuevamente, la bailarina regresó a su lugar y la música comenzó a sonar otra vez, aquel niño no tenía ni la menor idea de como bailar y Zuko notó esto con una sonrisa seca oculta bajo su máscara. Se movía como un animal, saltando, gritando y moviendo sus brazos en todas las direcciones, aquello parecía carecer de cualquier tipo de sentido pero sin dudas contrastaba muy bien con la máscara que estaba usando y todos los que bailaban a su alrededor se reían de sus movimientos tan graciosos pero a la vez exagerados, tal vez sí sabía bailar pero había elegido no hacerlo bien. Después de unos minutos, el niño hizo una pausa, su rostro enmascarado escaneó rápidamente a la multitud, Zuko sintió su cuerpo tensarse apenas vio a aquel alegre y juvenil cuerpo aproximarse hacia él, la multitud se apartó de él y los bailarines, dándoles así más espacio para poder moverse, dos de ellos se movían detrás del niño quien extendió una de sus pequeñas manos con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera ofreciéndole una invitación al príncipe desterrado. Zuko comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, mirando a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, la mayoría de las personas lo observaban incluso algunos de los bailarines del sol le sonreían desde lejos pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarlo a salir de esa penosa situación. Recordaba que él también una vez había hecho lo mismo, había tomado las manos de una de esas flamas personificadas para que se acercara a bailar con él, reaccionó y finalmente tomó la mano del niño enmascarado entre la suya, su mano estaba fría pero aquel contacto no le molestaba, de hecho, se sentía bien, era como un pequeño trozo de hielo que refrescaba la calidez de su propia mano y una vez que aferró fuertemente la mano del príncipe, volvió a internarse de nuevo en el centro del circulo, Zuko sintió su otra mano ser tomada por la mano que el niño tenía libre, apresándolas entre las suyas y los dos giraron mareándolo levemente, se rió un poco disfrutando de la extraña e inusual danza.

Aquella danza no se parecía en nada a las ensayadas coreografías que ejecutaban los bailarines del sol, sino algo más… primitivo, sus extremidades y sus cuerpos poco a poco se fueron moviendo acorde al ritmo de la música o libremente, sin ningún tipo de restricción. Aang pudo sentir la misma sensación que experimento aquella vez que peleó con Zuko en el patio de la abadía y acabaron "danzando" en la parte superior del pozo de agua, la cercanía del cuerpo de aquel extraño se sentía familiar, como si ellos ya hubieran estado juntos de esa manera antes.

El pequeño Señor del Fuego temporal tomó las manos de Zuko, girando de vez en cuando, haciendo que el mareo que hace poco se había desvanecido volviera a surgir. Zuko se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando la música llegó a su fin, dejó caer sus brazos y desvió la mirada hacia los bailarines del sol al tiempo que una de ellas dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó para demostrar sus sinceros respetos hacia la flama, pero el chico se alejó un paso. Rápidamente colocó aquella corona de metal barato en el suelo, tomó la muñeca de Zuko envolviendo su mano alrededor de ésta y desapareció entre la multitud. La única expresión que pudo poner Zuko en aquel momento fue una de sorpresa, o al menos eso fue lo único que podía hacer para evitar tropezarse y caer en ese momento mientras era arrastrado (literalmente) hacia la oscuridad, lejos de la hoguera.

Ambos llegaron a una pequeña plaza lejos de las luces y los colores brillantes del festival, por suerte no había personas alrededor por lo que no correrían riesgo de ser descubiertos. Se sentaron en un banco uno junto al otro, la mente de Zuko estaba hecha un caos emocional, casi había olvidado que ese niño que lo había apartado de la multitud no era nadie a excepción de un bailarín, un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego que estaba disfrutando del festival, probablemente el hijo de un hombre del ejército que intentaba animar a las personas que vivían en el pueblo y traerles un rayo de sol a sus oscuras y deprimidas vidas, pero luego pudo notar que las ropas del niño eran coloridas, no eran rojas como las típicas vestimentas de la Nación del Fuego y vislumbraban debajo aquella oscura capa que usaba para mantener oculta su identidad.

- _No…_ -pensó Zuko mientras las pupilas de sus ojos dorados se encogían con solo pensar en la mera posibilidad de que ese niño pudiera llegar a ser- _imposible, no podría… no podría ser… pero si él es quien creo que es, entonces él debería haber hablado primero ¡tendría que haber hablado y mostrado su cara! ¡ni siquiera sabe quién soy! él tiene que saberlo, si, tiene que saberlo_ -

-Hey-Zuko fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz juvenil llamándolo, confirmado, estaba más que seguro de que ese niño era Aang, el Avatar mismo-la razón por la que te traje aquí fue porque quería decirte que no eres un mal bailarín, lo hiciste bastante bien allí-

-Gracias, tú también. Quiero decir, no creo que no seas bueno bailando ¡claro que sí! pero… quizás podrías hacerlo mejor-dijo Zuko desviando la mirada enmascarada hacia otro lado, por los espíritus ¿por qué cuando estaba peleando con el Avatar le era más sencillo conversar?

-Oh bueno, gracias, supongo…-le agradeció Aang mientras jugaba con la tela de su capa sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus manos, sus pies pateaban con fuerza el suelo debido a sus nervios, la atmósfera entre ambos jóvenes era tan tensa que podía llegar a cortarse con el filo de una daga. Sorpresivamente, el maestro aire llevó una mano lentamente a su pierna y la apoyó allí, una vez más, Zuko se estremeció y pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo cubría su rostro, respiro hondo en un intento por calmarse ¿desde cuando comenzaba a sentirse tan nervioso e incómodo ante la sola presencia del menor? Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando se conocieron en el Polo Sur la primera vez que lo vio. Necesitaba saberlo, tenía que preguntarle a ese niño enmascarado si él era el Avatar, no podía seguir con esta duda por siempre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo siquiera, fue interrumpido por el menor sentado junto a él-tengo algo que decirte…-por unos segundos, Aang no miró al príncipe desterrado, solo se dedicó a observar la tela de su oscura capa la cual sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos, giró su mirada enmascarada hacia Zuko y comenzó a hablar-la razón por la que te saqué del festival fue porque me pidieron que te diera algo importante-

\- ¿Como una especie de regalo?-preguntó Zuko un poco confundido.

-Sí, más o menos-respondió Aang, Zuko no hizo más preguntas, ni cuestionó acerca de que sería el regalo que debía darle, fuera lo que fuera, estaba listo para recibirlo, pero lo que no esperaba era que ese regalo fuera nada más y nada menos que un beso. Y no un beso cualquiera, Aang levantó su máscara hasta que dejó descubierta la mitad de su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de Zuko en un suave beso, quizás el beso era dulce pero Zuko pudo saborear los ligeramente salados labios del menor ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? intentó con todas sus fuerzas no disfrutar de aquel beso, trato de convencerse de que solo se trataba de un regalo de un campesino de la nación del fuego (el hijo de algún soldado) que simplemente estaba disfrutando del festival y tal vez una chica le pidió que le diera el beso por ella, pero, por alguna razón aquel beso se sintió… tan familiar para él. Puede que una simple danza compartida no significara nada, aún si Zuko sintió una estrecha conexión con ese niño enmascarado, no significaba nada, pero un beso significaba muchas cosas.

El niño se separó y volvió a sentarse dejando ir a Zuko, éste (por otro lado) permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, pero luego de un momento se incorporó para acomodar su capa, se estremeció ligeramente al sentir un ligero calor presionarse encima de él y ahí fue cuando alcanzó a divisar al niño salir de la plaza y correr hacia el callejón, pero reaccionó a tiempo, se acercó corriendo hacia ese niño y lo sujetó por la capa antes de que desapareciera una vez más entre la oscuridad.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Zuko deteniéndolo, Aang dejó de correr y lentamente desvió su mirada enmascarada hacia el príncipe-yo… uh… ¿podré verte otra vez?-

-No sé, tal vez sí o tal vez no, nunca lo sabremos-respondió el joven maestro aire disfrazado.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Sí, mi nombre es...-dijo Aang pero se detuvo por un segundo y pensó rápidamente en otro nombre para que Zuko no lo descubriera-mi nombre es Kuzon-

-Entonces, espero volver a verte pronto, Kuzon.

Tras decir estas palabras, Zuko levantó otra vez su máscara, Aang hizo lo mismo, ambos se despidieron con un beso y tomaron caminos separados.

Aang volvió corriendo a donde estaban Sokka y Katara, Zuko salió de la plaza y fue a encontrarse con su tío quien probablemente lo estaba buscando desde hacía ya un largo rato. Pero antes de que Zuko pudiera salir definitivamente de la plaza, pudo ver como la capucha de la capa que ese niño llevaba puesta se cayó, revelando así una línea azul claro en su cabeza, por un segundo estuvo casi seguro de que fue el Avatar quien habló con él y también lo besó... otra vez, pero apenas parpadeó, el niño ya se había ido y se había vuelto a colocar la capucha sobre su cabeza.

Apenas Zuko se alejó de la plaza, regresó al centro de la aldea donde se estaba celebrando el festival de los días del fuego, una vez allí comenzó a caminar evitando llamar la atención de las personas, pero a la vez, buscaba a su tío con la mirada, hasta que lo vio sentado en una silla frente a un puesto.

-Oh, príncipe Zuko-dijo Iroh al ver al príncipe desterrado parado frente a él-¿dónde has estado? He estado preocupado por ti, sobrino-

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso ahora-respondió Zuko desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse bajo su máscara-ya es tarde y creo que debería volver-

-¿Te vas del festival tan pronto?

-Sí, necesito ir a la cama, estoy agotado-le dijo el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, ni siquiera se detuvo a oír lo que su tío le decía; sin embargo, pudo escuchar algo como "un hombre necesita descansar" o algo parecido, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento, lo que necesitaba ahora era regresar a su nave e intentar olvidar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

La mayoría de las personas se alejaban para ir a ver otros eventos, aún así, los bailarines continuaron su danza a pesar de que el círculo central ya estaba casi disuelto. La bailarina que había elegido a Aang como Señor del Fuego del festival le sonrió y lo saludo levemente, el joven maestro aire se quedó observando como terminaba la danza antes de retomar su búsqueda, no tardó mucho en encontrar a sus amigos, los tres se reunieron casi de inmediato, Aang dio un paso delante de ellos mientras caminaban siguiendo a la multitud, sabía que nadie los seguía, pero una parte de él se preguntaba por qué había vuelto al lugar donde se ejecutó la danza del sol antes de reunirse con sus amigos, necesitaba alejarse de allí para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos. Fueron testigos de un espectáculo de títeres en el que el Señor del Fuego Ozai se presentaba como un gran héroe enfrentando a los "temibles" soldados del Reino Tierra, este espectáculo hizo que los tres se estremecieran, por lo que retrocedieron y se alejaron de allí cuanto antes.

-Aang, espera ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Katara, el niño aceleró sus pasos y se volteó para ver a su amiga.

-No lo sé, pero hay una gran multitud, así que debe ser algo bueno-respondió el nómada aire mientras se acercaba hacia una multitud que estaba de pie frente a un gran escenario con cuatro antorchas alrededor.

-Conociendo la Nación del Fuego, yo diría que probablemente se trate de alguna ejecución-bromeó Sokka siguiendo a los otros dos con pasos lentos. Los tres se toparon con un espectáculo de fuego-control, que mantuvo al público deslumbrado y asombrado con las actuaciones.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo el intérprete llamado Malu quien le hizo una reverencia al público que comenzó a gritar eufóricamente-para mi próximo truco, necesitaré un voluntario del público-

-¡Oh, oh! ¡yo! ¡yo!-exclamó Aang al tiempo que saltaba y levantaba su mano para poder llamar la atención del artista, pero Sokka lo detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Quiero ver más de cerca-protestó Aang.

-Es mejor que no llamemos la atención hacia nosotros-le advirtió Katara, Aang recordó el momento en que se unió al la danza del sol con Zuko y no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas teñirse de un rosa suave. Como si algo así no le hubiera sucedido hacía un par de horas atrás; de repente, Malu señaló a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur quien levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, señorita?-le preguntó Malu, Katara negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás-aw, es tímida. Vamos a animarla un poco, amigos-

Un chico se acercó a Katara y la empujó hacia el escenario para que Malu pudiera tomar su muñeca y ayudarla a subir.

-Aw, eso no es justo. Ese podría haber sido yo-protestó Aang mientras cruzaba los brazos un poco molesto. Ni Aang ni Sokka se percataron de que un hombre vestido con ropa marrón oscura los observaba a pocos metros de la multitud.

-El siguiente truco se llama ¡domando al dragón!-dijo Malu mientras traía una silla y Katara se sentaba en ella-tú serás mi princesa capturada-amarró a la chica con un paño rojo y luego comenzó a mover las flamas de las antorchas alrededor del escenario creando la forma de un dragón que volaba alrededor de Katara-¡no te preocupes, joven doncella! ¡domaré a esta ardiente bestia!-Malu aparentó perder el control-¡es demasiado fuerte! ¡no puedo sostenerlo! la cuerda se está rompiendo-

El dragón de fuego se deshizo de la cuerda y voló directamente hacia la chica de la Tribu Agua. Aang, temiendo por la seguridad de su amiga, saltó al escenario para protegerla y usó su aire-control para detener al dragón de fuego. Accidentalmente termina revelándole a la multitud que él es el Avatar, lo que hace que algunos soldados de la Nación del Fuego los persigan y consigan escapar de ellos, afortunadamente, son ayudados en gran medida por un hombre llamado Chey, él les dice al equipo Avatar que trabaja y sirve a un maestro fuego llamado Jeong Jeong quien abandonó la Nación del Fuego hace mucho tiempo. Al regresar al bosque, sentados alrededor de una fogata, Chey comienza a relatar que Jeong Jeong fue el primer maestro fuego en abandonar su nación y que sigue con vida, mientras que él mismo se considera el segundo en hacerlo; no obstante, confiesa que ser el segundo no lo hace tan importante como lo era Jeong Jeong.

Chey condujo al trío al campamento de Jeong Jeong que estaba oculto en un bosque, pero son interceptados por sus seguidores, quienes eran liderados por un hombre llamado Lin Yee. Chey lo saludó como amigos, pero tanto él como sus seguidores se muestran indiferentes ante él, algo que hizo que el trío dudara si realmente eran amigos. Una vez que llegaron al campamento, Lin Yee los detuvo a mitad de camino, no muy lejos de donde estaban, el equipo Avatar alcanzó a ver una cabaña hecha de metal y madera cerca del río.

-Adelante, él quiere verte-le dijo Lin Yee a Chey al tiempo que sujetaba su lanza.

-Oh, está bien. Podemos hablar más tarde-dijo Chey un poco nervioso.

-¿Ahí es donde está Jeong Jeong?-preguntó Aang de pie detrás de Lin Yee-necesito hablar con él de inmediato-

-No ¡espera aquí!-le ordenó Lin Yee al joven maestro aire mientras lo detenía con su lanza, empujó a Chey con el bastón de madera de su lanza-¡vete ahora!-

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien-dijo Chey mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña con los brazos en alto-es un gran hombre ¡un gran hombre, en serio!-

Luego de dejar a Chey con Jeong Jeong, Lin Yee guio a Aang, Katara y Sokka a una pequeña cabaña construida del mismo material que la que estaba ubicada junto al río.

Mientras tanto, el Almirante Zhao ingresó en la aldea, el festival de los días del fuego ya había terminado y no había gente afuera a esa hora de la noche. El hombre comenzó a mirar alrededor del centro de la aldea donde tuvo lugar el festival, vio una estatua de madera en forma de antorcha quemada y algunas linternas de papel tendidas en el suelo.

-Así que, el Avatar estuvo aquí…-dijo Zhao a los soldados que estaban en el festival hace unas horas-¿y lo dejaron escapar?-

-Sí, señor-respondió el que se suponía que era el comandante un poco decepcionado-pero, aparte de eso, el festival se desarrolló sin problemas-una estructura en llamas cayó al suelo sobresaltándolo a él y a los soldados que estaban de pie detrás de él-no hubo peleas y los delincuentes han caído-

-¡No me interesa saber de sus tasas de delincuencia local!-exclamó Zhao frunciendo el ceño con furia-¿por dónde se fueron?-

-Se dirigieron al bosque, sospecho que río arriba.

Zhao decide perseguirlos él mismo, después de enterarse de que Aang y su equipo lo atravesaron, ordena a sus hombres que preparen botes fluviales para buscar en el bosque al que Aang huyó previamente.

De regreso al campamento de Jeong Jeong, Chey salió la cabaña y fue a la pequeña cabaña donde el equipo Avatar estaba esperando la respuesta del maestro fuego, su rostro indicaba que salía con malas noticias para ellos. Entró en la cabaña y apenas lo hizo, Aang se despertó, haciendo que Momo saltara, quien dormía cómodamente encima de él, probablemente el nómada aire se quedó dormido esperando la respuesta de Jeong Jeong.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó Aang al hombre-¿puedo ver a Jeong Jeong ahora?-

-No te verá-respondió Chey mientras se sentaba en el suelo-está muy enfadado porque te traje hasta aquí, quiere que te vayas de inmediato-

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Sokka una vez despierto-podremos continuar con nuestro viaje-

-Espera ¿por qué no quiere verme?-preguntó el joven maestro aire sin entender la razón de por qué Jeong Jeong se negaba a verlo.

-Dice que no estás listo. Dice que aún no has dominado el agua-control y la tierra-control.

-Espera ¿cómo sabe eso?

-Él vio la forma en que entraste al campamento. Él simplemente puede saberlo.

-Voy a ir a hablar con el de todos modos-dijo Aang con firmeza, salió de la pequeña cabaña y fue a la cabaña de Jeong Jeong al lado del río, inhaló profundamente y entró, pudo ver a un hombre de cabello blanco desaliñado sentado de espaldas en el suelo rodeado de velas.

-Lárgate-le dijo el maestro fuego al nómada aire sin mirarlo.

-Maestro, necesito aprender fuego-control-le dijo Aang mientras caminaba hasta que quedó de pie a unos centímetros detrás del hombre.

-Solo un tonto busca su propio camino a la destrucción.

-Soy el Avatar y es mi destino…

-¿Destino?-lo interrumpió Jeong Jeong sin mirarlo siquiera-¿qué sabría un niño sobre el destino? Si un pez vive toda su vida en el río ¿conoce el destino del río? ¡no! solo que corre y fluye fuera de control. Puede ir a donde fluye, pero no puede ver el final, no puede imaginar el océano-

-¿De acuerdo? pero es el destino del Avatar dominar la disciplina de todos los elementos-respondió Aang sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a Jeong Jeong.

-Para dominar las disciplinas de todos los elementos, debes dominar la disciplina misma-le dijo el maestro fuego, volteó su cabeza y miró al niño levemente-pero no tienes interés en ello, así que no tengo ningun interés en ti. Ahora, lárgate de aquí-

Aang frunció el ceño levemente, pero no tenía intenciones de dar un paso atrás e irse sin aprender algunas habilidades de fuego-control de ese hombre.

-Por favor, tengo que aprender. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad.

-¿Qué acaso eres sordo? ¡¿cómo puedo enseñarte si te rehúsas a escuchar?!-le gritó Jeong Jeong girando la mitad de su cuerpo-antes de aprender a controlar el fuego, debes aprender a controlar el agua y la tierra. El agua es fría y relajante, la tierra es estable y rígida, pero el fuego... el fuego está vivo, respira, crece ¡sin un maestro, una roca no se arrojará por si sola, pero el fuego se extenderá y destruirá todo a su paso si uno no tiene la voluntad de controlarlo! ese es tu destino ¡aún no estás listo! ¡eres demasiado débil!-

Al exclamar esto, las flamas de las velas crecieron hasta llegar al techo de la cabaña y se apagaron dejando todo en completa oscuridad, pero, de pronto, apareció una silueta frente a Jeong Jeong, era el Avatar Roku, la vida pasada de Aang y también había crecido en la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Crees que soy demasiado débil?-preguntó el antiguo Avatar.

-¡Avatar Roku! ¡no! ¡no! no quise decir eso-se disculpó Jeong Jeong.

-He dominado los elementos mil veces en mil vidas. Ahora, debo hacerlo una vez más-respondió mirando al hombre con una expresión seria-le enseñarás al nuevo Avatar fuego-control-

-Sí, sí-dijo Jeong Jeong al ver que no tenía otra opción-te enseñaré-

-¿En serio?-la voz de Aang sacó al maestro fuego de su trance-¡eso es genial!-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jeong Jeong comenzó a enseñarle a Aang los conceptos básicos centrándose exclusivamente en ejercicios de respiración, pero el deseo del joven Avatar era aprender técnicas más avanzadas de fuego-control. Después de pasar horas enteras haciendo sentadillas, realizando prácticas de respiración y sintiendo la energía del sol, Aang acabó por fastidiarse y regresó a la cabaña del maestro fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Jeong Jeong al nómada aire-¡no te dije que te detuvieras!-

-He estado respirando durante horas-respondió Aang.

-¿Quieres dejar de respirar?

-¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo! sé cómo ponerme en cuclillas, respirar y sentir el sol. Quiero saber cómo hacer fuego-control con mis mano-se quejó Aang, Jeong Jeong dejó su taza de té a un lado y suspiró.

-Tuve un estudiante una vez que no tenía interés en aprender la disciplina. Solo le importaba el poder del fuego, cómo podría usarlo para destruir a sus oponentes y eliminar los obstáculos de su camino, pero el fuego es una carga horrible y difícil de soportar, su naturaleza es consumir y sin ningún control, destruye todo a su paso-le dijo el hombre mientras se servía otra taza de té-aprende a controlarlo o arriésgate a destruirte a ti mismo y a todos los que amas-

Aang no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en sus amigos, pero lo más importante, pensó en Zuko, suspiró resignado, dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña. Pasó un tiempo antes de que Jeong Jeong saliera de su cabaña y encontrara a Aang sentado en una roca en el río frente a la cabaña, el nómada aire se disculpó rápidamente diciéndole que está listo para aprender a su manera. Una vez hecho esto, Jeong Jeong procedió a instruirlo en el fuego-control, para gran entusiasmo de Aang; sin embargo, su entusiasmo se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Jeong Jeong solo le asignó la simple tarea de evitar que una hoja se quemara por completo. El maestro fuego tuvo que irse para ocuparse de otros asuntos, y Aang, sintiéndose restringido, decidió llevar su ejercicio al siguiente nivel y creó una pequeña llamarada.

-Hey, lo hice ¡acabo de hacer fuego!-dijo Aang con incredulidad.

-Eso es genial, Aang-dijo Katara quien caminaba junto a la orilla del río-pero, tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma-Aang comenzó a jugar un poco con el fuego que acababa de crear por un rato-ten cuidado-

-Ahora, esto es realmente fuego-control-le dijo el joven maestro aire con entusiasmo.

-Aang, détente. Te puedes lastimar-le dijo la chica. Ignorando sus súplicas, continúo jugando con su fuego-control y accidentalmente terminó quemando las manos de Katara cuando intentaba imitar un movimiento que el artista, Malu, ejecutó en el festival del otro día.

-¡Katara, lo siento!-dijo Aang mientras saltaba de la roca y se acercaba a su amiga con preocupación.

-Katara ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó Sokka mientras corría hacia ella, miró a Aang enojado-¡¿qué fue lo que hiciste?!-

-¡F-fue un accidente! estaba, eh… Katara, de verdad lo sie…-intentó explicarle Aang pero fue tacleado por el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras con estas cosas! ¡ahora quemaste a mi hermana!-le gritó Sokka, Katara se incorporó como pudo de la orilla del río y se alejó corriendo de allí sin dejar de sollozar. Aang la vio irse corriendo del campamento y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, pero en ese momento, Jeong Jeong acababa de regresar al campamento-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-

-¡Ya lo sé! empaquen sus cosas-les ordenó el maestro fuego-deben irse de inmediato-

-Ya dije que lo sentía-le dijo Aang a Sokka pero se alejó de allí-yo no quise... ¡lo siento mucho!-

Jeong Jeong miró al maestro aire con decepción y también se alejó del campamento, Katara intentó enfriar sus manos quemadas en el agua del río, luego de unos segundos, se curó milagrosamente a pesar de no tener conocimiento o entrenamiento previo como sanadora.

-Tienes propiedades curativas-le dijo una voz no muy lejos de ella, Katara dejó de mirar sus manos curadas y desvió su mirada hacia Jeong Jeong-los grandes maestros de la Tribu Agua a veces tienen esa habilidad. Siempre he deseado tener esa bendición como tú... y así poder liberarme de esta ardiente maldición-

-Pero eres un gran maestro-le dijo Katara-tienes poderes que nunca conocí-

-Los maestros agua tienen habilidades curativas y pueden crear vida, pero el fuego solo trae destrucción y dolor. Nos obliga a quienes estamos agobiados con su cuidado a caminar por el filo de una daga, atrapados entre la humanidad y el salvajismo. Estamos destrozados, eventualmente-de pronto, una ráfaga de fuego cayó en el agua y eso hizo que Katara y Jeong Jeong desviaran la mirada para ver de donde había provenido la ráfaga, y apenas voltearon la mirada, el almirante Zhao y sus hombres habían llegado al campamento-corre ¡busca a tus amigos y huye!-Katara simplemente obedeció y huyó de allí para buscar a Aang y a su hermano-¡no regreses aquí o serán destruidos! ¡date prisa!-

Tras decir eso, el maestro fuego regresó a la orilla del río, los botes se acercaban aún más, Zhao bajó su catalejo y una leve expresión de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro, pero al instante cambió a una siniestra. Jeong Jeong dio rienda suelta a sus legendarias habilidades de fuego-control y creó un muro para evitar que los botes continuaran acercándose, al ver el muro de fuego, los botes dieron la vuelta y se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia, Zhao saltó de uno de los botes aterrizando de pie en el agua del río.

-No se preocupen, soldados-les dijo el almirante-mi viejo maestro dejó de pelear hace mucho tiempo-se abrió paso a través del muro de fuego y se puso de pie frente al hombre-¿no es así, Maestro Jeong Jeong?-

Sokka ya estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas en Appa y casi estaban listos para irse, pero pudo ver a su hermana corriendo apresuradamente hacia él.

-Katara ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Sokka un poco preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos de aquí-le respondió Katara-¿dónde está Aang?-

Sokka señaló la cabaña de Jeong Jeong y la chica de la Tribu Agua bajó a buscar a su amigo. Aang, por otro lado, se escondió en la choza para reflexionar sobre su error, la voz de Sokka gritándole por lastimar a Katara con su fuego-control se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor, de pronto, escuchó algunos pasos caminando dentro de la cabaña.

-Jeong Jeong intentó decirme que no estaba listo-le dijo el joven maestro aire a su amiga sin verla siquiera-y no lo escuché, nunca volveré a hacer fuego-control-

-Tendrás que aprenderlo algún día-le dijo Katara intentando convencerlo.

-No, no lo hare nunca más.

-Esta bien, Aang. ya me curé.

-¡¿Qué?! pero… ¿cómo?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur-pero ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí, Zhao y sus soldados están atacando-

-¡¿Dónde?!-preguntó Aang al tiempo que se volteaba y se ponía de pie con ayuda de su aire-control.

-Junto al río-le dijo Katara-capturaron a Jeong Jeong-

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!-exclamó Aang y luego de decir eso, salió corriendo de la cabaña y fue al rió a ayudar al maestro fuego.

Con una ardiente demostración de fuego-control, Jeong Jeong y sus hombres logran escapan al bosque, los soldados de la Nación del Fuego los persiguen por órdenes de Zhao al tiempo que Aang llegaba al río para confrontarlo.

-Veamos qué te ha enseñado mi viejo maestro-le dijo Zhao al joven maestro aire.

-¿Eras un estudiante de Jeong Jeong?-preguntó Aang deteniendo sus pasos para mirar al almirante un poco confundido.

-Sí, hasta que me aburrí-dijo el almirante para luego arrojar una ráfaga de fuego contra el maestro aire, Aang logró esquivarla, pero Zhao le arrojó otro ráfaga de fuego que lo hizo moverse hacia otro lado-veo que te enseñó a esquivar y correr como un cobarde, pero ¡dudo que te haya mostrado lo que un maestro fuego es realmente capaz de hacer!-

Lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego y Aang logró esquivarla usando un truco de aire-control, pudo ver cómo la ráfaga de fuego impactó contra un árbol.

-Whoa ¡ese fue un tiro salvaje!-exclamó el joven maestro aire mirando el árbol.

-¡Te mostraré lo que es salvaje!-exclamó Zhao mientras gruñía, comenzó a atacar a Aang usando sus técnicas de fuego-control, pero éste logró protegerse a sí mismo con aire-control, para ese punto, una parte del bosque estaba envuelto por las llamas. Recordando la lección de control de Jeong Jeong, Aang provocó al almirante, incitándolo a destruir sus propias naves. El enfurecido Zhao observó cómo sus naves ardían al tiempo que Aang escapaba de allí con Katara y Sokka, los tres volando encima de Appa.

Con Jeong Jeong desaparecido, el equipo Avatar reanudó su viaje, abandonando el bosque con una lección acerca del destructivo poder del fuego-control grabada en sus mentes. Para cuando Chey regresó al campamento, lo encontró desierto y vio que todos ya se habían ido.

Mientras volaban sobre Appa, Katara notó que Aang se había quemado el brazo en su pelea con Zhao.

-Aang, te lastimaste el brazo-dijo Katara, el joven maestro aire bajó la mirada hacia su brazo quemado-no te preocupes, déjame ayudarte-tomó un poco de agua de la cantimplora cubriendo su mano, acercó su mano al brazo herido del maestro aire, inhaló profundamente mientras curaba su quemadura con agua-control, una vez que terminó, retiró la mano del brazo de Aang.

-Wow ¡esa agua es buena!-comentó Aang a su amiga.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-le preguntó Sokka a su hermana, Katara simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Creo que siempre lo supe.

-Oh, bien, entonces gracias por todos los primeros auxilios que me has dado todo este tiempo-le agradeció Sokka sarcásticamente, comenzó a hacer un recuento de las muchas veces que Katara no pudo usar sus habilidades de curación para ayudarlo en el pasado-como aquella vez la que me caí en un arbusto de zarzabayas ¡o aquella vez en la que tenía dos anzuelos en el pulgar!-

-¿Dos? ¿en serio?-dijo Aang totalmente incrédulo.

-Intentó quitarse el primer anzuelo con otro-le dijo Katara a Aang mientras se reía disimuladamente. Mientras Appa volaba por encima del bosque, Sokka continuó rememorando todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado y cómo su hermana no fue capaz de ayudarlo con sus habilidades de curación.

* * *

Lamentablemente, Aang no era el único que Zhao quería capturar y llevar su cabeza a la Nación del Fuego. Zuko también estaba siendo buscado por los soldados de Zhao, si no, no estarían colocando posters de captura como el Espíritu Azul por todas partes. Ahora estaba en el muelle donde su barco estaba atracado mirando aquel póster de captura cuando su tío apareció detrás de él, rápidamente ocultó el papel de su vista, algo que no era necesario porque a fin de cuentas, Iroh ya conocía la identidad secreta de su sobrino pero quería fingir que no sabía nada y que solo era un rumor para poder distraer a Zhao y a sus hombres.

-¿Sabes que Zhao y sus hombres te están buscando?-le preguntó Irohal príncipe desterrado.

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Zuko sin mirarlo-¿qué pretendes hacer?-

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es tratar de evitarlos-respondió Iroh-los vi cuando estábamos en el festival de los días del fuego en la aldea. También registraron el barco, así que la mejor excusa que se me ocurrió darles es que te habías ido de viaje con una chica-

Zuko casi se sonroja de la vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras ¿cómo se atrevió su tío a decirle algo así a los hombres de Zhao? Pero luego considero que quizás era lo mejor, porque si llegaban a descubrir que en realidad estaba pasando el tiempo en el festival con un niño enmascarado de nombre Kuzon estaría en graves problemas y ya tenía suficientes problemas al haberse infiltrado en la fortaleza de Zhao para rescatar al Avatar. Su corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en el maestro aire ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con él? primero conoció a este niño Kuzon con el que compartió un baile en el festival y también lo besó y luego, por otro lado, estaba Aang, el Avatar, por quien también sentía algo. No sabía qué hacer para lidiar con ese torbellino de emociones, estaba tan confundido en ese momento que comenzó a preguntarse si Kuzon en realidad era Aang.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos, probablemente el Avatar está viajando de nuevo. No podemos perderlo de vista-le dijo Zuko a su tío una vez que salió de sus pensamientos confusos.

-Primero debemos relajarnos un poco antes de continuar con nuestro viaje-le dijo Iroh-tomemos un té juntos antes de seguir ¿qué dices?-

El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego no respondió a la sugerencia de su tío y simplemente regresó a su nave, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con ese líquido humeante cuando estaba a punto de beber una taza en su habitación en el barco, lo que necesitaba ahora era pensar en un plan para capturar al Avatar antes de que Zhao llegara primero y también necesitaba aclarar sus dudas sobre si Kuzon era en realidad Aang o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haberme tardado en terminar de escribir este capítulo pero es que, me estaba costando demasiado trabajo pensar en cómo continuarlo, además de que había cometido un pequeño error para el cual pedí desesperadamente ayuda, pero finalmente pude resolver el problema y corregí ese pequeño error por mi cuenta.
> 
> Descuiden, si necesito ayuda de alguien para mejorar los capítulos o cambiar las escenas la pediré sin problemas y estoy más que dispuesta a recibirla.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, voy avisando que en los siguientes dos capítulos planeo incorporar escenas de la película live action "The Last Airbender" para hacer la historia más interesante y darle más contenido "dramático" por así decirlo.
> 
> Bien, aquí me despido, dejen comentarios, les mando un saludo virtual a todos y nos veremos en un próximo capítulo.
> 
> N3k00CH4n


	6. Capítulo V: The Seige of North

Aang, Katara y Sokka estaban volando sobre Appa en camino al Polo Norte con el propósito de encontrar un maestro agua-control que pudiera entrenar a Katara y quizás enseñarle alguna técnica al Avatar, al menos hasta que Katara estuviera lista para enseñarle ella misma. El viaje fue tranquilo por un rato, hasta que Sokka comenzó a aburrirse y habló para romper ese ambiente tan silencioso.

-No quisiera quejarme, pero ¿no puede Appa volar más alto?-preguntó Sokka.

-Tengo una idea ¿por qué mejor no nos subimos todos a tu espalda y nos llevas volando al Polo Norte?-preguntó Aang mientras se volteaba para ver al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur un poco molesto.

-Me encantaría-respondió Sokka con sarcasmo mientras señalaba su espalda-súbanse todos, Sokka está listo para despegar-el único que salto sobre su espalda fue Momo.

-Miren, sé que todos estamos un poco cansados y de mal humor-les dijo Katara tratando de calmar la situación-pero es porque hemos estado volando dos días seguidos-

-¿Y todo para qué? ni siquiera pudimos encontrar la Tribu Agua del Norte-insistió Sokka-no hay nada aquí-

De pronto, algunas púas de hielo aparecieron frente a ellos. Aang intentó hacer que Appa las esquivara pero una de las púas hizo que el bisonte volador tropezara y cayera al agua, luego aparecieron algunos botes acorralándolos.

-Son maestros agua-dijo Katara viendo a los hombres de pie en esos botes-encontramos la Tribu Agua-

Desafortunadamente, el equipo Avatar traería consigo malas compañías al llegar a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Un campamento del ejército de la Nación del Fuego se había instalado en los alrededores del Reino Tierra, ese campamento pertenecía nada más y nada menos que al almirante Zhao, quien había instalado ese campamento con la firme intención de preparar una estrategia para detener al Avatar.

-Se ha confirmado que el Avatar está viajando hacia el Norte-le dijo Zhao a sus hombres mientras les mostraba un mapa donde trazaron las rutas de viaje-creo firmemente que está viajando a la Tribu Agua del Norte, el niño Avatar solo conoce el control de su elemento natal, el aire. Creo que está buscando un maestro para aprender la disciplina del agua, se ha ido a buscar a alguien en la Tribu Agua del Norte, donde han vivido más allá de nuestro alcance y practican abiertamente el agua-control-

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? vamos a buscarlo-sugirió el Capitán Li apretando su puño con determinación.

-Paciencia, Capitán Li-le dijo el almirante-esta no es una pequeña aldea del Reino Tierra a la que podemos acceder fácilmente. La Tribu Agua del Norte es una gran nación, hay una razón por la que han sobrevivido cien años de guerra, la helada tundra es traicionera, el paisaje en sí es una fortaleza de hielo. Necesitaremos una invasión masiva-

Guiados por los botes donde viajaban los maestros agua, el equipo Avatar navegó a través del agua helada hasta un muro central hecho de hielo que tenía grabado el símbolo de la Tribu Agua del Norte, algunos maestros agua que estaban en la parte superior del muro y también en los botes abrieron pasaje para que Appa pudiera cruzar nadando a través de él, mientras el bisonte volador nadaba a través del pasaje, Aang pudo notar como parte de los maestros agua que estaban de pie en el canal principal de la ciudad cerraron convirtiendo el agua en hielo. Al llegar al corazón de la ciudad pudieron ver a la gente reunida en los puentes de hielo o mirándolos por el borde helado y cubierto de nieve del canal principal, tanto Aang como Katara, se sorprendieron de cómo habían prosperado con el paso de los años, la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur tuvo que reconocer por sí misma que la Tribu Agua del Norte era más grande y hermosa de lo que esperaba, totalmente diferente de su lugar de nacimiento. Luego de bajar de Appa, el trío llegó al palacio de hielo donde la corte real los estaba esperando mientras algunos de los sirvientes se encargaban de sacar al bisonte volador del agua helada y lo llevaban a los establos para que estuviera cálido, cómodo y recibiera suficiente alimento. El líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Arnook, les dio la bienvenida al igual que su hija, la princesa Yue, una hermosa joven de cabellos blancos que había llamado la atención de Sokka nada más verla. Aang le mostró al líder y su corte que él era el único maestro aire con vida e incluso hizo una demostración de aire-control para probar su punto, cuando terminó su demostración, fue aceptado para ser entrenado en el arte del agua-control por el maestro Pakku, el mejor maestro agua-control de la tribu.

-Maestro Pakku, será un gran honor para mí entrenar agua-control, mi amiga y yo no podemos esperar para comenzar a entrenar con usted-le dijo Aang al maestro agua de una manera respetuosa-después de que nos relajemos por un par de días-

-Si tanto quieren relajarse, les sugiero que visiten una isla tropical-dijo Pakku-si no, los veré a ambos al amanecer. Buenas noches-

Con esas últimas palabras, Pakku se retiró dejando solo al joven maestro aire y al líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte, el niño lo miró esperando que dijera una frase o una palabra, pero el hombre solo se encogió de hombros, si Pakku quería entrenarlo a él y a Katara al amanecer, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, el anciano tenía sus propios métodos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de que el sol comenzara a asomar sus rayos por el Polo Norte, Aang y Katara se dirigieron al palacio de hielo para comenzar a aprender agua-control con Pakku. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por comenzar a aprender, pero Katara estaba más ansiosa que el joven maestro aire.

-He esperado este día toda mi vida-dijo Katara con emoción mientras caminaba hacia el palacio de hielo con Aang-¡finalmente podré aprender de un verdadero maestro agua!-

Continuaron caminando hasta que encontraron a Pakku practicando sus habilidades de agua-control. Aang no tuvo mejor idea que saludarlo interrumpiendo así su entrenamiento.

-¡Buenos días, Maestro Pakku!-lo saludó Aang alegremente desde la distancia.

-¡No, por favor! ¡adelante! no me estoy concentrando ni nada-les dijo el anciano.

-Uh... esta es mi amiga... Katara... de la que le hablé-dijo Aang presentando a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur a Pakku. El maestro agua la miró con una ceja arqueada y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, no esperaba encontrar a una chica que quisiera aprender agua-control con él.

-Lo siento, creo que ha habido un malentendido-dijo Pakku mientras hacía un bloque de hielo y se sentaba en él-no me dijiste que tu amiga era una chica, en nuestra tribu, está prohibido que las mujeres aprendan agua-control-

Katara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué era esa regla de que las mujeres no podían aprender agua-control? ella había viajado hasta allí para aprender esa habilidad con Aang, no pensaba dar un paso atrás solo porque se lo ordenaba un anciano que tenía experiencia con el agua-control.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no me va a enseñar?!-preguntó la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur un poco molesta-no viajé por el mundo para decirme que no-

-No.

-Pero debe haber otras maestras agua en la tribu.

-Aquí, las mujeres aprenden de Yagoda a usar su agua-control para sanar. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría feliz de tomarte como su estudiante... a pesar de tu mala actitud.

-¡Pero no quiero aprender a sanar! quiero pelear-le dijo Katara.

-Puedo ver eso-respondió Pakku-pero nuestra tribu tiene costumbres, reglas-

-Bueno, sus reglas apestan-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Sí, apestan-la apoyó Aang-si no quieres enseñarle a Katara entonces...-

-Entonces ¡¿qué?!

-Entonces no aprenderé de ti-respondió el joven maestro aire al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos y se alejaba de allí.

-Bueno, diviértete aprendiendo por ti mismo-dijo Pakku con sarcasmo-estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo-

-¡Espera! Aang no quiso decir eso-le dijo Katara, corrió hacia el maestro aire y lo tomó del hombro-no puedes arriesgar tu entrenamiento por mí, tienes que aprender del Maestro Pakku-volvió la mirada hacia el viejo hombre a pocos metros de ellos-incluso si es un gran imbécil-

Aang solo asintió y Katara se sintió un poco feliz de ayudar a su amigo y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se fue de allí y Pakku comenzó su entrenamiento atacando al joven maestro aire con una fuerte ola que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.

Katara, por otro lado, se dirigió a una casa construida con hielo donde Yagoda les estaba enseñando a las niñas de la tribu cómo usar su agua-control para curar heridas.

-Um, hola ¿eres Yagoda?-le preguntó Katara a la anciana.

-¿Estás aquí para la lección de curación?-respondió Yagoda viendo a la chica con una sonrisa, Katara la miró, luego miró a las niñas que estaban allí y bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada.

-Supongo que sí-respondió ella, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el círculo donde estaban ubicadas las otras niñas para que pudiera ver la lección de curación más de cerca. Después de un rato, la lección de curación terminó y las niñas se llevaron el maniquí de madera hasta que comenzara la próxima lección de curación, Katara por otra parte se quedó un poco más para poder hablar con Yagoda-muchas gracias por la lección-

-Entonces ¿quién es el chico afortunado?-preguntó Yagoda, Katara la miró un poco confundida ¿de qué estaba hablando?-estás usando un collar de compromiso. Te vas a casar pronto ¿verdad?-

La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur acercó sus manos al collar de compromiso de su madre, luego miró a Yagoda y se rió suavemente.

-No. No te preocupes, no creo que esté lista para eso. Al menos no por ahora-respondió Katara-mi abuela le dio a mi madre este collar, y mi madre me lo dio a mí-

-¡Reconozco este tallado!-dijo Yagoda mientras miraba el medallón azul claro en el collar-no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes, eres la viva imagen de Kanna-

-¡Espera! ¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi abuela?-preguntó la chica sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, era amiga de Kanna-le dijo la anciana-ella nació aquí, en la Tribu del Norte-

-Ella nunca me dijo eso...

-Tu abuela tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con un joven maestro agua. Él le talló ese collar.

-Si Gran-Gran estaba comprometida, entonces ¿por qué se fue?-le preguntó Katara a Yagoda.

-No sé, eso siempre fue un misterio para mí. Se marchó sin decir adiós.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Iroh estaba en la cubierta del barco despidiéndose de la tripulación quienes habían accedido a participar en la expedición que Zhao estaba organizando al Polo Norte. El hombre regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Zuko, éste último estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia un punto fijo en el techo, aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que su tripulación lo abandonara para ir a una misión encabezada por Zhao, no importara lo que hiciera, no importaba lo que planeara, ese bastardo siempre estaba un paso delante de él. En eso, la puerta se abrió y la furia que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego tenía se disipó solo un poco al ver a su tío asomarse por la puerta.

-La tripulación quería que te deseara un buen viaje-dijo Iroh con la mitad de su cuerpo asomado por la puerta de metal.

-Bien, adiós a esos traidores-dijo Zuko con indiferencia.

-Escucha, Zuko. Es una noche encantadora para pasear ¿por qué no vienes?-preguntó Iroh mientras terminaba de entrar en la habitación-eso te despejaría la mente-Zuko no le respondió, solo cerró los ojos y fingió que lo ignoraba-o simplemente quédate en tu habitación y siéntate en la oscuridad, haz lo que te haga feliz-

Iroh salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de metal dejando a su sobrino solo, se bajó del barco tarareando una canción, pero lo que no sabía es que una especie de pájaro mono llegó volando al barco y luego de que él se fue, un grupo de piratas entró en el barco cargando barriles que contenían gelatina explosiva. De pronto, Zuko despertó al escuchar una de las puertas del barco abrirse.

-Tío. Tío, ¿eres tú?-preguntó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego mirando a ambos lados del corredor, salió de la habitación y miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie allí, algo que lo hizo sospechar y decidió ir a comprobar qué estaba pasando.

Afuera, en la cubierta, uno de los piratas encendió una mecha y escapó con sus compañeros, la chispa siguió el rastro en el piso hasta que llegó a los barriles con gelatina explosiva y para cuando Zuko notó al extraño pájaro los barriles estallaron y el fuego se extendió dentro y fuera de la nave, incluida la torre.

-¡Zuko!-Iroh se dio cuenta de esto y regresó corriendo al muelle solo para descubrir que la nave ya estaba destruida y en llamas. El anciano se sintió un poco herido ante la idea de perder a su sobrino, pero una parte de él mantuvo vivas las esperanzas y le decía que probablemente pudo escapar y que estaba a salvo en alguna parte.

Afortunadamente, Zuko no fue el único que tuvo un mal día, el equipo Avatar también tuvo su mal día, Aang tuvo un entrenamiento difícil de agua-control, Katara sentía que no iría a ninguna parte con solo aprender a curar a alguien usando sus habilidades de agua-control y también descubrió un misterio sobre su abuela que nunca conoció ¿por qué ella nunca les había hablado a ella o a su hermano sobre su pasado en la Tribu Agua del Norte?

-Así que… ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de agua-control?-le preguntó Sokka a su hermana y al joven maestro aire, ambos salieron de sus respectivos pensamientos y Aang se volteó para ver al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-El maestro cabeza de popo no quiere enseñarle a Katara porque es una chica-respondió Aang un poco molesto.

-¿Y por qué mejor no le enseñas tú, Aang?-le sugirió el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur a su amigo.

-Desde luego ¡¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?!-exclamó Katara como si una idea fugaz hubiera cruzado su mente en ese preciso instante-por la noche, puedes enseñarme cualquier movimiento que aprendas del Maestro Pakku. De esa forma, tienes a alguien con quien practicar y yo puedo aprender agua-control ¡así todos estaremos felices!-

-No estoy feliz-argumentó Sokka mientras escondía su rostro en la bolsa que estaba abrazando.

-No me sorprende, nunca eres feliz. Vamos, Aang-le dijo Katara al joven maestro aire, ambos salieron de la habitación donde se hospedaban y se dirigieron al canal para que pudieran comenzar a practicar su agua-control. Pero, desafortunadamente, Pakku los descubrió, molesto porque el joven Avatar estaba tratando de enseñarle a su amiga técnicas de combate en agua-control, tanto ellos como Sokka fueron llevados al palacio de hielo a ver al líder Arnook. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo donde el líder los estaba esperando, Katara le explicó lo que había sucedido.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-le preguntó el líder-¿obligar al Maestro Pakku a aceptar a Aang de nuevo como su estudiante?-

-Sí, por favor-le pidió Katara.

-Sospecho que podría cambiar de opinión, si te tragas tu orgullo y le pides disculpas.

Katara lo miró, volvió la mirada hacia Aang y luego volvió a mirar al líder de la tribu.

-De acuerdo-respondió la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Estoy esperando, pequeña-dijo el Maestro Pakku expectante.

-¡No! ¡de ninguna manera me disculparé con un anciano agrio como tú!-exclamó Katara enojada, eso hizo que el piso de hielo se agrietara y las jarras de agua en el salón se rompieran en pedazos.

-Uh, Katara...-le dijo Aang.

-Estaré afuera si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para pelear conmigo-le dijo Katara a Pakku, sorprendiendo a Yue y al líder, giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la sala.

-Estoy seguro de que ella no quiso decir eso-dijo Aang intentando disculparse con el maestro agua.

-Ah, sí, creo que lo hizo-dijo Sokka encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos salieron rápidamente del palacio de hielo y corrieron escaleras abajo para alcanzar a la chica que ya estaba bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido-¿estás loca, Katara? no vas a poder ganar esta pelea-

-Lo sé y no me importa-respondió mientras se sacaba su abrigo de invierno para poder luchar más cómodamente usando el vestido azul que usaba debajo del abrigo.

-Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto por mí-dijo Aang tratando de calmar a su amiga-puedo encontrar otro maestro agua-

-No voy a hacer esto por ti-respondió Katara sin abandonar la ira que recorría su cuerpo-alguien necesita hacer entrar en razón a ese sujeto-

-Así que ¿decidiste aparecer?-preguntó Pakku mientras bajaba las escaleras, pasó junto a Katara, Sokka (quien sostenía el abrigo de su hermana) y Aang.

-Oye, ¿no vas a pelear?-dijo Katara aún enojada con él.

-Vuelve a las cabañas curativas-le pidió el anciano mientras se alejaba-con las otras mujeres, a donde perteneces-Katara se enojó por el comentario del maestro agua, por lo que tomó un látigo de agua usando sus escasas habilidades de agua-control y golpeó a Pakku en su nuca con él-bien, si tanto quieres aprender a pelear, será mejor que aprendas de cerca-de repente, recogió un poco de agua de las fuentes de hielo fuera del palacio y la arrojó contra Katara justo cuando ella estaba corriendo lista para pelear contra él. Luego creó un remolino de agua alrededor de ellos y los atrapó a ambos dentro-no te preocupes. No voy a lastimarte-comenzó a cerrar el remolino cada vez más, arrinconando a Katara, pero ella rompió el remolino de agua rápidamente y envío la corriente de agua contra Sokka que terminó siendo golpeado, sacó otro látigo de agua y corrió hacia Pakku quien creó una pared de hielo para protegerse. La chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur corrió hacia la pared de hielo y se resbaló, pero afortunadamente aterrizó sobre el riel de las escaleras, apenas desvío la mirada y vio a Pakku lanzando un ataque de agua-control contra ella, Katara trató de escapar pero el maestro agua le congeló los pies en el riel de hielo para que no pudiera escapar; sin embargo, logró esquivar la ola usando su agua-control.

-¡No puedes derrotarme!-exclamó Katara desafiante, todos los que estaban viendo la pelea comenzaron a animar a la chica, incluso Aang comenzó a animar a su amiga. Pakku y Katara retomaron su pelea, el maestro agua hizo otra ola y arrojó a la chica a una de las fuentes de hielo, ella contraatacó haciendo un bloque de hielo, cortándolo en discos y arrojándolos hacia el anciano quien esquivó los discos de hielo ligeramente asombrado, Katara salió de la fuente y dirigió una ola hacia Pakku quien logró evadirla sin esfuerzo y contraatacó a Katara empujándola a unos pocos metros de él. La respiración de la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se volvió irregular, pero ella tenía intenciones de rendirse, recuperó sus fuerzas y arrojó columnas de nieve contra Pakku que rápidamente evaporó la nieve antes de ésta cayera sobre él.

-Bueno, estoy impresionado-dijo el maestro agua-sin dudas, eres una excelente maestra agua-

-Pero aún no me enseñarás ¿verdad?-preguntó Katara.

-No-respondió Pakku, dejando a la chica sin otra opción más que atacarlo nuevamente usando una ola que ella convirtió en hielo y de repente se formó un bloque de hielo bajo los pies del maestro agua, él derritió el bloque de hielo y comenzó a moverse con el agua congelada. Katara lanzó otro ataque que Pakku congeló convirtiéndolo en una rampa de hielo por la cual deslizó y empujó a la chica alejándola, haciendo que con este movimiento su collar cayera sobre la nieve, sacó más agua de la fuente convirtiéndola en picos de hielo que cayeron sobre Katara inmovilizándola-esta pelea ha terminado-

-Vuelve aquí. Todavía no he terminado contigo-exclamó Katara viendo a Pakku alejarse.

-Sí, lo hiciste-dijo el maestro agua pero se detuvo al ver el collar de Katara en la nieve-este es mi collar-

-No ¡no lo es! ¡es mío, devuélvemelo!

-Hice esto lo hice hace sesenta años... para el amor de mi vida, para Kanna.

-¿Se suponía que mi Gran-Gran se casaría contigo?-le preguntó Katara una vez que fue liberada de su prisión de hielo.

-Talle este collar para tu abuela cuando nos comprometimos-respondió Pakku sin dejar de mirar el collar-pensé que tendríamos una vida juntos, yo la amaba-

-Pero ella no te amaba ¿no es así?-preguntó Katara tras escuchar la historia del maestro agua-era un matrimonio arreglado. Gran-Gran no pensaba dejar que las estúpidas costumbres de tu tribu arruinaran su vida, es por eso por lo que ella huyó, debió tener mucho valor para hacerlo-

* * *

Zuko apretó los puños odiando con todas sus fuerzas tener que usar el uniforme del ejército de la Nación del Fuego, especialmente el casco y la máscara que se vio obligado a usar para ocultar su identidad y su rostro herido después de lo que sucedió en la explosión en su barco. Muy dentro de él maldecía furioso a Zhao ¿cómo se atrevió a contactar a unos piratas para que hicieran estallar su barco? ahora estaba más que decidido a enfrentarlo por lo que le había hecho, nadie cometía un intento de asesinato contra el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y vivía para contarlo. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras un soldado pasaba caminando cerca de él, se encontraba de pie en una alcoba pasando el corredor, escuchó unos pasos caminando hacia él y pudo ver a su tío pasar a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-preguntó Zuko con miedo de que Zhao sospechara que uno de sus soldados era en realidad un intruso.

-No te preocupes, Zhao no sospecha nada de que tú estás aquí-respondió Iroh a su sobrino mientras lo calmaba-él piensa que moriste en la explosión-

-No tenías que hacer esto-dijo Zuko mientras se sacaba la máscara que cubría su rostro herido.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Ningún sobrino mío se va a resguardar en un barco sin ningún tipo de respaldo.

-Gracias, tío-le agradeció Zuko sin mirarlo, en eso la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de Iroh.

-Alguien viene-le dijo Iroh mientras Zuko volvía a colocarse la máscara-quédate escondido aquí y cuando lleguemos al Polo Norte, el Avatar será tuyo. Buena suerte-

Con esas últimas palabras, ambos se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos.


	7. Capítulo VI: The Seige of North [Part II]

Zuko jadeó al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre la nieve, resopló con fatiga mientras intentaba avanzar, miró por encima de su hombro el camino que acababa de formar en la nieve, eso no era lo que esperaba. Primero subió por uno de los senderos más largos y empinados que se pudiera imaginar, todo lo hizo soportando el peso del joven maestro aire en su espalda, para cuando llegó a la cima, comenzó a nevar y su estómago se encogió al ver el desolado campo de nieve que se expandía frente a él, más allá de lo que cualquier ojo común pudiera percibir, en serio que no esperaba ver eso, creyó que encontraría más agua al llegar a la cima pero en su lugar se topó con ese extenso tramo de hielo. Simplemente acercó a Aang lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y continuó su viaje, aceptando el hecho de que iba a tener una larga caminata mientras se desataba una tormenta de nieve, no podía sentirse más frío de lo que ya estaba en ese preciso momento, pero sin siquiera notarlo, dio un paso en falso y el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse debajo de los pies del príncipe y éste empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo para no caer hacia una muerte segura. Aquello le dio más problemas, pero valía la pena, sus orbes doradas casi se desviaron hacia el niño inconsciente en la nieve junto a él, casi. Zuko miró a su alrededor y sus ojos vieron una grieta en el hielo que parecía ser una cueva.

_Hace unas cuantas horas atrás…_

Antes de que la invasión de Zhao en la Tribu Agua del Norte se llevara a cabo, el almirante estaba en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego discutiendo con el Señor del Fuego Ozai su plan para atacar a la Tribu Agua mientras caminaban por el corredor que los conducía hacia el enorme jardín que pertenecía al palacio.

-No he sabido nada de mi hijo desde hace bastante tiempo-dijo Ozai mientras caminaba con Zhao siguiendo sus pasos-¿sabes dónde puede estar?-

-No he oído nada de él, señor-respondió el almirante mientras sonreía con discreción debido a que el Señor del Fuego no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle a Zuko-pero estoy seguro de que pronto llegara alguna noticia-

-Los maestros de la Tribu Agua del Norte han obtenido su fuerza por el espíritu de la luna y el océano, será difícil derrotarlos. Pero, si por alguna razón los espíritus no estuvieran involucrados, las cosas serían diferentes-teorizó el Señor del Fuego, entonces recordó algo de suma importancia y que podría serles de gran ayuda para el ataque hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte-¿qué has aprendido de los pergaminos robados?-

-Hemos logrado descifrar la ubicación exacta de los espíritus de la luna y el océano-respondió el Almirante

-Es nuestro destino haber encontrado esta información, Zhao-dijo Ozai mientras desviaba su mirada al horizonte-elimina los espíritus, toma esa ciudad y habremos derrotado al Avatar en el proceso-

Siguiendo las nuevas órdenes del Señor del Fuego, Zhao preparó una inmensa flota para invadir la Tribu Agua del Norte lo más pronto posible, en un intento por eliminar a los espíritus de la luna y el océano.

Un nuevo día comenzó en la Tribu Agua del Norte y con él otro día practicando agua-control. Luego de que se impresionara por las habilidades de pelea de Katara usando su agua-control, Pakku no tuvo otra opción más que ceder y accedió a entrenarla junto a sus otros estudiantes y su amigo, el Avatar. Ahora Pakku estaba en las afueras del palacio de hielo donde se ubicaban las fuentes, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando a sus estudiantes que estaban colocados en una fila, entre ellos estaban Katara y Aang que mantenían una cara seria como el resto de los jóvenes maestros agua de la tribu.

-¿Qué es el agua?-preguntó Pakku mientras miraba a sus estudiantes de pie frente a él.

-Es el elemento que fluye, el elemento del cambio-respondieron ellos.

-Para controlar el agua, deben liberar sus emociones a donde sea que ellas las lleven-les dijo el maestro agua-el agua nos enseña a aceptar, deja que sus emociones fluyan como el agua-desvió su mirada hacia Aang quien estaba de pie junto a Katara-Aang ¿te gustaría entrenar? no has entrenado desde hace unos días-Aang dio unos pasos adelante y Pakku adoptó una posición de ataque, controló el agua congelada de la nieve para crear unas estalactitas que rodearon al joven maestro aire, de repente, el hielo comenzó a moverse y el maestro agua pudo ver como Aang usaba su mano para cortar las estalactitas que creó a su alrededor. Pakku sacó una esfera de agua que hizo con la nieve derretida, la dividió en dos pequeñas esferas y las lanzó contra Aang quien las detuvo usando su conocimiento de agua-control recién adquirido y las sostuvo con fuerza, el maestro agua arrojó una tercer esfera, pero Aang logró detenerla y (haciendo algunos movimientos con sus manos) logró disolverlas, convirtiéndolas en pequeñas gotas que flotaban en el aire a su alrededor-gran trabajo con la defensa ¡ahora, usa la ofensa, Aang!-

El joven maestro aire movió las gotas de agua frente a él, incluida el agua de las fuentes e intentó concentrarse en las técnicas ofensivas, las gotas de agua comenzaron a gorgotear mientras intentaba controlarlas al tiempo que el agua de las fuentes comenzaba a subir casi adquiriendo la forma de una ola sorprendiendo a algunos de los estudiantes de Pakku, pero, de repente, Aang perdió el control y se detuvo para la decepción del maestro agua quien no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo y porque el menor había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Mientras tanto, la flota invasora de la Nación del Fuego liderada por el almirante Zhao navegaba con el curso dirigido hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte. Zhao estaba de pie en el balcón de la torre del barco mirando hacia el horizonte sonriendo al imaginar su próxima victoria, alguien salió de la torre y caminó hasta que estuvo a centímetros de él, el almirante volvió la mirada al notar que la persona que estaba fuera de la torre justo al lado de él.

-General Iroh, me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación para unirse a nosotros en este histórico evento-le dijo el almirante Zhao.

-Su invitación fue algo muy amable de su parte-respondió Iroh-es un gran honor para mí servirle como su general. Pero debo advertirle que debe tener cuidado con lo que desea, almirante. La historia no siempre es amable con sus súbditos-

-Eres un estratega talentoso, nadie puede discutir eso-dijo Zhao-y estoy seguro de que lo dices por experiencia, pero puedo asegurarte de que esto no será como tu fracaso a tu ataque de cien días en Ba Sing Se-

-Por tu bien, espero que no lo sea.

-Tengo entendido que tu hijo murió en ese ataque ¿no es así?

-Sí, así fue-respondió Iroh, a veces no le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado o el cómo murió su hijo frente a otras personas, le causaba un gran dolor pero también sabía que él estaba en un mejor lugar y que ahora se había reunido con su madre.

-Hmm. Ya veo-murmuró Zhao, volteó su mirada hacia Iroh-nuevamente le ofrezco mis condolencias por su sobrino quien murió en esa terrible explosión-

-Gracias.

-Dile a los capitanes que se preparen para el primer ataque-le ordenó Zhao mientras caminaba hacia la barandilla en la base de la torre donde ambos hombres estaban parados.

De regreso en la Tribu Agua del Norte, Sokka acompañó a Yue durante uno de sus paseos matutinos por la ciudad ese día. Ahora estaban cruzando un puente, el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur caminaba por la barandilla con la chica de cabellos blancos a su lado, ambos hablaban de la tribu de dónde venían él y su hermana. Desde que la princesa le confesó a Sokka que le gustaba y además lo besó a pesar de su compromiso, ambos adolescentes se volvieron cada vez más cercanos al grado de llegar a ser buenos amigos, desde el punto de vista de Sokka.

-Me encantó pasar estas semanas contigo, Sokka-comentó Yue mientras caminaban-así que ¿no tienen palacios en la Tribu Agua del Sur?-

-¿Estás bromeando? Crecí en un bloque de hielo, no es exactamente un centro cultural-respondió el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del puente de hielo, la princesa se rió de la respuesta de Sokka haciendo que el chico sonriera nerviosamente-también me gustó pasar estos días contigo-

-¿Deberíamos ir ver cómo está el océano?-le preguntó Yue, Sokka asintió y ambos caminaron hacia una de las murallas de la ciudad mientras se dirigían a una torre donde podían tener una bonita vista del océano-cuando haya algo de seguridad para todos, iré a visitar a nuestra ciudad hermana en la Tribu Agua del Sur y pasar un tiempo en tu hogar-

-Eso sería genial-le dijo Sokka mientras subían las escaleras de la torre-pero… te lo advierto-ambos se rieron mientras se miraban el uno al otro hasta que llegaron al mirador de la torre-mi abuela te hará muchas preguntas-

-¿Qué podría preguntarme ella?-le preguntó Yue a Sokka viéndolo con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos azules mientras sonreía.

-Ella diría… diría…-respondió Sokka e imitó la voz de su abuela, Kanna, lo mejor que pudo-"¿por qué tienes el cabello blanco, jovencita? Te ves muy rara"-

-Le diría a tu abuela, que mi cabello es blanco porque cuando nací, no estaba despierta-le dijo Yue sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras sonreía-mi madre y mi padre no conseguían que hiciera un sonido o me moviera, así que le rogaron al espíritu de la luna por varios días y me sumergieron en las aguas sagradas-Sokka escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo un poco sorprendido-mis padres me dijeron que mi cabello se tornó blanco porque la vida se derramó en mí-

-Wow-jadeó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur aún sorprendido por su historia-nunca me dijiste eso-

-Porque tú nunca me lo preguntaste, pero tu abuela sí lo haría-respondió la princesa de cabellos blancos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro mientras se sonreían.

Iroh giró sobre sus pasos y regresó al interior de la nave, caminó por el mismo pasillo de la última vez asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y después de doblar en una esquina se encontró con Zuko que aún llevaba su uniforme del ejército de la Nación del Fuego.

-Estoy seguro de que Zhao fue quien ordenó a esos piratas que te atacaran-le dijo Iroh-¿tienes algún plan?-

-Estoy trabajando en eso, tío-respondió Zuko quitándose la máscara para mirar al anciano-¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema?-

-Pronto atracaremos frente a la muralla central de la Tribu Agua del Norte-dijo Iroh-creen que el Avatar está allí-

-Y yo creo lo mismo-pensó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero claro, nunca admitiría eso en voz alta, eso era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo. Pudo notar que el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera ¿triste? ¿trastornado? sí, debía ser eso último-¿por qué te ves tan molesto, tío?-

-Zhao no tiene piedad ¿estás seguro de que aún quieres estar aquí?-preguntó Iroh preocupado por el bienestar de su sobrino. Zuko casi dudó la pregunta de su tío, pero tomó una decisión y se mantuvo firme.

-Nunca podré vivir en paz hasta que capture al Avatar para m…-dijo Zuko, pero enseguida se contuvo, su tío no tenía que saber la verdadera razón de por qué quería capturar al Avatar, quería quedarse con el niño para sí mismo porque tal vez podía ser un poco egoísta, pero tampoco podía negar que sentía algo por él y sea lo que fuere este sentimiento, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era algo más allá del odio-¡hasta que capture al Avatar para mi padre! ¿qué no lo entiendes?-

Iroh no respondió y ambos tomaron caminos separados otra vez. Apenas vio a su tío alejarse, Zuko apretó los puños con fuerza mientras hacía un esfuerzo para calmarse ¿por qué había dicho eso? se hubiera ahorrado las molestias y decirle a su tío la verdadera razón de por qué tenía planeado capturar al Avatar, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que mantenerse enfocado en el plan que ellos estuvieron trabajando desde un principio y eso era lo que iba a hacer, entonces, una vez que encontrara al Avatar, lo iba a confrontar o quizás le hablaría sobre lo sucedido en el festival de los días del fuego de hace unas semanas y le preguntaría si él era Kuzon (a.k.a el niño enmascarado) o no.

Aang y Katara estaban en el corazón de la ciudad y ambos practicaban juntos algunos movimientos de agua-control, los movimientos de sus cuerpos y sus manos estaban sincronizados como si estuvieran conectados en cierto sentido, pero, por alguna razón, el joven maestro aire no se sentía de esa manera, únicamente estaba copiando lo que su amiga hacía, tratando de aprender esas nuevas técnicas. Estaban tan concentrados en su tarea que no se percataron de que el cielo se cubría lentamente de nubes grises y algunas cenizas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos y también en la nieve. Las personas notaron este inusual cambio en el cielo, también Yue y Sokka quienes aún estaban en la torre mirando el océano, la princesa de cabellos blancos acercó su mano y un copo de ceniza cayó sobre su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó viendo como la ceniza tenía ligeramente de negro su mano.

-Yue, la Nación del Fuego ya está aquí-respondió Sokka mirándola seriamente, desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte donde se aproximaba una gran nube de cenizas-y por lo que parece, puedo decir que se aproximan muchas naves-

Un gran tambor adornado con la insignia de la Tribu Agua resonó mientras los ciudadanos se apresuraban a entrar en la sala principal del palacio de hielo. Sokka y Yue fueron los últimos en llegar, dentro del salón principal, el líder Arnook dio inicio a la reunión.

-El día que temíamos por tanto tiempo ha llegado, la Nación del Fuego se está acercando-le dijo Arnook a su gente-con gran tristeza. Llamo a mi familia aquí antes que yo, sabiendo que algunas de estos rostros están a punto de desaparecer de nuestra tribu... pero nunca desaparecerán de nuestros corazones. Ahora, al acercarnos a la batalla por nuestra existencia, invoco a los grandes espíritus...-extendió sus brazos-espíritu del océano, espíritu de la luna ¡quédense con nosotros! voy a necesitar voluntarios para esta misión peligrosa-

-Cuente conmigo-dijo Sokka mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sokka...-dijo Katara sin creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Algunos de los hombres de la Tribu del Norte también se pusieron de pie.

-Tengan cuidado: muchos de ustedes no regresarán, vengan a recibir mi marca si aceptan esta tarea.

A pesar de las objeciones de Katara, y Yue quien miró hacia otro lado para contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, el líder pintó una marca roja en la frente de Sokka como señal de que estaba dispuesto a aceptar unirse a esa misión.

Mientras tanto, Aang estaba afuera arrodillado en la barandilla de la escalera del palacio de hielo contemplando el horizonte, no podía creer que se llevaría a cabo una invasión. En espera del primer ataque de la Nación del Fuego, el menor comenzó a pensar inconscientemente en Zuko ¿sabía de esta invasión? ¿estaría en uno de esos barcos? y si Zuko estaba allí, entonces podría tener la oportunidad de verlo otra vez. No se vieron desde lo sucedido en el festival y eso que tomó todas las precauciones para no revelarle su verdadera identidad, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al rememorar el momento en que ambos participaron en la danza del sol, casi podía sentir el calor del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego allí con él, entre la helada brisa que soplaba en el Polo Norte. Tan solo habían pasado unas semanas desde que se vieron y Aang lo echaba de menos, no entendía que estaba pasando con él pero, últimamente cuando recordaba a Zuko o accidentalmente era mencionado sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sentía un nudo formarse en su estómago ¿quizás… quizás se estaba enamorando de Zuko? puede que eso fuera cierto; sin embargo, por otro lado, también estaba Katara, aunque el joven maestro aire tuvo que reconocer que últimamente ya no estaba sintiendo la cercanía o atracción que en un principio sintió por ella, sabía que su corazón latía fuertemente por una única persona y no era precisamente la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur. El joven maestro del aire salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó algunos pasos acercándose a él, volvió la mirada y se encontró con el líder de la Tribu Agua del Norte quien estaba de pie detrás de él.

-La quietud ante la batalla es insoportable-dijo mientras Katara salía del palacio de hielo y se ponía de pie junto a Aang-es un miedo demasiado tranquilo-

-No estuve allí cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó a mi gente-dijo Aang sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por dejar a los nómadas del aire en su peor momento-voy a marcar la diferencia esta vez-

* * *

Al atardecer los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Norte se posicionaron en la entrada principal de la ciudad y permanecieron unos minutos allí, observando, la primera bola de fuego fue arrojada golpeando el centro del emblema de la Tribu Agua del Norte grabado en el muro externo, la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que terminó empujando a los soldados a varios metros de distancia. Una segunda bola de fuego aterrizó en el corazón de la ciudad y una tercera se acercó, Aang montó a Appa y se alejó volando para enfrentar al ejército de la Nación del Fuego. La nave principal lanzó varias bolas de fuego, y cuando Aang se acercó, logró desviar una bola de fuego hacia la capa de hielo más cercana. Saltó de Appa, expandió su planeador y comenzó a evadir los disparos de los soldados apenas aterrizó en la cubierta y apartó a los que se acercaban a atacarlo. Después de deshabilitar las catapultas de bolas de fuego en la nave principal, un soldado lo atrapó arrojándole cadenas; sin embargo, Aang fue rescatado por Appa, quien tomó al atacante con una de sus patas y lo arrojó por la borda. De pronto el barco es atacado por los maestros agua y se inmoviliza, Aang saltó a bordo de Appa para dirigirse al próximo barco y se sorprendió al ver cientos de barcos de la Nación del Fuego frente a él.

Mientras tanto, el líder Arnook se dirigió a los hombres que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para su misión.

-Hombres, se infiltrarán en la armada de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Arnook a los soldados que estaban en esa base de hielo con él-eso significa que todos necesitarán uno de estos uniformes-

Uno de los guerreros cuyo nombre era Hahn, se presentó portando un uniforme del ejército de la Nación del Fuego de hace ochenta y cinco años, Sokka se rió llamando la atención de todos los hombres de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-preguntó Hahn mirando a Sokka mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-Los uniformes de la Nación del Fuego no se ven así-respondió Sokka mientras señalaba el uniforme que llevaba el joven.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió-estos son uniformes reales capturados de los soldados del ejército de la Nación del Fuego-

-¿De cuándo, de hace cien años?

-Ochenta y cinco-explicó el líder Arnook.

-Escucha, la Nación del Fuego ya no usa púas en los hombros. Los uniformes nuevos son más aerodinámicos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en este tipo?-le preguntó Hahn a Arnook y desvió su mirada hacia Sokka mientras apretaba el puño-es una conversación muy audaz para ser un nuevo recluta-

-Sokka es de nuestra tribu hermana, Hahn-le dijo Arnook-es un guerrero capaz de todo y valoro su opinión. Ahora, nuestro primer objetivo es determinar la identidad de su oficial al mando-

-Su nombre es Zhao-le dijo Sokka-mediana edad, grandes quemaduras, mal genio-

-Sokka, quiero que le digas todo lo que sabes a Hahn-le pidió el líder Arnook-él es el que dirige esta misión-miró al joven junto al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur-Hahn muéstrale a Sokka tu respeto, no espero nada menos de mi futuro yerno-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿la princesa Yue se va a casar contigo?-preguntó Sokka un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Sí, ¿y qué con eso?-le preguntó el joven de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

-Nada. Felicitaciones-respondió Sokka murmurando la última palabra entre dientes un poco molesto.

Aang ya no podía seguir con esto, se sentó en la cabeza de Appa sobre la flota de barcos del ejército de la Nación del Fuego. Había derribado trece barcos con ayuda de Appa, evadiendo bolas de fuego y lanzas por los aires, volando a través del metal con su aire-control, su respiración se convirtió en jadeos, al igual que la de Appa mientras flotaban. Aang se protegió los ojos mientras miraba hacia la puesta de sol, se inclinó sobre el costado de Appa al oír el sonido de cadenas traquetear. Vio caer las anclas de todas las naves y supo que habría una pausa, aunque fuera pequeña. Aang jaló con fuerza de las riendas de Appa, llevándolos de regreso a la ciudad, sintiéndose exhausto en mente y cuerpo. Lanzó una última mirada anhelante sobre su hombro, no había visto a Zuko o su nave, lo que despertó su preocupación, Zuko siempre parecía tener la intención de capturarlo, y el príncipe ya sabía que estaría en el Polo Norte, entonces ¿por qué no estaba allí? Aang suspiró, bajó la cabeza con frustración mientras él y Appa se acercaban cada vez más a la ciudad. A pesar de que su corazón estaba rogando porque él y el príncipe se encontraran nuevamente, Aang no podía perderse más en sus pensamientos hacia Zuko, después de todo, tenía invasión que detener, no importaba cuanto deseara estar a salvo en sus brazos.

-Aang ¡¿qué pasó allí?!-el joven maestro aire levantó la mirada apenas vio a Katara y a Yue correr hacia él.

-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto…-dijo Aang aún con la cabeza baja-debo haber derribado una docena de naves de la Nación del Fuego, pero hay demasiadas. ¡No puedo pelear contra todas!-

-Pero tienes que hacerlo. Eres el Avatar-dijo Yue mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

-Solo soy un niño-respondió Aang mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, Katara se arrodilló junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de consolar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el barco de Zhao, Zuko, quien ya estaba vestido con un traje de invierno, estaba desatando uno de los botes y se preparó para hacer un breve viaje a la Tribu Agua del Norte, buscar al Avatar y, si no estaba de humor para un confrontación, intentaría hablar con él o quizás preguntarle lo que había planeado preguntarle una vez que lo viera. Alguien se acercó al lugar donde estaba y cuando volteó un poco su mirada, pudo ver a Iroh de pie detrás de él, el anciano además se aseguraba de que nadie viniera hacia ahí y descubriera a Zuko robándose uno de los botes.

-Si estás pescando un pulpo, sobrino. Necesitarás una red bien tejida o sino él se escapará por el hueco más pequeño-le aconsejó Iroh al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y colocó la cuerda dentro del bote.

-No necesito de tus consejos ahora, tío-le dijo Zuko sin verlo siquiera.

-Lo siento, no quería darte más problemas-se disculpó Iroh-solo te regañé porque… bueno, tú sabes que desde que perdí a mi hijo-

-Detente, no tienes que decírmelo otra vez-lo interrumpió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego entendiendo el dolor del anciano que estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo viajando en busca del Avatar.

-Pienso en ti como uno-agregó, Zuko volteó su mirada hacia él.

-Lo sé, tío. No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-le dijo el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego mientras se inclinaba ante él a modo de despedida, Iroh se acercó a él y lo abrazó por un breve segundo antes de que Zuko se separara de él y subió al bote-después de que encuentre al Avatar-

Se subió al bote y se preparó para navegar hacia las heladas costas de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Iroh miró a su sobrino que se alejaba del barco de Zhao y antes de alejarse hasta perderlo de vista, se acercó un poco más para poder hablar con él.

-Asegúrate de mantener tu uniforme cerrado hasta el cuello-le aconsejó Iroh-y recuerda calentar tu chi, tu aliento de fuego podría llegar a salvarte la vida-

-Lo haré-respondió Zuko, tras decir eso continuó navegando hasta que el bote quedó a metros de distancia del barco de Zhao, Iroh contempló el bote que se alejaba de allí y levantó una mano en señal de adiós.

-Ten cuidado-rogó.

En el cuartel de los guerreros de la Tribu Agua, Sokka estaba afilando un hacha y junto a él estaba el prometido de la Princesa Yue, Hahn, quien también estaba trabajando en afilar su propia arma. Ambos adolescentes no hablaron por un tiempo hasta que el chico de la Tribu Agua del Norte decidió hablar para romper el silencio, y porque además quería molestar un poco a Sokka, puede que quizás sea un poco idiota, pero él sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación mantenía el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur con su prometida.

-Déjame decirte algo, Sokka-dijo Hahn sin dejar de lado su tarea-he cortejado a muchas chicas antes, pero Yue es la mejor… y ella tiene la mayor cantidad de beneficios-

-¡¿Beneficios?!-dijo Sokka mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el chico un poco molesto-¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!-

-Quiero decir… Yue es agradable y todo eso, pero los puntos que voy a obtener con el líder tampoco están tan mal.

-¡La princesa Yue pierde su tiempo al estar con una comadreja absorta como tú!-murmuró Sokka aún enfadado con él, estaba más que claro que Hahn no conocía a su prometida en lo más mínimo.

-Whoa, espera ¿y eso que te importa?-dijo Hahn intentado calmar al chico de la Tribu del Sur-solo eres un simple campesino de la Tribu Agua del Sur ¿qué sabrías tú de las complejidades políticas en nuestras vidas? Sin ofender-

¡Bien! ¡ya fue suficiente! Sokka gritó enojado haciendo que Hahn detuviera su tarea para verlo sin poder entender muy bien que le estaba pasando, pero luego pudo ver como Sokka se lanzó hacia él y ambos comenzaron a pelear bajo las confusas miradas de los demás guerreros.

-¡Eres un idiota sin alma! sin ofender-le dijo Sokka a Hahn con enojo mientras continuaban peleando, hasta que el líder Arnook apareció en el cuartel solo para encontrarse con ambos chicos peleando entre sí.

-De acuerdo ¡ya fue suficiente!-dijo Arnook mientras los separaba-Sokka ¡quedas fuera de la misión!-

-Muy bien, arriba, hombres-dijo Hanh-ahora todos escuchen lo que yo digo ¡y derrotaremos a este almirante Cho en poco tiempo!-

-¡Es el almirante Zhao!-le gritó Sokka aún enojado con el chico de la Tribu del Norte, cruzó los brazos mientras apretaba los dientes mostrando su molestia.

Zuko se dirigió a las costas de hielo cerca de la pared externa de la Tribu Agua del Norte en su kayak, notó que las focas tortuga se zambulleron en una abertura en el hielo. Sabiendo que aquellas criaturas debían ir a buscar aire en alguna parte; Zuko respiró hondo y se sumergió detrás de ellas, mientras la luna casi llena alcanzaba a la cúspide del cielo nocturno, Zuko jadeó, su cuerpo tembló mientras se arrastraba fuera del agujero, se apoyó contra una curva de la fría pared, tratando de calmar su corazón agitado y estabilizar su respiración. Le dolía el cuerpo, el frío lo rodeaba, su traje mojado no lo ayudaba mucho, cerró los ojos, acurrucó su cuerpo por un momento sabiendo que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y su ingenio antes de poder continuar, pasaron unos minutos antes de que estuviera listo para moverse, continuó usando su aliento de fuego para mantener su sangre en constante circulación, su tío tenía razón, el aliento de fuego le estaba salvando la vida. Abrió enormemente los ojos, sus pupilas se encogieron y frunció el ceño con frustración al pensar en el anciano, si continuaba con su plan tal vez nunca volvería a verlo, estiró sus piernas antes de incorporarse de su pequeño hueco helado.

Sokka aún estaba en el ahora vacío cuartel afilando la hoja de su boomerang, cuando, de pronto, el líder Arnook se acercó a él.

-¿Sucede algo, Sokka?-le preguntó al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Oh, no. Hahn está allá afuera liderando la misión ultrasecreta mientras yo estoy aquí afilando mi boomerang, todo está bien-respondió Sokka con sarcasmo mientras revisaba la hoja de su arma.

-Escúchame. Hay algo que necesito mostrarte, ven-dijo el jefe Arnook, Sokka no dudó lo que estaba diciendo y ambos salieron del cuartel, caminaron hacia un iglú donde Pakku estaba planeando la próxima estrategia con un mapa de la tribu desplegado sobre una mesa.

-La ciudad fue diseñada para resistir un asalto. Si mantenemos a los soldados acorralados en el patio y el mercado hasta que caiga la noche, donde tendremos una mayor ventaja, obtendremos el éxito-explicó el maestro agua a los demás maestros agua de la tribu mientras señalaba el mapa-pero si dejamos que muchos de ellos ingresen a la ciudad, sus números podrían abrumarnos, ya que muchos maestros fuego-control deben ser debilitados lo más pronto posible en cuanto suene la alarma, queremos minimizar sus fuentes de poder-

-Además, debo asignar un guardia que esté con la princesa en todo momento-le dijo Arnook a Pakku mientras se acercaba a él-su presencia es nuestra inspiración para ganar esta batalla-

Al escuchar esto, Sokka aprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecerse a proteger a la Princesa Yue y estar a su lado mientras la Nación del Fuego atacaba la tribu.

-Lo haré-accedió Sokka humildemente-ese seré yo. Yo seré su guardia, no nada malo le pasará-

Zuko ascendió hacia un hueco de aire en el agua helada para recuperar el aliento, vio otro pasaje debajo del agua y se dirige hacia él, pero se topó con una barrera de hielo. Haciendo uso de su fuego-control, Zuko derrite el hielo y se abre paso en un pasaje dentro de la ciudad, donde se detuvo por un momento para descansar, mientras presionaba su espalda contra la fría pared, miro alrededor de una esquina para ver si alguien estaba cerca, cuando, de repente, escuchó pasos acercándose a él y regresó a su escondite, retrocediendo aún más para evitar ser visto, otros pasos caminaron en la dirección opuesta y se unieron al ruido, dos siluetas se encontraron por encima de él y los vio un poco distorsionados. A través del hielo (y si sus ojos no le fallaban) Zuko estaba seguro de que el que había estado corriendo recientemente era el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur que viajaba con el Avatar.

-Oye, tú-gritó el chico deteniéndose frente a un guardia-¿has visto a la Princesa Yue?-

-Sí, señor. Ella esta con el Avatar y su hermana, se dirigen al oasis detrás del palacio-respondió el guardia en estado de alerta como si fuera un felino.

-Gracias-le dijo el chico corriendo en dirección al palacio.

-Espere, señor-gritó el guardia-el líder lo está buscando, creo que dijo que necesita discutir algunas estrategias y técnicas contigo antes de que salga el sol-

-¿Eh? pero se supone que debo proteger a Yue.

-Ella estará bien, señor, lo digo por mí mismo. Está con el Avatar y su hermana, que es una maestra agua muy talentosa, además el oasis está completamente aislado, estará bien.

Zuko no le intereso escuchar el resto de la conversación, comenzó a introducirse cada vez más y más profundo en el escondite donde se encontraba, descubriendo que era más bien como una tubería gigante hecha de hielo y por lo que tenía entendido sobre las tuberías era que éstas tenían un camino que llevaba hacia alguna parte, un comienzo y un final. La luz comenzó a desvanecerse más a medida que avanzaba por aquel túnel, pero no se atrevió a usar su fuego-control para iluminar su camino, no necesitaba romper su escondite y exponerse a sí mismo antes de que fuera el momento indicado, por alguna razón, sentía que había estado caminando por un largo tiempo en el frío dando una vuelta tras otra en ese largo e interminable pasaje y Zuko temió haber tomado la decisión incorrecta al haber caminado a través de ese túnel. Pero entonces, la luz comenzó a fluir otra vez en el sitio donde se encontraba y por fin logró llegar al final de éste, topándose con una abertura.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe al ver que se encontraba fuera del palacio, y no solo eso, estaba detrás de éste, ahora solo le quedaba entrar a ese oasis y el Avatar sería completamente suyo. Se movió hacia la abertura, observando a cada instante para estar seguro de que nadie más lo seguía, llegó a una pared y alcanzó a divisar una pequeña puerta de madera redonda colocada en medio de ésta, casi considero usarla pero decidió no hacerlo porque eso echaría a perder el factor sorpresa, caminó a lo largo de la pared intentando buscar algún otro punto de acceso o trecho más corto por el que pudiera trepar e ingresar al oasis, encontró una pequeña sección en el lado izquierdo de la pared que estaba agrietada y desmoronándose un poco, aprovecho esta oportunidad para entrar fácilmente por aquella grieta y acceder de esta forma al oasis.

Su cuerpo estaba oculto en las sombras y se detuvo ante el agradable calor que lo invadió, Zuko se puso de pie al otro lado del oasis logrando divisar al Avatar, a su amiga, la maestra agua y a una chica de cabellos blancos por lo cual dedujo que se trataba de la Princesa Yue. Permaneció apoyado contra aquellas altas murallas heladas que rodeaban el pequeño lugar, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una forma de escapar una vez que lograra llevarse a Aang, mientras vigilaba al pequeño grupo de chicas que conversaba en ese oasis, alcanzó a ver un camino en la parte posterior de éste. Zuko comenzó a memorizar aquel camino con sus ojos, viendo cómo se movía en zig-zag por las empinadas murallas de hielo, pasó por una cascada y finalmente llegó a la cima, bien, por lo menos ya había encontrado su ruta de escape, llegó a una posición en la que ahora se encontraba frente al grupo a un lado del puente que conducía a la mitad del oasis, se sobresaltó cuando los ojos del Avatar comenzaron a brillar al igual que las flechas tatuadas en su cuerpo, comenzó a pensar que probablemente había entrado en el Estado Avatar el cual solo había visto una vez cuando se conocieron en el Polo Sur, retrocedió temiendo un posible ataque; sin embargo, Aang solo permaneció allí, sentado, completamente inmóvil haciendo que la curiosidad de Zuko creciera más ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Está bien?-preguntó la princesa Yue ansiosamente, incrementando más las propias preocupaciones de Zuko.

-Está cruzando hacia el mundo espiritual-le dijo la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur mirando fijamente al Avatar. A Zuko no le agradó la forma en que sus ojos se suavizaban cuando lo miraba, Aang merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella-estará bien mientras no movamos su cuerpo. Ese es su camino de regreso al plano físico-

Zuko se disolvió entre las sombras, caminó hacia el puente, era el momento de hacer su aparición, podía deshacerse fácilmente de aquella chica y finalmente se quedaría con Aang.

-Quizás deberíamos pedir ayuda.

Es una princesa inteligente, pensó Zuko con una sonrisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había entrado ahí con la intención de llevarse a Aang y nadie podría detenerlo.

-¡No! él es mi amigo. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerlo-le respondió Katara.

-Bueno... ¿no eres una chica grande ahora?-preguntó Zuko sarcásticamente, deteniéndose en la cima del puente mientras se burlaba de ella.

-No.

-Sí-dijo con aire de suficiencia, vio como Yue abandonaba el oasis, una parte de él se sentía feliz porque ella no necesitaba estar en medio de esa pelea-entrégamelo y te prometo que no te lastimare-en lugar de hacerle caso y retroceder, Katara se puso en posición defensiva acorde a un maestro agua y Zuko se colocó en posición ofensiva en respuesta. Una parte de él se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ella, ya que, por lo que tenía entendido, esa chica había sido el primer interés romántico del Avatar desde el primer momento en que la vio, y Zuko quería demostrar su valor en esa pelea y que él era perfectamente capaz de mantener al pequeño monje a salvo y que se merecía su afecto antes que ella. Hizo el primer movimiento arrojando una ráfaga de fuego seguido de dos golpes, enviando más ataques de fuego-control hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la chica desviaba fácilmente todos sus ataques con su agua-control, sus constantes ataques lo impulsaron a ir directamente hacia ella, no tenía forma de evitar sus ataques de agua-control, los cuales terminaron empujándolo lejos, aterrizando boca abajo en la hierba, al parecer, esa chica se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Zuko también se había vuelto más fuerte. No pensaba subestimarla como lo hizo con Aang la primera vez que pelearon, después de todo, ella tenía a la luna de su lado… por ahora-veo que has aprendido un nuevo truco, pero no he llegado tan lejos para perder contra ti-se incorporó dándole la espalda, cuando estuvo de pie, se volteó y arrojó una bola de fuego hacia ella esperando tomarla desprevenida. Aun así, los esfuerzos del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego fueron en vano, ella fácilmente apagó su fuego usando agua-control, pero la cosa no terminaba aquí, claro que no, le envió otra ola y no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse esta vez, Zuko tropezó cerca del lugar donde comenzó a pelea y de pronto, sus pies se vieron atrapados en una capa de hielo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como el agua comenzó a subir a su alrededor creando una esfera que lo encerró y todo se detuvo apenas su rival convirtió el agua que uso para encerrarlo en una esfera de hielo, eso no era nada más que una simple mejora de sus habilidades de agua-control, esas habilidades no pudo haberlas aprendido sola a menos que… a menos que hubieran sido enseñadas por un maestro agua-tú, pequeña campesina-gruñó encendiendo el fuego dentro de él dándose cuenta de que la única forma de salir de allí era haciendo estallar aquella esfera de hielo-veo que has encontrado un maestro ¿no es así?-saltó de los restos de la esfera de hielo en la que había estado encerrado, disparando una bola de fuego tras otra hacia su rival. Se abrió paso hacia ella, esquivando sus ataques, acercándose más y más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Zuko extendió su mano envuelta en fuego, alcanzándola, intentando asustarla. Ella se arrodillo y contrarrestó su ataque, pronto estuvieron intercambiando golpes muy de cerca, Zuko la esquivó, dirigiendo una ráfaga de fuego hacia su rostro, pateando su pie hacia atrás. Su truco logró engañarla y ella uso un poco de agua que estaba frente a ella y no del lugar de donde Zuko se había movido previamente, le dio la espalda apenas sus ojos se posaron en Aang... y su mente abandonó la batalla por un momento, se acercó, con la guardia completamente baja, extendió la mano y sus dedos tocaron la suave tela de la túnica, no obstante, el momento fue interrumpido cuando sintió una salpicadura de agua fría que lo atacó por detrás y fue empujado al otro lado del oasis. Zuko se derrumbó, su cerebro se revolvió apenas logró reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se quedó sin aliento al sentirse acorralado por una ola de agua que instantáneamente se convirtió en hielo inmovilizándolo. Sintió la dura carga de no dormir por varios días junto con el frío mortal que lo envolvía, no podía escapar, cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo cediera ante esa prisión helada, esperaría y conservaría sus fuerzas, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la pelea se tornara a su favor. Pasaron unos minutos, y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego sintió los primeros rayos del sol asomarse, el calor resurgió a través de su cuerpo como si de un incendio se tratase a la vez que su espíritu se conectaba con la máxima fuente de poder del fuego-control: el sol. Levantó la cabeza, elevó su temperatura corporal con ayuda del sol, vapor brotó por su nariz al tiempo que derretía su helada prisión aterrizando fácilmente en la hierba, juntó sus puños al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso ataque de fuego-control hacia la chica, sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver como intentaba evadir su ataque pero era demasiado fuerte y la empujó lejos golpeándose la cabeza con un poste de madera, lo que la dejó inconsciente, se puso de pie frente a ella mientras el sol salía detrás de sí, con la vista borrosa y antes de que cayera al suelo, Katara pudo ver como Zuko tomaba a Aang por el cuello de su túnica. Zuko sabía que no volvería a ver el sol, al menos no por un tiempo mientras se llevaba al Avatar hacia lo desconocido, por lo que tomo todo el poder que pudo de aquel pequeño oasis-tu poder crece con la luna-le dijo mirando a la chica con la que acababa de pelear-pero yo crezco con el sol-

Zuko tomó el cuerpo casi inerte de Aang en sus brazos, colocó al niño sobre su espalda, aseguró sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Aang y posicionó los brazos del menor sobre sus propios hombros. Se alejó de la chica, sintiendo su pecho inflarse de orgullo.

Había ganado la batalla contra ella, había probado que era digno del afecto de Aang, Aang le pertenecía completamente y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Para cuando Katara recuperó la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que Aang se había ido, Sokka y Yue llegaron al oasis en Appa y Katara angustiada les avisó que Zuko se había llevado a Aang.

-No puedo creer que lo haya perdido-dijo Katara al borde del llanto-todo esto es mi culpa, se suponía que debía vigilarlo y no pude-

-No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que pudiste-le dijo Sokka a su hermana queriendo reconfortarla-ahora tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Zuko no pudo haber ido muy lejos, lo encontraremos, Aang va a estar bien-

-De acuerdo-dijo Katara mientras se levantaba de la hierba en ese oasis y camino con su hermano y Yue hacia Appa, se subió a la silla de montar quedando de pie junto a la princesa de cabellos blancos, Momo comenzó a emitir pequeños arrullos-está bien, quédate aquí, Momo en caso de que Aang regrese-

Con esas últimas palabras, Sokka, Katara y la princesa Yue partieron en Appa para buscar a Aang mientras la Nación del Fuego continuaba ejecutando su ataque hacia la Tribu Agua del Norte.

* * *

Zuko jadeó al tiempo que se derrumbaba sobre la nieve, resopló con fatiga mientras intentaba avanzar, miró por encima de su hombro el camino que acababa de formar en la nieve, eso no era lo que esperaba. Primero subió por uno de los senderos más largos y empinados que se pudiera imaginar, todo lo hizo soportando el peso del joven maestro aire en su espalda, para cuando llegó a la cima, comenzó a nevar y su estómago se encogió al ver el desolado campo de nieve que se expandía frente a él, más allá de lo que cualquier ojo común pudiera percibir, en serio que no esperaba ver eso, creyó que encontraría más agua al llegar a la cima pero en su lugar se topó con ese extenso tramo de hielo. Simplemente acercó a Aang lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y continuó su viaje, aceptando el hecho de que iba a tener una larga caminata mientras se desataba una tormenta de nieve, no podía sentirse más frío de lo que ya estaba en ese preciso momento, pero sin siquiera notarlo, dio un paso en falso y el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse debajo de los pies del príncipe y éste empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo para no caer hacia una muerte segura. Aquello le dio más problemas, pero valía la pena, sus orbes doradas casi se desviaron hacia el niño inconsciente en la nieve junto a él, casi. Zuko miró a su alrededor y sus ojos vieron una grieta en el hielo que parecía ser una cueva.

-Un refugio…-murmuró con cautela, tomó a Aang en sus brazos una vez más y lo llevó con él a su escondite temporal. Apenas entró, tropezó en aquella helada habitación mirando a su alrededor mientras acercaba a Aang hacia él, suavemente dejó caer su peso y se quitó la cuerda que llevaba alrededor de los hombros, se detuvo a mitad de su trabajo y miró el cuerpo inconsciente del Avatar, pensaba atarlo como una medida de precaución, probablemente estaría desorientado al despertar y quizás lo primero que haría apenas lo viera sería atacarlo y desde la última vez que se encontraron, las cosas no habían terminado bien. Zuko necesitaba que Aang estuviera quieto si quería explicarle su plan, porque él aún estaba un poco confundido respecto a la situación, pero tenía que hacer el intento. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, atándolos lo más suavemente posible, manteniendo la cuerda lo más floja posible pero sin que las ataduras se deshicieran fácilmente. Una vez que Aang estuvo atado, lo recostó en el lugar más cómodo que encontró en aquel helado lugar, llevó una mano hacia su rostro inconsciente y comenzó a tocarlo con cuidado, todo esto valdrá la pena, pensó Zuko, tenía que valer la pena. Se puso de pie, dejando de lado a Aang por un momento para intentar reunir un poco de madera o leña para encender una fogata y mantenerse cálidos mientras se resguardaban de la tormenta de nieve, se colocó la capucha de su traje y se la ajustó con fuerza sobre la cabeza apenas volvió a internarse en la tormenta. No se atrevió a alejarse demasiado del refugio, solo estuvo hurgando por allí, se las arregló para encontrar varias piezas de madera congelada que podía descongelar fácilmente con su fuego-control, sonrió apenas regresó a su escondite, encendió una fogata en medio de aquella fría cueva, levantó a Aang, lo acercó al fuego y lo apoyó contra la pared, Zuko se acurrucó junto al joven maestro aire por un momento, se frotó las manos lanzándoles fuego para intentar recuperar el calor, miró a Aang detenidamente por unos segundos un poco dudoso al tiempo que sus manos revoloteaban entre ellas antes de acercarlas y envolver a Aang en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo. Suspiró ante el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido desde hacía ya un mes, no desde… aquel día en el claro, por unos minutos, Zuko permaneció así, abrazando a Aang, apretándolo ligeramente contra su cuerpo, el crujir del hielo llamó su atención y desvió la mirada hacia la furiosa tormenta de nieve fuera de su refugio, se sintió melancólico una vez más al ver la nieve- parece que vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo…-dijo desviando su mirada de la tormenta hacia el joven maestro aire-pero finalmente te tengo, eres mío ahora-susurró mirando al niño en sus brazos-Aang, si puedes escucharme hay algo que quiero preguntarte-se detuvo un momento pensando en las palabras adecuadas para transmitirle al Avatar su mensaje-ese día… en el que hubo un festival de la Nación del Fuego, yo estuve ahí y conocí a alguien que se parecía mucho a ti, no pude verlo porque llevaba una máscara, así que… necesito saber… ¿tú eres Kuzon?-miró al joven maestro aire en sus brazos que permanecía completamente inmóvil sin dar señales de querer moverse-¡Aang, respóndeme! ¿eres Kuzon si o no?-de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, se levantó, alejándose del niño y fue a pararse en la entrada de la pequeña cueva de hielo-siempre tiene que pasar algo, no es como si lo entendieras-murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo las heridas que alguna vez había sentido abrirse de nuevo: el dolor en su mandíbula, los moretones que cubrían su torso, la sensación punzante de sus cortes-eres como mi hermana. Todo siempre fue fácil para ella, es una maestra fuego-control muy talentosa y todos la adoran. Mi padre dice que nació con suerte, a mí me dijo que tuve la suerte de nacer-esa había sido una verdad dolorosa con la que tuvo que lidiar años atrás, luego de que deshonró a su padre en el campo de batalla al no poder derrotar a su oponente. Los ojos de su padre se habían vuelto tan fríos a pesar del cálido color dorado que tenían mientras miraban a un príncipe de once años. Zuko se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su padre no lo amaba, miró a Aang por el rabillo del ojo, no había dudas de que el Avatar era como su hermana, Azula, en ciertos aspectos. Aang, al igual que Azula, tenía un gran talento para el aire control, era amable y feliz, hacía que todos a su alrededor sintieran lo mismo y esa era la diferencia, la diferencia que le permitió a Zuko dejar entrar a Aang en su corazón y poder excluir a Azula, ambos eran adorados, pero por diferentes razones: Azula era adorada porque era poderosa y despiadada, era temida. Mientras que Aang era adorado porque era cariñoso y alegre, traía esperanza al mundo. Zuko volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la tormenta de nieve que caía con intensidad-sin embargo, no necesito suerte, nunca la necesite-dijo con resolución, queriendo disipar sus pensamientos oscuros-he tenido que luchar y luchar, y eso fue lo que me hizo fuerte, me hizo quien soy-

Asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras, se alejó de la entrada de la cueva y volvió a sentarse junto a Aang, decidió que descansaría un poco y se recostó en el suelo, atrajo a Aang hacia sí para poder abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca un momento. Cerró los ojos hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del Avatar, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo mientras depositaba un suave beso en aquella delicada piel. La tormenta de nieve seguía siendo intensa al igual que la última vez que se atrevió a verificar, suspiró, se acomodó quedando frente al Avatar y pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla, luego se sentó correctamente y apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared, aún con el Avatar envuelto fuertemente alrededor de sus brazos.

Aang jadeó mientras pasaba del mundo espiritual al plano físico nuevamente, siempre se sentía extraño cada vez que hacía eso, pero estaba acostumbrado. Era el Avatar después de todo, estaba de pie en el oasis y sonrió al ver a su pequeño amigo lémur dormido en la hierba, obviamente esperando a Aang.

-Momo-gritó acercándose. Su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando el lémur no lo escuchó-¿Momo?-Aang extendió su mano y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su forma espiritual-oh no-miró a su alrededor buscando algo-¿dónde está mi cuerpo?-y justo cuando lo dijo sintió que su espíritu se deformaba un poco y se convirtió en una bola de luz, lanzándose al aire y volando sobre el campo nevado, y tan pronto como sucedió, Aang sintió que se volvía sólido apenas su espíritu entró de nuevo en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron, absorbiendo lentamente el frío y el hielo que lo rodeaba, lo siguiente de lo que se percató era que estaba atado, tanto por las manos como por los pies. Estaba confundido ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Aang…

Escuchó una voz llamarlo, una voz que espero nunca tener que volver a escuchar, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo con sus ojos grises muy abiertos mientras observaba a Zuko, quien estaba frente a él. Apenas lo vio, Aang se sobresaltó ligeramente y se apartó de él como pudo, aunque lo hizo de manera muy torpe.

-Zuko-susurró el joven maestro aire, estaba confundido, molesto, feliz y un remolino de muchos otros sentimientos de los cuales no alcanzaban las palabras para expresarlos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta-dijo Zuko, el corazón de Aang se derritió ante esas palabras, notando la ternura que reflejaban los ojos de Zuko nada más verlo.

-Me alegra haber vuelto-le respondió Aang con una sonrisa, cómo deseaba poder abrazar a Zuko con todas sus fuerzas y unir sus labios con los del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pero luego recordó que estaba atado de pies y manos-uh... Zuko, ¿por qué estoy atado?-

-Tenía miedo de que me atacaras o escaparas de mi cuando despertaras-le respondió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-así que tuve que atarte para evitar eso-

-Bueno, como podrás ver, no tengo intenciones de atacarte-dijo Aang, pero tuvo que admitir que entendía las razones por las cuales Zuko lo había atado de esa forma. Considero que quizás no iba a dejar a Aang atado si iba a hablar con él, por lo que desató los nudos de las cuerdas liberándolo, pero solo temporalmente, una vez que terminaran de hablar, iba a atarlo nuevamente.

-Aang, necesito hablar contigo…-murmuró Zuko, Aang lo miró, el frío de esa cueva lo había afectado seriamente pero su temperatura corporal se mantenía gracias a su fuego interno, aun así, estaba demasiado débil como para intentar siquiera invocarlo. El maestro aire decidió que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo a avivar ese fuego, sin dudarlo siquiera y siguiendo los deseos de su corazón, tomó a Zuko por el cuello de su traje de invierno y unió sus labios en un cálido beso, esa era la temperatura perfecta para disipar el frío, y aun así no estaba ni cerca de que ambos entraran en calor, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se frotó contra ésta, obteniendo un gemido. Apenas pudieron separarse para respirar, sus ojos se conectaron, ambos querían esto, habían extrañado el contacto del otro durante un mes entero y necesitaban dar vía libre a la pasión. Tenían los labios agrietados y sus cuerpos congelados, y sin embargo, Aang nunca se había sentido mejor y más cálido en su vida, sus labios hormiguearon al sentir otra vez los de Zuko presionar contra ellos, jadeó apenas la cálida lengua delineó suavemente sus labios, su cuerpo tembló en respuesta a esa acción tan simple y placentera, su corazón latió con fuerza al tiempo que correspondía el beso, presionando sus labios despacio contra los de Zuko, quería tanto que éste último lo tocara y le diera el placer que solo él sabía proporcionarle. Zuko tuvo que reconocer que él también extrañaba esto, poder estar cerca de Aang, sentir sus suaves labios presionarse contra los suyos, no habían estado de esa forma desde que tuvieron su primer beso, pero luego recordó la razón por la que había traído al maestro aire hasta allí por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que separarse-Aang, espera-con un poco de dificultad, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego logró separar al menor quien lo miraba con la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos grises-no es lo que piensas, yo también deseo estar así contigo, pero necesito preguntarte algo importante y si no lo hago ahora… probablemente no lo recuerde después-

-¡Appa!-gritó Aang sorprendido, Zuko desvió la mirada sin entender de que estaba hablando y finalmente entendió que estaba pasando, el bisonte volador aterrizó no muy lejos de la cueva en la que estaban escondidos. Aang contuvo la respiración, vio a Zuko mientras exhalaba y lo aventaba fuera de la cueva con un ataque de aire-control que lo obligó a caer afuera en la nieve, luego él mismo se impulsó hacia la nieve, aterrizando con un resoplido, giró sobre su eje y se alejó arrastrándose como una oruga, intentando escapar y queriendo llegar a donde estaban sus amigos lo más pronto posible, pero, sorpresivamente una mano lo tomó por la parte posterior del cuello de su túnica y lo elevó quedando frente a frente con un enojado Zuko.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? todavía no he terminado contigo-gritó Zuko-además, ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tengo que decirte-vio a Katara bajar de saltó de la silla de montar, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego dejó caer a Aang en la nieve y se puso en posición de ataque-¿estás aquí para una revancha?-

-Confía en mí, Zuko, esto no va a ser una revancha-solo le tomó unos segundos forzar a Zuko a elevarse en el aire con ayuda de una columna de nieve y lo dejó caer contra el suelo, derribándolo. Aang fue liberado con ayuda de Sokka y con sus amigos cerca pudo concentrarse en su objetivo.

-Necesitamos regresar al oasis, los espíritus están en problemas-les dijo Aang, corrió de regreso a Appa, pero mientras Sokka, Katara y Yue se preparaban para irse, Aang detuvo sus pasos y miró a Zuko-no podemos dejarlo aquí-dijo mientras caminaba de regreso para levantar el inerte cuerpo del príncipe y lo llevó consigo a la silla de montar antes de partir.

-Sí, tiene mucho sentido. Traigamos con nosotros al tipo que constantemente está tratando de matarnos- dijo Sokka con sarcasmo apenas Aang saltó hacia Appa con su preciosa carga mientras Sokka se encargaba de atar las manos de Zuko para que no pudiera atacarlos con su fuego-control una vez que despertara.

Zuko sintió que el conocimiento volvía a él, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a su alrededor, estaba atado de manos y por lo visto también estaba en la silla de montar del bisonte del Avatar. Notó que la princesa Yue estaba sentada delante de él, frente a la silla de montar, movió sus manos sonriendo al tiempo que lograba desatar los nudos de las cuerdas fácilmente, al parecer era nudos de un aficionado, apenas terminó y se sentó, finalmente logró percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar al oasis pudo ver a Aang y sus amigos enfrentarse a Zhao, quien ya había sacado al pez koi blanco de su estanque y lo colocó triunfante dentro de una bolsa, la luna llena se transformó, pasando de blanca a roja como la sangre en cuestión de segundos. Los maestros agua perdieron sus habilidades y el ejército de la Nación del Fuego pudo avanzar. Zuko gruñó con furia cuando vio al hombre, Zhao iba a pagar por cometer un intento de asesinato al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y también por torturar al Avatar, un niño para ser más específicos. Cuando los guardias fueron a atacar, éste dijo: "ni siquiera lo intenten" y levantó un puño, apuntando a la bolsa. La princesa de cabellos blancos frente a Zuko jadeó al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su boca, vio a Aang dejar caer su bastón, levantando las manos en un gesto pacífico mientras hablaba. Zhao sostenía el espíritu de la Luna en sus manos, finalmente obtendría lo que quería: matar al todopoderoso espíritu.

-Tiene razón, Zhao-Zuko desvió la mirada junto con los demás presentes en el oasis y se topó con su tío parado en uno de los puentes.

-General Iroh ¿por qué no estoy sorprendido por su traición?-preguntó Zhao un poco molesto.

-No soy un traidor, Zhao. La Nación del Fuego también necesita de la luna, todos dependemos del equilibrio-dijo Iroh con calma, Zuko creyó en sus palabras-hagas lo que le hagas al espíritu de la Luna, te lo haré diez veces peor ¡DÉJALO IR, AHORA!-gritó ferozmente.

Zuko pudo ver un pequeño atisbo del famoso Dragón del Oeste en su tío y una parte de él se sintió orgullosa de que ese hombre fuera su pariente. Zuko vio como Zhao parecía ceder y volvió a colocar al pez koi en el estanque. Pero Zhao era un hombre corrompido por su deseo de poder y gloria e hizo lo más impensable en ese momento, mató al espíritu de la luna con un solo corte de fuego-control. El cielo se oscureció y Zuko volvió a sentir la furia que tenía hacia el almirante, no solo intentó asesinarlo y torturó al Avatar, sino que también mató a un espíritu todopoderoso y alteró el equilibrio del mundo. Hasta él sabía que hacer algo así estaba mal y era algo impensable e inhumano, su tío arrojó un ataque de fuego control y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego vio al almirante escapar, no pensaba permitir que Zhao se escapara, no esta vez. Se deslizó silenciosamente de la espalda del bisonte volador y corrió hacia la oscuridad persiguiendo a Zhao.

Lo alcanzó en el centro de la ciudad y lanzó una bola de fuego para llamar la atención del hombre y comenzaron a pelear, Zuko estaba decidido y centrado, al igual que en el Agni Kai que tuvieron hace meses. Zhao atacó viciosamente, pero Zuko evitó fácilmente sus ataques. El hombre era imprudente y no tenía control, y mientras Zuko se mantuviera concentrado y en control, esta batalla terminaría a su favor. Aquella pelea los llevó a moverse por toda la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un puente de hielo, de repente se hizo más ligero, pero Zuko no se detuvo para ver el por qué, tenía que concentrarse en esa batalla y demostrar quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Y, de pronto, apareció una forma acuosa de la nada por encima y alrededor de ellos. Zuko no sabía qué era, pero estaba tratando de acorralarlos, se movió fuera del camino para evitar ser atrapado; sin embargo, Zhao no tuvo tanta suerte. Se volteó y vio al hombre atrapado en lo que parecía ser una mano hecha de agua y se estaba alejando del puente. Zuko ya había tomado una decisión, iba a ayudar a Zhao, sí, puede que el hombre fuera un imbécil y también un tirano, pero no se merecía morir de la forma en que iba a morir. Zuko corrió hacia él, saltó a la barandilla y le tendió la mano.

-Toma mi mano-gritó pero Zhao retiró su mano en el último momento, rechazando la ayuda de Zuko y desapareció bajo las profundidades del agua. Zuko miró hacia donde había desaparecido, no le parecía justo que muriera de esa manera. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que la luna había sido restaurada, su rostro demostró confusión, miró la luna por un momento o dos, luego recordó a su tío, saltó de la barandilla, y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso al oasis.

Esta vez usó la puerta de madera que vio la primera vez que estuvo allí para entrar, vio a su tío, encontró al hombre parado junto a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur y su hermano, este último parecía molesto al igual que su tío y la chica. El Avatar también se hizo a un lado, Aang lo miró al entrar y le devolvió la mirada. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, le dio la más rápida y leve sonrisa a Aang antes de regresar con su tío, Iroh lo miro con una expresión curiosa, escrutándolo, pero Zuko no dijo nada, solo le indicó a su tío que lo acompañara, necesitaban irse mientras todavía hubiera confusión y desorden para que de esa manera pudieran desaparecer fácilmente y pasar desapercibidos. Su tío lo siguió y salieron del oasis, no sin que antes Zuko se detuviera para mirar a Aang por última vez, ya habría tiempo para aclarar sus dudas respecto a Kuzon, por ahora, debían volver a la rutina de siempre, ahora que Zhao estaba fuera de su camino, no había nadie que pudiera arrebatarle al Avatar.

Tras volver la calma luego de la intensa batalla contra el ejército de la Nación del Fuego, el equipo Avatar ya estaba encima de Appa volando lejos de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Aang sonrió al pensar en que volvió a ver a Zuko, sintiendo que algo más fuerte había pasado entre ellos, fuera lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que era algo que estrechó más su vínculo de más allá de ser solo enemigos, lo único que sabía era que eso era algo bueno para ambos, quizás en un futuro no muy distante esta conexión especial los ayudaría a acercarse.


	8. Capítulo VII: La persecución

Luego de decidir que estaría mejor solo y tras dejar atrás a su tío, Zuko viajo por un terreno semiárido montando su caballo avestruz. El sol estaba cálido pero fuerte al mismo tiempo y con sus rayos quemaba intensamente la sudada piel de su cuello apenas cruzó un puente, casi se cae pero volvió a colocar la montura en su lugar con un aspecto demacrado y el estómago vacío, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer nada, de pronto, se detuvo al percibir un aroma agradable, desvió la mirada para encontrarse a un hombre cocinando un gran trozo de carne sobre una llama abierta. Zuko puso una mano sobre su estómago el cual gruñía rogando por algo de comida y dirigió su mano libre hacia la empuñadura de su sable; sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que aquel hombre viajaba con una mujer embarazada así que simplemente prosiguió su camino, luchando por mantenerse consciente. Su visión se tornó borrosa y cerró los ojos, al hacerlo apareció la silueta de una mujer que caminaba por un corredor oscuro con una capucha sobre la cabeza, Zuko abrió los ojos nuevamente pero bajó la cabeza, queriendo olvidar de alguna forma aquella extraña visión.

Finalmente, consiguió llegar a una aldea. Al entrar, pasó junto a algunos soldados del Reino Tierra, quienes observaron a Zuko por un momento, desmontó su caballo avestruz y se dirigió hacia una pequeña tienda donde se encontró con el propietario, un comerciante, de pie detrás del mostrador.

-¿Podría darme un poco de agua, una bolsa de comida y algo caliente para comer?-preguntó Zuko mientras extendía su mano hacia adelante revelando una pequeña cantidad de monedas.

-No hay suficiente para una comida caliente-le respondió el hombre-pero puedo conseguirte dos bolsas de comida-

Apenas el comerciante se fue a buscar las bolsas de comida para Zuko, dos niños que estaban ocultos del otro lado del mostrador arrojaron un huevo a los soldados que estaban justo detrás de Zuko y corrieron a ocultarse. Creyendo que Zuko había arrojado el huevo, los soldados lo miraron con enojo y se levantaron del suelo para confrontarlo.

-Hey-exclamó el líder de los soldados, llamado Gow, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego no los miró y simplemente se quedó de pie en su lugar-¿tú eres el que nos ha estado arrojando huevos, extraño?-

-No-respondió Zuko sin verlo.

-¿Viste quien lo arrojó?-preguntó el soldado frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-No-dijo Zuko dándose la vuelta frente a ellos, al tiempo que llevaba una mano disimuladamente a la empuñadura de su sable.

-¿Esa es tu palabra favorita? ¿no?-preguntó otro soldado en un tono burlón.

-Tiene que haber venido de alguna parte-comentó Gow.

-Tal vez una gallina pasó volando-respondió Zuko dándoles la espalda, el segundo soldado se rió pero su líder lo miró enfadado haciéndolo callar. Apenas el vendedor trajo las bolsas de comida para Zuko, Gow lo apartó y tomo ambas bolsas.

-Gracias por su contribución-dijo Gow mientras se llevaba las bolsas de comida-el ejercito agradece su apoyo-le arrojó la bolsa de comida a uno de los soldados-es mejor que te vayas de la aldea cuanto antes, la pena por quedarse mucho tiempo es más justa de lo que puede llegar a permitirse, extraño-golpeó su pesado mazo de metal con su mano-confía en mi-

-Perdón por eso. Se supone que esos soldados nos protegen de la Nación del Fuego-le dijo el vendedor a Zuko, ambos vieron a Gow y sus hombres alejarse de allí-pero no son nada más que un montón de matones-

Zuko se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su caballo avestruz, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, el niño que previamente arrojó el huevo a Gow apareció desde el otro lado.

-¡Hey! gracias por no delatarme-dijo el niño sonriendo, Zuko lo ignoró, se subió en su caballo avestruz y comenzó a alejarse de allí, el niño puso una ligera expresión de molestia pero decidió seguirlo-Voy a llevarte a mi casa y darle de comer a tu caballo avestruz-tomó las riendas del animal y comenzó a caminar-vamos, te debo una-

Zuko y Lee ,así se llamaba el niño, llegaron a una granja llena de varios tipos de animales, incluyendo vacas cerdos que emitían chillidos ruidosos apenas los vieron acercarse a la casa. Lee le comentó que el ruido era bueno porque de esa forma, nadie podía acercarse a ellos, mientras el niño iba a dejar al caballo avestruz de Zuko en el establo, su padre, Gansu, se acercó al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, el hombre le preguntó si era un amigo de Lee, éste le relató la pequeña confrontación de Zuko con los soldados. Sela, la madre de Lee, preguntó por el nombre del recién llegado, Zuko tartamudeó por un momento antes de responder, no quería usar su típico seudónimo "Lee" dado que el niño también se llamaba así, por suerte, Gansu intervino diciendo que no tenía la obligación de decirles quien era si no quería hacerlo. Le dio la bienvenida a su hogar en agradecimiento por su oposición a los soldados del Reino Tierra.

-Esos hombres deberían sentirse avergonzados de tener que usar uniformes del Reino Tierra-comentó Gansu luego de darle la bienvenida a Zuko.

-Los verdaderos soldados están peleando en la guerra-dijo Sela, la esposa de Gansu-al igual que el hermano mayor de Lee, Sen su. La comida estará lista pronto ¿te gustaría quedarte?-

-No puedo-respondió el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, por mucha hambre y sed que sintiera, sabía que debía seguir viajando-tengo que seguir adelante-

-Gansu podría necesitar algo de ayuda trabajando en el granero-le dijo Sela-¿por qué no trabajan un poco y luego comemos?-

Zuko asintió y se puso a trabajar, aunque su inexperiencia en ello era notoria debido a la cantidad de clavos doblados en la madera. Detrás de él, Lee comenzó a hacerle preguntas personales al azar, su padre lo hizo callar, pero a pesar de su orden, se mantuvo persistente y le preguntó a Zuko como fue que obtuvo la cicatriz en su rostro. Ante esto, el príncipe desterrado golpeó accidentalmente su propio pulgar, momentáneamente distraído, Gansu le dice que no es cortes hacer tantas preguntas personales y que el pasado de Zuko no es asunto suyo. Mientras Zuko continúa martillando, un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_*Flashback*_

_Un joven príncipe Zuko y su madre están sentados junto a un pequeño estanque en un jardín en los jardines del palacio, alimentando a los patos tortuga._

_-Oye, mamá, ¿quieres ver cómo Azula alimenta a los patos tortuga?-le preguntó Zuko y le arrojó un trozo de pan a uno._

_-Zuko ¿por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntó Ursa, uno de los patos tortuga bebé emergió del estanque luego de ser golpeado por el trozo de pan, la mamá pato tortuga salió del estanque y mordió con fuerza el tobillo de Zuko. Él gritó de dolor apenas su madre se ocupó de quitar a la pequeña criatura._

_-Estúpida pata tortuga-murmuró Zuko-¿por qué hizo eso?-_

_-Zuko, así son las mamás. Si te metes con sus bebes…-respondió Ursa mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y fingía morderlo-ella te va a morder-_

_Se rieron brevemente antes de volver su mirada al estanque. Mientras Zuko y su madre caminaban de regreso al palacio a través de un corredor, la joven princesa Azula estaba intentando dar una vuelta de carro pero cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Detrás de ella, Ty Lee corrió hacia adelante y realizó el movimiento con facilidad, rematando con varios saltos mortales. Celosa, Azula la empujó y se rió de ella._

_-¡Azula!-se quejó Ty Lee mientras su mejor amiga se reía de ella. Una joven Mai estaba sentada debajo de un árbol con una expresión de completo desinterés, vio a Zuko caminando por el jardín y volvió a desviar su mirada, ahora sonrojada y sonriendo para sus adentros. Azula se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ella._

_-Mira esto-le susurró a la niña, Ty Lee se río mientras Azula corría hacia su hermano y su madre-mamá ¿puedes dejar que Zuko juegue con nosotras? necesitamos equipos iguales para jugar-_

_-¡No voy a hacer vueltas de carro!-le dijo Zuko._

_-No tendrás que hacerlo-le respondió la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos-además, hacer vueltas de carro no cuenta como un juego,_ _dumb dumb-_

_-No me importa, no quiero jugar contigo._

_-Somos hermano y hermana, es importante para nosotros pasar tiempo juntos-dijo Azula intentando convencerlo-¿no lo crees, mamá?-_

_-Sí, cariño-accedió Ursa y se acercó a su hijo-creo que es una buena idea jugar con tu hermana, aunque sea solo por un momento-_

_Azula explicó que la táctica del juego era que el jugador derribara una manzana de la cabeza de la otra persona. Ella colocó una manzana en la cabeza de Mai quien tenía un semblante aburrido y la prendió en llamas. Zuko se precipitó hacia adelante tratando de quitarle la manzana en llamas de la cabeza, pero tropezó y chocó con Mai, haciendo que caigan en la fuente, donde aterrizaron uno encima del otro._

_-¿Ves? te dije que funcionaría-comentó Azula a Ty Lee colocando una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Aw, son tan lindos juntos-dijo Ty Lee burlándose de ellos. Mai se levantó del agua y Zuko salió de la fuente molesto._

_-Ustedes dos son tan… ugh-murmuró Zuko mientras se alejaba de ellos, para ese momento, Ursa ya había regresado._

_-Iba a buscarte, el tío Iroh nos envió una carta desde el frente de guerra-dijo Ursa sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano, vio a un avergonzado Zuko alejarse de allí para entrar a secarse-estás empapado-_

_-¡Las chicas están locas!-gritó Zuko caminando de regreso al palacio. En la carta, Iroh decía que si la ciudad era tan magnífica como su muro, Ba Sing Se debía ser algo digno de contemplar. Continuando con la carta, también decía que esperaba a que pudieran venir a verla algún día, eso si no se encendía en llamas primero, a lo que Zuko y Azula se echaron a reír._

_También había enviado regalos para su sobrina y sobrino. Para Zuko, una daga de perlas que perteneció al general que se rindió cuando Iroh atravesó el muro externo. La inscripción en la daga decía: Nunca te rindas sin pelear. Azula, en cambio, recibió una muñeca del Reino Tierra, para su disgusto._

_-Si el tío no regresa de la guerra, entonces papá sería el próximo Señor del Fuego ¿no es así?-le preguntó Azula a su madre._

_-Azula, no hables de esa forma-la regaño Ursa-sería horrible que el tío Iroh no regresara y además, el Señor del Fuego Azulon es una viva imagen de la salud-_

_-¿Cómo te sentirías si el primo Lu Ten quisiera que nuestro papá muriera?-le preguntó Zuko a su hermana._

_-Aún pienso que nuestro papá sería un Señor del Fuego mucho mejor que ese chiflado amante del té-le respondió la joven princesa y acto seguido, prendió fuego la muñeca._

_*Fin flashback*_

A medida que el recuerdo se desvanecía, la noche finalmente había llegado a la granja, Zuko no tuvo otra opción más que dormir sobre una pila de heno en el granero de la familia que lo acogía en su casa.

-Lamento tener que enviarte a dormir aquí, pero no hay suficientes habitaciones en la casa-le dijo Sela.

-Está bien, siento tener que ser una molestia-respondió Zuko a la mujer.

-Descuida, tu nunca serás una molestia para nosotros-dijo Sela amablemente-te veré mañana para desayunar con nosotros en la casa. Por cierto ¿por qué has viajado de tan lejos? ¿cuál es el propósito de tu viaje?-

-Estoy… estoy buscando a alguien-le dijo Zuko-pero no sé si esta persona es real porque la última vez que nos vimos fue en un festival y tengo miedo de no poder confesarle mis sentimientos-

-Estoy segura de que pronto lo verás y van a estar juntos en poco tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!-el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego casi se sonrojó-¿cómo lo sabes? ¡nunca dije que esta persona fuera un chico!-

-Una madre sabe cuándo alguien tiene una mirada de amor en sus ojos y ahora mismo tú tienes esa mirada-le dijo la mujer sonriendo-no te preocupes, mi hijo mayor, Sen su, es muy parecido a ti, le gustan las chicas pero también le gustan los chicos-Zuko sonrió levemente al pensar que no era el único con ese tipo de preferencias-bueno, te dejo descansar. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Zuko montó en su caballo avestruz y se alejó de la aldea con su sombrero redondo en la cabeza, a ambos lados de la calle bordeada de personas, una bandera del Reino Tierra voló con la brisa.

* * *

Mientras esto sucedía, Aang aterrizó en una pequeña ciudad abandonada del Reino Tierra. Giró su bastón desplegando las alas de su planeador y caminó por la calle principal, hundiendo su mano en la bolsa que llevaba para quitar algunas hebras del pelaje de Appa esparciéndolas en el suelo y que así continuaran dejando el rastro falso que había creado. Al terminar de caminar por la calle, vació la bolsa, arrojando el resto del pelaje en una pila al lado de donde estaba parado, esperando a que a esa chica rara y sus espeluznantes amigas aparecieran, sus ojos rodaron en señal de cansancio, sintiendo la pesadez de pasar dos días enteros sin dormir. Giró su bastón nuevamente para forzar a las alas de su planeador a salir de sus compartimientos ocultos, Aang solo se quedó allí, mirando hacia el camino por el que había venido, quizás ahora podía irse y dormir un poco, pero al mismo tiempo quería enfrentar a esa chica, quien sea que fuera.

Giró su bastón una vez más desplegando las alas nuevamente antes de sentarse en una posición de meditación al final del camino, justo frente al camino por donde aparecería su oponente. Durante varios minutos, Aang dormitaba dentro y fuera de su conciencia, cerrando los ojos por cortos períodos de tiempo antes de que se abrieran de golpe, finalmente (luego de estar media hora esperando) escuchó el ruido de unos pies y levantó la vista para ver a la chica, montada en una lagartija, acercándose hacia él rápidamente. Aang se quedó dónde estaba mientras ella se aproximaba, esperándola y queriendo obtener respuestas sobre quién era ella y qué quería.

Hace una hora y media atrás, Zuko instó a su caballo avestruz a galopar siguiendo el rastro dejado por su hermana y sus amigas. Había estado viajando solo durante semanas, queriendo distanciarse de su tío para reflexionar un poco, todo se había vuelto un desastre luego de su intento fallido por capturar al Avatar en el Polo Norte, fue tan tonto como para creer que Aang era Kuzon, el niño enmascarado que vio aquella vez en el festival, además de que nunca le respondió su pregunta por lo que supuso que el misterio de saber quien era Kuzon seguiría así, como un misterio y nada más. Por lo tanto, no tuvo otra opción más que irse de allí con la cola entre las piernas, solo quiere regresar a la Nación del Fuego y olvidar que alguna vez fue desterrado y marcado, que alguna vez conoció a Aang, que se habían besado y también quería olvidar esos confusos sentimientos que tenía hacia el maestro aire. Había planeado borrar al Avatar de su mente para siempre, enterrar estos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, ya no pretendía capturar al niño y ciertamente no pensaba perder la cabeza tratando de encontrarlo.

Pero a veces el corazón quiere lo que uno desea, apenas se detuvo en una aldea cercana para reponer suministros, pudo ver a su hermana. Ella contaba con algún medio de transporte mecánico, probablemente algo que fue creado durante los tres años que no estuvo en la Nación del Fuego, y estaba amenazando a un comerciante para obtener más información, Zuko se ocultó tras la sombra de un edificio escuchando su conversación.

-Se rumorea que el Avatar ya ha estado por aquí y que hizo una compra en este puesto de coles-ronroneó con sus ojos dorados fríos a pesar de su color ardiente, haciendo temblar al comerciante.

-Sí, lo hizo. Y su mascota lémur le causo un daño irreparable a mis coles-le dijo aquel hombre, frotando una col contra su mejilla de manera afectuosa haciendo que Zuko rodara los ojos ante esa acción.

Azula dio un paso al frente y le arrebató la col de sus manos, rebotándola en la palma de su mano como si fuera una especie de balón, sonrió con malicia al tiempo que el comerciante la miraba con cautela.

-Si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tus preciadas coles, entonces sugiero que me digas en qué dirección se fueron-lo amenazó Azula, fuego azul brotó de sus dedos flotando de forma muy amenazante, casi rozando las hojas de la inocente col en su mano. El comerciante cayó de rodillas, junto las manos en señal de suplica y miró a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño a mis coles. Te diré a dónde se fueron-le dijo el hombre con desesperación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Entonces te sugiero que comiences a hablar-gruñó Azula, el hombre extendió su mano, señalando hacia una pequeña formación de montañas al este.

-Por allí, por allí ¡volaron en esa dirección!-respondió con los ojos brillando de lágrimas producto de la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. Azula lo miró detenidamente sospechando que aquel comerciante le estaba mintiendo, pero al no encontrar rastro de mentira en ellos, desvaneció el fuego de su mano y dejó caer la col en el regazo del hombre.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-le dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego y el comerciante le sonrió.

-Qué idiota-pensó Zuko y lo que exactamente supuso que debía suceder, sucedió, justo cuando Azula se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí, levanto su pierna y arrojó una ola de fuego azul sobre el pequeño carruaje de coles, incendiando todo el lote, sonrió apenas se dio la vuelta, Mai y Ty Lee la siguieron detrás.

Zuko abandonó la escena, se subió de vuelta en su caballo avestruz y volvió a seguir a su hermana, puede ser que ya no tuviera intenciones de capturar al Avatar, pero no permitiría que ella le pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima, no mientras Zuko pueda hacer algo para impedirlo por lo que siguió a su hermana desde la distancia donde pensaba enfrentarse a ella y ver a Aang, otra vez.

* * *

Azula llegó al final del camino y se encontró con Aang esperándola, desmontó su lagartija, Aang la observaba con cautela mientras se acercaba hacia él, caminando con gracia, con un jadeo en su paso que gritaba por arrogancia y poder. Por alguna razón, esa chica le recordaba un poco a Zuko.

- _Zuko..._ -pensó tristemente, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar sus pensamientos ¿qué rayos le pasaba? este no era el momento para pensar en Zuko, Aang había pasado muchas noches despierto pensando en el momento en que se besaron por primera vez y su encuentro en el Polo Norte que… lamentablemente no terminó muy bien, luego de irse de la Tribu Agua del Norte tuvo que reconocer que lo que sentía por Zuko era un sentimiento muy fuerte, probablemente era amor, sí, podía ser amor, pero a su vez, Aang no estaba totalmente seguro, nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia en el amor, al menos de la manera romántica, siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de Katara y quizás en algún punto llegó a sentir algo por ella, pero ¿por qué el sentimiento que sentía por ella era diferente al que sentía por Zuko? por ahora tenía que concentrarse en esa chica que estaba frente a él que tenía una forma fuego-control que nunca antes había visto... lo que preocupaba un poco a Aang-¡está bien! ya me encontraste-le habló con una voz exigente aún sentado en el suelo-ahora ¿quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no lo has adivinado? ¿acaso no ves el parecido familiar? aquí va una pista-le dijo con voz burlona mientras levantaba una mano y cubría su ojo izquierdo, profundizando su voz-debo capturar al Avatar para restaurar mi honor-así que su teoría estaba en lo correcto todo este tiempo, aquella chica rara era la hermana de Zuko, la miro con cansancio, parpadeando lentamente ante su patético intento de broma-está bien, puedes reír si quieres-dijo a la ligera, quitando su mano de su rostro-es gracioso-

Su rostro permaneció inerte mientras lo miraba, esa chica era realmente extraña... y espeluznante.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Aang esperando a que pasara algo más.

-Ahora. Ahora se acabó, estás cansado y no tienes a dónde ir. Puedes correr, pero te atraparé.

Lentamente se puso de pie, Aang ya no sería intimidado por ese tipo de personas nunca más, puede que esa chica viniera de la Nación del Fuego pero aún era una adolescente que parecía ser de la edad de Katara pero aún así, seguía siendo una adolescente. No tenía motivos para temerle, supuso que no estaba al nivel de Zuko en producirle temor… y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en el príncipe desterrado, malditos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz.

-No pienso huir-le dijo el maestro aire, notó como una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro de la chica.

-En serio quieres pelear conmigo-le respondió Azula con un tono engreído y confiado en su voz. Aang estaba a punto de responder, pero, de pronto, ocurrió algo inesperado, en respuesta Zuko irrumpió saliendo de un edificio antiguo y se puso en medio de los dos.

-Sí, y hablo en serio-complicando aún más el enfrentamiento, Zuko mantuvo su posición entre su hermana y Aang, los ojos grises del maestro aire se abrieron enormemente al ver al príncipe desterrado de pie entre ellos.

-Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías, Zu-zu-respondió Azula cruzando los brazos y mirándolo con cierto deje de burla, Aang casi se echó a reír por el apodo que le dio la chica.

-¡Aléjate, Azula! Él es mío-le dijo Zuko mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque, el joven maestro aire pudo sentir un ligero sonrojo aparecer en su rostro en ese momento ¿acaso era tan obvio lo que dijo Zuko? podía jurar que el otro chico casi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte-le dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego a su hermano, dio el primer golpe, derribando a Zuko con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego de una intensa batalla, acorraló a Aang en un edificio derrumbado y en llamas, antes de que Azula pudiera causarle una herida mortal, Katara apareció deteniéndola; uno por uno, se unieron a la batalla, Sokka, Iroh y Toph. Juntos, los seis (Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko e Iroh) crearon un perímetro perfecto frente a Azula y la acorralan-bueno, miren esto. Los enemigos y los traidores trabajando juntos-comentó sarcásticamente-ya me atraparon, sé muy bien cuando me derrotan-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-una princesa se rinde con honor-

Iroh bajó la guardia y desvió la mirada hacia su nueva amiga, Toph, de pie junto al Avatar. Zuko, por otro lado, no creía lo que decía su hermana ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? ella no tenía honor. Aprovechando esta distracción, Azula atacó a Iroh, quien gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Zuko dejó escapar un grito horrorizado y los cuatro maestros desataron su poder contra Azula, mientras Sokka le arrojaba su boomerang. El ataque combinado provocó una gran explosión y para cuando el humo se disipó, Azula ya había desaparecido.

Zuko se acercó corriendo hacia su tío, se arrodillo cerca de él y comenzó a gritar con furia, maldiciendo a su hermana por haberlo herido de esa manera ¿qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza para hacerle algo así? ¿a su propio tío? sintió la presencia del equipo Avatar detrás de él.

-¡Aléjense de nosotros!-les gritó.

-Zuko, déjame ayudarte-le ofreció Katara.

-¡FUERA!-gritó mientras lanzaba una ola de fuego que afortunadamente no llegó a alcanzarlos, el grupo se alejó de la aldea abandonada dejando a Zuko y a un malherido Iroh completamente solos.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Appa aterrizó en las montañas y el equipo Avatar finalmente pudo descansar tras pasar dos largos días siendo perseguidos por Azula y sus espeluznantes amigas.


	9. Capítulo VIII: La encrucijada del destino.

Zuko despertó con un suspiro, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras dejaba que la tenue luz de la mañana entrara por la ventana de su habitación y luego cerró sus ojos nuevamente, estaba tan cansado pero le había prometido a su tío que lo ayudaría con el trabajo en su nueva tienda de té hoy, así que luego de permanecer unos minutos en su cama, se levantó, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, bostezando al tiempo que dejaba entrar más luz desde la ventana a medida que amanecía. Se incorporó, se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana y se apoyó contra ésta, respiró profundo el aire fresco y húmedo de la mañana, exhaló lentamente.

- _Es todo_ -pensó sonriendo, viendo a un par de pájaros revoloteando y jugando entre ellos- _hoy es el comienzo de mi nueva vida_ -

Se apartó de la ventana con los hombros rectos y un nuevo propósito, por un tiempo trató de capturar al Avatar para poder confesarle sus sentimientos al maestro aire y también tratar de averiguar si era Kuzon, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que eso era completamente imposible, tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que el niño enmascarado que conoció en el festival no era real, por lo que decidió centrarse en sus sentimientos hacia Aang, pero no lo había visto desde que estaban en el lago Laogai. Fue a su armario, abrió las puertas y buscó algo que ponerse: sacó una túnica de color marrón oscuro con detalles dorados, una camiseta base y leggins, ya no le desagradaba la ropa del Reino Tierra, es más, llegó a acostumbrarse a usarla a diario y hasta casi la disfrutaba. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente, sus pensamientos se perdieron en su tío quien tarareaba alegremente desde la cocina, el suave aroma a comida flotó a través de la rendija de su puerta.

Zuko hizo una breve pausa mientras ataba su faja alrededor de su cintura, tocando el suave material mientras miraba hacia la puerta por unos momentos ¿qué habría hecho él sin su tío? su tío, quien siempre estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesito, quien siempre lo defendió, quien lo amó incondicionalmente… su tío, era más que eso, era como un padre para él, uno mejor que el que alguna vez Ozai pudo haber sido. Encargarse de una tienda de té en Ba Sing Se no era algo que Zuko planeaba hacer por el resto de su vida, esto era algo que Iroh quería hacer, y estaba feliz por él, había pasado por muchas cosas y lo había dado todo por él, lo apoyaría hasta que pudiera comenzar su propia vida… ser dueño de su propio destino.

_"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?"_

Su tío tenía todas las razones habidas y por haber para hacerle esa pregunta cuando estaban en el lago Laogai luego de que Zuko liberara a Appa usando su disfraz del Espíritu Azul, porque, durante mucho tiempo, no sabía quien era en realidad, pero ahora sí, finalmente descubrió su verdadera identidad. Zuko salió de sus pensamientos y se colocó sus sandalias, golpeó los dedos de los pies en el suelo para que estuvieran ajustadas sobre sus pies y luego se volteó hacia el espejo en su habitación, pasó una mano por su cabello, trazando distraídamente su cicatriz, la otra noche tuvo un sueño extraño pero muy particular, tuvo el sueño de que él había sido el Avatar por un instante ¿por qué había sucedido eso? no estaba seguro, pero también recordó cuando vivía con su tío en las áreas bajas de Ba Sing Se, pudo ver los rostros desesperados de los refugiados, niños con ropa sucia y el rostro manchado de lágrimas, recordó los besos que compartió con Aang y el cómo con cada día que pasaba esos momentos se desvanecían, finalmente, recordó que amaba a Aang, lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien.

-Soy el príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego-susurró en voz baja, poniéndose de pie-hijo del general Iroh y quiero que haya paz en el mundo... que no haya más lágrimas. Yo quiero... yo quiero estar con Aang y ayudarlo a corregir los errores de mis antepasados ... quiero abrazarlo, estar a su lado en todo momento y decirle... poder decirle que lo amo-miró fijamente su reflejo un poco más, trazando su cicatriz y luego sus labios, sintió que su espíritu se volvía más liviano y menos confundido, estaba seguro de lo que quería ahora y si las cosas no sucedían de la forma en que las había planeado desde un principio, al menos Zuko sabía que podía ser dueño de su propio destino. Con todo eso en mente, salió de la habitación, sintió otro bostezo salir de él apenas entró en la cocina y en la sala de estar de su nuevo apartamento. Se refregó los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño de éstos, el aroma de una sopa blanca y pastosa llamada Jook que Iroh estaba preparando en un caldero golpeó sus sentidos con más fuerza que antes y caminó hacia el anciano que estaba sirviendo parte del contenido en un cuenco de madera-¿qué es ese aroma?-preguntó acercándose para mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Es un plato de arroz llamado Jook-le advirtió Iroh a su sobrino-probablemente no te guste-

Zuko se inclinó e inhaló profundamente, dejando que el cálido aroma lo invadiera por un momento. Acercó una mano a la despensa, tomando uno de los cuencos de madera que había allí dispersos.

-En realidad eso huele delicioso-dijo tan brillante y sinceramente como pudo, esperando a que su tío no creyera que lo estaba engañando, porque siendo honestos, no estaba mintiendo. Extendió su tazón, sonriendo suavemente al hombre al que admiraba-me encantaría un tazón, tío-

Su tío lo miró un poco escéptico por un momento, pero no cuestionó lo que dijo su sobrino, alcanzó su cucharón y recogió algo del Jook para Zuko, vertiéndolo en el recipiente vacío que sostenía en su mano.

-Ahora que tu fiebre ha desaparecido, pareces alguien diferente-comentó su tío, lo que provocó que Zuko intentara explicar el porque de esta sensación de alivio y el nuevo propósito que ahora tenía en mente, pronto su futuro estaría en sus manos, tomaría sus propias acciones, sus propias decisiones y no las forzaría por sobre él, por nadie más o por sus propios delirios, se volteó con su tazón en mano y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la mesa del comedor.

-Hoy es un nuevo día-dijo Zuko con un tono de voz más suave y relajado, como si de alguna forma estuviera más… despreocupado-tenemos un departamento nuevo, muebles nuevos, y hoy es la gran inauguración de tu tienda de té. Las cosas están mejorando, tío-

Zuko desvió su mirada hacia los tejados del área superior, escuchando las risas de los niños que corrían por las calles, entremezclándose con las conversaciones de los comerciantes y los pájaros cantando. Tomó un sorbo de su cuenco observando por el rabillo del ojo como su tío le sonreía con orgullo, Zuko se sintió como si estuviera en la novena nube, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse la lado de ese hombre en lugar de perseguir algo que por mucho que lo obtuviera, su padre jamás le daría su aprobación u aceptación. En cambio, Iroh, siempre lo aceptó y aprecio como era sin pedir jamás algo a cambio, éste se volteó para servirse su tazón de Jook, apagó el fuego en la olla apenas salió de la cocina y se sentó frente a Zuko en la mesa. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en una atmósfera silenciosa y agradable, lo único que se podía oír era a ellos bebiendo un sorbo de sus cuencos y ponerse de pie para llenarlos, luego de un rato, Zuko desvió la mirada hacia su tío, abrió la boca en un intento inútil de querer entablar una conversación pero no supo bien que decir así que la volvió a cerrar, miró detrás de sí, luego la ventana y finalmente a su tío, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba observándolo fijamente, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Hay algo que te esté inquietando, príncipe Zuko?-preguntó su tío dejando de lado su cuenco, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de las mangas de su túnica mientras lo miraba-¿estás pensando en alguien especial? como… ¿una chica, quizás?-

Suspiró apoyando su propio tazón en la mesa, girándolo un poco mientras intentaba buscar la forma de decirle lo que necesitaba decirle, si tan solo aquel anciano pudiera entender su sufrimiento por no poder confesarle su amor al Avatar, jugueteó con la faja alrededor de su cintura con una mano mientras respiraba profundamente y, finalmente, decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Tío… yo… e-estoy enamorado de alguien…-fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta del apartamento, lo que provocó que su tío se pusiera de pie de inmediato para ir a ver quien estaba afuera. Bajó la cabeza, golpeándola suavemente contra el borde de la mesa, ahora nunca tendría la valentía de confesarle a su tío lo que sentía por Aang y poder recibir algún consejo de su parte sobre que es lo que debería hacer, miró por debajo de su largo cabello para ver a su tío saludando a su benefactor, quien se jactaba en voz alta de su futuro éxito en el negocio del té. Zuko se golpeó la cabeza un poco más contra la mesa antes de incorporarse y salir de la habitación, decidió que lo mejor sería ir allá usando su uniforme de la tienda, después de todo ya había perdido su oportunidad.

Ambos salieron del departamento minutos después, se subieron al carruaje que su benefactor les trajo. Zuko desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sintiéndose un poco nostálgico por así decirlo, pero finalmente reaccionó, hoy no se trataba de él, hoy era un día importante y se trataba únicamente de su tío, además, ya habría tiempo de explicarle todo a aquel hombre a quien admiraba y quería como un padre.

-Así que ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo, Lee?-preguntó su tío con una mano sobre su hombro, usando su seudónimo para que su conductor no sospechara. Zuko desvió la mirada hacia su tío, le sonrió y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No es nada importante, te lo diré otro día-le dijo tomando la mano de su tío por un momento antes de desviar la mirada otra vez hacia la ventana, le diría todo a Iroh cuando estuviera listo.

* * *

Aang y Sokka aterrizaron en la costa de la bahía Camaleón, la supuesta ubicación del padre de Sokka, Hakoda, y los demás guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Sokka se puso muy nervioso y hasta sintió su estómago revolverse; sin embargo, Aang logró calmarlo, éste le preguntó si no se sentía así por su encuentro con el gurú Pathik para aprender a dominar el estado Avatar, Aang le sonrió, a diferencia de Sokka, no se sentía nervioso en lo más mínimo, tras dejar a su amigo en la bahía Camaleón, el maestro aire se fue gritándole a Sokka que se verían dentro de una semana.

Luego de que Aang se fuera, Sokka entró en la base y es recibido con cálidos abrazos y bienvenidas por parte de los guerreros de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Tras un breve intercambio de saludos, los guerreros lo acompañaron a una enorme tienda, Sokka entró en la tienda y allí había unos cuantos guerreros más, incluidos Bato y su padre, quienes estaban estudiando un mapa. Hakoda elevó su vista y se levantó del suelo para abrazar a su hijo felizmente.

Mientras tanto, el Consejo de los Cinco revisaba el plan de invasión con Katara, quien estaba acompañada de Momo.

-La base del general Fong servirá como punto de partida para el ataque-dijo el general How haciendo una demostración moviendo varias piezas de piedra que representan las fuerzas del Reino Tierra a través de un mapa mundial con tierra-control-en exactamente dos meses, el ejército y la marina invadirán la Nación del Fuego durante el día del sol negro-

Momo, de repente, se lanzó a través del tablero y volcó los pilares. Katara se rió de las acciones del lémur.

-O podríamos enviar a Momo para genere algún desastre-dijo la maestra agua en un intento de lidiar con los cinco generales, a quienes no les divirtió su broma en lo más mínimo-porque… bueno… lo… lo siento-

-Todo lo que necesitamos es el sello del Rey Tierra para ejecutar nuestro plan-le ordenó el General How a Katara mientras le daba un pergamino.

-Le enviaré estos pergaminos de inmediato-respondió Katara-gracias, general How-

Por otro lado, Aang se dirigía con Appa al Templo Aire del Este, por alguna razón en particular sus pensamientos nuevamente se perdieron en Zuko, preguntándose cómo estaría en ese momento y qué estaría haciendo, no había visto al príncipe desterrado desde la última vez que estuvieron peleando contra Azula en la aldea abandonada, recordó haberlo dejado atrás, envuelto en una ola de fuego y furia, por un momento, había dudado seriamente en regresar y ayudarlo, realmente quería ayudarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sus pensamientos no habían estado centrados muy seguido en Zuko debido a la noticia del eclipse, los planes de la invasión y la desaparición de Appa, ante ese doloroso pensamiento, escondió su rostro con fuerza contra el hombro del bisonte volador por un momento.

-Te quiero, amigo-susurró al viento áspero que azotaba a su alrededor. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta a sus palabras, tanto tiempo conviviendo con el animal le hicieron entender que el sentimiento era mutuo, se preguntaba si le decía a Zuko que lo amaba, le correspondería. No habían podido hablar, no con una conversación seria desde aquella vez que lo rescató de la fortaleza de Zhao disfrazado como el Espíritu Azul, el Polo Norte no contaba, porque había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse como el hecho de tener que proteger a los espíritus de la luna y el océano, así que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde entonces y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Zuko que era aquello tan importante que quería decirle mientras estuvieron en la cueva de hielo, probablemente, si volvía a verlo y le preguntaba, ya lo habría olvidado. Aang sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo de solo rememorar ese recuerdo e intentó recordar las sensaciones que Zuko provocaba en su joven cuerpo… pero esos recuerdos eran tenues y se desvanecían lentamente con cada día que pasaba, por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de rememorar esos sentimientos prohibidos entre él y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Rozó sus dedos contra sus labios como siempre lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en Zuko, esta vez el recuerdo era más fuerte, porque logró robarle no solo un beso sino unos cuantos mientras estaban en el Polo Norte antes de volver a separarse por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, recordó la cálida sensación de los labios de Zuko y supuso que era porque venía de un lugar donde la mayoría de las personas eran maestros fuego, la forma suave en la que se presionaban contra los suyos, las chispas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, esas sensaciones que solamente él podía provocar, que solo con él podía sentir, mordisqueó y lamió sus labios. Gimió en voz baja acurrucándose un poco en Appa apenas los recuerdos invadieron su mente y mordió su labio inferior, deseando que fuera el de Zuko, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, esa ferviente pasión por alguien que además era de su mismo sexo, ni siquiera por Katara sentía esta sensación, la maestra agua siempre sería una persona muy importante para él, pero los sentimientos que desarrollo por ella estaban lejos del pequeño enamoramiento que alguna vez sintió, ella no lograba despertar ese desconcierto como lo hacía el príncipe desterrado. Abrió los ojos, no se dio cuenta de en que momento los había cerrado, divisó a lo lejos las torres del Templo Aire del Este, resopló deseando tener más tiempo para pensar, pero supuso que era lo mejor, él era el Avatar, y las necesidades del mundo estaban por encima de las suyas; sin embargo, durante los siguientes minutos que tenía antes de llegar, se permitió soñar un poco, el único privilegio que aún le quedaba en estos tiempos tan caóticos. Cerró los ojos y vio a Zuko sonriéndole, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, las imágenes de su sueño comenzaron a mostrarse a rápida velocidad, como siempre lo hacían, esta vez pudo ver a Zuko uniéndose a su equipo y ayudarlo a pelear contra la Nación del Fuego, pudo ver a Zuko a su lado durante la invasión el día del sol negro mientras derrotaban al Señor del Fuego, Zuko lo envolvió en sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y lo besó dejándolo sin aliento frente a todos, pudo escuchar a sus amigos animándolos sintiéndose seguro en su abrazo, finalmente el mundo estaba a salvo, el equilibrio se había reestablecido y el amor triunfaba. Fue un hermoso sueño… pero había pasado por muchas cosas luego de que fue liberado del iceberg como para tener esperanzas al final, sabía que lograr que todo volviera a ser como era antes iba a ser difícil, que habría lágrimas, dolor y sangre en el proceso, lo único que esperaba era que todos pudieran lograr obtener su final feliz, la posibilidad de que el mundo regresara a su estado de equilibrio y armonía que no se había visto en más de cien años. Aang se limpió una lágrima perdida mientras él y Appa atraviesan una nube, sacudiéndose la humedad mientras se ciernen alrededor del templo. Él ve a un hombre meditando en la distancia y dirige a Appa en esa dirección, Guru Pathik estaba meditando sobre la misma torre donde se sentó antes de la partida de Appa-uh, hola? Eres el guru Pathik, ¿verdad? la persona que dejo la nota en el cuerno de Appa-

-En efecto-respondió el anciano sin abandonar su posición de meditación-yo era un hermano espiritual de tu gente, y un amigo cercano del monje Gyatso-

-En tu nota, dijiste que podías enseñarme a tomar el control de estado Avatar-dijo Aang mientras se sentaba frente a Pathik-¿cómo?-

-Debes ganar el equilibrio dentro de ti mismo antes de poder equilibrar el mundo-le respondió el gurú Pathik-y el primer paso para lograr el equilibrio comienza con esto-le dio un cuenco de madera a Aang-bébelo-

El joven Avatar lo hizo antes de escupirlo, comentando que era una extraña combinación de cebolla y jugo de banana. Luego de esa incómoda escena, el gurú Pathik comenzó a explicarle al Avatar la instrucción de los chakras, para dominar el estado Avatar, Pathik le dijo que primero debía abrir los siete chakras de su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que Aang no tenía un mínimo conocimiento de la naturaleza de los chakras, Pathik le ofreció una demostración visual. Usando un estanque obstruido con algas, le explicó exitosamente a Aang el concepto de los chakras, afirmando que al eliminar las obstrucciones entre los estanques, el agua podía fluir al igual que la energía fluye a través del cuerpo cuando los siete chakras están abiertos, el gurú además le explicó que hay siete chakras dentro del cuerpo cada uno con un propósito diferente, una intensa sensación que culmina con la apertura de todos ellos. Pathik advierte que el proceso de abrir los chakras no se puede detener una vez que ha comenzado, debe completarse para tener éxito. Aang acepta este desafío y comienzan el proceso, viajando por diferentes puntos del Templo Aire del Este aprendiendo sobre los primeros seis chakras: Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Aire, Sonido y Luz.

Mientras tanto, Mai y Ty Lee, vestidas con uniformes de guerreras Kyoshi se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada del palacio del Rey Tierra, ninguna de ellas notó que un par de agentes Dai Li las espiaban ocultos tras las columnas, algo les decía que aquellas chicas no eran lo que aparentaban ser y que debían averiguar que estaban tramando.

-Estoy harta de usar este disfraz de señorita-se quejó Mai mientras Ty Lee se mantenía ocupada haciendo ejercicios y elongando sus extremidades-no sé cómo puede alguien pelear con esto-

-Tal vez por eso fue tan sencillo derrotar a las guerreras Kyoshi y quitarles sus uniformes-le dijo Ty Lee a Mai, uno de los agentes Dai Li que estaba detrás de la columna entrecerró los ojos con una expresión seria al escuchar que esas guerreras Kyoshi no eran nada más que unas impostoras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que estar sirviéndole al Rey Tierra?-preguntó la sombría chica a su amiga-si tengo que recoger otra pila más de popo de oso, juro que voy a vomitar-

-La princesa Azula nos prometió que volveríamos a la Nación del Fuego una vez que capturemos al Avatar-le dijo Ty Lee a su amiga-solo debemos ser pacientes-

-¡Cállate!-le dijo la chica de cabello oscuro-¿acaso quieres que todo el palacio sepa que somos de la Nación del Fuego?-

-Lo siento-se disculpó la alegre chica junto a ella, los agentes Dai Li que habían estado espiando sigilosamente desde las columnas, se aferraron a éstas de manera rápida y sigilosa, una vez que se fueron, Azula hizo su aparición.

-Buen trabajo, chicas-las felicitó la princesa disfrazada-estoy segura de que los Dai Li enviarán el mensaje-

Aang y Pathik avanzaron al chakra del fuego, ubicado en el estómago, lidia con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza. Antes de desbloquear el chakra del fuego, el gurú prosiguió con el desbloqueo del tercer chakra preguntándole al Avatar de qué esta tan avergonzado y porque razón estaba decepcionado de sí mismo. Aang tiene una visión de cuando intentó hacer fuego-control por primera vez y terminó hiriendo a Katara, diciéndole a Pathik que luego de ese incidente, nunca más volvería a hacer fuego-control, Pathik respondió que para obtener el equilibrio debe aceptar todos los aspectos de su vida, Aang era el Avatar y en su vida pasada él había sido un maestro fuego. Acepta su deber, el destino que se le fue impuesto desde un principio y con eso logra abrir el tercer chakra, el siguiente chakra es el del aire, localizado en el corazón, lidia con el amor pero se bloquea con el dolor, poniendo su dolor como principal prioridad, Aang visualiza a todos los nómadas aire que fueron eliminados por la Nación del Fuego durante la guerra de los cien años, estando Gyatso delante de todos ellos, estos se desvanecieron uno por uno convirtiéndose en humo. Según Pathik, el amor es una forma de energía que gira en torno a las personas, afirmo además que el amor que Aang sentía por los nómadas aire permanecería siempre con él pero que podía llegar a reencarnar en un nuevo tipo de amor, al principio, Aang intentó pensar en Katara pero luego recordó que no era ella por quien tenía estos sentimientos, la imagen de la maestra agua se distorsionó para darle paso a Zuko.

El siguiente chakra es el del sonido, ubicado en la garganta, lidia con la verdad pero es bloqueado con las mentiras. Aang recordó el momento en el que ocultó su verdadera identidad a Katara y a Sokka, afirmando que en un principio no quería que supieran que el era el Avatar porque nunca quiso serlo. Pathik le explica que no puede negar su propia naturaleza y que debía aceptar su destino como el Avatar, con una visión en mente y soltando un suspiro, Aang aceptó esta idea logrando abrir con éxito el chakra del sonido, siendo felicitado por Pathik quien comenzó a explicar la técnica para desbloquear el chakra de la luz, el cual está ubicado en la frente, lidia con la visión pero se bloquea con la ilusión, además, admite que la mayor ilusión del mundo es la separación, las cosas que se creen que son separadas por ser diferentes una de la otra. Aang relacionó instantáneamente este concepto con las cuatro naciones y Pathik le dijo que cada individuo era parte de todo colectivo, pero que viven como si estuvieran divididos. Aang se dio cuenta de que Pathik tenía razón al decir que todos estaban conectados, por lo que las divisiones carecían de sentido. Pathik continuó explicando que incluso la separación de los cuatro elementos era una ilusión, ya que los cuatro son partes del mismo todo, añadiendo que incluso el metal era simplemente tierra refinada y purificada.

Con la apertura final del chakra, Aang sería capaz de entrar y salir del estado Avatar fácilmente, así como controlar sus acciones dentro de éste. El último chakra es el del pensamiento, ubicado en lo alto de la cabeza, lidia con la energía cósmica pero es bloqueado por las posesiones terrenales, le pidió a Aang que meditara sobre a qué se mantenía tan aferrado, y mientras lo hacía, las imágenes de Zuko volvieron a su mente, incluido el sueño que tuvo mientras viajaba hacia el templo, todas estas imágenes invadieron su mente y al ver que Aang finalmente logró centrarse en lo que lo mantenía atado, Pathik le ordenó que dejara ir estas emociones, de pronto, Aang se enfada al darse cuenta de que debe dejar atrás sus sentimientos por el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego cuando hace poco acababa de descubrir que lo amaba sin restricciones. Se pregunta por qué no podía permitirse sentir este tipo de amor, cuando el mismo gurú le dijo que eso era algo bueno para él, Pathik entrecerró los ojos pero permaneció en una actitud calmada y serena, afirmando que si Aang quería que la energía cósmica pura entrara en él, tenía que abandonar sus posesiones terrenales, incluyendo a aquel que tanto amaba incondicionalmente.

Katara entró corriendo en el palacio del Reino Tierra respirando agitadamente y una vez que entró en la sala del trono del Rey Tierra se encontró con Azula, May y Ty Lee disfrazadas de guerreras Kyoshi arrodilladas en el suelo. Por supuesto, la maestra agua no las reconoció y creyó que eran Suki y sus compañeras.

-Gracias a Agni que estás aquí, Suki-dijo Katara a la princesa disfrazada-algo terrible está sucediendo, la Nación del Fuego se ha infiltrado en la ciudad. Acabo de ver al Príncipe Zuko y a su tío, tenemos que decirle al Rey Tierra de inmediato-

-Oh, no te preocupes-respondió Azula mientras se levantaba del suelo-me aseguraré de decírselo-

Ahí fue cuando Katara se dio cuenta de su error, reconoció el distintivo tono dorado en los ojos de Azula. Sin embargo, su descubrimiento llegó demasiado tarde; Ty Lee se lanzó en el aire y bloqueó su chi. Azula y sus amigas se pararon alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Katara, comentando que era hora de que ella y Zuko se encontraran de nuevo.

De regreso en el Templo Aire del Este, ya era muy entrada la noche y la discusión continuaba, Aang permanecía firme en su opinión de no dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Zuko, pero el gurú Pathik le dijo que debía aprender a dominar todos los chakras para entrar en el estado Avatar. Aang accedió a intentarlo y tuvo una visión de Zuko siendo capturado por los agentes Dai Li con su hermana riéndose de él mientras se lo llevaban, luego apareció una imagen de Katara desapareciendo en el espacio y fue llevado por encima del planeta para caminar a lo largo de una corriente de energía cósmica, la corriente irradiaba de una imagen gigantesca de sí mismo en el Estado Avatar, que lo rodeó en una esfera de energía que irradiaba de sus palmas. Aang se sorprendió; sin embargo, al ver una imagen de Katara, capturada bajo tierra, abandonó la figura inducida por el estado Avatar y comenzó a correr en dirección a la imagen, haciendo que la corriente de energía cósmica se disipara y Aang cayera en picada a la Tierra.

-¡Katara está en peligro!-dijo Aang luego de ver que su amiga estaba en problemas, no obstante, la imagen de Zuko siendo capturado era lo que más le temía-tengo que irme-

-No, Aang-dijo Pathik intentando detener al niño que estaba por abandonar el templo-al elegir aferrarte a tus posesiones terrenales, bloqueaste el chakra ¡si te marchas ahora, nunca podrás entrar en el estado Avatar!-

Aang sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto más tarde, pero ahora tenía que volver a Ba Sing Se, ayudar a su amiga e impedir que Azula capturara a Zuko, no le hizo caso a las advertencias del hombre y dejó atrás su oportunidad de dominar en el estado Avatar.

* * *

En la prisión de Ba Sing Se, un grupo de agentes Dai Li escoltó a una restringida y quejumbrosa Azula hasta la celda de Long Feng. Al llegar, ella exigió porque la llevaron hasta una prisión en medio de la noche.

-Tú no eres una guerrera Kyoshi ¿no es así?-preguntó Long Feng, quien sonrió apenas la reconoció-¿Azula, princesa de la Nación del Fuego?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó Azula.

-Quiero proponerte un trato. Es hora de que recupere el control de Ba Sing Se-respondió Long Feng-y tienes algo que necesito-

-¿Huh?

-La confianza del Rey Tierra.

-¿Por qué razón debería ayudarte?-le preguntó la princesa disfrazada al hombre con un tono de voz rudo pero a la vez agrio.

-Porque puedo ayudarte a derrotar al Avatar.

* * *

En el Jasmine Dragon, Iroh y Zuko estaban terminando con sus tareas de limpiar la tienda de té cuando apareció un mensajero portando un pergamino en la mano.

-Un mensaje del palacio real-dijo el mensajero dándole el pergamino a Iroh, el anciano tomó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito dentro de éste.

-No… no puedo creerlo-dijo Iroh un poco asombrado.

-¿Qué sucede, tío?-preguntó Zuko mientras se acercaba a él.

-Buenas noticias, hemos sido invitados a servirle té al Rey Tierra.

Sin perder tiempo, Iroh se apresuró a preparar todo para ir al palacio real mientras Zuko lo miraba extremadamente contento y feliz por su buena suerte, y continuó trabajando en la tienda. No tenían idea en el tipo de problema en el que se habían metido al haber aceptado esa invitación.

Aang sintió que la culpa lo carcomía mientras miraba a Sokka y Toph quienes estaban sentados junto a él en Appa, les había mentido diciéndoles que había logrado dominar el estado Avatar… sin embargo, no podía revelarles la verdadera razón por la que regresaba a Ba Sing Se sin haber dominado el estado Avatar, incluso cuando había logrado desbloquear el cuarto chakra… el que lidiaba con el amor y se bloqueaba con el dolor, pudo ver como su gente, los nómadas aire, se desvanecían en la niebla, pero cuando el gurú Pathik le dijo que podía llegar a reencarnar en un nuevo tipo de amor, tenía razón, ese amor había tomado la forma de algo nuevo, primero había visto a Katara pero después esa imagen cambio para ser reemplazada con Zuko. Zuko había sido el predominante y pudo sentir que su corazón latía con intensidad al saber que fue él quien le había estado dando fuerzas y lo estaba ayudando a dominar el estado Avatar, pero luego, cuando tuvieron que trabajar en desbloquear el último chakra, Pathik le dijo a Aang que debía deshacerse de todas sus posesiones terrenales, eso incluía su conexión y el amor que sentía por Zuko porque necesitaba liberarse para dominar de forma definitiva el estado Avatar de la manera en que él quería que lo hiciera. Casi se negó a hacerlo, no podía dejar ir a Zuko, ellos habían llegado a formar una conexión en el Polo Norte, al menos por un breve lapso de tiempo, además, mantenía vivas las esperanzas de que luego de todo esto, podrían volver a reconectarse y estar juntos, no solo como amigos, sino también como algo más, desafortunadamente, el gurú destruyo todas esas expectativas al decir que debía dejar atrás a Zuko si quería dominar rápidamente el estado Avatar.

Aang sabía que sus vidas pasadas, como el Avatar Roku, habían logrado dominar el estado Avatar, pero luego de tantos años de disciplina y meditación… estaba seguro de que no habían tenido que renunciar a sus posesiones terrenales para lograrlo. Solo porque Aang estaba tomando la manera rápida y sencilla de dominar el estado Avatar, la cual culminó teniendo que sacrificar lo que más amaba… no pudo negar que todo eso implicaba el bien del equilibrio. Finalmente, se dio por vencido, asintió solemnemente al gurú Pathik y decidió renunciar a la persona que más amaba si eso implicaba tener que salvar al mundo, pero tras tener una visión de Zuko en problemas seguido de una visión nebulosa de Katara en peligro, tuvo que huir con la culpa de haber elegido la salida fácil y no renunciar a su amor porque tenía que ir a salvarlo.

Así que, ahora estaba allí sentado en la cabeza de su bisonte volador junto a Sokka y Toph, mintiéndoles sobre que había dominado el estado Avatar y que había pensado que Katara podía llegar a estar en grave peligro, claro, sin mencionar el hecho de que primero había visto a Zuko correr un grave peligro, porque no podía decirles (especialmente a Sokka, quien odiaba al príncipe) de la historia de amor secreta que tuvo con Zuko por lo que mintió entre dientes esperando que sus amigos no sospecharan e instó a Appa en ir más rápido hacia el palacio del Rey Tierra, jaló sus riendas con rapidez con la esperanza de que llegaran allí antes de que algo malo sucediera, desvió la mirada hacia Sokka y Toph deseando poder dejar escapar todo pero decidió no hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades subterráneas, Azula, que ahora estaba en control de los agentes Dai Li gracias al trato de Long Feng, trabajó rápidamente para establecer su posición de liderazgo y hacer que la teman y la obedezcan.

-El Rey Tierra y el Consejo de los Cinco no confían en los Dai Li-les dijo Azula, ella había cambiado su disfraz de Guerrera Kyoshi por un uniforme de agente Dai Li, sus amigas, Mai y Ty Lee aún seguían disfrazadas como Guerreras Kyoshi-encarcelaron a su líder, Long Feng, pronto se volverán contra todos ustedes y los eliminarán, tomar el poder hoy es una cuestión de vida o muerte-comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras miraba a los agentes-este golpe debe ser rápido y decisivo, el Rey Tierra y cada uno de los cinco generales deben ser derrocados simultáneamente. Long Feng los ha puesto bajo mi mando mientras derrocamos al gobierno-giró sobre sus pasos y caminó doblando hacia a la derecha mientras su mirada seguía fija en los agentes Dai Li parados frente a ella-si siento alguna deslealtad, alguna duda, alguna debilidad, la apagaré. Eso es todo-

Con esas ultimas palabras, los Dai Li giraron sobre sus pasos y salieron de su cuartel general.

-Buen discurso, Azula-la felicitó Ty Lee mientras servía una taza de té-fue bonito, poético pero también aterrador en el buen sentido-

-Sí, por un segundo creí que los harías orinarse en sus pantalones-comentó Mai mientras sonreía con diversión.

-Todavía hay algunos cabos sueltos, el Avatar... mi hermano y mi tío-dijo Azula mientras rodaba los ojos.

Iroh y Zuko llegaron al palacio del Rey Tierra por la estimada invitación que recibieron para ir a servirle el té. Mientras esperaban al rey, los dos comenzaron a mostrarse algo aprensivos.

-¿Por qué estará tardando tanto?-le preguntó Zuko a su tío mientras éste preparaba el té y lo servía en las tazas dispuestas en la mesa.

-¿Quizás el Rey Tierra se haya quedado dormido?-respondió Iroh. De repente, un grupo de agentes Dai Li rodeó a Iroh y a Zuko, pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo había sido una treta armada por Azula.

-Es la hora del té-dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego apenas apareció en la habitación.

-Azula…-dijo Zuko adoptando una posición defensiva, aparentemente, las cosas estaban marchando acorde a lo que había estado planeando desde hacía unos días.

-¿Conocen a los Dai Li? Son maestros tierra pero tienen un instinto asesino tan parecido al de los maestros fuego-les dijo Azula presentando su nueva escolta con una mirada siniestra-eso me fascina-

En lugar de reaccionar como lo hizo Zuko, Iroh decidió adoptar una perspectiva diferente.

-Bueno ¿alguna vez te he contado cómo fue que me gané el apodo "el Dragón del Oeste"?-le preguntó con calma a Azula mientras bebía su taza de té y se levantó de su asiento justo al lado de Zuko.

-No estoy interesada en una larga anécdota, tío-respondió Azula moviendo su mano en señal de desinterés y aburrimiento.

-En realidad es más bien una demostración-le dijo el anciano, sorbió su taza de té y al instante comenzó a lanzar su aliento de fuego atacando a los agentes Dai Li que lo rodeaban a él y a Zuko. Aprovechando la distracción, ambos dieron marcha a su fuga, esquivando proyectiles de tierra que arrojaban los agentes Dai Li, Iroh destruyó una pared con ayuda de un rayo y saltó del palacio aterrizando en el suelo e instó a Zuko a escapar con él; sin embargo, Zuko decidió dejar de correr y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Azula. Iroh estaba claramente disgustado con su decisión, pero rápidamente se incorporó y huyó de la escena, el príncipe desterrado desafió a su hermana a un Agni Kai el cual rechazó sin dudarlo, intentó atacarla pero en eso llegaron los agentes Dai Li y pronto lo capturan y lo arrestan.

Mientras tanto, Aang, Toph y Sokka llegaron al palacio, se bajaron de Appa, se dirigieron corriendo hacia la sala del trono y se enfrentaron al Rey Tierra.

-Katara está bien-les respondió el Rey Tierra, Kuei, intentando calmarlos-no tienen nada de qué preocuparse-

-Pero tuve una visión, estaba seguro de que ella estaba en problemas-le dijo Aang.

-Bueno, se reunió con el consejo de generales para planear la invasión-dijo Kuei-y luego de eso se ha ido con sus amigas, las guerreras Kyoshi-

-¿Lo ves, Aang? probablemente esté con Suki-le dijo Sokka tratando de ser positivo ante la situación, pero también tratando de animarlo-de seguro están de vuelta en el apartamento ahora mismo, hablando de maquillaje o algo así-

-Ok, tal vez tengas razón-dijo Aang, pero algo en su interior le decía que Zuko y Katara estaban en grave peligro y que lo que Kuei y Sokka le estaban diciendo no era verdad.

-Créeme, si hubiera algún peligro, los instintos animales de Bosco lo sentirían-dijo el Rey Tierra, de repente su mascota oso se despertó y retumbó al tiempo que parpadeaba. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era consciente de que las guerreras Kyoshi eran en realidad Azula, Mai y Ty Lee disfrazadas. Apenas el equipo Avatar regresó a su departamento lo encontraron vacío, allí fue cuando se percataron de que Katara estaba en peligro, mientras el grupo buscaba en el departamento vacío, Toph sintió a alguien tocar la puerta, identificando a la persona detrás de ésta como un viejo amigo suyo, Iroh, y lo invitó a pasar para sorpresa de Aang y Sokka.

-Necesito su ayuda-les dijo Iroh con un semblante preocupado en su rostro.

-Bueno, este día se está volviendo cada vez más y más extraño-pensó Aang, primero el Rey Tierra les dice que Katara estaba bien, lamentablemente dejando a Aang sin una forma de saber si Zuko también estaba bien y no podía siquiera preguntar porque si no la situación era sospechosa para sus amigos, así que contuvo la lengua y volvieron a su departamento en el anillo superior tratando de encontrar a Katara pero ella no estaba allí, hasta que el general Iroh apareció pidiendo su ayuda. Aparentemente, Iroh y Toph tuvieron un encuentro antes y Aang no tuvo más remedio que confiar en su maestra tierra-control, si ella decía que Iroh estaba bien, entonces Aang tuvo que deducir que podía ser cierto. Además, Iroh era el tío de Zuko y el maestro aire era incapaz de creer que aquel hombre fuera una mala persona, a pesar de que había permanecido al lado del príncipe desterrado a pesar de todo.

-La princesa Azula está aquí en Ba Sing Se-les dijo Iroh mientras entraba en el apartamento.

-Ella es quien debe tener a Katara-dijo Aang.

-También ha capturado a mi sobrino-les dijo el anciano, Aang comenzó a preocuparse al pensar en el tipo de tortura que estaba aplicando la temible princesa sobre la maestra agua pero también temía por la seguridad de Zuko.

-Entonces trabajaremos juntos para luchar contra Azula y salvar a Katara y a Zuko-sugirió el joven maestro aire mientras apretaba el puño mostrando su ira hacia la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Whoa, espera, tiempo fuera-dijo Sokka interrumpiendo a su amigo-me perdiste cuando mencionaste a Zuko-

-Sé cómo debes sentirte por mi sobrino... pero debes creerme cuando te digo que hay bondad dentro de él-dijo Iroh con palabras reconfortantes, una vez más, Aang tuvo que reconocer que el anciano tenía razón, si Zuko no tuviera bondad dentro de él, nunca lo habría rescatado de la fortaleza de Zhao ni los hubiera ayudado a salvar a la aldea de la adivina de la inminente destrucción de un volcán.

-¡Con solo ver la "bondad" dentro de él no es suficiente!-exclamó Sokka no muy convencido con las palabras del anciano-¿por qué mejor no vuelves cuando él no te esté esperando ahí afuera, está bien?-

-Sokka, Zu… Katara está en grave peligro-le dijo Aang deteniendo al chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur-todo Ba Sing Se está en peligro, trabajar juntos es nuestra única oportunidad-

Sokka cambió de opinión, Iroh y el equipo Avatar se dirigieron afuera.

-Traje a alguien que quizás podría ayudarnos-dijo Iroh, una vez afuera, retuvieron al agente Dai Li capturado por Iroh en una cuña de rocas y tras un interrogatorio por parte de Sokka, el equipo Avatar supo que Katara estaba recluida en una cueva subterránea conocida como las catacumbas de cristal.

Zuko luchó contra el agarre que aplicaban los agentes Dai Li sobre él, queriendo escapar pero también queriendo estrellarse la cabeza contra una pared por su estupidez. Había estado tan atontado después de su fiebre, pensando que podría enfrentarse a su padre y al mundo y salir ileso. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... se había enfrentado a su hermana, que ahora tenía a toda Ba Sing Se comiendo de la palma de su mano y había sido completamente humillado, cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era intentar ganarse su confianza para después traicionarla sin que se diera cuenta. En serio que necesitaba pensar mejor cuándo era el momento de actuar y cuándo era el momento de rendirse o huir.

Se detuvieron ante una pared de roca, parte de ella redondeada y se preguntó con un poco de miedo que tendrían reservado para él, le colocaron los brazos detrás de la espalda y un agente lo sostuvo mientras el otro movía la roca redondeada despejando el camino, revelando un túnel que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

-No te preocupes, tendrás compañía ahí abajo-le dijo uno de los agentes con sarcasmo.

Zuko no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que el agente quiso decir porque fue arrojado hacia dentro del túnel, cayendo y girando contra la implacable roca, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Gimió, moviendo su cuerpo para poder arrodillarse, escuchó la roca que servía como la puerta de su nueva celda cerrarse. Levantó la vista hacia Katara, quien estaba de pie en la misma cueva oscura iluminada por cristales, ésta adoptó una postura defensiva, su expresión era furiosa mientras lo miraba... bueno, esto iba a ser una reunión interesante, solo esperaba que ella no tuviera agua en su cantimplora, porque temía por su vida por la mirada que se reflejaba en sus ojos, Zuko logró darse la vuelta sin que ella lo estuviera persiguiendo, se sentó en el suelo tratando de pensar en una manera de salir mientras ella le gritaba y lo perseguía, quería explicarle que ya no estaba tratando de capturar a Aang, al menos para no llevarlo a la Nación del Fuego encadenado, pero en su lugar, se quedó callado, no quería pelear contra ella; ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Además, si quería estar con Aang en algún momento en un futuro cercano, tenía que intentar hacer las paces con los amigos del niño, no había lugar como el presente ¿no es así? y en ese momento, ella dijo algo que sorprendió a Zuko, pero también le dio él una oportunidad para quizás comenzar una conversación con la chica que en cierto tiempo tuvo toda la devoción del Avatar, lo que podría comenzar a alivianar algo de la animosidad entre ellos, le dijo que él no sabía cuán doloroso fue para ella ver a la Nación del Fuego matar a su madre. A pesar de ello, a Zuko aún no le agradaba Katara, porque ella en parte era su rival en el amor, era demasiado calculadora, juzgaba a la gente demasiado rápido y no podía olvidar el pasado.

Sin embargo, por un tiempo, Zuko tuvo que reconocer que él tampoco fue capaz de olvidar el pasado, pero ahora podía hacerlo, por el bien de Aang, intentaría aunque sea hacer las paces con ella, aunque no estaba en su plan inicial, pero si alguna vez él y el Avatar llegaban a tener una relación seria, lo menos que podía hacer era intentar llevarse bien con ella y los demás amigos del joven maestro aire y Zuko solamente debía aprender a lidiar con eso, así que se volteó para verla, vio a la maestra agua arrodillada en el suelo llorando por la pérdida de su madre.

-Lo siento-susurró esperando a que ella tomara esto como una especie de tregua-eso es algo que quizás tenemos en común-Katara dejó de llorar y se volteó para mirarlo, apartó la mirada de sus tristes ojos azules hacia sus manos-mi madre siempre me ha estado protegiendo de mi padre... y ella tuvo que sacrificarse para hacerlo... la extraño… demasiado-

Se puso de pie y miró alrededor de la cueva incapaz de ver a la maestra agua a los ojos luego de su repentina confesión. Katara arrastró los pies, viéndolo con sus ojos perdidos y se dio cuenta de que tal vez ambos eran buenos chicos, solo que habían tomado malas decisiones pero ahora estaban en el camino correcto.

-Siento mucho haberte gritado antes-se disculpó Katara.

-No importa-respondió Zuko, no le importaba eso en ese momento.

-Es solo eso que por tanto tiempo, cada vez que imagino el rostro del enemigo es el tuyo-dijo la maestra agua.

-Mi rostro, ya veo-murmuró Zuko mientras llevaba una mano a su cicatriz.

-No, no. Eso no es lo que quise decir-asumiendo que ella estaba haciendo referencia a su cicatriz, Zuko le explicó que era una marca que simbolizaba su destierro, y su "destino" de perseguir al Avatar para siempre-tal vez podrías librarte de ella-

-¿Qué?-dijo Zuko mientras volvía su mirada hacia la maestra agua.

-Tengo habilidades curativas-le dijo Katara.

-Es una cicatriz, no se puede curar.

Sin embargo, había ganado la confianza de Katara hasta el punto en que ella misma se ofreció en borrar su cicatriz usando el agua del oasis en la Tribu Agua del Norte, Zuko le permitió borrar la cicatriz, pero antes de que pueda siquiera hacer algo, Aang e Iroh irrumpieron a través de la pared de la cueva. Emocionada de ver a su amigo, Katara se acercó corriendo hacia Aang, pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrazarlo, el joven maestro aire la hizo a un lado y se acercó a Zuko, la maestra agua frunció el ceño ligeramente, gracias por verificar si ella estaba bien. Zuko miró a Aang y su corazón se aceleró al ver una hermosa sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del niño, una sonrisa diferente a la que le dio la chica cuando corrió a abrazarlo. Sintió que correspondía su sonrisa, deseaba tanto poder cargar al niño en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que ambos no pudieran más, Aang levantó su mano saludándolo con timidez, Zuko correspondió el saludo aún sonriendo antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos con un abrazo. Las pupilas de Katara se encogieron ante la escena que estaba presenciando, Aang envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zuko mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe.

- _¿Que está pasando aquí?_ -pensó Katara mientras los miraba a ambos abrazándose- _acaso ellos... ¿acaso ellos se están abrazando? pero ¿por qué?_ -la maestra agua aún estaba sorprendida por el cambio de escena, se acercó cuando se dio cuenta de que Aang estaba hablando, se inclinó para intentar escuchar.

-Te extrañé... te extrañé tanto-murmuró Aang frotando su rostro contra el pecho de Zuko, observó atónita cómo los brazos del príncipe rodeaban a Aang, sosteniéndolo tan tiernamente... como si fuera un amigo... no, como si fuera un... como si fuera un amante.

- _No_ -pensó Katara tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que estaba viendo no era real- _no, ellos no pueden ser… no podrían ¡de ninguna manera! debo estar soñando, sí ¡es eso! solo estoy soñando despierta. Cerraré mis ojos y cuando los abra todo desaparecerá_ -

Sin perder un segundo, Katara cerró los ojos y esperó unos segundos, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó en shock, ahora se estaban besando ¿qué estaba pasando? Se había vuelto loca, era la única razón lógica que podía encontrarle a esa situación. Aang y Zuko se separaron y el príncipe desterrado bajo la cabeza y le susurró algo en el oído a Aang, lo suficientemente bajo como para que la maestra agua no lo escuchara, por mucho que Katara quisiera escuchar, lo que sea que Zuko haya dicho hizo que Aang se sonrojara y una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro; sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido apenas Iroh entro por el hueco en la pared de la cueva, Zuko se separó de su amor y fue a abrazarlo también, feliz de ver al anciano otra vez.

-¿Qué está pasando, tío?-preguntó Zuko una vez que se separó de él y desvió su mirada hacia el Avatar.

-Estamos aquí para rescatarte-respondió Aang, con un rostro cauteloso, pero sus ojos grises lo delataron y Zuko pudo sentir su cuerpo embriagarse en sentimientos que no sabía que él podía sentir.

-Ve a ayudar a tus otros amigos, te alcanzaremos después. Pero primero, necesito hablar con mi sobrino-le dijo Iroh a Aang, con una cálida mano apoyada el hombro de Zuko. Parte de Zuko quería alejarse de la mano e ir tras a Aang, pero no podía porque quería escuchar lo que su tío tenía que decir... y compartir algunas cosas que debería haberle dicho hace tiempo.

-Tío...

-No eres el hombre que solías ser, Zuko, eres más fuerte, más sabio y libre que nunca, y ahora has llegado a la encrucijada de tu destino. Es hora de que elijas... es hora para que elijas bien-dijo Iroh y Zuko lo miró, respiró profundamente para contarle todo al hombre. No había marcha atrás ahora... ya ha elegido bien, no solo porque amaba a Aang sino porque sus ojos habían sido abiertos y ahora veía al mundo como realmente era, oscurecido por el manto de mentiras que su nación arrojó. Había visto a los refugiados y las familias rotas y a un niño pequeño que quería que se quedara con él en su casa. Zuko no tenía otra opción que tomar... la había hecho desde el día en que fue expulsado de su hogar, pero antes de que pudiera decir todo esto, antes de poder decir estas cosas y ver que la cara de su tío se iluminaba de orgullo... el momento se hizo añicos, jadeó apenas los cristales brotaron de la tierra y rodearon a su tío en una capsula inquebrantable. Zuko se puso en una posición defensiva observando con los ojos muy abiertos a dos agentes Dai Li deslizarse dentro de la pequeña caverna en la que se encontraban, seguidos por su hermana, luciendo tan pomposa y presumida como siempre, incluso con su uniforme Dai Li.

-Esperaba este tipo de traición de nuestro tío-dijo ella, acercándose a él-pero ¿Zuko? ¿príncipe Zuko? eres muchas cosas pero no eres un traidor ¿no es así?-

-Libéralo de inmediato-gruñó.

-Aún no es muy tarde para ti, Zuko-continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado-todavía puedes redimirte-

-El tipo de redención que ofrece no es para ti-

-¿Por qué mejor no dejas que decida el mismo, tío? te necesito, Zuko. He planeado cada momento de este día, este glorioso día en la historia de nuestra nación y la única forma de que ganemos es trabajando juntos. Para el final del día recuperarás tu honor, tendrás la aprobación de papá, tendrás todo lo que tu desees.

\- Zuko... te lo ruego. Mira dentro de tu corazón y busca qué es lo que realmente quieres.

-Eres libre de decidir-tras eso, Azula envió a los agentes Dai Li lejos de allí, en ese momento fue cuando Zuko supo lo que estaba sucediendo: él solo era otro movimiento más en su camino al éxito, él solo era un peón en su juego de ajedrez. La observó alejarse, entrando al túnel por donde el Avatar y la maestra agua fueron a encontrarse con sus otros amigos, estaba siendo mal influenciado psicológicamente por ella, estaba excavando en lo más profundo de su corazón seleccionando todos los puntos débiles que lo harían doblegarse más a su voluntad, su honor, su padre, pero ella no había tomado en cuenta un pequeño punto muy frágil y vulnerable, Aang.

Zuko apretó los puños con los ojos entrecerrados, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, aun así, no creía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra ella, no creía que pudiera hacerle frente y sobrevivir. Suspiró, mirando a su tío, aún tenía una oportunidad para rendirse, seguir su plan original, hacer lo que ella le pedía y dejar de pelear... había estado peleando durante tanto tiempo... demasiado tiempo. Sería sencillo, solo esperaba que Aang lo perdonara por su decisión, pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza de su hermana si quería ejecutar su plan a la perfección.

Azula alcanzó a Aang y Katara corriendo para salvar a Toph y Sokka de su prisión y sin pensarlo les arrojó una ráfaga de fuego azul. Una batalla intensa se desató entre Aang, Katara y Azula, justo cuando Aang y Katara la tenían acorralada, Zuko apareció, luego de un breve momento de tensión, puso su actuación en acción y comenzó a pelear junto a Azula para sorpresa de todos. En medio de la batalla, se dividieron en dos grupos: Zuko peleaba contra Katara, cada uno usando látigos de sus elementos en lados opuestos de un río.

-¡Me mentiste!-gritó Katara dejando salir todo su enojo y frustración-¡creí que habías cambiado!-

-He cambiado-respondió Zuko inescrutablemente continuando con su actuación, necesitaba convencer a su hermana de que estaba de su lado.

Por otro lado, Aang y Azula luchaban entre ellos, Azula envío una ráfaga de fuego azul, enviando a Aang a volar por los aires, la batalla continuó, con Katara se enfrentó a Zuko y Azula, pero no podía manejarlos a los dos por su cuenta y terminó siendo noqueada cuando una explosión de Azula la golpeó contra una pared de cristal. Poco después, Aang se las ingenió para no volver a ser arrojado, se aferró contra el suelo, creando una ola de tierra que se precipitó hacia Azula y Zuko, pero los agentes Dai Li lo detuvieron. Pronto se les unieron docenas de agentes Dai Li, y Katara asumió la postura del pulpo: no era más que agua-control con forma de tentáculos. Al ver que había pocas probabilidades de ganar esta batalla debido al número desigual de oponentes, Aang se da cuenta de que no tiene otra alternativa y hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente, creó una pequeña capsula con los cristales de la cueva con tierra-control, meditó e intentó liberarse de su apego terrenal por Zuko, pero antes de que pudiera dejar atrás su amor por el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y entrar definitivamente en el estado Avatar, Azula lo derribó con un rayo detrás de la espalda, matándolo. En ese momento, el espíritu Avatar cayó del plano existencial y a su vez, Aang volvió a caer al suelo, al ver esto, Katara creó una gran ola usando su agua-control y se las arregla para apartar a los agentes Dai Li y a Azula, Zuko vió a Aang caer y corrió una pequeña carrera tratando de ganarle a Katara y atrapar al niño antes de que tocara el suelo, pero la maestra agua lo empujó con uno de sus ataques.

-Aang...-susurró Zuko mientras veía cómo Katara ganaba definitivamente la carrera y atrapaba a Aang antes de que tocara el suelo, lo vio inconsciente en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, per ese momento se vio interrumpido al verse acorralada e indefensa; sin embargo, Iroh apareció para ayudarla.

-Voy a detenerlos. Llévate a Aang y sálvalo-le dijo Iroh.

-Pero, Iroh... aún puedes venir con nosotros-le ofreció la maestra agua pensando que quizás ambos podrían luchar contra aquel grupo frente a ellos, ambos podrían escapar.

-VETE-gritó. Katara asintió y una vez que escapó con Aang en sus brazos, Iroh se rindió ante los Dai Li y miró a Zuko, volteando rápidamente la cabeza, avergonzado por la decisión que había tomado su sobrino.

Cuando terminó la batalla, el equipo Avatar escapó con un Aang casi muerto, el Rey Kuei y su mascota oso lejos de Ba Sing Se, Azula y Zuko salieron de las catacumbas de cristal y se dirigieron a la sala del trono del palacio real.

-Lo hicimos, Zuko-le dijo Azula mientras sonreía saboreando su victoria-tomó cien años, pero la Nación del Fuego finalmente conquistó a Ba Sing Se-la chica dejó de sonreír cuando vio la expresión molesta en el rostro de su hermano-aw, vamos, Zuzu. No estés triste, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria, nunca podría haber hecho esto sin ti-

-Traicioné al tío-murmuró Zuko sintiéndose mal por lastimar al hombre que siempre lo había apoyado y que estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó.

-No, te equivocas, él te traicionó-respondió la princesa de la Nación del Fuego mientras continuaba mal influenciándolo psicológicamente, se levantó del trono y miró a su hermano-Zuko, cuando regreses a casa, tu padre te dará la bienvenida como un héroe-

-Pero no tengo al Avatar-dijo Zuko todavía decepcionado de sí mismo-¿y si papá no quiere restaurar mi honor?-

-No lo necesitas, Zuko. Hoy has restaurado tu propio honor-dijo Azula mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, Zuko la miró por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada ¿qué demonios había hecho? había lastimado a la persona que siempre había estado con él y lo apoyó incondicionalmente y ahora Aang, el chico al que amaba más que a nada y a nadie en ese mundo estaba muerto, todo era por su culpa, todo porque quiso seguir los pasos de su plan al pie de la letra y poder ganarse la confianza de Azula.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Avatar consiguió escapar con algo de dificultad y mientras volaban en Appa, Katara usó el agua de su oasis espiritual para curar a Aang, quien al principio parecía muerto. Al principio nada pasó y Katara comenzó a llorar y aferró a Aang cerca de ella, los tatuajes de Aang brillaron momentáneamente, abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente, abrumada y aliviada de que su amigo estuviera bien, Katara lo abrazó más cerca, mientras el Rey Tierra, Bosco, Momo y el equipo Avatar vuelan sobre el lomo de Appa por sobre el muro externo y fuera de la ciudad, el Rey Tierra desvió la mirada hacia atrás.

-El Reino Tierra... ha caído-proclama con tristeza.


	10. Capítulo IX: El despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK4j0G7qI5I
> 
> Antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo, me disculpo si encuentran cosas que están fuera de lugar en este capítulo y en los que siguen, es que... tomé como fuente de inspiración una canción que me regresó a la mente hace poco y la quise usar para darle más seriedad, dolor y drama a la situación de los personajes. 
> 
> En fin, también recomiendo que antes de comenzar a leer el capítulo escuchen la canción, dejaré el link a continuación arriba de esta nota.
> 
> No se preocupen, pronto subiré el capítulo diez de mi fanfic "Miraculous Dragon Ball: detrás de escenas [segunda temporada]" pero me está llevando más tiempo del que pensaba escribirlo y encontrar las ideas adecuadas para continuar. 
> 
> Ya que, no digo nada más, disfruten el capítulo, aunque sea breve ^^

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la caída de Ba Sing Se y desde que se separó de Aang, otra vez, Zuko estaba dentro de su habitación en el barco de su hermana mirando la luna a través de la ventana, tocando las bandas que rodeaban sus brazos y piernas, cada una bloqueando su fuego-control pero no le impedían moverse, aparentemente fue un nuevo dispositivo que diseñó Azula, obviamente sacando puntos del método de pelea de Ty Lee que consistía en bloquear el chi de un maestro elemento-control o un luchador, sus ojos en lugar de mostrar felicidad por volver a la Nación del Fuego, a su hogar, con su hermana y sus amigas, mostraban decepción y tristeza, por su culpa había lastimado a las dos personas que más le importaban: su tío y Aang.

Luego de ser puesto en una celda en el barco, Zuko no había visto a su tío en días desde que dejaron Ba Sing Se atrás, y eso es lo que más le dolía porque incluso si fuera a la celda de su barco para verlo, el hombre probablemente no querría hablar con él, no después de la traición que había cometido, si tan solo pudiera explicarle a Iroh la razón por la que había hecho lo que había hecho mientras estaban en las catacumbas de cristal, por qué tuvo que fingir que había elegido unirse a Azula en lugar del equipo Avatar. Ahora que pensaba en ellos, probablemente estarían viajando a otra parte, lejos de donde él y su hermana se encontraban, esperando el momento adecuado para encontrarse con ellos y pelear nuevamente, por lo que él entendía, había estado escuchando a Azula hablando de una invasión que la Tribu Agua del Sur y el Reino Tierra estaban planeando para derrotar a la Nación del Fuego durante el día del sol negro, pero para eso tenían que pasar algunas semanas antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo el ataque.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de metal de su habitación abrirse, pudo ver a Mai acercándose a él con una manta en sus manos, Zuko la miró por unos segundos antes de darle la espalda a la chica sombría que alguna vez considero su amiga más cercana.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero ver a nadie-le dijo Zuko sin mirarla siquiera, pero Mai no pensaba irse solo porque su amigo (y amor de la infancia) se lo ordenaba, desplegó la manta y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros.

-No me voy a ir, solo vine a ver si tenías frío-respondió Mai mientras se paraba cerca de él.

-Lamento haberte gritado, pero tengo muchas cosas en mente-le dijo Zuko-no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, han pasado más de tres años desde que me fui de casa, me pregunto qué cosas han cambiado, si yo he cambiado-

-Solo te pregunté si tenías frío, no te pedí que me contaras la dramática historia de tu vida-dijo Mai mientras intentaba reprimir un bostezo, pero no funcionó, Zuko pudo escucharla, lo que lo llevó a pensar que estaba aburrida-por cierto, no te preocupes por eso-sonrió levemente-finalmente podrás volver a casa, tu papá estará feliz de verte-

-No lo creo, él nunca está feliz de verme-le dijo Zuko, la sonrisa de Mai se desvaneció al instante ante la perspectiva tan pesimista de su amigo, tomó la mejilla de Zuko y giró su rostro haciendo que la mirara de frente.

-No digas eso, él va a estar feliz de verte otra vez, vas a recuperar todo lo que siempre deseaste-le dijo la chica sombría e intentó acercarse para besarlo, pero Zuko solo desvió su mirada de la de ella-¿y ahora qué sucede?-

-Lo siento, Mai. Pero no puedo hacerte esto-respondió Zuko-no sabiendo que no siento lo mismo por ti, yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más-

-Oh, es por eso que no quisiste besarme. Está bien, no estoy celosa, entiendo si te gusta otra chica, tal vez podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-¡Ese es el problema! no es una chica de la que estoy enamorado, de quien estoy enamorado es… es de un chico-respondió Zuko, de pronto, algunas imágenes de Aang aparecieron en su mente, recordó el momento en el que se abrazaron y besaron en las catacumbas de cristal, las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos de solo pensarlo-he conocido a este chico por un largo tiempo y no sé porque, pero siento que estamos destinados a estar juntos y ahora, debido a mi estupidez, es probable que nunca lo vuelva a ver-

Mai permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras veía al adolescente sollozar, no tenía idea de qué decirle a Zuko para animarlo, así que trató de ser positiva y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Esta bien, tal vez no todo este perdido ¿sabes? quizás este chico esté por ahí en alguna parte, y cuando lo encuentres, tú y él estarán juntos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? no estás bromeando ¿verdad?

-Nunca bromearía con algo así, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, todo lo que puedo decirte es que debes esperar y ser paciente, tarde o temprano ese chico estará contigo.

Con esas últimas palabras, Mai retiró su mano del hombro de Zuko y salió de la habitación dejando al príncipe... no, ex príncipe (porque Zuko no merecía ser llamado así después de lo que había hecho) solo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aang y el resto del equipo Avatar estaban viajando a través de la Nación del Fuego, usando una combinación de agua-control y aire-control para ocultar a Appa en las nubes. Después de algunos minutos trabajando en la formación de las nubes para mantener oculto al bisonte volador, el grupo llegó a una llanura desértica.

-¡Al fin! ya estamos aquí-exclamó Aang luego de que Appa aterrizara en el suelo, él y sus amigos bajaron de un salto del bisonte volador.

El joven Avatar caminó un poco para apreciar el paisaje frente a él, hoy era el primer día del equipo Avatar en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, optaron por refugiarse temporalmente en una cueva, y mientras desempacaban sus cosas para montar un campamento improvisado, pudo ver a Katara parada en la entrada de la cueva, mirando hacia el horizonte, por un segundo, quiso acercarse a ella y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero Sokka se le adelantó y se acercó a la maestra agua.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Katara?-preguntó Sokka mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermana sacándola de su trance, Aang se escondió detrás de una roca y escuchó su conversación.

-Solo estaba pensando en Zuko… realmente esperaba que él pudiera decidir unirse a nosotros y no a su perversa hermana-respondió Katara-aún no puedo creer que me haya hecho daño a mí, a Aang, a su tío, a todos nosotros-

-Bueno, yo aún no soy capaz de creer que él esté de su lado ahora… o que al menos pretenda estarlo-le dijo Sokka, Aang no entendió eso último ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Sokka? ¿quizás la traición de Zuko en Ba Sing Se no fue más que una fachada para que pudieran escapar y luego él intentaría traicionar a su propia hermana cuando fuera el momento adecuado? no, imposible, Aang había visto con claridad que Zuko estaba más que decidido a unirse a su hermana antes que a él.

-Ya te lo expliqué antes, Sokka. Él todavía está de nuestro lado, tal vez lo que hizo en Ba Sing Se fue solo un truco para tratar de ganarse la confianza de su hermana-especuló Katara-no estabas allí cuando eso sucedió, yo sí-

-Lo que sea que hayas visto, y me hayas dicho solo me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que Zuko es malvado y que nunca va a cambiar-le dijo Sokka, Aang bajó la mirada para dejar de ver a sus dos amigos discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Zuko-¿sabes? hay una frase que dice "un villano siempre será un villano"-

-¿No sabes que es descortés espiar a las personas, pies ligeros?-preguntó una voz, Aang desvió la mirada y se sobresaltó al ver a Toph parada detrás de él.

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no, no los estaba espiando, solo estaba... estaba...-intentó explicarle Aang trató de explicarle a la maestra tierra.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿verdad? puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón.

-Ok, tienes razón, los estaba espiando-le dijo el joven Avatar sintiéndose mal por no tener la capacidad de ocultarle cosas a su amiga ciega-¡pero no lo hice con malas intenciones! solo quiero escuchar de qué están hablando-

-Y ¿crees que lo que Katara dice es verdad?-le preguntó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su torso.

-No estoy seguro, tal vez necesito salir a caminar un rato para despejar mis dudas. Estoy un poco confundido acerca de lo que escuché-le dijo Aang.

-Está bien, ve si quieres pero vuelve pronto, tenemos que buscar ropa nueva para poder mezclarnos con los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego.

Aang le agradeció y comenzó a alejarse del campamento improvisado que sus amigos habían instalado, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia cierto príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, pudo sentir su corazón estrujarse al escuchar lo que había dicho el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur porque una parte de él sabía que eso no era verdad, pero ahora solo quería negarlo y seguirle la corriente a Sokka, quería olvidar a Zuko, olvidar que podían compartir un vínculo más allá de ser solo enemigos, olvidar que podían dejar de odiarse pero también quería olvidar el amor incondicional que el maestro aire sentía por él y solo por él, pero por mucho que lo intentara, sus pensamientos lo terminaban llevando a los momentos vividos con el príncipe una y otra vez, recordó el último beso que compartieron luego de separarse en las catacumbas de cristal.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos, termino llegando a una playa que no estaba muy lejos del campamento donde se encontraban sus amigos, una vez allí, se sentó en la blanca arena, luego se recostó boca arriba, cerró los ojos y suspiró con tristeza.

-Zuko…-susurró Aang al viento, tal vez su mente estaba intentando hacer que olvidara a su amor pero su corazón le reclamaba desesperadamente por él, deseando poder tenerlo a su lado y besarlo como lo habían hecho antes de que los traicionara en Ba Sing Se. Pudo sentir sus pantalones un poco incómodos y apretados, no sabía lo que estaba le pasando, inconscientemente, Aang llevó una mano a su pecho, luego la deslizó hasta su vientre para finalmente llegar al problema que tenía en los pantalones, no tenía idea de que acababa de tener su primera erección y todo porque estaba pensando en Zuko, tampoco tenía idea de cómo deshacerse de eso y lo mejor que podía pensar para deshacerse de este problema, era explorar dicha zona. Tocó, apretó, luego lo frotó, se sintió realmente bien, pero también un poco extraño cuando lo frotó, así que continuó, hasta que comenzó a sentir que sus pantalones se tornaban una molestia y se los quitó junto con su ropa interior desnudándose de la cintura para abajo. Aang se recostó nuevamente en la arena y volvió a frotar su miembro imaginando que era Zuko quien lo estaba tocando, jadeos suaves y gemidos junto con el nombre del maestro fuego escaparon de sus labios, la sensación de tocarse mientras pensaba en Zuko lo hizo sentir tan bien, pero a su vez era una sensación placentera, continuó hasta que pudo sentir una ligera ola de calor golpear su estómago-Z-Zuko... ¡ah! gh... Zuko~-gimió mientras movía su mano aún más rápido, fue entonces cuando en ese momento en que llegó a su límite, manchando su abdomen con su propio semen. Luego de alcanzar su orgasmo, Aang permaneció allí recostado en la arena con un suave sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas tratando de calmar su respiración, luego de unos minutos, se calmó y fue a lavarse, ninguno de sus amigos tenía que saber lo que había hecho, porque todo había sido por simple impulso y nada más.

Regresó al campamento tras terminar de lavarse el semen en su cuerpo y vestirse, cuando llegó, sus amigos lo estaban esperando. Tal como Toph le había dicho, fueron buscar ropa nueva para que pudieran mezclarse con los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, eliminando así la necesidad de esconderse. Encontraron un tendedero desatendido y roban algunos conjuntos, Toph tuvo que modificar sus zapatos quitándole las suelas para que pudiera ver y sentir las vibraciones de la tierra con sus pies.

-Chicos ¿cómo me veo?-preguntó Katara mientras aparecía en su nuevo atuendo, Aang se sonrojó tímidamente al verla, no podía negar que la maestra agua lucía deslumbrante con su atuendo de la Nación del Fuego, pero rápidamente le señaló que debía quitarse el collar de su madre si quería permanecer de incógnito.

Luego fueron a un bazar para comprar algunos accesorios y un collar nuevo para Katara, ya en la ciudad, el grupo intentó mezclarse entre la multitud, actuar de forma natural y evitar llamar la atención, plan que se ve obstruido por Aang, quien, tras haber viajado por la Nación del Fuego un siglo antes, afirma ser un experto en sus costumbres, llama a las personas que ve en la calle "hotman" y usa otras expresiones que están obviamente desactualizadas. Cuando los demás van a comprar comida en un puesto de carne, Aang se abstiene debido a su vegetarianismo y se aleja por un momento; sin embargo, es atrapado por un grupo de soldados que lo escoltan a un salón de clases, aparentemente su ropa robada es un uniforme de una escuela local y los soldados supusieron que se trataba de un estudiante ausente.

Una vez dentro del aula, Aang pudo sentir que todos los demás chicos y chicas lo miraban confundidos, hasta que la profesora habló.

-Oh… ¿eres una nueva mente lista para ser moldeada?-le preguntó la profesora.

-Así es. Que comience la moldura-respondió el Avatar disfrazado.

-Espera un minuto-dijo la mujer mientras lo miraba con sospecha-tú no eres de la Nación del Fuego-se acercó a Aang y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor observándolo-claramente vienes de las colonias-

-S-sí, de las colonias, por supuesto-dijo Aang sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que su identidad no haya sido descubierta, al menos no por ahora-las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra-

-Tu etiqueta es terrible-comentó la profesora-en la tierra patria, nosotros nos inclinamos ante nuestros mayores, te lo demostraré-

Se alejó de Aang y realizó una breve demostración del saludo al que se refería.

-Lo siento, señora-se disculpó Aang mientras imitaba el saludo, pero al ver a una de las chicas corregirlo, lo hizo bien la segunda vez.

-Además no usamos bandas en la cabeza en interiores.

-Uh, tengo una cicatriz y es algo vergonzoso-le respondió Aang.

-Está bien, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó la profesora al Avatar disfrazado-¿o deberíamos decirte o deberíamos llamarte bastardo de colonia sin modales?-

Aang se rió un poco por la pregunta de la mujer, pero luego se recompuso y se puso serio otra vez.

-Oh, bastardo suena bien… o simplemente llámenme Kuzon.

Tras esa presentación, al terminar la primera jornada de clases durante el receso, Aang conoció a una chica amigable llamada Onji, así como al supuesto novio de Onji, Hide, un estudiante popular con una personalidad mucho más agresiva. Luego de una pequeña confrontación, Aang termina haciendo nuevos amigos y juega un juego conocido como "esconder y explotar" con un niño llamado Shoji y otos chicos más de la misma escuela.

* * *

Mientras tanto, se ve a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego marchando por las calles y pelotones de tanques de metal rodando hacia el palacio real del Reino Tierra. Entre los ciudadanos del Reino Tierra que están en la casa de té de Pao, se puede ver al antiguo empleado de Iroh y Zuko, Pao, Jin, Ying y Than con su bebé, Hope llorando en sus brazos, todos ellos asustados por lo que estaba sucediendo. En la plaza real del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, dos ancianas, Lo y Li que parecen ser gemelas debido a que ambas llevan las mismas túnicas, el mismo peinado y tienen rostros casi idénticos, aparecieron en el balcón de la plaza para dar un anuncio público.

-Finalmente los héroes han regresado a casa-anunciaron ambas mujeres.

-Su princesa, Azula-exclamó Li presentando a la chica quien avanzó hacia el balcón luciendo sus mejores ropas formales, la gente comenzó a aclamar y a gritar entusiasmada al verla aparecer desde el balcón de la plaza.

-Y después de tres largos años, su príncipe ha regresado-anunció Lo-Zuko-exclamaron ambas, el príncipe, corrección, ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego apareció usando ropa diferente a la que llevaba cuando viajaba en el barco de su hermana de regreso a casa. La gente también aplaudió y gritó con entusiasmo al verlo aparecer en el balcón, a pesar de todas las personas allí presentes aclamándolo, Zuko sintió que estaba fuera de lugar, que no merecía estar allí, no se merecía nada de todo eso y tampoco se merecía ser tratado como un héroe ¿para qué? si a fin de cuentas la persona que más amaba ya no estaría nunca más con él.

Al terminar el anuncio público, Zuko se encontraba en el jardín del palacio alimentando a los patos tortuga como solía hacerlo con su madre hace tiempo atrás, hasta que Azula apareció y se paró a su lado, al verla, los patos tortuga se alejaron nadando de allí dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

-Te ves tan deprimido-comentó Azula viendo a su hermano-¿Mai se ha puesto en contacto contigo? Porque últimamente ha estado de muy buen humor, eso es extraño viniendo de ella-

-Aún no he visto a papá-respondió Zuko y desvió la mirada de su hermana-no lo he visto en tres años, desde que fui desterrado-

-¿Y qué con eso?

-No capturé al Avatar.

-¿A quién le importa? el Avatar está muerto ahora-dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego despreocupadamente, pero se percató de que la mirada de su hermano había cambiado así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación-a menos que pienses que de alguna forma, milagrosamente haya sobrevivido ¿no es así? pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible, nadie puede sobrevivir al ataque de un rayo y menos de uno tan poderoso como lo fue el mío-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, presumiendo lo talentosa que era como maestra fuego, Zuko quería hacer algo, quería decirle que se callara y que lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos y su culpabilidad pero, desafortunadamente, eso no iba a suceder, al menos no ese día. Cautelosamente, recordó el agua del oasis del Polo Norte que Katara le había mostrado, además de revelarle sus propiedades curativas.

-No-respondió Zuko-no hay forma de haya sobrevivido-

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con una mirada desafiante, Azula además pudo deducir que algo estaba mal con su hermano; sin embargo, era incapaz de descifrar que era lo que lo tenía tan abatido.

-Bueno, entonces estoy segura de que no tienes nada de que preocuparte-le dijo la princesa dejando de lado su pequeña competencia de miradas, con esas últimas palabras giró sobre sus propios pasos y regresó al palacio.

Más tarde, Zuko fue llamado a ir a la sala del trono para encontrarse con el Señor del Fuego Ozai, el adolescente estaba de pie frente a la entrada que estaba oculta con una cortina que tenía estampado el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego. Respiró hondo y entró en la habitación, pudo ver la sombra de su padre arrodillado sobre una pagoda colocada en una plataforma en la sala y el fuego envolvía los alrededores de la pagoda, Zuko caminó lentamente y una vez que estuvo a unos metros delante de su padre, se inclinó de rodillas ante él como muestra de respeto.

-Has estado fuera por mucho tiempo-dijo Ozai desde la plataforma donde estaba sentado-veo que el peso de tus viajes te ha cambiado, te has redimido, hijo mío-se levantó de la plataforma y caminó hacia Zuko, quien levantó la mirada hacia él-bienvenido a casa-

* * *

Aang, regresó a la cueva al anochecer, cubierto de hollín como resultado del juego, para alivio de Katara, Sokka y Toph quienes habían estado preocupados por su larga ausencia.

-¿Dónde has estado? Estuvimos buscándote por todas partes, nos tenías terriblemente preocupados-le dijo Katara a su amigo mirándolo con preocupación y regañándolo a la vez como si se tratara de una hermana mayor regañando a su hermanito por escaparse de ella un par de horas.

-Fui a jugar con unos chicos después de la escuela-le respondió el joven Avatar con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se quitaba la banda que tapaba la flecha tatuada en su frente.

-¿Después de qué?-exclamó Sokka obviamente sobreactuando lo sorprendido que estaba por lo que acababa de oír.

-Me inscribí en una escuela de la Nación del Fuego.

-¡¿Te inscribiste en qué?!-gritó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur, al instante sintió que la presión se le bajaba y quedó inconsciente, Katara se acercó a él e intentó reanimarlo y luego de unos minutos, Sokka despertó. Ahora tanto él como Aang y Toph estaban sentados frente a la fogata que habían encendido dentro de la cueva-Aang, estoy intentando ser maduro y no destruir tu idea tan repentinamente-dijo intentando ser razonable con él-pero eso suena… realmente terrible-

-Sí, tenemos nuestros atuendos ¿para qué necesitas ir a una escuela?-le preguntó Toph, quien tampoco parecía convencida con la idea de su amigo.

-Cada minuto que estuve en esa clase, aprendí cosas nuevas sobre la Nación del Fuego. Ya tengo un dibujo del Señor del Fuego Ozai-les dijo Aang mostrándoles un póster del temible Señor del Fuego-y aquí hay un dibujo que hice con fideos-

-Impresionante, lo admito. Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado peligroso-dijo Sokka.

-Entonces supongo que nunca podremos encontrar alguna información sobre el río secreto...-dijo Aang volviendo su mirada un poco decepcionado-va directo al palacio del Señor del Fuego. Se suponía que íbamos a aprender sobre eso en clase mañana-

-Hmm... soy fan de los ríos secretos-dijo Sokka pensativo y luego tomó una decisión-bien, te daré unos días más-

-¡Flameo, hotman!-exclamó Aang con entusiasmo y salió corriendo de allí bajo las confusas miradas de Sokka y Katara.

* * *

Zuko regresó a la prisión de la Nación del Fuego, ya había estado allí la primera noche que regreso a casa pero luego se arrepintió y regresó al palacio sin darse siquiera la oportunidad de entrar, visitar a su tío e intentar hablar con él. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, fue confrontado por el guardia de aquella noche, quien lo había observado desde la rampa externa de la prisión.

-¿Tú otra vez?-dijo el hombre mientras sujetaba su lanza-detente donde estás-Zuko levantó la cabeza exponiendo su rostro encapuchado al guardia-¿príncipe Zuko?-

El adolescente tomó al guardia por la parte superior de su uniforme, haciéndolo soltar su lanza y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Vine a hacer una visita-le dijo Zuko agresivamente-vas a montar guardia aquí y nadie tiene que saber sobre esto-tras decir esto, dejó ir al guardia y procedió a entrar en la celda de Iroh. Iroh se alejó de él, mostrando una gran decepción a su sobrino-tío… soy yo-el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego bajó la capucha de su capa revelando su rostro, pero Iroh no lo miró-tú te buscaste esto ¿sabes? podríamos haber regresado juntos, podrías haber sido un héroe-Iroh no respondió y solo se movió un poco en su lugar-no tienes derecho a juzgarme, tío. Solo estaba siguiendo mi propio plan e hice lo que tenía que hacer en Ba Sing Se y eres un tonto por no seguirme-seguía sin obtener respuesta del anciano-¿no vas a decir nada?-la indiferencia de Iroh hacia él causo un ataque de furia en Zuko-estás loco. Eres un anciano loco, y si no estuvieras en la cárcel ¡tal vez estarías durmiendo en una alcantarilla!-

Con esas últimas palabras, giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la celda dejando solo al anciano, dolido y más decepcionado que antes.


	11. Capítulo X: El pañuelo en la cabeza

Al día siguiente, Aang regresó a la escuela y se metió en problemas por no recitar el juramento de la Nación del Fuego correctamente, ya que nunca antes lo había escuchado, los demás estudiantes pensaron que su torpeza solo era parte de una broma, pero la maestra castigó su interrupción de la clase con un cuestionario sobre la historia de la Nación del Fuego, los estudiantes gruñeron pero comenzaron a trabajar en el cuestionario mientras Aang los miraba un poco confundido.

-Pregunta uno ¿en qué año el Señor del Fuego Sozin luchó contra el ejército de los nómadas aire?-preguntó la profesora, Aang levantó la mano-¿Kuzon?-

-Uh ¿es una pregunta capciosa?-le preguntó el Avatar disfrazado a la mujer-los nómadas aire no tenían una formación militar, Sozin los derrotó con una emboscada-

-Bueno, no sé como podrías saber más que nuestro libro de historia nacional a menos… que estuvieras allí hace cien años-respondió la profesora arqueando una ceja.

-Solo, escribiré lo mejor que pueda, supongo-respondió Aang para luego sentarse frente a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en su cuestionario.

Durante la clase de música, Aang intentó tocar el cuerno Tsungi y el maestro lo regañó por moverse de una forma como si estuviera bailando, algo que al parecer no se considera apropiado en la Nación del Fuego. Onji pareció divertirse con aquel inusual baile, aunque cuando Aang le ofreció enseñarle durante el recreo, accidentalmente provoca la ira de Hide, quien intentó golpearlo; sin embargo, Aang evadió hábilmente cada intento de ataque con las manos detrás de su espalda, consiguiendo que Hide tropiece y caiga sin siquiera haberlo tocado o usado algún elemento-control de los que había estado aprendiendo recientemente. Desafortunadamente, esta pequeña pelea mete a Aang en problemas por "agredir" a un estudiante favorito del director, lo que acaba en una reunión de padres.

Después de las clases, Sokka y Katara tuvieron que asistir a la reunión actuando como los padres de Aang, fueron a la oficina del director y se sentaron frente al anciano quien los miraba con una mirada seria pero razonable.

-Gracias por venir, señor y señora…-dijo el director mientras aguardaba a que ambos hermanos disfrazados respondieran.

-Fuego, Wang Fuego-se presentó Sokka usando su nombre falso y señaló a Katara con su mano-y ella es mi esposa, Zafiro-

-Zafiro Fuego, un gusto conocerlo-lo saludó Katara mientras sostenía una panza falsa de embarazada con ambas manos encima.

-Señor y señora Fuego… su hijo se ha inscrito aquí por dos días y ya está causando problemas-les dijo el director, Sokka se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja mientras escuchaba lo que el hombre tenía que decir-discutió con su profesora de historia, interrumpió la clase de música y agredió a mi mejor estudiante-

-Dios mío-dijo Katara mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca en señal de decepción y preocupación-bueno, eso no se oye como nuestro Kuzon-

-Eso es lo que cualquier madre diría, señora. Sin embargo, está advertida, si él se comporta así una vez más, lo enviaré a la correccional... con eso me refiero a las minas de carbón-dijo el director con un tono de advertencia en su voz-¿les quedó claro?-

-No se preocupe señor director-dijo Sokka mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las rodillas-voy a enderezar a este chico con algo de disciplina-desvió la mirada hacia Aang-jovencito, tan pronto lleguemos a casa tendrás el castigo de tu vida-

-Eso es lo que quería oír-comentó el director sentándose de nuevo en su silla, los tres se levantaron y se retiraron de la oficina del director, salieron de la escuela y regresaron a la cueva donde probablemente Toph los estaba esperando.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Azula decidió que era un día perfecto para pasar el rato con sus amigas y obviamente llevó a Zuko con ella con la excusa de que necesitaba salir de su agujero de depresión y miseria e intentar tener algo de diversión. Si ir de compras por la ciudad y asustar a los comerciantes era diversión para ella, Zuko no estaba interesado, no quería formar parte de eso; sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie afuera junto una de las muchas tiendas que la capital de la Nación del Fuego mirando de vez en cuando a su hermana quien estaba mirando algunos accesorios, eligiendo cual de todos le interesaba para llevarse, Mai y Ty Lee estaban allí ayudándola y de paso, Ty Lee buscaba algo para ella también.

Zuko pensó que su tarde iba a transcurrir así, esperando afuera de una tienda al azar mientras su hermana y sus amigas estaban ocupadas buscando algo para comprar, pero, de repente, escuchó a un par de chicos de la escuela local hablando sobre algo en voz baja, la curiosidad lo invadió y decidió acercarse para poder escuchar mejor su conversación, su hermana no se dio cuenta de que se había ido por unos minutos. Pero eso no le importaba ahora, no tenía porque estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo, sabía bien que Azula era perfectamente capaz de protegerse sola.

-¿Escucharon esto, chicos? aparentemente, ese chico con una banda en la cabeza va a hacer un baile esta noche-le dijo uno de los chicos a sus amigos.

-Sí, ese chico Kuzon dijo que quería que nos divirtiéramos y también dijo que iba a hacer una especie de demostración de baile o algo así-dijo otro de los chicos del grupo para luego reírse sarcásticamente.

- _¿Kuzon?_ -pensó Zuko al escuchar ese nombre, no había visto a Kuzon ni había oído hablar de él en mucho tiempo, no desde que se besaron la noche del festival de los días del fuego, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo y decirle que ya había elegido amar al Avatar y también le agradecería por ayudarlo a tomar esa importante decisión en su vida, incluso si nunca lograba saber de quién era el beso que Kuzon le dio aquella noche.

-Oye, no digas esas cosas de Kuzon-dijo una de las chicas del grupo intentando defenderlo-tal vez tenga un comportamiento inusual y una particular forma de moverse pero no puedo negar que sus ojos grises son tan brillantes y lindos-

¿Ojos grises? Al instante, Zuko sintió que todas las piezas del rompecabezas caían en su lugar ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Aang era Kuzon todo este tiempo! Por esa razón se sintió tan cercano al niño enmascarado cuando pasaron tiempo juntos en el festival, fue porque él era el Avatar todo este tiempo, pero… si Aang era Kuzon tal vez eso significaba… eso significaba que Aang aún estaba vivo, sonrió ligeramente agradecido con Katara por haber logrado salvarle la vida con su agua del oasis espiritual en el Polo Norte.

-Entonces-dijo otro chico sacando al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego de sus pensamientos-¿nos vemos en la cueva donde se hará la fiesta esta noche?-

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo para encontrarse en ese lugar, el grupo se tomó caminos separados y se despidieron. Ahora que Zuko sabía donde estaba el Avatar, quería más que nada ir a verlo otra vez, hablar con él, disculparse por lo sucedido en Ba Sing Se y también explicarle la razón por la que había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no podía aparecer en la fiesta como si nada hubiera sucedido, necesitaba hablar con Aang a solas, así que, una vez que llegara al palacio comenzaría a trabajar en una nota y se la entregaría a modo de admirador secreto que ya sabía que el Avatar estaba vivo. Una vez que hubiera terminado con su nota, antes de entregársela a Aang, visitaría a su tío en la prisión nuevamente y esperaría a recibir algún consejo del anciano.

-¿Espiando, Zu-zu?-preguntó Azula quien estaba de pie detrás de él con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? No necesitas que te esté esperando afuera en cada lugar que visitas-le dijo Zuko a su hermana un poco molesto-además ¿dónde están Mai y Ty Lee? no las veo contigo-

-Me aburrí, envié a Mai de regreso a casa porque Ty Lee tuvo un problema con su trenza-le respondió Azula, su sonrisa perversa se tornó en una traviesa, Zuko no quería saber que le había hecho a la trenza de Ty Lee que para eso requería de la asistencia de Mai con tanta desesperación-por cierto ¿qué estabas escuchando? ¿algún rumor de que el Avatar está vivo o algo así?-

¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan predecible? Zuko miró a su hermana intentando buscar alguna forma de mentirle para que no pudiera frustrar su plan de encontrarse con el Avatar otra vez y explicarle todo.

-No. solo pensé que estaban diciendo algún rumor sobre el Avatar, pero creo que escuché mal-respondió Zuko.

-Bien, porque si descubro que el Avatar está vivo, me aseguraré de eliminarlo con mis propias manos-le dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego a su hermano con un tono de voz aterrador pero al mismo tiempo amenazante-ahora, volvamos a casa antes de que se haga tarde-

-¡Eso es todo! ¡no más escuela para ti, jovencito!-le dijo Sokka a Aang adoptando una voz enojada. Los tres ya estaban de vuelta en la cueva donde habían instalado su campamento improvisado, el joven Avatar miró a Katara como esperando que ella hiciera algo y lo defendiera pero ella solo se quedó allí, sentada en una roca viendo como su hermano regañaba al menor.

-No estoy listo para irme aún-dijo Aang un poco triste mientras se levantaba de la roca en la que estaba sentado y caminaba hacia donde estaba Appa-me estaba divirtiendo por una vez en la vida, comenzaba a ser un niño normal, no sabes cómo se siente Sokka, una vez que te acostumbras puedes ser normal todo el tiempo-

-Ja, ja-se rió Toph, Sokka le envió una mirada casi fulminante a la maestra tierra por estar burlándose de él.

-Escuchen, chicos. Estos chicos de la escuela son el futuro de la Nación del Fuego. Si queremos cambiar este mundo para bien, debemos darles un poco de libertad-les dijo Aang.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tu para ayudar un montón de pequeños monstruos depravados?-preguntó Sokka mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Voy a organizar una fiesta secreta-respondió el joven Avatar, Sokka y Katara lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur reaccionó rápidamente y frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto!-exclamó Sokka con un tono irritado.

* * *

Más tarde, Zuko regresó a su habitación en el palacio real y comenzó a trabajar en una nota secreta para el Avatar, pero cualquier intento que hacía para escribir una nota apropiada se veía incorrecto para él y terminaba rompiendo los pergaminos que usaba para escribir la nota o quemándolos debido a la frustración que sentía, pero luego comenzó a pensar en Aang, eso logró calmarlo y le dio una idea de lo que quería escribir en la nota. Una vez que terminó, anudó el pergamino con una cuerda roja que tenía una pequeña medalla de oro con el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, tomó su capa, se vistió y ocultó la nota dentro de la capa, si iba a visitar a su tío nuevamente en la prisión y luego ver al Avatar, necesitaba mantenerse de incógnito para que nadie sospechara lo que estaba pasando. Salió de su habitación comprobando dos veces si alguien estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando vio que estaba despejado, comenzó a caminar por él, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo cuando al escuchar la voz de su hermana que le hablaba oculta en las sombras.

-Ok, me atrapaste ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora Azula?-honestamente, Zuko ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de ser solo un peón más en el juego de ajedrez de su hermana menor, pero si quería seguir trabajando en el plan que había estado pensando durante su estadía en Ba Sing Se, tenía que soportar todo esto y ser paciente hasta que llegara el día de la invasión, solo así podría traicionarla y finalmente unirse al equipo Avatar.

-En realidad, nada-dijo la princesa mientras se asomaba desde la oscuridad-lo creas o no, solo estoy cuidando tu espalda. Si la gente descubre que has ido a visitar a nuestro tío, pensarán que estás conspirando con él, solo trata de tener cuidado, dumb-dumb-

-Piensa lo que quieras, Azula. Pero voy a ir a ver a nuestro tío y no puedes detenerme-dijo Zuko mientras se alejaba de allí, Azula miró a su hermano desaparecer por el pasillo y frunció ligeramente el ceño, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él. Zuko volvió a visitar a su tío en la prisión, al igual que la última vez que lo visitó, Iroh simplemente le dio la espalda a Zuko quien intento mostrarse más amable con él, trayendo algo de comida como regalo-sé que no te importa, pero supongo que esto es mejor que la comida de la prisión-pasó la bandeja con pollo-komodo a través de la reja de la celda-lo admito, tengo todo lo que siempre quise pero no todo es como creí que sería. Lo cierto es...-se detuvo, otra vez estaba a punto de cometer el error de confesarle al anciano que no necesitaba nada de todo lo que tenía para ser feliz, lo único que podía darle verdadera felicidad era el Avatar-lo cierto es que necesito tu consejo, el Avatar está vivo, sé que está ahí afuera, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Por favor, tío, estoy tan confundido necesito ayuda-nuevamente, Iroh no respondió, solo permaneció sentado en su lugar dándole la espalda-olvídalo, lo resolveré yo mismo. Púdrete aquí, no me importa-

Mientras salía de la celda, Iroh permaneció allí en silencio, pero una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

* * *

De regreso en la cueva, el equipo Avatar preparó todo para la fiesta secreta, Toph construyó algunas mesas y un escenario usando su tierra-control, Katara hizo una fuente de bebidas y unos vasos de hielo con su agua-control y Sokka, bueno, él estaba encendiendo unas velas y colocándolas alrededor para iluminar la cueva.

-No puedo creer que tengamos un baile-le dijo Sokka a Aang mientras colocaba algunas velas en una de las mesas-parece tan… tonto-

-No lo pienses como un baile, sino como un evento cultural que celebra el arte del juego de pies-respondió Aang.

Los chicos llegaron a la cueva mas temprano de lo que el equipo Avatar esperaba, por lo que tuvieron que dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y prepararse para recibirlos, la banda de la escuela comenzó a tocar en el escenario construido por Toph; sin embargo, todos estaban aturdidos debido al nerviosismo y al temor de meterse en problemas si alguna autoridad de la escuela llegaba a descubrirlos. Para animar a los chicos, Aang les enseñó algunos pasos de baile que aprendió de la Nación del Fuego hace tiempo y finalmente invitó a Onji a unirse con él, lo que animó un poco más al resto de los estudiantes.

-Wow, se ven muy bien como un equipo de baile, si debo ser sincero-comentó Sokka mirando a Aang y a Onji bailando juntos, Katara solo le respondió asintiendo levemente. Tras esa demostración, los estudiantes se animaron a bailar en estilo libre, aunque Toph, Katara y Sokka prefirieron no participar y solo miraron a su amigo divertirse con los demás chicos.

Zuko llegó a la cueva y con solo escuchar la música que salía de ella, sabía que una fiesta se estaba realizando allí, sonrió levemente pero luego reaccionó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar dentro de la cueva, afortunadamente nadie lo estaba mirando, ni el Avatar, ni los amigos del Avatar, hasta que se acercó a una chica de cabello castaño reunido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Eres amiga de Kuzon?-le preguntó Zuko a la chica frente a él.

-Creo que sí... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-respondió Onji viendo al chico encapuchado.

-Entrégale esto, es realmente importante para mí que lea el mensaje escrito en su interior-respondió Zuko y le dio el pergamino a la chica.

Antes de que Onji pudiera preguntarle a Zuko quién era, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego ya había salido de la cueva, parpadeó un par de veces, le restó importancia y caminó hacia el Avatar disfrazado que aún se estaba divirtiendo con sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Kuzon?-dijo Onji haciendo que Aang se detuviera para verla-uh… un chico encapuchado vino aquí hace unos momentos y me pidió que te diera esto-

Le dio el pergamino al Avatar disfrazado, quien lo tomó sin cuestionar y lo miró con una expresión entre confusión y curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? ¿quién te envió eso?-le preguntó Katara a su amigo con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero ¿y si se trata de un mensaje de un espía enviado por el Señor del Fuego? quizás él sepa que aún estoy vivo tras el ataque a Ba Sing Se-le dijo Aang mirando el pergamino en sus manos.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¿cómo podría esta persona saber que estás vivo? Hemos hecho todo lo posible para evitar que la gente te reconozca-dijo Katara, no podía creer que alguien de la Nación del Fuego supiera que Aang estaba vivo.

-Sí, y ha estado funcionando estos días, pero aparentemente alguien descubrió que estoy vivo... tal vez... tal vez sea mejor que vaya a verificar lo que dice este pergamino afuera-le dijo Aang a su amiga-nadie tiene que saber sobre este mensaje y menos que sepan que soy el Avatar y que estoy vivo-

Luego de decirle esto a la maestra agua, Aang salió de la cueva y abrió el pergamino, en el interior había una nota que no tenía firma, por lo que no tenía idea de quién la escribió, después de verificar eso, el joven Avatar comenzó a leer la nota en silencio:

_"_ _親愛的阿凡達。_

_我不能告訴你我是誰，但我只想告訴你我知道你還活著，不要問我如何，我只是知道。你的死的念頭毀了我，你不知道我以為你死了，我再也見不到你了。從那一刻起_ _，_ _我為所發生的事情感到_ _內_ _和抱歉_ _，_ _我做出了錯誤的決定_ _，_ _並為此感到差點喪命。_

_阿凡達_ _，_ _您徹底改變了我的生活。但是最重_ _要的是_ _，_ _您改變了我_ _，_ _讓我清楚地看到了事情_ _，_ _以一種我從未知道過的方式改變了我的世界_ _，_ _只想著你可愛的臉龐和那雙閃閃發光的眼睛_ _，_ _我就充滿了活力。_

_我們見面的第一時間，我唯一想做的就是帶你上鍊，帶你去火之王，但是現在我想要的是_ _…_ _我不能在這裡寫，有人可以看到我。關鍵是_ _，_ _您沒有俘獲您_ _，_ _而是俘獲了我_ _！_

_我需要見你再與你交談，有些事情我不能在本筆記上寫下。在消防國家監獄的黑暗走廊後面找到我，不用擔心！我不打算暗中攻擊你！_

_我只想再次見到你，撫摸你的柔軟的臉，將你抱在懷裡，親眼看到你還活著。_

_您的秘密仰慕者_

_(Querido Avatar._

_No puedo decirte quién soy, pero solo puedo decirte que sé que estás vivo, no preguntes cómo, solo lo sé. La idea de tu muerte me destrozó, no tienes idea de lo deprimido y adolorido que estaba al pensar que estabas muerto y que nunca más podría volver a verte. Desde ese momento me sentí tan culpable por lo que sucedió, tomé la decisión incorrecta y por eso casi mueres._

_Has cambiado mi vida por completo, Avatar. Pero lo más importante es que me cambiaste a mí, me hiciste ver las cosas con claridad, moviste mi mundo de una manera que nunca había conocido, con solo pensar en tu lindo rostro y esos ojos brillantes, me siento vivo._

_La primera vez que nos conocimos, lo único que quería hacer era encadenarte y llevarte al Señor del Fuego, pero ahora lo único que quiero es... no puedo escribirlo aquí, alguien podría verme. El punto es que en lugar de capturarte ¡tú me has capturado a mí!_

_Necesito verte y volver a hablar contigo, hay algunas cosas que quiero decir pero que no puedo escribir en esta nota. Encuéntrame detrás del oscuro corredor de la prisión de la Nación del Fuego ¡no te preocupes! ¡no planeo atacarte en secreto!_

_Solo quiero volver a verte, tocar tu suave rostro, abrazarte y ver con mis propios ojos que aún estás vivo._

_Tu admirador secreto)_ _"_

Aang terminó de leer la nota y un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, tenía una pequeña idea de quien había escrito esa nota, pero no quería creer que fuera de la persona en la que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento. Desvió la mirada hacia la cueva, bajó su mirada hacia la nota y tomó una decisión, iría a ver a esta persona, aunque sea por un par de minutos, nadie se daría cuenta de su corta ausencia.

* * *

Por otro lado, Zuko estaba solo en el corredor esperando a Aang, pero los minutos pasaban y poco a poco comenzó a perder las esperanzas y a pensar que el niño no vendría al punto de encuentro.

- _Supongo que él no aparecerá... es una lástima porque realmente quería volver a verlo_ -pensó Zuko un poco decepcionado- _no, no te des por vencido ahora, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano aparecerá, solo... dale unos cinco minutos más_ -

Sin embargo, cinco minutos pasaron y el Avatar aún no llegaba, por lo que Zuko terminó dándose por vencido. Estaba a punto de regresar al palacio, cuando, de repente, escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de él. Zuko volvió la mirada y pudo ver una sombra que se acercaba al corredor, no estaba seguro de si era la persona a la que estaba esperando así que se preparó para atacar a quien sea que se acercara a él.

-¡Bien! ya estoy aquí-dijo esa persona a pocos metros del ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-dijiste que querías verme, así que ¡aquí estoy!-

-Avatar ¿eres tú?-preguntó Zuko mientras se acercaba a la persona oculta en las sombras-quiero decir ¿realmente eres tú?-

-¡¿Z-Zuko?!-exclamó Aang al reconocer la voz de la persona que estaba en ese oscuro corredor, no, estaba soñando, definitivamente no podía ser él, llevó una mano a los ojos y los refregó con la esperanza de que todo fuera un simple espejismo pero apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era un espejismo, era la triste realidad-espera, no entiendo ¿qué estabas haciendo a…?-

No pudo terminar su frase al sentir como el adolescente lo abrazó fuertemente presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Aang se quedó confundido sin entender que estaba sucediendo pero lentamente correspondió el abrazo, aun desconfiando del próximo movimiento que Zuko haría a continuación.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-dijo Zuko aliviado, se separó y miró al niño a los ojos-todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerto y me sentí muy mal y culpable por lo que paso. Nunca debí unirme a Azula, no debí haber seguido mi plan, debí haber aceptado unirme a ti desde el primer momento en que me hicieron tomar mi decisión-

-Espera, no entiendo nada ¿de qué plan estás hablando? ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Aang ligeramente confundido, cierto, Zuko se había olvidado de que le había pedido reunirse con él allí para explicarle su plan; sin embargo, se distrajo deslizando una mano por la cabeza del menor lentamente, sintiendo su espeso cabello café oscuro.

-¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?-le preguntó Zuko al niño frente a él.

-Uh…-Aang iba a responder pero el adolescente lo interrumpió.

-No me respondas, no importa, te queda bien-dijo haciendo que las mejillas del Avatar se sonrojaran ante esas palabras, nunca le habían dicho algo así, salvo por aquella vez que despertó en su habitación en el barco capturado de la Nación del Fuego luego de ser curado por Katara y ella le comentó que tener cabello en su cabeza le sentaba bien, aunque ella lo prefería más con la cabeza rapada, algo que iba a echar de menos por unos días. Pero ni Sokka y mucho menos Toph le habían dicho esa clase de comentarios.

-Gracias… ¡oye, no me cambies el tema!-le dijo Aang recordando lo que había dicho hace unos segundos-aún no has respondido mis preguntas, necesito saber de qué plan estás hablando y a que te refieres con eso-

-Uh, cierto. Verás, cuando estaba en Ba Sing Se estuve pensando seriamente si debía unirme a ti para ayudarte a detener esta guerra sin sentido o dejar que todo siguiera como estaba, así que tome una decisión, sí pensaba unirme a ti desde un principio pero luego, al enterarme que Azula estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, tuve que cambiar mis planes, primero decidí que me ganaría su confianza, le haría creer que estaba de su lado y cuando finalmente llegue el momento, pienso traicionarla para después unirme a ti-le respondió Zuko, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, Aang no respondió, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente negó con la cabeza no pudiendo creer lo que su amor le estaba diciendo-sé que es difícil creerlo pero, tienes que hacerlo, necesito que confíes en mí y seas paciente, pronto me enfrentaré a mi padre y podremos estar juntos-

-Zuko… no…-dijo Aang intentando procesar toda la información que su cerebro había recibido, soltó sus manos de las de Zuko y comenzó a caminar mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad-lo siento… lo siento pero no puedo confiar en ti-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

-¡Porque simplemente no puedo hacerlo! ¡esto no tiene sentido! ¿por qué razón debería confiar en ti si después sé que me vas a lastimar otra vez? ¿huh? ¡respóndeme eso!

-¡Ya te dije que hice todo esto para ganarme la confianza de Azula! No podía dejar que ella sospechara de mí, de que en realidad pensaba unirme a ti y a tus amigos y tampoco…-le respondió Zuko un poco molesto porque el chico que amaba no creyera en sus palabras, se tranquilizó un poco y desvió la mirada-tampoco quería que ella sospechara de mis sentimientos por ti-

-Lo siento, Zuko. Sé que esto duele pero no puedo confiar en ti, no después de lo que hiciste y tampoco creo que te hayas unido a tu hermana por todo lo que dijiste antes-le dijo Aang-¿sabes qué? deberíamos olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, olvidar nuestros sentimientos y concentrarnos en otras personas… por ahora, es lo mejor para los dos-

Comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose de Zuko, dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. El ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego gruñó adolorido y frustrado ¿qué rayos le había hecho pensar que Aang cambiaría de opinión? Estaba más que claro que el joven Avatar no tenía ningún interés en perdonarlo, quizás él tenía razón, olvidar todo sería lo mejor, debía dejar de lado estos sentimientos por Aang al menos hasta el día de la invasión, ahí es donde haría su movimiento, traicionaría a su hermana, enfrentaría a su padre y se iría de la Nación del Fuego para unirse al equipo Avatar.

* * *

La música continuaba sonando lo que indicaba que la fiesta aún transcurría su curso normal, Aang llegó a la entrada de la cueva un poco dolido por la conversación que acababa de tener con Zuko, decidió calmarse un poco y entró en la cueva fingiendo que nada había pasado, comenzó a caminar buscando un compañero de baile y encontró a Katara sentada junto a una de las mesas de tierra un poco desanimada, el joven Avatar se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para sacarla a bailar, tal vez así la animaría un poco y de esa forma él olvidaría sus sentimientos por cierto príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Dónde estabas? no te veo desde hace rato-preguntó la maestra agua viendo con ligera sorpresa a su amigo.

-Eso no importa ahora ¿quieres bailar conmigo?-le preguntó Aang a la chica frente a él.

-Uh, no lo sé, Aang-le dijo Katara dudando un poco-los zapatos que estoy usando no sirven para bailar y no sé si podría…-

-Solo toma mi mano-la interrumpió el joven Avatar, Katara accedió, tomó la mano de su amigo y la llevó con el al centro de la cueva donde estaban los demás estudiantes bailando animadamente. Ambos realizaron una combinación de Bagua y Shaolin sincronizado, que de hecho parecía ser un baile acrobático basado en sus técnicas de agua-control, los estudiantes estaban asombrados ante el espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos. Al final del baile, Katara y Aang se sonrieron el uno al otro y se rieron suavemente, por alguna razón la maestra del agua sintió su corazón latir dentro de su pecho ¿qué era esa extraña sensación que estaba experimentando hacia su amigo? nunca la había sentido antes, sentía como si quisiera estar cerca de Aang pero más que como una amiga o como una hermana mayor... luego recordó que el maestro aire amaba a otra persona y eso la lastimó un poco, por lo que se apartó de Aang y volteó su mirada un poco triste, algo que preocupó a Aang-¿Katara? ¿qué sucede? ¿qué tienes?-

-No es nada, Aang, no importa…-le respondió la maestra agua sin mirar a su amigo.

-No es cierto, algo te pasa, dime que es y quizás pueda ayudarte.

-¡Te digo que no es nada! déjame… ¡déjame sola!-le gritó Katara, quien salió de la cueva sollozando, al ver esto, Sokka quiso ir a hablar con su hermana pero Aang interfirió.

-Déjame hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarla-le dijo el maestro aire a su amigo, salió de la cueva y encontró a la maestra agua sentada cerca de la entrada sollozando suavemente-Katara ¿qué te está pasando? no me gusta verte así y menos saber que fui yo el que hizo esto-

-No sabría que responderte, Aang. Ya que ni yo sé que es lo que me está pasando-respondió Katara viendo a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos-cuando bailamos allí adentro, sentí… sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, esto nunca antes me había pasado, nunca había sentido algo así con nadie más-respiró profundo al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-Aang, yo… yo creo que me enamoré de ti…-el maestro aire se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de su amiga, iba a decirle algo pero ella lo interrumpió-no es necesario que me respondas ahora, entiendo que no sientes lo mismo por mí y se que amas a otra persona, no quiero quitarte eso y obligarte a estar conmigo-

-¿Sabes? no sé si estés de acuerdo con esto pero, creo que podría darte una oportunidad, quiero decir, esta persona ya me lastimo antes y no quiero que eso se repita. Olvidar a esta persona es lo mejor que puedo hacer-respondió Aang, quien se sentó junto a Katara e inconscientemente tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella-al menos hasta que esta persona entienda que cometió un error al lastimarme y quizás pueda perdonarla-

-Aang ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿en serio estás dispuesto a renunciar a la persona que amas para intentar tener algo conmigo?-preguntó la maestra agua ligeramente sorprendida, Aang no respondió y solo se limitó a asentir-bueno… supongo que por un tiempo podríamos intentarlo-

-Sí, no perdemos nada con intentar. Por cierto, me divertí bailando contigo hace rato.

-Yo también, deberíamos hacer eso más seguido ¿sabes?-comentó Katara haciendo que tanto ella como Aang se rieran levemente; sin embargo, el director y varios soldados aparecen en la escena, luego de que Hide les contara sobre el baile, intentan atrapar a Aang, pero él se esconde con Katara entre la multitud de chicos dentro de la cueva. Debido a que los soldados identifican a Aang con su banda para la cabeza, se sorprendieron cuando notan que los otros estudiantes también llevan la misma banda en la cabeza. Al parecer cada estudiante en la cueva se había puesto una para proteger al Avatar disfrazado, retrasando más la búsqueda del hombre.

Aprovechando esta distracción, el equipo Avatar consigue escapar por una apertura a través de la cueva; no obstante, antes de partir, Aang se detiene e intercambia sonrisas con Shoji antes de salir corriendo de la cueva, cerrando la abertura tras de sí, dejando a Shoji sorprendido y sin palabras. Algunos de los soldados que estaban allí presentes aceptaron su derrota y comenzaron a bailar, para el disgusto del director.

Mientras el equipo volaba sobre Appa, Toph felicitó a Aang por su esfuerzo y porque había creado un gran impacto en los estudiantes. Katara estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de la maestra tierra, nuevamente le agradeció a Aang por haber bailado con ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al joven Avatar pero esta vez fue por sus acciones, no por sus palabras o porque tuviera que darle un beso suyo a otra persona.


	12. Capítulo XI: El día del sol negro [la invasión y el eclipse]

Azula, al igual que su hermano, estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza o quizás estaba pasando por algo mucho peor que eso, donde sea que mirara, donde sea que estuviera solo podía tener alucinaciones del Avatar apareciendo para atacarla y acabar con ella en cualquier momento, o también podía ver como su hermano se reía de ella diciéndole lo ingenua que era. Las noches que siguieron previo a la invasión las paso en completo estado de insomnio, cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, tenía pesadillas recurrentes en las que era derrotada por el Avatar el día del sol negro y eso era la principal causa de desvelo. También comenzó a sospechar del extraño comportamiento de su hermano, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego recordó que se había comportado de esa manera durante la batalla en las catacumbas de cristal cuando intentó atrapar al Avatar, luego de que ella lo atacó con su rayo, como si estuviera tratando de salvarlo o al menos protegerlo, pero afortunadamente esa campesina de la Tribu Agua logró atrapar el cuerpo del niño justo antes de que cayera al suelo y frente a sus ojos. Pudo ver incluso que había estado pasando tiempo con Mai, pero no compartían el típico momento de pareja, solo pasaban tiempo juntos como amigos, Mai le había contado una tarde que la princesa la fue a visitar a su casa y no estaba Ty Lee presente, lo que había pasado entre ella y Zuko, le contó que Zuko decidió que ambos siguieran siendo solo amigos porque le confesó que estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero lamentablemente no le había dicho quien era, luego de esta conversación, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego estaba más que convencida de que el Avatar estaba vivo, acechándola, observándola entre las sombras, esperando a que ella perdiera la poca cordura que aún le quedaba en su mente.

Oh, pero ella no haría eso, no caería sin pelear, obviamente era la heredera legítima del trono, estaba destinada a convertirse en Señor del Fuego antes que su estúpido hermano porque ella era hermosa, poderosa y temida, era inquebrantable, ninguna pesadilla recurrente del Avatar lograría arrebatarle la poca cordura que aún le quedaba en su mente. Solo para estar segura, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego enviaría a alguien para eliminar al Avatar si es que todavía estaba vivo y luego, después de eso, eliminaría a su hermano, por lo que no habría forma de que él pudiera quitarle el trono.

Azula sonrió y rió con malicia de su plan mientras caminaba por las zonas bajas de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, se había contactado con un hombre misterioso, un hombre en quien podía confiar y que no tenía moral ni deseos de poder, solo le gustaba matar personas... por un determinado precio.

En la noche profunda, la niebla y el viento fresco se arremolinaban alrededor de Azula mientras lo esperaba, él apareció con un ruido metálico, tenía un brazo y una pierna de metal, así como un tercer ojo tatuado en la frente, sus ojos dorados y salvajes se abrieron triunfalmente, no había dudas, ese hombre era el indicado para el trabajo que ella tenía en mente.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti-susurró mientras caminaba hacia adelante, su cuerpo se balanceaba seductoramente pensado que de esa forma podría aflojar la fría y penetrante mirada en el rostro de ese hombre, Azula posó sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho, frotando los duros muros y pestañeo de una manera coqueta como su amiga Ty Lee hacía siempre cuando estaba coqueteando con un chico lindo al azar-he oído hablar de ti, tienes un instinto asesino y sabes guardar secretos-el hombre no dijo una palabra, solo miró a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego sin quitarle la mirada fría-sospecho que el Avatar está vivo, quiero que descubras si mis sospechas son ciertas, si lo encuentras... elimínalo a él y a cualquiera que viaje con él. Después de eso quiero que mates a mi hermano, hazlo durante el día del eclipse, porque nadie estará allí para ver su desaparición-

La chica acercó más su cuerpo contra el de aquel misterioso hombre, pudo sentir cómo el poder y la ferocidad corrían por su cuerpo, eso casi la excitaba, pero él no era un pretendiente digno de ella, no importaba cuánto calentara su sangre. El hombre simplemente se separó de Azula, giró sobre sus pasos y desapareció rápidamente en la noche, dejando su calor en la palma de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos, su mirada fría y su mal comportamiento se grabaron en su memoria. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la princesa mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio, ahora estaba segura de que nadie se interpondría en su camino de dominar el mundo, sonrió porque su hermano no tenía ni la menor idea de la sorpresa que muy pronto iba a recibir.

* * *

Había llegado el día del eclipse solar y junto con ello el comienzo de la invasión, en la mañana de la invasión, Aang se despertó de buen humor y saludó alegremente a todos. Katara se alegró de verlo tan feliz porque eso indicaba que él había descansado bien, Aang cree con confianza que podría enfrentar al Señor del Fuego durante el eclipse sin problemas. Toph le pregunta a Aang si va a usar el Estado Avatar contra él, pero Aang le explica que su séptimo chakra estaba bloqueado cuando Azula lo golpeó con su rayo, por lo tanto no puede entrar en el estado Avatar. De repente, una flota de naves de la Tribu Agua del Sur aparece en el horizonte ocultas bajo una ligeramente densa una capa de niebla. Aang creó algunos muelles improvisados en la costa usando tierra-control con ayuda de Toph. Sokka y Katara bajaron a la costa y corrieron a reunirse con su padre.

-Lo lograste, papá-dijo Katara mientras lo abrazaba, Hakoda correspondió el abrazo de su hija mientras Sokka se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Pudiste localizar a todos los que te dije que buscaras?-preguntó Sokka.

-Lo hice. Pero estoy un poco preocupado, Sokka-respondió Hakoda mientras miraba a Tho y Due, maestros agua de la Tribu Agua del Pantano, quienes bajaban del bote-algunos de estos hombres no son exactamente material de guerrero-

-Este lugar es muy diferente al pantano-comentó Due mientras salía del bote con Tho, pero se detuvo y señaló una roca que emergía del agua-¿qué crees que es, Tho? Una especie de trampa explosiva de la Nación del Fuego te comería?-

-Es solo una roca, Tho-respondió el hombre a su lado.

-Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Soy solo yo o esos tipos tienen su sombrero de hoja un poco ajustado?-preguntó Hakoda mientras miraba a Bato quien justo paso caminando a su lado.

-Solo desearía que usaran pantalones-le respondió el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Los pantalones son una ilusión, y también la muerte-declaró Huu, otro de los miembros de la Tribu Agua del Pantano místicamente.

Aang y Toph se unieron a la reunión minutos después, alguien más bajó de otro bote, Haru, quien lucía un bigote recién crecido desde la última vez que el equipo Avatar lo vio.

-Hey, hola, Katara-la saludó Haru. Apenas lo vio, Katara dejó de hablar con Aang, Sokka y su padre y corrió a abrazar al maestro tierra con fuerza pero con ternura al tiempo que sonreía.

-Haru, es tan bueno verte-le dijo Katara feliz, Aang se sintió un poco dolido, la maestra agua jamás le había sonreído de esa manera, esta era la primera vez que la veía sonreír tan dulcemente a alguien que no había visto. veo en un rato, ni a su padre mostrar ese tipo de sonrisa. El joven Avatar sintió su corazón encogerse un poco ¿por qué le dolía tanto? no estaba celoso y tampoco estaba enamorado de Katara, al menos ya no de la forma en que solía estarlo, pero le prometió a la maestra agua que iban a hacer un esfuerzo y pretender que había algo entre ellos o al menos intentar tener una relación, buscó a Toph y trajo a la chica ciega hacia donde estaban Katara y Haru.

-Toph, este es Haru-le dijo Aang presentándole al maestro tierra-cuando lo conocimos, su aldea estaba controlada por la Nación del Fuego, así que tuvo que ocultar su tierra-control-

-Katara inspiró a mí y a mi padre a recuperar nuestra aldea-les dijo Haru mientras miraba a la maestra agua quien desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nos ayudaste a encontrar nuestro coraje, Katara-le agradeció Tyro, el padre de Haru, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica y la otra en el hombro de su hijo-ahora estamos aquí para ayudarte-

Toph y Aang los miraron, ambos con una sonrisa al ver que habían venido desde tan lejos para ayudarlos en la invasión, hasta que la maestra tierra pudo sentir una presencia cerca de ella y abrió muy grandes los ojos.

-No puede ser, ese es...-Toph estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un par de brazos grandes y fuertes apretujándola fuertemente contra un cuerpo robusto.

-Hippo está feliz de ver a Bandida Ciega-dijo Hippo, un luchador del Reino Tierra, mientras abrazaba a la niña ciega y la levantaba en sus brazos.

-¿Ustedes están aquí para una revancha?-le preguntó Toph a él y a Boulder, otro luchador que formaba parte de las peleas clandestinas del Reino Tierra.

-Negativo-le respondió Boulder-Boulder y Hippo ya no lucharán para divertir a los demás, ahora lucharemos por nuestro reino-

-Eso es dulce-dijo Toph mientras sonreía, una vez que Hippo la colocó en el suelo, hubo una pequeña explosión en una de las naves y todos se acercaron a ver qué pasó. El mecánico, su hijo, Teo, Pipsqueak y the Duke emergieron del bote.

-¿Acaso eso fue un invento nuevo?-preguntó Sokka un poco preocupado por ellos.

-Sí, pero desafortunadamente, las capacidades inflamables de la salsa de maní demostraron ser un completo fracaso-respondió el mecánico un poco decepcionado de que su reciente invento hubiera sido un rotundo fracaso.

-¿Estaban haciendo bombas con salsa de maní?-preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Son destructivas-respondió Pipsqueak, quien cargaba a the Duke en sus hombros.

-Pero también deliciosas-comentó el pequeño niño mientras se reían y se quitaban la salsa de sus rostros, Momo saltó hacia el pequeño y comenzó a lamer la sustancia marrón caramelo de su rostro.

-¿Pudiste completar el trabajo de los planos que te envié?-preguntó el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Sí, lo hice-respondió el mecánico-y creo que la Nación del Fuego se llevará una gran sorpresa-

-Aang, mi papá y yo hicimos esto para ti-le dijo Teo al joven Avatar presentándole su regalo, consistía en un bastón con un estilo diferente del que estaba acostumbrado, Aang lo abrió y aquel bastón resultó ser un nuevo planeador que además contenía un compartimiento secreto para guardar snacks.

Mientras tanto, en la prisión de la Nación del Fuego, el alcaide Poon estaba de pie junto a la celda de Iroh limando sus uñas con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de piedra mientras le enviaba una mirada despectiva al anciano quien permanecía en silencio y sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda.

-A puesto a que estás cansado de estar en esa celda, anciano-comentó Poon mientras continuaba burlándose del encarcelado Iroh-bueno, que mala suerte. Nunca volverás a salir de estas paredes-

Ming, una joven guardia, apareció con el desayuno: un bowl de arroz y una taza con un poco de té de jade blanco.

-Traigo el desayuno-dijo la guardia mientras se acercaba con la bandeja.

-Cuidado, Ming. No te le acerques demasiado-le advirtió el alcaide Poon y desvió la mirada hacia Iroh-su hedor podría noquearte-

Tras de decir eso, el alcaide salió de la celda bajo la molesta mirada de la mujer, miró a Iroh y caminó hasta que estuvo unos centímetros cerca de la puerta de su celda.

-Te traje un poco de té de jade blanco-dijo Ming mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo-sé que te gustan los tes exóticos-

-Gracias, Ming-respondió Iroh mientras se volteaba y tomaba la taza con el té-desde que me encerraron aquí, has sido muy amable conmigo-

Todos se reunieron para escuchar el plan de invasión, Sokka intentó informar a la fuerza sobre los pasos a seguir de la invasión, pero su nerviosismo se apoderó de él; haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más ansioso hasta que pierde la noción de su discurso y comenzó a contar toda la historia de cómo conoció a Aang. Hakoda decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y con confianza le habló al pequeño ejército sentado en el suelo.

-Permitanme aclarar algunos puntos para todos-dijo Hakoda-hoy es el día del sol negro y quiero agradecerles a todos por su sacrificio y su valentía. Hay dos pasos a seguir en la invasión: una etapa naval y una etapa terrenal, para obtener acceso al mar de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, tenemos que superar nuestro primer obstáculo importante aquí…-pasó a otro mapa-las grandes puertas de Azulon-pasó al siguiente mapa-a continuación, atacaremos en tierra y lo haremos con todo lo que tengamos, debemos pelear más allá de sus almenas y asegurar la torre de la plaza, una vez que hagamos esto, seguiremos recto hasta el palacio real, a partir de ese punto el eclipse comenzará-

-Disculpe, pero, Boulder está confundido-dijo Boulder mientras levantaba su mano para llamar la atención del líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur en señal de confusión e incomprensión-¿el punto de la invasión no era atacar a los maestros fuego cuando no tengan poder durante el eclipse?-

-El eclipse solo dura ocho minutos-respondió Hakoda-no hay tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo toda la invasión y el palacio real está custodiado por maestros fuego, así que ahí es donde necesitaremos el eclipse para obtener mayor ventaja. Para cuando esto termine, el Avatar ya habrá derrotado al Señor del Fuego, tendremos el control total de la capital de la Nación del Fuego y la guerra habrá terminado-

Todos aplaudieron y se prepararon para partir; a Appa le fue colocada una armadura marrón y dorada, y Aang se rapó la cabeza, se sentía un poco mal por tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción, los maestros aire no debían tener cabello en sus cabezas, es la costumbre, la única persona de la Nación del Fuego que lo vio con cabello café oscuro fue Zuko, por supuesto, sus amigos nunca debían saber que se había reunido con Zuko la noche de la fiesta en la cueva. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos recientes sobre el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, no era bueno para él seguir pensando en él, no después de lo que le había dicho aquella noche, aún seguía sin creer que fuera capaz de ejecutar semejante plan, lo conocía bien y sabía que eso no era propio de él. Quizás le daría otra oportunidad cuando terminara la invasión.

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba en su habitación luciendo su armadura de batalla que le hicieron ponerse para participar en la invasión, miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró al ver en la clase de persona en la que se había convertido, pero hoy le pondría fin a eso, se deshizo de su armadura, deshizo el peinado tradicional de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego dejando suelto su cabello oscuro que había crecido un poco más durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, una vez hecho esto, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir una nota de despedida para su amiga, Mai, solo ella podía saber de su partida, confiaba en ella y estaba seguro de que no le diría a nadie. El día del sol negro finalmente había llegado, hoy sería el día en que ejecutaría la fase final de su plan, se enfrentaría a su padre, huiría de la Nación del Fuego y se uniría al equipo Avatar para ayudarlos a detener la guerra y también esperaba que Aang lo perdonara esta vez, las cosas no habían terminado bien desde la última vez que se vieron y Zuko solo deseaba que el joven Avatar finalmente entendiera que estaba intentado corregir sus errores, y esta vez iba en serio.

Después de afeitarse la cabeza, Aang fue a ver como se encontraba Sokka, quien ahora llevaba su armadura y sostenía su casco en sus manos, se sentía avergonzado de su comportamiento anterior, pero luego levantó la mirada apenas vio a su amigo acercarse con su nuevo planeador y aterrizar a su lado.

-Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes-le dijo Aang a su amigo luego de aterrizar junto a él en el césped-los barcos están listos para partir-

-Lo eche a perder, Aang-dijo Sokka bajando la cabeza decepcionado.

-¿Qué?

-El plan de invasión era mi momento de la verdad y lo arruiné por completo-le dijo el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur a su amigo-yo solo... me desmoroné-

-Sokka, ese discurso no fue tu momento de la verdad-dijo Aang mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba una mano en su hombro como señal de consuelo-eso fue solo hablar en público y nadie es realmente bueno en eso-

-Mi papá lo es, explicó el plan perfectamente e inspiró a todos-dijo Sokka sintiéndose más avergonzado que antes-como un verdadero líder debería hacerlo-

-Mira, tu momento de la verdad no estará frente a algún mapa. Va a estar ahí afuera en el campo de batalla.

-Pareces tan seguro de todo ¿cómo sabes que vamos a ganar?

-Porque ya le fallé al mundo una vez en Ba Sing Se. No volveré a fallarme a mí mismo otra vez.

* * *

Las fuerzas invasoras se dirigieron a las grandes puertas de Azulon ocultos bajo una densa capa de niebla, apenas se acercaron a las puertas sonó una alarma y una red se eleva desde ambos lados de la puerta bloqueando el acceso. Apenas la red se incendia, grupos de maestros fuego se infiltraron en los botes solo para descubrir que estaban vacíos, la fuerza invasora pasó las puertas en naves submarinas impulsadas por agua-control, pero los submarinos tienen un suministro limitado de oxígeno por lo que deben salir a la superficie antes de llegar a la playa. Mientras los submarinos resurgen para recargar oxígeno, el equipo Avatar se reencuentra otra vez para desearse buena suerte antes de separarse temporalmente, Aang y Katara se alejaron de los demás para poder despedirse en privado.

-Aang yo… Katara yo…-dijeron ambos al unisono para luego desviar sus miradas un poco nerviosos y avergonzados.

-Tu primero-le dijo Aang a la maestra agua.

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y te he visto crecer tan rápido. Ya no eres ese niño ingenuo y tonto que encontré en un iceberg-dijo Katara haciendo que el joven Avatar se sonrojara por sus palabras-lo que quiero decir es… que estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

-Todo va a ser diferente después de esto ¿no?-le preguntó Aang.

-Sí, lo será-respondió la maestra agua llevando una mano detrás de su nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

-Que pasa sí… ¿qué pasa si nunca regreso?

-Aang, no digas esas cosas. Por supuesto que…-intentó decirle Katara, pero fue interrumpida apenas Aang la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo, la maestra agua se sorprendió un poco por un segundo, pero luego correspondió el abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda, aferrándolas tiernamente.

-Prométeme que si nunca regreso, te cuidarás y nunca te olvidarás de mi-le dijo Aang a su amiga sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Lo prometo-le dijo Katara tras separase de su abrazo, Aang, dándose cuenta de lo importante que es este día y que probablemente existía la posibilidad de que no sobreviviría esta vez, cerró la distancia entre él y la maestra agua y la besó. Katara mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos, pero luego los cerró lentamente aceptando aquel beso, por alguna razón, Aang no sintió nada cuando la besó, no sentía el calor fluir dentro de él, no sentía chispas volar a través de su cuerpo, nada. Después de separarse del beso, el joven Avatar sacó su planeador con confianza y se fue volando para enfrentar al Señor del Fuego, dejando a Katara un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, pero luego desvió la mirada con tristeza hacia el horizonte, sabía perfectamente que Aang amaba a alguien más y que solo la estaba usando para olvidar a la persona que realmente amaba y al hacer esto, solo se lastimaban mutuamente.

-Katara ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?-la llamó Sokka sacándola de sus pensamientos-es hora de sumergirse-

-Cierto, ya estoy en eso-respondió Katara, saltó sobre Appa y creó una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza para que ambos pudieran respirar bajo el agua, Appa se zambulló en el agua apenas los demás comenzaron su ataque.

* * *

Aang se dirigió volando al palacio real con su planeador y no pudo evitar sentirse un completo tonto por lo que pasó hace unos momentos ¿qué le había pasado por la cabeza para besar a Katara de esa forma? No estaba seguro, tal vez lo había hecho porque una parte de él todavía estaba herida por lo que le había dicho Zuko aquella noche que se encontraron en el corredor de la prisión, o tal vez quería olvidar el toque de sus besos o tal vez lo hizo porque se sentía desconsolado y solo quería calmar el dolor que tenía dentro. De pronto, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, así que abrió el compartimiento de snacks de su planeador, comió algo y continuó su viaje hacia el palacio de la Nación del Fuego.

Luego de que los submarinos evadieran la captura en una puerta equipada con armas tipo arpones, finalmente las fuerzas invasoras consiguen llegar a la playa cerca de la capital. Al entrar a la plaza, unos tanques con forma de oruga impulsados por maestros tierra son liberados de inmediato y se enfrentan a los tanques tundra de la Nación del Fuego, a medida que se producen los combates en tierra firme, otros guerreros, maestros y ocho camiones de suministros se suman a la batalla, los tanques oruga de los maestros tierra son muy resistentes y consiguen derribar los tanques de la Nación del Fuego. Huu usa su planta-control para crear un monstruo gigante hecho de algas.

Tras disculparse mentalmente con Mai y dejarle la nota en su habitación, Zuko fue a una pequeña sala donde se encontraba un altar y se arrodillo frente a un retrato de su madre.

-Sé que he tomado malas decisiones, pero hoy... voy a arreglar las cosas-dijo Zuko-voy a huir de aquí e intentaré detener esta guerra sin sentido de una vez por todas y quizás... quizás la persona que amo pueda perdonarme y finalmente podremos estar juntos-

Una vez dichas estas palabras, Zuko regresó a su habitación, recogió sus sables, una bolsa con todas sus cosas y se alejó de allí listo para enfrentar su destino.

Katara, Hakoda y Sokka atacaron las torres que disparaban misiles hacia ellos con ayuda de Appa. Katara y Sokka logran derribar una torre, Hakoda destruye otra pero termina siendo herido en el proceso, ambos hermanos llevaron a su padre a una corta distancia del campo de batalla, Katara intenta curar a su padre usando agua-control; sin embargo, a pesar de ayudarlo con su agua-control, Hakoda necesita tiempo para reponerse antes de volver a la batalla, por lo tanto, Sokka le promete a su padre y hermana que él se encargaría de liderar la batalla en su lugar, se va volando en Appa, aterriza entre las tropas que al parecer han tenido una pequeña desorganización, logra reagrupar a las fuerzas invasoras y les ordena continuar el trayecto hasta el palacio.

A medida que la invasión derribaba el muro de la capital, las cosas parecían estar marchando bien; sin embargo, cuando Aang entró en la ciudad capital, la encontró completamente desierta, no había ni una persona en las calles.

- _Esto es extraño, normalmente hay gente caminando por estas calles…_ -pensó Aang, este cambio drástico de escena, todo estaba tan vacío y tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, eso no era normal en una ciudad tan concurrida como lo era la capital de la Nación del Fuego, salió de su trance y su modo de defensa y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio. Una vez allí, abrió la puerta y entró-¡el Avatar ha regresado!-gritó, sin embargo, pudo ver que no había nadie alrededor, algo que lo llevó a pensar que nada de esto podría ser más extraño, pero también lo llevó a pensar que quizás se trataba de una trampa y Aang comenzó a creer en la posibilidad de que estaba siendo perseguido.

Entre los innumerables corredores y pasadizos buscando al Señor del Fuego para poder hacerle frente, Aang escuchó unos pasos y se detuvo en el corredor, los pasos parecían detenerse también, que sospechoso, permaneció en silencio intentando percibir el movimiento de la persona que estuviera allí en el mismo corredor que él, pero se sorprendió cuando la persona del otro lado de la pared, se abalanzó en su dirección haciéndolo caer al suelo y en cuestión de segundos, fue golpeado directamente en el rostro, haciendo que el joven Avatar emitiera un quejido de dolor, lo que obligó a la persona que lo atacó a dejar de golpearlo mientras lo observaba con ira.

-¿Aang?-Zuko dejó de lado su expresión de ira y lo miró entre perplejo y confundido.

-¿Zuko?-el joven Avatar lucía mucho más confundido que él, se dio cuenta de que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego llevaba una capa roja y dorada, también llevaba dos sables y una bolsa-a… ¿a dónde vas? pensé que ibas a pelear junto a tu padre-

-En realidad voy a pelear pero contra mi padre-respondió Zuko, el Avatar procesó la información al tiempo que el príncipe escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos, tomo la muñeca de Aang y fue arrastrado por el corredor y arrojado dentro de una pequeña habitación que había allí.

-Espera… no entiendo nada-le dijo Aang a Zuko una vez que ambos entraron en esa pequeña habitación-¿vas a enfrentarte al Señor del Fuego? pero… ¿por qué?-

-Por que le mentí, algún día tenía que enfrentarme las consecuencias de mis errores y redimirme, especialmente contigo. Y ese día es hoy, reconozco que he hecho cosas malas y al mirar atrás lo único que he traído fue más dolor y remordimiento, antes que felicidad y buenos recuerdos, se que probablemente me odies y sé que si mi madre estuviera aquí… ella también me odiaría. Tengo que hacer esto por mí, por ella y… por ti.

Aang nunca esperó escuchar semejante confesión, especialmente de Zuko, se dio cuenta que esta vez iba en serio, pero su mente le hizo rememorar todas las cosas que le dijo esa noche en el oscuro pasillo de la prisión y eso hizo que sus esperanzas se desmoronaran una vez más.

-Zuko, tú… ¡eres un idiota!-exclamó Aang, Zuko lo miró un poco sorprendido pero en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza-eres un idiota por creer que tu madre te odiaría, estaría orgullosa de que finalmente encontraste tu camino, igual… igual que como yo lo estoy ahora-las pupilas en los de ojos dorados del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se encogieron en sorpresa-pero…-no, no otra vez, Zuko no podría soportar más dolor del que ya sentía-aunque me ayudaste mucho todo este tiempo, nunca podría odiarte, pero no me puedo permitir perdonarte, mi corazón quiere que te perdone pero mi mente me detiene, y si crees que debes detener a tu padre y que debo ayudarte, entonces estás…-

Zuko interrumpió el discurso de Aang abrazándolo, todo el peso que ambos llevaban en sus hombros desapareció durante ese pequeño momento, el joven Avatar correspondió el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del maestro fuego, aferrándose fuertemente, en ese instante, ambos sintieron que recuperaban sus fuerzas.

-Realmente lo siento, Aang. También estoy muy agradecido por tener esta oportunidad, quizás no me convierta en la mejor persona del mundo de un día para otro pero, te prometo que lo intentaré.

Los dos salieron de la habitación un poco avergonzados, la escena era cómica y más sabiendo que Zuko salió de allí sonrojado y con una sonrisa. Un ruido externo llamó su atención, por lo que sabían que tendrían que separase para seguir su destino ahora y ¿quién sabe? tal vez esto los volvería a unir.

-Es la hora ¿no?-preguntó Aang, Zuko asintió-¡hagamos esto!-

-Se que se oye aterrador, pero tú eres el Avatar, nadie puede detenerte.

-Tienes razón pero… tengo miedo-respondió el joven Avatar.

-¿Miedo? ¿por qué?-preguntó Zuko mirando al niño con un semblante preocupado.

-Porque ¿y si no puedo ganar esta batalla? ¿y si pierdo otra vez? no quiero que eso suceda, yo…-Aang fue silenciado por Zuko quien presionó sus labios contra los suyos, tomó el cuello del pequeño monje acercándolo más y Aang se aferró a la túnica de Zuko, una vez más, Aang pudo sentir chispas volando dentro de su cuerpo, totalmente diferente de cuando besó a Katara hace unos minutos. El beso fue profundo pero no duró mucho, cuando se separaron, Zuko le guiñó un ojo al Avatar, haciéndolo sonrojar y se fue de allí.

Aang permaneció allí por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar, salir del palacio y unirse a las fuerzas invasoras. Una vez que llegó usando su planeador, pudo ver que la batalla continuaba, Katara y Sokka ya lo estaban esperando, el joven Avatar guardó las alas de su planeador y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ellos.

-Por favor dime que estás aquí porque el Señor del Fuego resulto ser un gran debilucho y ni siquiera necesitabas del eclipse para derrotarlo-dijo Sokka mirando a su amigo de pie frente a él.

-No estaba en casa-respondió Aang, eso era cierto, pero no podía decirles que había visto a Zuko mientras buscaba al Señor del Fuego-de hecho, no había nadie, toda la ciudad está abandonada-

-Ya lo sabían…-dijo Sokka al percatarse de esta situación.

-Se acabó. El Señor del Fuego probablemente se haya ido hace mucho a una isla remota donde estará a salvo durante el eclipse.

-No-dijo el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur de forma pensativa-mis instintos me dicen que no iría demasiado lejos, tendría que tener algún búnker secreto al cual ir y estar a salvo durante un ataque, pero debería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir dirigiendo a su nación-

-Si un búnker subterráneo es lo que buscamos, yo soy la chica indicada para encontrarlo-sugirió Toph, ofreciéndose a si misma para iniciar la búsqueda.

-El mecánico me dio este dispositivo de sincronización-dijo Sokka mientras sacaba una especie de reloj que contaba el tiempo que quedaba para que las fuerzas de invasión derrotaran a la Nación del Fuego-parece que tenemos unos diez minutos hasta que el eclipse aparezca por completo, diez minutos para encontrar al Señor del Fuego-

-Aún podemos hacer esto, todavía podemos ganar este día-dijo Aang con un tono esperanzado.

-Esperen, si sabían que vendríamos aquí, entonces todo se trata de una trampa-dijo Katara deteniendo a su amigo y desvió la mirada hacia su hermano-quizás deberíamos usar el tiempo que nos queda para asegurarnos de que todos salgamos de aquí sanos y salvos-

-Todos los que están aquí hoy vinieron preparados para arriesgarlo todo por esta misión-dijo Hakoda mientras se levantaba lentamente debido a la herida, apretó el puño con fuerza mientras hablaba-saben que todo está en juego, si aún queda una oportunidad y todavía hay esperanza, creo que sería mejor que Aang hiciera esto-

-¿Qué opinas? Tu eres quien tiene que enfrentar al Señor del Fuego, después de todo-le preguntó Sokka a Aang mientras lo miraba-cual sea que sea la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyo-

-Tengo que intentarlo-respondió Aang.

* * *

Con ayuda de la habilidad de Toph para ver bajo tierra, logró localizar el búnker secreto dentro de un volcán cercano, pasaron a través de túneles llenos de gas y magma hasta alcanzar una puerta de metal que Toph abrió usando su recién adquirido metal-control, arrinconaron a un noble de la Nación del Fuego y él les indicó dónde estaba la cámara del Señor del Fuego. Apenas comenzó el eclipse, Aang abrió la puerta de la cámara y para su sorpresa, encuentra a Azula esperándolos.

-Entonces, supongo que mis dudas están confirmadas, estás vivo después de todo-dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego-tuve el presentimiento de que sobreviviste a mi ataque, pero eso no importa, hace meses que sabía de la invasión-

Mientras tanto, Zuko se dirigió a la cámara donde se escondía su padre, ahora estaba de pie frente a las puertas de acero, suspiró suavemente, la decisión ya estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, ya había hecho un plan y no pensaba echarlo a perder. Llevó una mano a su espalda para asegurarse de llevar consigo sus sables.

-Ya es hora-dijo, puso una mano en la puerta y la abrió-voy a enfrentarte-

-Príncipe Zuko ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ozai-¿por qué estás aquí?-

-Estoy aquí para decirte la verdad-respondió Zuko.

-Decir la verdad en medio de un eclipse, esto resultará interesante-Ozai despidió a sus guardias, éstos se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo de la habitación, la atmósfera era tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo (literalmente) pero Zuko recuperó su valor y no lo dejó ir-siento curiosidad por lo que estás pensando hacer-

-En primer lugar, en Ba Sing Se fue Azula quien derrotó al Avatar, no yo-dijo Zuko.

-¿Por qué me mentiría sobre eso?-preguntó el Señor del Fuego.

-Porque el Avatar no está muerto. Sobrevivió.

-¿Qué?

-De hecho, probablemente esté liderando esta invasión. Podría estar en camino ahora mismo.

-¡Vete de aquí!-le ordenó Ozai enojado mientras se levantaba de su asiento-sal de mi vista ahora mismo si sabes lo que te conviene-

-Otra cosa, ya no recibiré órdenes tuyas-dijo Zuko desafiante, no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse tan pronto.

-Me obedecerás o ese aliento desafiante será el último que des-dijo Ozai aún enojado, comenzó a caminar a pasos amenazantes hacia su hijo, pero Zuko lo previno y desenvaino sus sables y adoptó una posición de pelea, su padre no podía hacer nada sin su fuego-control.

-Voy a decir lo que pienso y tú me vas a escuchar-Ozai se sentó otra vez con una expresión seria en el rostro-no quería nada más que estar a tu lado. Durante mucho tiempo todo lo que quería era que me amaras, que me aceptaras-cerró los ojos pensando en la crueldad de su padre hacia su persona-pensé que era mi honor lo que quería, pero en realidad solo estaba intentando complacerte. Tú, mi padre que me desterró solo por hablar cuando no debía. Tú, mi padre que me desafió, siendo un niño de trece años, a un Agni Kai ¿cómo puedes justificar un duelo con un niño?-

-Lo hice para enseñarte respeto.

-Fue cruel y estuvo mal.

-Entonces no has aprendido nada.

-No, he aprendido todo y lo he tenido que aprender por mi cuenta. Al crecer, nos enseñaron que la Nación del Fuego era la civilización más grande de la historia y, de alguna manera, la guerra era nuestra forma de compartir nuestra grandeza con el mundo, qué mentira tan asombrosa fue, en lugar de respetarnos, la gente nos teme, el mundo está aterrorizado por la Nación del Fuego, no ven nuestra grandeza, nos odian y nos lo merecemos. Hemos creado una era de miedo en el mundo y si no queremos que el mundo se destruya a sí mismo, debemos reemplazarlo con una era de paz y... amor-añadió esta última palabra en voz baja.

-Y yo que pensé que no querías nada más que estar a mi lado. De seguro tu tío te ha influenciado ¿no es así?-dijo su padre con una voz burlona y áspera.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Bueno, tal vez él pueda enseñarte los caminos del té y el fracaso-respondió Ozai sarcásticamente.

-No, me ha enseñado el camino de la igualdad. Hay algo más que debo decirte.

-¡No! ¡ya fue suficiente!-gritó Ozai poniéndose de pie.

-He tomado una decisión aún más importante… me uniré al Avatar y voy a ayudarlo a derrotarte-dijo Zuko-también quiero decirte que yo… que yo soy gay-

-Ya lo sabía idiota, Azula me dijo eso-dijo el Señor del Fuego, Zuko se sorprendió por un segundo ¿cómo rayos sabía su hermana que él es…?-crees que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme, pero solo lo harás durante el eclipse. Si tienes verdadero coraje, te quedarás aquí hasta que reaparezca el sol ¿no quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó con tu madre?-

Aang, Sokka y Toph lucharon contra Azula y sus agentes Dai Li, quienes finalmente son inmovilizados. Aunque no tuviera su fuego-control, Azula demostró ser demasiado ágil para que Aang o los demás logren derribarla, Sokka impide que Aang y Toph persigan a Azula más allá, dándose cuenta de que solo los está engañando para que pierdan el tiempo restante, mientras intentan irse, Azula se burla de Sokka al insinuar que ella ha capturado, encarcelado y (posiblemente torturado) a Suki, lo que enfurece al guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, quien se precipita hacia ella. Azula se prepara para apuñalarlo con una daga oculta, pero Toph pudo sentir su movimiento, la desarmó rápidamente y la acorraló contra la pared con unas esposas hechas con tierra-control, Sokka sujeto a Azula y le exige que le revele donde se encuentra la guerrera Kyoshi.

-¿Qué pasó esa noche?-le preguntó Zuko al Señor del Fuego.

-Mi padre, el Señor del Fuego Azulon me había ordenado que hiciera lo impensable hacia ti, mi propio hijo e iba a hacerlo. Tu madre aparentemente se enteró y juró que te protegería a toda costa-le dijo Ozai-ella sabía que quería el trono y me propuso un plan... un plan con el que me convertiría en el Señor del Fuego y tu vida se salvaría. Tu madre hizo cosas traicioneras esa noche, sabía las consecuencias y las aceptó, por su traición, ella fue desterrada-

-Entonces, ella está viva...-dijo Zuko quien sintió una lágrima deslizarse mojando su mejilla.

-Quizás, y ahora me doy cuenta de que el destierro era una pena demasiado amable para la traición y para los monstruos como tú, tu pena será mucho más severa.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Ozai envió un poderoso rayo a su hijo, Zuko logró atrapar el rayo y lo redirigió hacia Ozai, contraatacando, provocando una explosión que empujó al Señor del Fuego contra la pared. El fuego estaba por todas partes, y para cuando el humo se desvaneció, Zuko ya se había ido.

Azula se da cuenta de que el eclipse ha terminado porque puede sentir que el fuego-control regresa a ella, haciendo uso de sus llamas azules consigue apartar a los tres integrantes del equipo Avatar, da una vuelta quedando de rodillas en el muro de tierra, logra liberarse de las esposas hechas con tierra-control de Toph consiguiendo así escapar de Sokka y los demás.

-Papá está al final del pasillo-les dijo la princesa de la Nación del Fuego revelando la ubicación exacta en donde estaba su padre-luego bajen por una escalera secreta a la izquierda, estoy segura de que estará feliz de verlos ahora-

Creyendo que podría derrotarlos ahora que el eclipse ha terminado, Azula huye del búnker dejando a Aang, Sokka y Toph de pie en medio de ese túnel.

-¡Ya quisiera ver eso!-le gritó Sokka molesto a la princesa quien escapaba corriendo de allí riéndose a carcajadas-agh, no puedo creerlo, nos hizo perder todo nuestro tiempo-

-No es tu culpa, Sokka-le dijo Toph, girando su cabeza hacia el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur-Azula estaba lista para esperarnos, ella tenía todos sus movimientos planeados-

-Y ahora, es demasiado tarde.

-Quizás no sea demasiado tarde, el eclipse ha terminado pero puedo enfrentar al Señor del Fuego de todos modos-dijo Aang mientras se volteaba para mirar a sus amigos quienes estaban detrás de él.

-No, no creo que sea una buena idea-dijo Sokka deteniendo a su amigo.

-Pero debo hacerlo, vine hasta aquí para terminar el trabajo y todos cuentan conmigo-le dijo Aang.

-El Señor del Fuego sabía que vendríamos esta vez, pensamos que teníamos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado pero no fue así-dijo Toph-simplemente no era nuestro día, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es volver y ayudar a nuestros amigos-

-Supongo que ustedes tienen razón-dijo el joven Avatar un poco decepcionado, pero pudo sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro, elevó su mirada encontrándose con Sokka de pie frente a él.

-Tendrás otra oportunidad. Sé que lo lograrás.

Al salir del búnker, Zuko corrió por una pendiente hacia el aeródromo, las aeronaves más grandes ya habían despegado, encontró un pequeño globo de guerra cargado y listo para partir. Saltó dentro ignorando los gritos de los guardias, cortó los sacos de arena y pronto se dirigió hacia las nubes, se elevó hasta que alcanzó a ver a Appa y comenzó a seguirlo, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando a la aeronave que se alejaba detrás de él.

Después de eso, Aang, Sokka y Toph regresaron al campo de batalla, mientras flotas de globos aerostáticos y zepelines emergían detrás del palacio e intentaban atacar a las fuerzas invasoras. Las tropas intentan detener la flota de aeronaves, pero se dan cuenta de que son superados en número. Las aeronaves destruyen los submarinos, haciendo imposible la fuga de las fuerzas invasoras. Hakoda le dice a Aang y a los luchadores más jóvenes que huyan mientras los adultos se quedan atrás para ser tomados como prisioneros. Luego de despedirse, el resto del equipo Avatar, junto con Haru, Teo y the Duke, suben en Appa y a medida que se elevan en el aire, Aang les dice que el Templo Aire del Oeste será un lugar seguro para esconderse por un tiempo. Por otro lado, Azula los observa alejarse desde una de las aeronaves mientras el grupo escapa, pero ella elige no perseguirlos, confiando en que algún día regresarían.


	13. Capítulo XII: El Templo Aire Del Oeste.

Al final, la invasión resulto ser un fracaso total. La agotada y reducida fuerza invasora no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse y ser capturada, Aang se sentó en la parte posterior de la silla de montar, mirando a través de las nubes con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía mal por tener que dejar atrás a las fuerzas invasoras pero, por otro lado, Hakoda tenía razón, debían esconderse en un lugar seguro para que Aang pudiera prepararse para derrotar al Señor del Fuego cuando el momento llegara. Mientras volaban, Aang pudo ver una sombra aproximarse hacia ellos, parecía ser un globo de guerra de la nación del fuego, por un segundo comenzó a creer que alguien los estaba siguiendo para atacarlos pero después llegó a la conclusión de que quizás podría tratarse de Zuko, no estaba seguro de si era él, el globo volaba a varios metros de distancia.

Después de volar por un largo tiempo, el grupo aterrizó en un campo abierto, Appa estaba exhausto, el sol ardiente les caía encima mientras continuaban su camino a pie.

-Esto es vergonzoso-comentó Katara.

-¿Qué es vergonzoso? ¿qué nuestros traseros hayan sido completamente pateados por la nación del fuego o tener que caminar todo el camino hacia el Templo Aire del Oeste?-preguntó Sokka.

-Ambos-respondió ella.

El grupo continuó su viaje con la cabeza gacha preguntándose que estarían haciendo los adultos en ese momento, probablemente se dirigían a una prisión de la nación del fuego o algo parecido. Ninguno de ellos se percató del pequeño punto rojo que los seguía en lo alto de las nubes.

-Bien, chicos ¡ya estamos aquí!-exclamó Toph cerca de un acantilado.

-¿Estás segura? no hay nada aquí-dijo Sokka mirando hacia la extensa llanura.

-Wow ¡es increíble!-continuó ella.

-¡Tiene razón!-dijo Aang corriendo hacia un pequeño poste de piedra-¡ya estamos aquí! ¡todos acérquense!-los demás corrieron y se pararon sobre un intrincado piso de piedra de algún origen desconocido. Aang creó una corriente de aire hacia una abertura en el poste y el piso comenzó a caer lentamente hacia una caverna-bienvenidos al Templo Aire del Oeste-

Mientras tanto, Zuko, quien había estado siguiendo al equipo Avatar desde la invasión en su globo de guerra, llega primero y desciende al Templo Aire del Oeste con ayuda de una cuerda. Caminando alrededor, recordó la ultima vez que había estado allí, y eso había sucedido una semana después de su destierro.

_*Flashback*_

_El príncipe desterrado, con una quemadura reciente en el rostro y vendado en un único ojo, estaba en el Templo Aire del Oeste con su tío de pie en uno de los salones del templo mirando hacia el horizonte. Iroh estaba de pie detrás de él._

_-Qué vista más deslumbrante-comentó Iroh._

_-La única vista que me interesa ver es al Avatar encadenado-dijo Zuko sin verlo siquiera._

_-¿Sabes? el Avatar no ha sido visto en cien años-le dijo el anciano-las probabilidades de encontrarlo aquí son muy escasas-_

_-Primero, revisaremos cada uno de los templos aire. Luego recorreremos el mundo, buscando incluso en los lugares más remotos hasta que lo encontremos._

_-Príncipe Zuko, solo ha pasado una semana desde tu destierro. Deberías tomarte un tiempo para sanar tu herida y descansar-le sugirió Iroh, últimamente había visto a su sobrino cansado y completamente obsesionado con su propósito de encontrar al Avatar para llevarlo ante su padre y eso no era bueno para su salud. En lugar de escuchar a su tío y hacer lo que le sugirió, Zuko se volteó para mirarlo enojado._

_-¿Qué más esperaría escuchar del hombre más perezoso de la Nación del Fuego?-le gritó el joven príncipe desterrado, Iroh solo suspiró, no tenía caso intentar razonar con él, Zuko dejo de ver a su tío y desvió la mirada otra vez hacia el horizonte-la única forma de recuperar mi honor es encontrando al Avatar, y eso es lo que haré-_

_Iroh no dijo nada más, solo bajó la mirada, giró sobre sus pasos y se alejó de ese pasillo dejando solo al joven príncipe._

_*Fin Flashback*_

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por revivir ese recuerdo; sin embargo, su lamento no duró demasiado, fue interrumpido apenas vio la sombra de Appa volando por encima de donde él se encontraba, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que podía para esconderse, al menos hasta que lograra convencer al equipo Avatar de que estuvo de su lado todo este tiempo y que quería ayudarlos a detener la guerra. Hizo un campamento en un área boscosa no muy lejos del Templo Aire del Oeste, montó una tienda de campaña improvisada y al terminar, se metió dentro del cesto de su globo de guerra para verificar los suministros, encontró una cuerda con la cual amarrar el globo y una pequeña caja de metal, la abrió y dentro de ella encontró agua y un poco de carne seca.

Más tarde, casi al caer el sol, luego de sacar la caja de metal con las raciones limitadas que debía intentar conservar entre esa noche y mañana temprano, Zuko comenzó a practicar con un sapo-tejón su discurso para convencer al equipo Avatar de que lo aceptaran como el maestro fuego-control de Aang.

-Hola, soy Zuko-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo-bueno, supongo que probablemente ya me conocen… más o menos… eh… la cosa es que tengo mucha experiencia en fuego-control, y me considero bastante bueno en eso, bueno, ya saben, supongo que ya me habrán visto antes cuando los estaba atacando. Uh, sí, respecto a eso, creo que debería disculparme, aun así, soy bueno ahora. Quiero decir, creí que era bueno antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era malo, pero… de todos modos… creo que es hora de unirme a su equipo y enseñarle a Aang fuego-control-

-Riiii-biiit.

-Ergh, no eres de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?-le dijo Zuko al sapo con el que estaba hablando-esto no tiene sentido, nunca me van a creer…¿qué haría mí tío?-se preguntó con voz pensativa-"Zuko, debes ver dentro de ti para salvarte de tu otro yo. Solo así, tu verdadero yo se revelará por sí mismo"… ugh, incluso cuando estoy hablando por él no puedo entender lo que dice… ¿qué haría Azula?-comenzó a hablar como una chica-escúchame, Avatar. Puedo unirme a tu equipo o puedo hacer algo indescriptiblemente horrible a ti y a tus amigos, tú eliges… ¡ok! eso no se oye bien, estoy intentado hacer que les agrade y posiblemente me dejen unirme, no que me maten-

Esa misma noche, Zuko no pudo dormir por unas cuantas horas, permaneció se sentó en el suelo contemplando las llamas moviéndose avivadamente en la pequeña fogata que había encendido para no tener frío mientras dormía al aire libre. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, estaba ansioso, ansioso por encontrarse con el equipo Avatar pero no para pelear, sino para pedirles que le dieran una segunda oportunidad y lo dejaran unirse a ellos, feliz de saber que finalmente haría las cosas bien pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, miedo de que Aang no quisiera tenerlo cerca, ni siquiera como su maestro de fuego-control y lo rechazaba otra vez, Zuko se sentiría perdido, porque finalmente, luego de enfrentar a su padre, traicionar a su hermana y dejar todo atrás, se dio cuenta de que con solo tener a Aang a su alrededor se sentía cálido por dentro, un calor que nunca antes había sentido recorría todo su interior, ni siquiera lo sentía cuando usaba sus técnicas de fuego-control, el calor que sentía cuando estaba cerca del joven Avatar era totalmente diferente.

Luego de estar un largo rato perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Zuko logró cerrar los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormido, si todo salía bien mañana por la noche estaría durmiendo en una de las habitaciones en el Templo Aire del Oeste.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el día amaneció soleado, brillante y caluroso, demasiado caluroso, Zuko despertó sediento y sudando por el calor, tal vez no fue una buena idea dormir afuera toda la noche. Necesitaba encontrar un sitio en donde refrescarse y beber un poco de agua, el agua que tenía guardada en su caja de metal que sacó del globo de guerra se había acabado el día anterior y lo único que quedaba en la caja eran algunos trozos de carne seca que comería más tarde, si su memoria no le fallaba, recordó que no muy lejos de su campamento había un río, era temprano por la mañana para que alguien más viniera hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, así que tenía algo de tiempo para caminar hasta el río, refrescarse, beber un poco de agua y regresar al campamento. Sabiendo que solamente iba a ir al río Zuko se quitó la túnica y solo se quedó con los pantalones y las botas puestas, luego de esto comenzó a caminar hacia el río, caminó unos minutos sintiendo el calor del sol calentar su piel lo que solo lo hizo sudar un poco más, pero todo su esfuerzo valió la pena porque finalmente llegó al río, se acercó al borde arrodillándose en éste, viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina, recogió un poco de agua con las manos y la bebió, se sentía tan bien sentir algo frío deslizarse por su garganta, una vez que comprobó dos veces que no había nadie alrededor, Zuko terminó de quitarse la ropa, dejándose la ropa interior puesta, colocó los pantalones y las botas en una roca cercana, regresó al río y metió la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua fría. Al instante sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto con el frío, por lo que esperó unos segundos antes de sumergirse por completo. Pasaron breves segundos y cuando sintió que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al agua fría, Zuko comenzó a nadar y de vez en cuando se echaba un poco de agua en la cabeza para refrescarse, pasó una hora en ese río hasta que notó una sombra pasar volando encima de él. El maestro fuego dirigió su mirada y vio cómo la sombra se perdía de vista hasta que desapareció detrás de algunos árboles, ante la idea de ser observado, el maestro fuego saltó del río, se alejó corriendo de allí olvidando ir a recoger su ropa y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, sus ojos dorados pudieron ver a la persona misteriosa salir de los árboles, viendo que esta persona era nada más y nada menos que Aang.

- _¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?_ -pensó Zuko mientras veía al joven Avatar caminar hacia el río, llevaba consigo lo que parecía ser una jarra para recoger agua y poder llevarla hasta el Templo Aire del Oeste. Zuko permaneció oculto en su lugar atento al próximo movimiento del menor, cuando, de pronto, pudo ver cómo se quitaba la ropa no muy lejos de él pero se detuvo cuando notó que había algo de ropa colocada en una roca no muy lejos de él, en ese momento, el maestro fuego quiso golpearse la frente con una mano ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para dejar allí su ropa? Ahora Aang sabría que él estaba allí, pero al parecer el niño no logró reconocer la ropa, solo creyó que había alguien más allí, así que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor antes de meterse al río.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?-preguntó Aang, Zuko no respondió, solo permaneció en silencio oculto detrás de los arbustos, luego de unos breves segundos mirando a su alrededor, Aang simplemente se rindió y se metió en el río. Paso otra hora donde el maestro fuego observó a Aang nadando en el río, pudo apreciar sus hombros ligeramente pálidos siendo iluminados por el cálido sol de ese día, lo contempló por un momento más hasta que pudo ver que Aang dejó de nadar para verificar si había alguien cerca de allí, entonces Zuko notó cómo el joven Avatar recostaba su espalda en el borde del río, en un área donde el agua cubría solo la mitad de su cintura, cerró los ojos y metió una mano lentamente debajo del agua desapareciendo en ésta.

- _¿Qué va a hacer ahora?_ -pensó Zuko, una parte de él quería ir al lugar donde estaba Aang para apreciarlo más de cerca pero no quería moverse de allí, su curiosidad lo obligaba a quedarse y continuar observando desde la distancia. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un suspiro de alivio salir de la boca del joven Avatar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al saber lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Por otro lado, Aang dejo que su mano vagara libremente por el agua fría del río, contuvo el aliento apenas su mano rozó con su miembro, sujetándolo con firmeza y se sonrojó furiosamente, su miembro ya estaba excitado por un simple roce y necesitaba liberarse pronto. Aang inhaló y exhaló por un breve minuto, Zuko, quien estaba de rodillas detrás de los arbustos, pudo sentir su propio miembro palpitando dentro de su ropa interior con tan solo ver las acciones del joven Avatar, si tan solo pudiera salir de su escondite y...

Sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos apenas vio cómo Aang tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a tocarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gemir en voz alta, el joven Avatar permaneció allí bajo el agua, atrapado en su propia ola de calor mientras lidiaba con su necesitada erección. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, y su mente comenzó a auto torturarse con pensamientos de cierto maestro fuego.

-Mhmm… Zuko-dijo Aang entre gemidos y jadeos mientras apretaba su erección y comenzaba a mover su mano arriba y abajo con rapidez, el placer que sentía era abrumador, no pudo evitar imaginar a Zuko allí con él, tocando su cuerpo con sus cálidas manos, mordiendo la piel de su cuello mientras rozaba lentamente sus erecciones creando una agradable e increíble fricción entre ellas-aah~ Zuko…-

El rostro de Zuko se puso rojo como la sangre misma al percatarse de que también tenía una erección, así que llevó una mano en su ropa interior, su mano tomó su miembro y comenzó a tocarse lascivamente al tiempo que sus pensamientos comenzaban a acelerarse, fantaseó con Aang de rodillas frente a él él, imaginando que la mano que sujetaba su miembro pertenecía al pequeño monje, se preguntó qué tan suaves serían esas manos y cómo se sentirían en comparación con su propia mano. También soñó con Aang yendo un poco más lejos, bajando su cabeza entre sus piernas, besando tiernamente su erección e introduciendo la punta en su boca, Zuko echó su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó ante ese pensamiento, quería que Aang amara tiernamente su cuerpo, que lo deseara tanto como él lo deseaba, quería que el joven Avatar fuera quien se entregara enteramente a él, que se volteara y le ofreciera su trasero para poder follarlo todas las veces que quisiera.

Zuko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, deleitándose ante la sensación de su mano acariciando su miembro mientras se perdía en sus fantasías eróticas que involucraban al joven maestro aire, también pensó en Aang gimiendo ante la sensación de perder su virginidad, gimiendo de puro placer, llegando al clímax mientras hacían el amor en sus propios pensamientos. Y eso fue lo que necesitó para alcanzar su límite, se imaginó corriéndose dentro de Aang, liberando su esencia y haciendo que el niño suplicara por más.

Ambos, Aang y Zuko reprimieron un gemido cuando llegaron al límite mismo tiempo, derramando esperma de sus miembros. El cuerpo de Aang tembló ante su reciente orgasmo hasta que se calmó, con un suspiro frustrado salió del río para secarse, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo allí y tenía que volver al templo antes de que alguien se preocupara por su larga ausencia. Luego de vestirse, Aang regresó detrás de los árboles para recoger su planeador, antes de volver al templo, recogió un poco de agua en la jarra que había traído consigo y luego se fue volando.

Zuko lo vio volar lejos del río hasta que lo perdió de vista, salió de los arbustos para recoger su ropa, se vistió y regresó a su campamento temporal, apenas llegó, se sentó en el suelo, abrió la caja de metal y se comió los restos de carne seca que quedaban allí, finalmente tomó la decisión, era hora de ir al Templo Aire del Oeste e intentar convencer al equipo Avatar para que lo dejaran unirse a ellos. Al llegar al templo, Zuko se escondió detrás de unas rocas escuchando al equipo Avatar discutir sobre qué harían a continuación ahora que el plan de la invasión había fallado.

-De acuerdo ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Bueno, si me lo preguntas, el nuevo plan es volver al viejo plan-respondió Sokka-solo tienes que dominar los cuatro elementos y enfrentar al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegue el cometa-

-Oh, sí, eso es genial. No hay problema, lo haré-dijo el maestro aire sin interés.

-Aang, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil-le dijo Katara.

-Bueno, ni siquiera será posible ¿dónde se supone que vaya a conseguir un maestro fuego-control?-Aang odiaba esto, lo odiaba tanto, parecía que no podía hacer bien su trabajo.

-Podríamos buscar a Jeong Jeong-sugirió Katara, Aang suspiró recostándose en la piedra en la que estaba sentado.

-Sí, claro. Como si pudiéramos encontrar a Jeong Jeong de nuevo-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Quién rayos es…? no importa, cuando digan algo importante ahí voy a hablar-agregó Toph murmurando esa última frase en voz baja.

-Oh, bien, supongo que no podemos encontrar a nadie-habló Aang tratando de disipar la conversación sobre el fuego-control que lo dejó confundido y frustrado.

El equipo ahora estaba más que perdido respecto a lo que iban a hacer ahora, no tenían idea de lo que iban a hacer para derrotar al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegara el cometa, comenzaron a discutir sobre diferentes planes y estrategias, cuando, de pronto, alguien apareció detrás de las rocas, era Zuko.

-Hola, soy Zuko-saludó de la forma más amigable posible pero aparentemente eso no funcionó porque Katara, Toph y Sokka se pusieron en posición de ataque-supongo que probablemente ya me conocen, más o menos, la cosa es que tengo mucha experiencia en fuego-control, y me considero bastante bueno en eso. Bueno, creo ya me habrán visto antes ¿saben? ¿cuándo estaba atacándolos? Uh, sí, creo que debería disculparme por eso, pero, aun así, soy bueno ahora. Quiero decir, creí que era bueno antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era malo, de todos modos, creo que es hora de unirme a su equipo y le enseñe fuego-control al Avatar, supongo que les sorprende verme aquí-

-La verdad no, ya que nos has estado persiguiendo por todo el mundo-dijo Sokka.

-Sé que esto puede parecer una sorpresa considerando todo lo que hemos pasado, pero quiero unirme a su equipo, quiero ayudarlos a derrotar a mi padre y restablecer el equilibrio en el mundo. Esta guerra no debería haber continuado como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, me avergüenzo de mis antepasados por haber traído este tipo de caos al mundo y…-Zuko desvió su mirada hacia Aang, quien trató de evitar ese tipo de contacto con él, no podía dejar que notara el sonrojo en su rostro-y puedo enseñarte fuego-control-

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? ¿cómo sabremos que después no nos traicionarás?-dijo Sokka recordando lo que había sucedido en Ba Sing Se, llamando la atención de Zuko quien desvió su mirada lejos de Aang.

-Sé que es difícil confiar en mi después de todo lo que he hecho y lo siento, pero ya he traicionado a mi padre y a mi hermana para poder defender lo que es correcto, no hay nada para mi allá-explicó Zuko mirando otra vez a Aang un poco herido y confundido. Aang sintió lástima por él e iba a decirle algo pero al notar las miradas que sus amigos le daban, tuvo que cambiar de opinión.

-No hay forma de que podamos confiar en ti después de todo lo que has hecho ¡nunca te dejaremos unirte a nosotros!

Zuko tuvo que reconocer que esa respuesta le dolió, no podía creer que Aang pudiera decirle algo así, pero lo entendía, si el maestro aire lo hubiera traicionado también se sentiría mal por lo que hizo, sin embargo; salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Katara.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora!-exclamó ella.

-Estoy tratando de explicar que ya no soy esa persona.

-Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te ataquemos-dijo Sokka con un tono amenazante en su voz.

-Si no me aceptan como amigo-se inclinó y extendió sus manos-entonces quizás me tomen como prisionero-

-No ¡no lo haremos!-gritó Katara y atacó a Zuko con agua-control, podría haber esquivado el ataque pero no lo hizo, en cambio cerró los ojos y aceptó el ataque como hizo de igual forma con su destino. Volvió a mirar a Aang como si estuviera esperando a que interfiriera o lo ayudara pero no lo hizo, el maestro aire reaccionó y quiso acercarse a ayudarlo pero Katara lo detuvo-¡vete de aquí y no vuelvas! y si alguna vez te volvemos a ver… ¡será mejor que no te veamos de nuevo!-

Zuko se levantó del suelo goteando agua por el ataque que Katara le arrojó previamente. Aang podía jurar que hasta vio lágrimas formarse en sus ojos dorados pero antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, Zuko ya se había ido. Se sentía mal por él, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para intentar consolarlo sin que sus amigos sospecharan de la situación y de su extraño comportamiento. Después de que Zuko se fuera, las discusiones comenzaron otra vez, pero esta vez fueron diferentes.

-¡¿Por qué rayos lo ahuyentaron así?!-preguntó Toph elevando su voz, ella podía llegar a tener un carácter fuerte y poderoso cuando quería.

-¡No conoces a Zuko como lo conocemos nosotros!-dijo Katara enojada-nos siguió por todo el mundo tratando de matarnos y capturar a Aang. Eso es todo lo que quiere; por eso no podemos confiar en él-

-Tengo que hacer una confesión-dijo Aang llamando la atención de Katara haciéndola desviar su mirada-¿recuerdan cuando ustedes dos estaban enfermos y Zhao me capturó?-

-¿Y nos hiciste chupar esas ranas congeladas?-lo interrumpió Sokka con un tono sarcástico en su voz, pero con un semblante molesto en su rostro-¿cómo podría olvidarlo? tuve una verruga que me cuelga de la parte posterior de la garganta durante un mes-

-Sokka, lo revisé y te dije que no había nada ahí-dijo su hermana dándole una mirada seria.

-Bueno, no sé qué sea… ¡pero la verruga que cuelga en la parte posterior de mi garganta es mía!-exclamó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur molesto.

-Aún así, cuando Zhao me encadenó en su fortaleza, fue Zuko quien entró y me sacó-terminó de decirles Aang-él… arriesgó su vida para salvarme-

El joven Avatar sonrió levemente al recordar el momento en que Zuko, disfrazado del Espíritu Azul, se había infiltrado en la fortaleza de Zhao para poder sacarlo de allí, sin dudas, lo que había hecho había sido algo muy amable de su parte y fue en ese momento que comenzó a pensar que quizás había algo de amabilidad en él; no obstante, la voz de cierta maestra agua lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-De ninguna manera, eso es imposible, estoy segura de que solo lo hizo para poder capturarte él mismo-dijo Katara interrumpiendo a su amigo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí, acéptalo, Aang. No eres más que un gran premio para él-dijo Sokka apoyando la teoría de su hermana.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamó Aang sorprendiendo a sus otros dos amigos, incluyendo Toph, bueno ella solo abrió sus ciegos ojos enormemente al escuchar esas palabras-uh… quiero decir, probablemente tengas razón-

-¿Y qué fue toda esa locura de liberar a Appa? Qué mentiroso.

-En realidad, no estaba mintiendo-dijo Toph llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Oh, hurra. De toda una vida de maldad, podríamos excluir crueldad animal de su lista ¿no lo crees?-comentó sarcásticamente Sokka.

-Solo digo que, teniendo una familia disfuncional y por la forma en que fue criado, me sorprende que no se haya tornado en alguien mucho peor… alguien como Azula.

-¿Sabes? tienes razón, Toph-respondió Katara con un tono sarcástico parecido al de su hermano-vamos, busquémoslo y démosle una medalla que diga "no es tan idiota como parece"-

-Todo lo que sé, es que mientras nos hablaba, sonaba sincero. Tal vez sus sentimientos de ira y dolor no los están dejando pensar con claridad-les dijo Toph sin voltear su cabeza hacia sus amigos, en el fondo de su corazón, Aang tuvo que admitir que tal vez su amiga tenía razón sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero, lamentablemente, Katara y Sokka no eran de la misma opinión.

-Es sencillo para ti decirlo, no estuviste allí cuando nos atacaron los piratas-exclamó Katara.

-O cuando quemó la aldea de la isla Kyoshi-dijo Sokka apretando los puños.

-O cuando intentó capturarme en el Templo de Fuego-dijo Aang, odiaba esto, pero esta vez tenía que darles la razón a sus otros dos amigos.

-¿Por qué tratas de defenderlo?-le preguntó la maestra agua a la maestra tierra.

-Porque, Katara, todos están ignorando un acto crucial-dijo Toph mientras se acercaba a ellos y pisoteaba el suelo con su pie-Aang necesita un maestro fuego-control, no podemos pensar en una única persona en el mundo adecuada para el trabajo y ahora, cuando aparece uno en bandeja de plata ¿ni siquiera lo consideran?-

-No voy a tener a Zuko como mi maestro-respondió Aang mientras se paraba al lado de Sokka y Katara.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Sokka apoyando al joven Avatar y desvió la mirada hacia Toph-tú no la tienes, amiga-

-Bueno, supongo que esto ya está solucionado-dijo Katara queriendo ponerle fin a la discusión, eso solo hizo que la maestra tierra se enojara y gruñera furiosamente.

-Estoy empezando a preguntarme quién es está realmente ciego aquí.

Con estas palabras dichas, Toph abandonó el templo y comenzó a caminar para encontrar a Zuko. Ya era de noche y Zuko estaba durmiendo en su tienda o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Aang y en lo que le había dicho cuando intentó convencerlo a él y a sus amigos de unirse a su equipo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-pensó el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego mientras se acurrucaba en la manta que envolvía su cuerpo-¿debería seguir intentando hasta que me acepten? ¿qué está pasando conmigo?-pudo sentir las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, estaba llorando-soy tan estúpido ¿por qué es tan difícil ser bueno? esto es un completo desastre-escuchó a alguien atravesar los arbustos-¿quién está ahí? ¡aléjate!-la persona resultó ser Toph, pero al ser incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, Zuko atacó inmediatamente al intruso. Toph intentó protegerse, pero las plantas de sus pies se queman apenas dio unos pasos atrás-lo siento, no quise hacerlo, fue un error-

-Aléjate de mí-completamente ciega, Toph se escabulló en sus manos y rodillas con miedo; Zuko intenta ayudarla, pero ella lo empuja con tierra-control.

Tan pronto como se fue, Zuko gritó de frustración.

-¡¿Por qué soy tan malo siendo bueno?!-exclamó un poco molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

Era de mañana cuando el grupo comenzó a preguntarse sobre el paradero de Toph. Abrió un túnel a través del acantilado donde estaba ubicado el Templo Aire del Oeste usando su tierra-control, salió del túnel y cayó al suelo.

-Toph ¿qué te pasó?-preguntó Katara con un semblante preocupado.

-Me quemé los pies-respondió Toph mientras intentaba mantener sus pies en el aire.

-Oh, no ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te acabo de decir que me quemé los pies-repitió la maestra tierra dudando si su amiga la estaba escuchando o simplemente fingía estar sorda.

-Quise decir, cómo-se corrigió Katara.

-Bueno, fui a ver a Zuko para hablar con él anoche.

-¿Tu qué?-dijo Aang quien no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Zuko? pero ¿por qué?

-Solo creí que podría sernos útil-dijo la maestra tierra mientras Katara sacaba agua de su cantimplora y comenzaba a curarle los pies-y si hablaba con él, podíamos llegar a un acuerdo-

-Entonces ¿te atacó?-preguntó Sokka.

-Bueno, lo hizo y a la vez no quiso hacerlo. Fue una especie de accidente.

-Pero ¿él te atacó con fuego-control?-dijo Aang, Toph suspiró y afirmo ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Ves? Confiaste en Zuko y te quemaste… literalmente-exclamó Sokka.

-Va a tomar un tiempo para que tus pies mejoren-dijo Katara una vez que terminó su tratamiento de curación-desearía haber trabajado en ellos antes-

-Sí, yo también-dijo la maestra tierra mientras la maestra agua guardaba el agua de vuelta en su cantimplora.

-Zuko es claramente demasiado peligroso para dejarlo solo, tendremos que ir tras él-sugirió Sokka a sus amigos.

-Odio tener que ir en busca de una pelea, pero debo reconocer que esta vez tienes razón-dijo Aang sintiéndose un poco decepcionado-después de lo que le hizo a Toph, no creo que tengamos otra opción-

-Es astuto, pero encontraremos la manera de capturarlo.

-Solo invítelo a volver aquí-sugirió Toph mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, Aang y Sokka la ayudaron-ya se ofreció como nuestro prisionero una vez-

-Sí… haz que regrese y dile que será nuestro prisionero, luego lo acorralamos y ahí lo consideraremos nuestro prisionero-dijo Sokka considerando la sugerencia de su amiga.

-Eres un maestro de las sorpresas, Sokka-comentó Katara mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. Sin que ellos lo supieran, el Hombre Combustión apareció en la cornisa más alta del templo y se preparó para atacar al grupo. Zuko llega y le impide atacar con un tiro seguro al grupo, redirigiendo su ataque y alarmando a los demás, quienes fueron a buscar un lugar seguro para cubrirse.

-¡Detente!-exclamó Zuko intentando evitar que el asesino los atacara aún más-mi hermana te envió ¿no es así? no quiero que captures al Avatar-Aang se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Zuko decir que Azula había enviado un asesino para acabar con ellos-la misión se cancela, te ordeno que te detengas-el Hombre Combustión no lo escuchó, lo empujó a un lado y disparó contra la fuente destruyendo la parte superior, Zuko se levantó del suelo e intentó detener al asesino con su fuego-control-bien, escucha, te pagaré el doble de lo que ella te dio-

El Hombre Combustión, en cambio, se volteó hacia Zuko y lo golpeó derribándolo fuera del borde del templo, aunque se las arregló para sujetarse de una enredadera justo a tiempo. Aang y Katara usaron su agua y aire-control para contraatacar al Hombre Combustión, sin embargo, su posición los deja en una grave desventaja contra él y su aluvión de explosiones. Incapaz de obtener una línea directa sobre ellos, el Hombre Combustión cambia las tácticas y comienza a apuntar hacia las estructuras, con la intención de volar todo el templo desde el acantilado.

Mientras se protegen de los ataques, Sokka subestima la posición del Hombre Combustión basándose en los ángulos con los que las explosiones impactan en el suelo, arrojó su boomerang, curvándolo en una esquina, golpeando al Hombre Combustión directamente en el tatuaje de tercer ojo en su frente, bloqueando su chi y dejándolo desorientado. El Hombre Combustión intentó disparar otro ataque pero al tener su chi bloqueado, hace que todo a su alrededor explote, lo que provoca que la estructura en la que se encuentra parado se desprenda del acantilado y caiga en picada hacia el brumoso cañón debajo del templo, lo único que queda del Hombre Combustión es su brazo de metal, el cual cae también a las profundidades del cañón.

Al ver que el peligro había terminado, Zuko trepó por la enredadera y llegó al borde de la pagoda, una vez en la cima de la cornisa, caminó hacia el pasillo donde estaba la fuente y encontró al equipo Avatar esperándolo.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, gracias, Zuko-dijo Aang mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el maestro fuego.

-¡Hey! ¿y qué hay de mí? yo hice la cosa del boomerang ¿sabes?-dijo Sokka mientras movía los brazos en posición de arquero.

-Escuchen, sé que no me explique bien ayer, he pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos años y ha sido difícil, pero me he dado cuenta de que tuve que pasar por estas cosas para aprender la verdad-les dijo Zuko-pensé que había perdido mi honor y que de alguna forma, mi padre me lo devolvería, pero ahora sé que nadie puede darte tu honor, es algo que ganas por ti mismo eligiendo hacer lo correcto. Todo lo que quiero hacer es jugar mi papel para terminar esta guerra-Aang pudo sentir que sus palabras eran honestas y sinceras y que ahora, más que nada, podía confiar en él-y sé que mi destino es ayudarte a reestablecer el equilibrio en el mundo-desvió la mirada hacia Toph-lamento lo que te hice, fue un accidente, el fuego puede ser peligroso y salvaje. Así que, como maestro fuego, necesito ser más cuidadoso y aprender a controlar mi elemento para que así no pueda volver a lastimar a nadie nunca más-

Al escuchar esto, Aang recordó el momento en que hirió a Katara quemándole las manos cuando intentaba aprender a practicar fuego-control por primera vez.

-Se supone que tú serías mi maestro fuego-control, cuando intenté aprender fuego-control, quemé a Katara-le dijo Aang al chico frente a él-y después de eso, nunca quise volver a practicar fuego-control pero ahora entiendo lo fácil que puede ser lastimar a las personas que te importan, esta vez, me gustaría que tú me enseñaras-

-Gracias-le agradeció Zuko-estoy tan feliz de que me hayan aceptado en su grupo-

-No tan rápido-lo detuvo el joven Avatar-aún tengo que preguntarle a mis amigos si están bien con eso-miró a Toph quien estaba sentada en una roca detrás de él-Toph, Zuko fue quien te quemó los pies ¿qué opinas?-

-Adelante, déjalo que se una-respondió Toph despreocupadamente-me dará mucho tiempo para darle su merecido por quemarme los pies-

-¿Sokka?

-Oye, todo lo que quiero es derrotar al Señor del Fuego. Si crees que esta es la forma de hacerlo, entonces estoy bien-respondió Sokka encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Katara?-preguntó Aang mirando a la maestra agua con preocupación, ésta miró a su amigo y luego miró a Zuko que parecía nervioso y finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Estaré de acuerdo con lo que creas que es correcto-respondió ella, esta respuesta hizo que Aang sonriera levemente.

-No los defraudaré, lo prometo-les prometió Zuko con entusiasmo.

Sokka torpemente condujo a Zuko a una habitación para que el ex príncipe la use, éste comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias. Al salir de la habitación, Sokka le comentó a Aang lo extraño que era tener a Zuko cerca. Una vez establecido, Zuko sacó un retrato de Iroh y recordó con cariño el consejo de su tío sobre el destino.

_*Flashback*_

_-Si tengo que hacerlo, pasaré todos los días del resto de mi vida persiguiendo al Avatar-le dijo Zuko a Iroh-sé que es mi destino capturarlo-_

_-¿Sabes, príncipe Zuko? el destino es algo gracioso-le aconsejó Iroh mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro-nunca sabes cómo van a funcionar las cosas, pero si mantienes una mente y un corazón abiertos, te prometo que encontrarás tu propio destino algún día-_

_*Fin flashback*_

Salió de sus pensamientos apenas vio que Katara aparecía en el marco de la puerta y se acercó para confrontarlo.

-Puede que todos los demás hayan creído tu transformación, pero tu y yo sabemos que has luchado para hacer lo correcto en el pasado-le advirtió la maestra agua con un tono amenazante en su voz-así que déjame decirte algo ahora mismo, das un paso hacia atrás, cometes un error, me das una razón más para pensar que podrías herir a Aang y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu destino, porque me aseguraré de que tu destino termine en este momento... permanentemente-

Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Zuko visiblemente perturbado, reflexionando sus amenazantes palabras.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Los maestros del fuego-control.

El sol salió, un nuevo día comenzó en el Templo Aire del Oeste y un día diferente para algunos. Esa mañana, Aang y Zuko se dirigieron a una plataforma ubicada a cierta distancia del resto del equipo Avatar luego de tomar un rápido desayuno, el joven Avatar simplemente lo siguió sin cuestionar y ahora estaba allí con Zuko, atemorizado y ansioso, finalmente aprendería fuego-control, un elemento que (según él) era tan peligroso que se había prometido a si mismo que nunca más volvería a aprender hace unos meses, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y tenía a Zuko a su lado para enseñarle como hacer fuego-control sin correr el riesgo de herir a alguien nuevamente.

Antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, Zuko trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que el fuego-control no era algo a lo que temer si se usaba correctamente pero que debía aprender a respetarlo o podía perder el control, Aang volvió a recordar el momento en que hirió a Katara practicando fuego-control con Jeong-Jeong.

-Ahora, enséñame lo que tienes. Controla la mayor cantidad de fuego que puedas hacer-dijo Zuko viendo a Aang con ojos suaves, Aang se sintió incómodo por un momento; sin embargo, esa mirada lograba reconfortarlo o al menos eso era lo que sentía hasta que Zuko sacudió la cabeza ligeramente saliendo de su trance y se tranquilizó. Aang respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y giró las caderas extendiendo la mano pero todo lo que obtuvo por su esfuerzo fue una nube de humo. Se sonrojó y miró tímidamente a su maestro fuego antes de volver la vista hacia otro lado, frotándose la nuca.

-Tal vez necesito un poco más de instrucción ¿una demostración, quizás?-murmuró viendo con esperanza a su atractivo maestro fuego-control... espera ¿qué? ¿de dónde vino ese pensamiento? en lugar de enfadarse con él, Zuko pareció entender lo que Aang quiso decirle y accedió diciendo que era una buena idea.

-Quizás quieras retroceder un par de pasos-dijo el príncipe, respiró profundo, posicionó su cuerpo y estiró las manos gruñendo al tiempo que se preparaba para realizar un ataque de fuego-control.

_PUFF_

Aang quiso reírse de tan mal desempeño, tal vez Zuko estaba jugándole una broma porque, si debía ser honesto con él, esa fue una llama muy débil o quizás le estaba enseñando que estaba bien tener un fuego-control débil y que no era un gran problema.

-¿Qué fue eso? ese es el peor fuego-control que haya visto en mi vida-murmuró Zuko a sí mismo y Aang tuvo la clara impresión de que no había sido para nada una broma.

-Creo que eso fue… agradable-comentó el maestro aire un poco preocupado pero trato de mantenerse positivo. Zuko trató una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, el príncipe estaba molesto y a Aang no le gustaba eso, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo pero ¿qué podía hacer? no sabía fuego-control y no podía encontrar una solución adecuada al problema de Zuko sea cual fuese.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto?-preguntó Zuko enojado mirando sus manos, Aang también miró sus manos, sus manos eran callosas y ásperas, comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentirían esas manos explorando su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por su abdomen y ombligo, rozando hasta llegar más abajo, tocando regiones que ni el joven Avatar sabía que tenía antes. Se sonrojó fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza un poco apenas esa esa fantasía erótica desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

-¿Quizás es la altitud?-sugirió Aang con la esperanza de animar a Zuko, pero eso no ayudó mucho porque la única respuesta lógica que tenía era que Zuko ya no podía hacer fuego-control, lo que implicaba que ya no tenía un maestro que le enseñara a controlar este elemento.

Paso un rato donde Zuko intentó hacer fuego-control sin éxito, comenzó a molestarse un poco porque no había pasado nada durante ese lapso de tiempo y Aang estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

-Esa se sintió un poco más caliente-comentó el joven maestro aire.

-No me hables así, no tienes idea de cómo se supone que debe ser-respondió Zuko molesto.

-Lo siento, Sifu Hotman.

-¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Sokka, que casualmente caminaba por allí, vio la escena y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que burlarse de Aang y Zuko.

-Hey, bobos-los saludó a ambos-¿les molesta si los veo a ambos practicar bobo-control?-

-¡Vete de aquí!-le gritó Zuko.

-Ok, tómalo con calma. Solo estaba bromeando.

* * *

La noche había caído, Zuko se apartó del grupo y se apoyó al costado de Appa, pasó los dedos por el suave pelaje del bisonte. Lo había intentado todo, volvió a lo básico, intentó con otros movimientos que no fueran complicados pero todo lo que conseguía eran chispas y humo, nada de fuego. Se había ido y tenía la sospecha de saber porque, elevó la mirada hacia la fogata donde el grupo estaba cenando, hablando y divirtiéndose. Zuko no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicar esto, tenía que decirles, el cometa de Sozin se acercaba y Aang necesitaba estar listo con o sin su ayuda. Enderezó los hombros y camino hacia el grupo, llegando a la conclusión de que debía decirles lo que le estaba pasando.

-Escuchen todos, tengo malas noticias-dijo manteniendo una voz tan firme como pudo tratando de no demostrar cuánto le estaba afectando la situación-he perdido mis cosas-

-No me mires a mí, no toqué tus cosas-dijo Toph con ligereza levantando las manos para mostrar su inocencia.

-Estoy hablando de mi fuego-control-continuó viendo hacia la fogata encendida-se fue…-

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Hace un par de días estabas usando bien tu fuego-control contra el hombre combustión ¿cómo pudiste perderlo?-preguntó Katara suavemente mirándolo, tratando de descubrir la razón, intentando ayudarlo de alguna forma como era parte de su naturaleza.

-No está perdido, solo se volvió más débil por alguna razón-explicó-supongo que habrá sido porque cambie de bando-

-¡Eso es ridículo!-comentó la maestra agua. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-lo siento-se disculpó sintiéndose mal por él-no… no quise decir eso-

-No estoy seguro, pero tal vez no sea eso-dijo Aang-tal vez tu fuego-control proviene de la ira y simplemente no tienes la ira suficiente para alimentarlo como solías hacerlo-

-Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es enfadar a Zuko. Sencillo-dijo Sokka, comenzó a golpear levemente sus costillas y cadera con su espada envainada en un intento por hacer que el maestro fuego se enfadara.

-¡Está bien! ya basta-gritó sintiendo la decepción y la frustración batallar dentro de él. Sokka siquiera se intimidó por el grito que le dio Zuko, de hecho, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero comprensiva y volvió a sentarse en su lugar junto a Toph. Zuko comenzó a pensar que esas personas eran demasiado buenas desde su punto de vista, no podía creer lo aceptables y compasivos que fueron con él cuando en un primer momento lo atacaron al proponerles formar parte del equipo Avatar y no querían tener nada que ver con él. Desvió la mirada hacia Aang y comenzó a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado la oferta de unirse a él para detener la guerra, que tanto podrían haber cambiado las cosas si hubiera aceptado ser su amigo desde un principio-incluso si tuvieras razón-habló refiriéndose a lo que Aang había dicho sobre que su fuego estaba alimentado por la ira-no quiero tener que depender del odio y la ira nunca más, tiene que haber otra forma-

-Tendrás que buscar una fuente diferente, yo recomiendo la fuente original-sugirió Toph.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que debería hacer eso? ¿saltando hacia un volcán?-dijo Sokka riéndose.

-No-dijo la maestra tierra, haciendo que Sokka dejara de reír-Zuko necesita encontrar lo que sea que venga a ser la fuente original del fuego-control-

Sin más interrupciones, ella comenzó a hablar de los tejones-topo, los cuales fueron los primeros maestros tierra-control originales. Zuko comenzó a sentirse melancólico con su relato, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera podía considerar la sugerencia de Toph como una solución alterna a su problema.

-Bien, eso no me ayuda mucho. Los maestros fuego originales fueron los dragones, pero se extinguieron hace tiempo-dijo con gravedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Aang incrédulo-Roku tenía un dragón. Y había muchos dragones cuando era niño-

-Bueno, el punto es que ya no están ¿ok?-repitió Zuko molesto y decepcionado.

-Está bien. Está bien, lo siento-dijo el joven maestro aire tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero tal vez haya otra forma-dijo Zuko mientras se alejaba del grupo-algunas de las primeras personas en aprender de los dragones fueron los antiguos Guerreros del Sol-

-¿Los Guerreros del Sol? bueno, no recuerdo que existieran cuando era niño-dijo Aang levantándose y acercándose a él.

-No. Porque murieron hace miles de años, pero su civilización no está demasiado lejos de donde estamos ahora. Quizás podamos aprender algo explorando sus ruinas.

-Es como me decían los monjes, a veces las sombras del pasado se pueden encontrar en el presente.

-Entonces-habló Sokka llamando la atención del Avatar y del maestro fuego-¿tal vez localices una energía súper antigua de Guerrero Solar solo por pararte donde ellos estuvieron hace mil años?-

-Más o menos-respondió Zuko desviando su mirada del guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur-o encuentro una nueva forma de hacer fuego-control o el Avatar tendrá que encontrar un nuevo maestro-

Aang se sintió herido con esas palabras, pero de nuevo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para resolver el problema de Zuko, tenían que encontrar la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol para que pudiera aprender otra forma de recuperar su fuego-control. Solo esperaba que este viaje diera resultado y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Zuko.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aang y Zuko abandonaron el Templo Aire del Oeste y se dirigieron a la antigua civilización de los Guerreros del Sol en un intento por encontrar los secretos del verdadero significado del fuego-control. Ambos volaron en Appa durante todo el viaje sin hablar ni intercambiar miradas, podríamos decir que fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso, completamente aburrido.

-Hemos estado volando durante horas-Zuko finalmente habló-no sé, pero pensé que esto sería mucho más rápido-agregó refiriéndose a Appa. El bisonte volador comenzó a gruñir ante su comentario y su falta de entusiasmo.

-Appa tiene razón. En nuestro grupo, típicamente, comenzamos nuestras misiones con una actitud más optimista.

-No puedo creer esto-se quejó Zuko, no podía encontrar un punto positivo sobre la situación.

-No te preocupes. Te acostumbrarás.

Después de unos minutos más volando sobre el mar, ambos llegaron a una isla donde se encontraban las ruinas de la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol. Una vez que aterrizaron a Appa, los maestros aire y fuego comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, parecía que estaba abandonado desde hace tiempo y no veían a nadie alrededor.

-A pesar de que estos edificios son antiguos. Hay algo inquietantemente familiar sobre ellos-dijo Zuko mientras caminaba junto a Aang-incluso puedo decir que los templos de los sabios del fuego descienden de alguna manera de esto-

-Ok, estamos aprendiendo algo sobre arquitectura. Con suerte, también aprenderemos algo sobre fuego-control. A veces el pasado puede ser un gran maestro ¿sabes?-comentó Aang mientras caminaban, pero no se dio cuenta de que tropezó ligeramente con una cuerda y algunos picos filosos salieron del piso de piedra, rápidamente uso aire-control para saltar al otro lado, una vez que lo logró, el menor desvió la mirada hacia Zuko-Zuko ¡creo que el pasado está tratando de matarme!-

-No puedo creerlo-habló Zuko mientras tomaba la cuerda en su mano-esta trampa debe tener siglos de antigüedad y aún funciona-

-Probablemente haya muchas más-dijo Aang-tal vez esto significa que no deberíamos estar aquí-

El maestro fuego retrocedió unos pasos, comenzó a correr, llegando a incluso a correr por encima de una pared y en pocos segundos estaba de pie junto al joven maestro aire.

-¿Dónde está esa actitud optimista de la que estabas hablando?-preguntó Zuko-además, la gente no hace trampas a menos que tengan algo que valga la pena proteger-

Dirigieron sus miradas a unas escaleras de piedra construidas como una especie de pirámide y fueron allí. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un gran muro de piedra donde pudieron ver grabados de un Guerrero del Sol con llamas en ambas manos y dos dragones a cada lado de él expulsando fuego de sus bocas formando un círculo.

-Mira, esto parece prometedor…-le dijo Aang a Zuko tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo esto-aunque no estoy seguro de lo que está diciendo-

-Se trata de la fuente original del fuego-control-explicó el príncipe observando los grabados de los dragones creando el círculo de fuego alrededor del Guerrero del Sol-parecen bastante enojados-

-Pensé que los dragones eran amigos de los Guerreros del Sol.

-Bueno, tenían una forma divertida de mostrarlo.

-Zuko, algo les sucedió a los dragones en los últimos cien años-dijo Aang notando la leve expresión tristeza en el rostro del maestro fuego-hay algo que no me estás diciendo-sin más interrupciones, Zuko le contó al Avatar lo que sucedió con los dragones hace mucho tiempo. Le dijo que Sozin comenzó la tradición de cazar dragones en la Nación del Fuego por la gloria y porque eran los últimos maestros fuego, también recordó que su tío Iroh mató al último dragón vivo antes de que naciera-pensé que tu tío era, no lo sé, ¿bueno?-

-Tenía un pasado complicado-le dijo el maestro fuego sintiéndose mal haber tenido la oportunidad de sacarlo de la prisión durante la invasión y ahora no tenía idea de dónde podría estar-tradición familiar, supongo...-permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó-bien, sigamos-

Luego de caminar por un corto tiempo llegaron a una plaza de piedra con una enorme puerta dorada que Aang intento abrir sin éxito, Zuko volvió la mirada al notar un pilar de piedra con una piedra roja en la parte superior, luego miró hacia el piso y pudo ver un punto de luz rojo marcando una línea grabada en el suelo.

-Es un calendario celestial, como el que los sabios del fuego tienen en sus templos-explicó el maestro fuego-la puerta solo se abrirá cuando el sol alcance la posición correcta en el solsticio-

-¡¿El solsticio, otra vez?!-exclamó Aang-no puedo esperar tanto-

-Tal vez no podemos, pero podemos acelerar el tiempo-Zuko desenfundó una de sus espadas y reflejó la luz del sol contra la hoja de metal. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que no había pasado nada-vamos...-pasaron unos segundos más y finalmente aquella puerta dorada. En el interior había una cámara de piedra con estatuas ubicadas en diferentes posiciones. Ambos comenzaron a mirar alrededor de la cámara para ver si encontraban algo que fuera de utilidad, Aang vio una de las estatuas, copió la pose y una plataforma de piedra descendió bajo su pie, luego de hacer esto, supo lo que debían hacer.

-¡Zuko, ven!-dijo Aang mientras tomaba el brazo del maestro fuego e intentaba acercarlo más a él-quiero que bailes conmigo-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Zuko se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el joven maestro del aire.

-Aw, por favor. ¡Solo ven!

Ambos comienzan a ejecutar las poses que las estatuas les mostraron mientras las plataformas de piedra se empujaban bajo sus pies. Mientras realizaban la danza, no se dieron cuenta de que activaron un mecanismo clave, al finalizar la coreografía, un pedestal se levantó en el centro de la cámara y este tenía un huevo dorado. Zuko se acercó e iba a tomarlo, pero Aang lo detuvo.

-¡No lo toques!

-Dime ¿por qué no?

-Porque podría ser una trampa.

Al maestro fuego no le importó la advertencia del Avatar y tomó el huevo dorado sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

-Se siente... cálido, casi vivo-comentó tan pronto como terminó de decir esto, una sustancia pegajosa de color verde oscuro salió del pedestal haciendo que el maestro fuego quedara adherido de espaldas contra las barras de metal en el techo de la cámara. Aang trató de evitarla, pero la sustancia era demasiado pegajosa, así que terminó adherido al lado de Zuko-bueno, al menos tenemos aire. Tal vez si nos mantenemos calmados saldremos de esto-

-Retiro lo que dije antes Zuko... eres un idiota.

-Cállate.

Las horas pasaron y Aang comenzó a darse cuenta de que tan solo teniendo su primera misión con Zuko quedaron atrapados por una sustancia pegajosa ¡y todo porque el ex príncipe no podía tener las manos quietas cuando se trataba de tomar cosas brillantes! primero el pasado casi lo mata, aprendieron sobre arquitectura, aparentemente todos los dragones estaban muertos, Zuko tenía una tradición familiar de pasados complicados, el ex príncipe logró engañar a una piedra solar, bailó con Zuko y por último, su maestro fuego decidió tomar el huevo dorado en el pedestal, algo que Aang le había dicho explícitamente que NO hiciera.

-Tenías que tomar el huevo brillante ¿no?-preguntó el maestro aire con sarcasmo.

-Al menos hice que algo pasara-le respondió Zuko con el mismo tono pero con la diferencia de que se podía notar que estaba un poco molesto por la respuesta del menor junto a él.

-¡AYUDA!-gritó Aang tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿A quién le gritas?-preguntó el maestro fuego arqueando una ceja mientras miraba al chico a su lado-nadie ha vivido aquí en siglos-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

-¿Pensar en nuestro lugar en el universo?-preguntó Zuko quedándose sin opciones. De pronto, la sustancia pegajosa alrededor de sus piernas comenzó a endurecerse y Aang se congeló con solo pensar que unos monstruos espeluznantes que comían personas se hallaban ocultos en aquella sustancia, lo que lo aterró aún más.

-Zuko…-susurró Aang flexionando sus dedos sobre los barrotes que estaba sujetando-creo que hay algo en esta cosa-

-¿Cómo?

-Hay algo moviéndose debajo de mí.

-Oh, eso es solo mi mano.

Aang abrió enormemente los ojos y giró la cabeza como pudo, desviando la mirada hacia Zuko quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¡tal vez pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que empezara a imaginar cosas!-dijo sacándole la lengua al ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko solo se rió entre dientes, aquel sonido envió un agradable calor que fluía por todo su cuerpo y Aang desvió la mirada antes de que Zuko notara siquiera su sonrojo. Estuvieron en silencio por un corto minuto y Aang sintió que la mano de Zuko se movía más y ahora sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo el ex príncipe, porque lamentablemente no podía moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, ni siquiera un poco-¿qué estás haciendo ahora?-preguntó estirando el cuello lo más que podía, preguntándose si en algún momento vería salir la mano de Zuko.

-Hay una burbuja de aire alrededor de mi mano, creo que si puedo pasarla directamente hacia ti podrías controlarla por dentro y sacarnos de aquí. Estoy intentando moverla usando el limitado fuego-control que tengo, algo así como "estoy quemando un camino a través de esta cosa" y parece que está funcionando-explicó Zuko con la lengua fuera mientras se concentraba en mover su mano para poder pasarle la burbuja de aire a Aang, éste le sonrió a su maestro pensando que la idea era fantástica y que probablemente podría funcionar.

-Está bien, vuelvo a decir lo que dije antes, eres bastante inteligente-dijo el joven Avatar alegremente. Zuko le sonrió brevemente para luego concentrarse otra vez en su tarea, Aang recostó su cabeza contra la casi dura sustancia pegajosa, miró al cielo y comenzó a hacer dibujos con las nubes esperando a que Zuko terminara de pasarle la burbuja de aire, estuvo por varios minutos hasta que sus orbes grises comenzaron a cansarse y pronto se quedó dormido; sin embargo, este momento no duró mucho, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo… y no específicamente en donde debería estar.

-AH.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿esa fue tu pierna? no puedo saber en donde está mi mano-se disculpó el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-No, eso no es mi pierna.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que estoy tocando?

Ante esa declaración, el ex príncipe apretó la carne bajo la palma de su mano, lo que sea que estuviera tocando, hizo que Aang se sonrojara violentamente, éste trató de alejarse en un intento de evitar el toque de Zuko, pero no tuvo suerte con ello, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir cómo Zuko comenzó a tocar cierta zona que hizo que el joven Avatar se estremeciera y mordiera su labio inferior en un intento por reprimir sus gemidos.

-Z-Zuko…-dijo Aang mientras reprimía un gemido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios-tu mano… tu mano está rozando mi…-

-¿Tu qué?-preguntó el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, su mano ahora estaba atrapada contra el cuerpo del joven maestro aire pero no podía moverla o apartarla sin quemarlo accidentalmente en el proceso.

-Rozando mi… olvídalo, no voy a decirlo, es… demasiado vergonzoso-respondió Aang bajando la mirada, Zuko frunció el ceño un poco molesto.

-Oh no, no me vas a dejar así. Ahora dime dónde está mi mano-dijo Zuko esperando una respuesta del joven maestro aire.

-Está bien, puedo decir que tu mano está rozando mi... mi entrada...-dijo Aang quien sintió como un nuevo sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas, dejándolas en un hermoso color rojo.

La reacción fue casi inmediata, la mano en su trasero dejó de moverse y de explorar con curiosidad, permaneciendo inmóvil contra éste. El ex príncipe lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de apartar la mirada con un leve sonrojo casi invisible tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Oh-fue la única reacción por parte de Zuko. Unos segundos más tarde, Aang pudo sentir a su maestro intentando mover su mano nuevamente, pero estaba claro que la burbuja de aire había desaparecido de alguna forma y ahora la mano de Zuko estaba atrapada allí, acariciando el trasero del menor-lo siento, Aang… parece que no pude hacer que esto funcionara-

El joven maestro aire ya no se sentía incómodo con el toque de Zuko, de hecho, podría decirse que hasta le gustaba tener su mano sobre su trasero. Incluso llegó a pensar que podría llegar a hacer fuego-control con tan solo sonrojarse, porque debido a lo caliente que estaba su rostro, Aang estaba casi seguro de que muy pronto habría fuego bailando en sus mejillas, la mano de Zuko era grande y cálida e hizo que el joven Avatar se sintiera seguro, apoyado y protegido, siempre y cuando tuviera a Zuko cerca de él, sabía que estaría bien, sintió como si todos los problemas con los que debía lidiar (la guerra y el tener que aprender fuego-control) eran problemas insignificantes y sin ninguna clase de importancia. Con Zuko tocándolo de esa manera tan suave y gentilmente, era como si su mente se hubiera liberado de todas las cargas emocionales con las que tenía que lidiar día tras día, que llevaba consigo por un largo tiempo, era… más que nada euforia lo que sentía.

-¡Aah!-gimió Aang suavemente cuando sintió que el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a rozar nuevamente sus dedos contra su trasero y pellizcándolo-Z-Zuko, n-no hagas eso, por favor-

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-preguntó Zuko deteniendo sus acciones, giró sus ojos dorados hacia el niño a su lado y le sonrió-creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo-

-Zuko, lo digo en serio. Detente, escucho pasos, alguien viene.

-¿Quién está ahí abajo?-preguntó un hombre con una expresión un poco molesta.

Minutos después, más personas vinieron allí y ayudaron a Aang y Zuko a salir de la trampa pegajosa, una especie de animales que parecían ser gigantescos osos hormigueros les quitaron la sustancia con sus grandes y viscosas lenguas. Las personas que los ayudaron a salir de la trampa eran una especie de tribu con sus pieles horneadas por el sol, vestían ropas prehispánicas rojas y adornos dorados.

-Serán castigados por tratar de robar nuestra piedra solar-dijo un hombre que parecía ser el jefe.

-No era nuestro plan robarla-explicó Zuko tratando de justificar lo que sucedió y la verdadera razón de por qué estaban allí-vinimos aquí para encontrar el antiguo origen del fuego-control; sé que mi gente lo distorsionó para que fuera alimentado por la ira, pero ya no quiero seguir ese camino. Quiero aprender el verdadero camino-

-Si desean aprender el significado del fuego-control, entonces deben ver a los maestros Ran y Shaw-dijo el jefe-mañana los llevaremos a las cuevas donde se encontrarán con los maestros y ellos van a juzgar si son dignos de aprender el verdadero significado del fuego-control-

Tras decir eso, el líder de los Guerreros del Sol los condujo a una habitación con dos camas separadas para que pudieran descansar y estar listos para mañana. Zuko y Aang se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, pero el maestro fuego y el maestro aire estaban seguros de que no podrían dormir esa noche. El nerviosismo y la emoción recorrían sus cuerpos, por lo que Aang volvió su mirada hacia Zuko para hablar con él y ver si eso los ayudaba a dormir rápido.

-Zuko…-lo llamó Aang pero el maestro fuego no lo escuchó, su mirada se centró en el techo de la habitación-¡hey, Zuko!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos dorados hacia el menor que yacía a unos centímetros lejos de él.

-No puedo dormir. Me siento demasiado emocionado por lo que vaya a pasar mañana, no puedo creer que conoceremos a los maestros fuego.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo crees que se ven? O ¿qué van a hacer o a decir después de juzgarnos?

-No lo sé, pero si intentan atacarnos, no olvides que podemos protegernos.

Aang asintió ante lo que dijo Zuko y después de esa pequeña conversación, el joven maestro aire rodó hacia el lado opuesto de su cama y trató de dormir; sin embargo, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, no solo porque estaba ansioso de conocer a los maestros fuego-control y cómo serían en apariencia, sino porque además, tenía muchas cosas que resolver con el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, entre ellas estaba la razón de porque había tomado la decisión de unirse a Azula en vez de a él cuando estaban en Ba Sing Se, por un momento creyó que Zuko había elegido estar de su lado y ayudarlos a detener a la perversa princesa de la Nación del Fuego, pero estaba equivocado, lo había engañado todo este tiempo y eso lo afectaba en cierto modo, aunque por fuera intentara demostrar que no era así.

-Zuko…-lo volvió a llamar Aang, no obtuvo respuesta del contrario, supuso que el maestro fuego se había quedado dormido así que intentó despertarlo llamándolo por su nombre-Zuko… ¡Zuko!-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó

-Uh, yo… hay algo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar y es sobre lo sucedido en Ba Sing Se-le dijo el joven maestro aire pero fue interrumpido por Zuko.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tenías razón, lo que hice estuvo mal y lo reconozco, les hice creer a ti y a Katara que estaba de su lado y no fue así, terminé uniéndome a Azula antes que ustedes y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, no hay nada que resolver.

-Pero yo supuse que tú también querrías hablar de eso conmigo, es decir, no podemos seguir evadiendo este tema por siempre y creo que es hora de que lo resolvamos.

-¿Y qué es lo que deberíamos resolver? ya me disculpé contigo aquella vez que nos vimos detrás de la prisión de la Nación del Fuego y hasta te explique las razones por las que había aceptado unirme a Azula antes que a ti pero no quisiste creerme, no sé que más debo hacer para que puedas creerme y que puedas perdonarme-le respondió Zuko molesto.

-Si de verdad quieres que te perdone y ganes mi confianza y también la de mis amigos, entonces debes demostrar que en serio estas arrepentido de todo lo que hiciste-le dijo Aang con un tono de voz serio, demasiado serio, lo que le dio a entender al ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego que lo que le estaba diciendo no era broma.

-¡Y lo estoy! lo dije en el templo Aire del Oeste y lo vuelvo a decir ahora, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? de verdad lo siento, Azula me estaba manipulando para convencerme de unirme a ella y no sabía que hacer, al principio estaba tan confundido sobre cual era mi verdadero destino y cuando finalmente creí encontrar la respuesta, no tuve otra opción más que unirme a mi hermana, necesitaba hacerle creer que quería estar junto a ella, volver a casa y ganarme su confianza, solo así podría lograr traicionarla y unirme a ustedes.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿estás seguro de que esa es toda la verdad y que no estás intentando engañarme otra vez?

-Sí, esa es toda la verdad. Jamás te mentiría con algo así, lo digo en serio, solo… solo espero que esta vez seas capaz de creerme.

-A veces no basta solo decirlo con palabras, Zuko. Necesito que me des más tiempo para pensar si debo volver a confiar en tí-respondió el joven maestro aire, desvió la mirada hacia afuera y vio que no faltaba mucho para que se asomara el sol-será mejor que descansemos un poco antes de ir a ver a los maestros-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. descansa, Aang.

* * *

En la mañana, la tribu de los Guerreros del Sol los condujo a la cima de una pirámide donde hombres y mujeres se reunieron, cuando Aang y Zuko llegaron a la cima de la pirámide, pudieron ver que había un altar y una gran flama en el centro.

-Este fuego es el primero-comenzó a explicar el jefe de los Guerreros del Sol-fue dado a los hombres por los dragones hace mucho tiempo y lo hemos mantenido vivo desde entonces. Si van a conocer a los maestros, deberán llevar una parte del fuego con ustedes-el hombre se acercó a la enorme llama, tomó dos pequeñas llamas y se las dio al maestro fuego y maestro aire que estaban parados frente a él, Zuko lo tomó sin problemas, pero Aang comenzó a dudar acerca de tomar la flama porque él aún no sabía fuego-control-este ritual representa nuestra filosofía, si hacen la flama pequeña se apagará pero si la hacen muy grande podrían perder el control. Cada uno llevará una parte consigo a los maestros para demostrar su compromiso con el sagrado arte del fuego-control-señaló a una montaña a pocos metros de la pirámide donde estaban-la cueva de los maestros está pasando aquella roca-

Mientras viajaban hacia la cueva donde estaban los maestros, Zuko se detuvo en su caminata y desvió la mirada por encima de su hombro para observar a su compañero quien iba unos metros más alejado de él. El joven Avatar subió por la ladera lentamente, pero a su vez tratando de tener cuidado de no apagar la flama que llevaba en la mano, justo cuando Zuko lo miraba desde lejos con ansiedad y preocupación como si temiera que Aang pudiera caer al suelo inconsciente en cualquier momento.

-Date prisa-le dijo Zuko un poco impaciente, intentando no demostrarle a Aang que en parte se estaba preocupando por él.

-No puedo si voy rápido, mi fuego se apagará-respondió el joven maestro aire.

-Tu fuego se va a apagar porque lo estás haciendo pequeño, tienes que darle más potencia.

-Pero ¿y si no puedo controlarlo?

-¡Puedes hacerlo! eres un niño talentoso después de todo.

Aang se sonrojó ligeramente, no podía creer que Zuko pensara algo así de él. Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a una plataforma alta donde se encontrarían con los maestros Ran y Shaw, giró su mirada dorada para ver al Avatar que parecía nervioso y Zuko no pudo evitar tener el impulso de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero si lo hacía correría el riesgo de perder su llama y no llegaron tan lejos por nada.

-Deben considerar que el juicio de los maestros va a ser peligroso-les dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol-si los consideran dignos, les enseñarán, pero si no, no dudarán en destruirlos al instante-

Ambos comienzan a subir escaleras de piedra que los condujeron a una plataforma en medio de dos cuevas.

-Zuko-habló Aang llamando a la atención del maestro fuego-¿qué pasará si nos atacan?-

-Somos el príncipe de la Nación del fuego y el Avatar, siempre puedo protegerte-dijo Zuko sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al sentir que su corazón se detuvo por un breve segundo ante estas palabras ¿por qué había dicho eso?

-Jaja, eres tan gracioso-dijo el joven maestro aire sacando al maestro fuego de sus pensamientos-no sabía que sonreías-

-¿De qué hablas? sonrío todo el tiempo.

-No, no lo haces, pero tienes que hacerlo más a menudo. Se ve... bien en ti-cuando llegaron a la cueva, tambores comenzaron a sonar, se les indicó que mostraran sus llamas y ambos maestros (aire y fuego) lo hicieron. Un temblor sacudió el piso y todo lo que los rodea, haciendo que Aang se ponga nervioso, saltó un poco y por impulso tomó la mano libre de Zuko para sujetarlo con fuerza. Ante esa acción repentina, accidentalmente su llama se apaga-¡Zuko, mi flama se apagó!-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el maestro fuego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño.

-¡Dame la tuya!-dijo Aang quien se volteó y se acercó a él tratando de alcanzar la llama, pero lo que no notó es que su cuerpo estaba bastante cerca del de Zuko, lo que hizo que el maestro de fuego se sonrojara ligeramente ante el repentino contacto.

-¡No! eso sería hacer trampa-respondió Zuko tratando de alejar al joven maestro del aire, pero entre la lucha (y sus intentos de alejar a Aang de él) la llama de Zuko también se apagó. En ese momento, dos dragones, uno rojo y otro azul, salieron de las cuevas, empeorando la situación, el maestro fuego retrocedió y presionó la mano de Aang con fuerza contra la suya. El joven volvió su mirada gris hacia Zuko, miró sus manos entrelazadas y levantó la mirada hacia él nuevamente.

-¿Crees que aún tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con ellos?

-Shh... ¡nunca dije eso!

Pero los dragones nunca los atacaron, solo estaban volando alrededor de ellos persiguiéndose entre sí y ese fue el momento en que Aang y Zuko soltaron sus manos y se quedaron allí, esperando el próximo movimiento de los dragones, casi como si fuera...

-Zuko... creo que debemos bailar con ellos.

El príncipe miró a Aang y volvió a mirar a los dragones.

-¿E-estás seguro?

-Se supone que debemos hacer algo. Vamos a intentarlo.

Zuko se mostró de acuerdo, no perdían nada con intentarlo. Se volvieron de espaldas para comenzar con la primera posición, copiando la danza del dragón que vieron en las estatuas de piedra el día anterior, realizaron los movimientos acordes a la danza, casi haciéndolo al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados, haciendo esto, Aang recordó aquella vez cuando ambos participaron en la danza del sol en el festival de los días del fuego, solo que en ese entonces estaban enmascarados y no se reconocían, pero ahora podían ejecutar una danza libremente sin necesidad de usar máscaras o porque estaban participando en alguna festividad de la Nación del Fuego.

El dragón rojo parecía seguir los movimientos de Zuko al tiempo que el dragón azul seguía los de Aang, una vez más tuvo que reconocer que el Avatar tenía razón, tenía una habilidad especial para tener la razón en todo lo que decía. Terminaron la secuencia chocando los puños firmemente uno contra el otro, Zuko le sonrió a Aang, quien correspondió el gesto, pero el ex príncipe se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se tornó silencioso y el viento ya no corría. Los dragones estaban suspendidos en el aire, mirándolos fijamente, el momento del juicio por fin había llegado, saltaron hacia adelante sujetando la plataforma con sus garras y abrieron la boca expulsando una ola de fuego al mismo tiempo, Zuko y Aang se cubrieron los ojos en un intento por protegerse, pero el fuego nunca los alcanzó, por lo que descubrieron sus ojos y pudieron ver el fuego de los dragones girando a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en una ola protectora de fuego colorido, los colores eran muchos y eran hermosos, revelando la verdadera y armoniosa forma de hacer fuego-control. Ambos maestros quedaron asombrados por la belleza de esa ola de fuego de múltiples colores que los envolvía sin lastimarlos, en ese momento, Zuko salió de su trance al sentir dos pequeñas manos tomar su rostro suavemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aang lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. El ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego no pudo entender porque había hecho eso, pero lo dejó pasar y correspondió el beso del joven Avatar, aunque no duró mucho ya que Aang se separó luego de unos segundos con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

El ritual concluyó y los dragones volvieron cada uno a sus cuevas, Aang y Zuko comenzaron a bajar completamente emocionados por lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamó Aang quien ya no podía contener más su emoción.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Zuko quien tampoco podía contener su emoción-¿sabes? todo este tiempo estuve obsesionado con capturarte para derrotar a mi padre y cuando lo hice, perdí mi fuego control... pero ahora creo que he encontrado un nuevo fuego-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Aang con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Sí y...-dijo el maestro fuego-control, acercó una mano al hombro del niño y la colocó sobre éste-ese fuego eres tú-

-Z-zuko... yo...-el joven habla un poco nervioso-no sé qué decir...-

_¿Zuko? Zuko… ¡hey, Zuko!_

Zuko reaccionó al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y no prestó atención a lo que Aang le estaba diciendo.

-¿Eh?-miró al menor frente a él-lo siento, Aang, e-estaba distraído ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Dije que lo que sucedió allá arriba fue increíble-respondió el joven Avatar-pude sentir y ver el verdadero significado del fuego-control ¿qué sentiste cuando viste el remolino de fuego que nos rodeaba?-

-Uh... yo... yo también estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que vi-dijo Zuko un poco nervioso-pero... hay algo que no entiendo-Aang lo miró con una ligera expresión de shock-y eso fue el hecho de que me sorprendí cuando tomaste mi mano ¿qué pasó? ¿acaso te asustaste?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no, por supuesto que no-respondió el Avatar intentando esconder el hecho de que sí, se había asustado terriblemente cuando un estruendo resonó en la cueva haciendo temblar la plataforma-estaba... en ese momento estaba nervioso y tomé tu mano porque quería calmarme y funcionó-

-De acuerdo, porque yo también me sentí tranquilo y relajado cuando tomé tu mano. No puedo dudar de que el fuego de los dragones era hermoso y también vi muchos colores.

-Sí, fue como la armonía del fuego-control-dijo Aang apoyando su comentario.

-Veo que los maestros los juzgaron bien-les dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol frente a ellos-y les dieron visiones sobre el significado del fuego-control-Zuko y Aang se miraron con una sonrisa de emoción en sus rostros. Probaron algunas técnicas de fuego-control obteniendo buenos resultados y comentaron sobre éstas, el líder de los Guerreros del Sol se sintió un poco orgulloso de ambos y volvió su mirada hacia Zuko-príncipe de la nación del fuego-el adolescente dejó de hablar con Aang y lo miró-¿conoces al general Iroh?-

-Sí, él es mi tío-respondió el adolescente. El líder de los Guerreros del Sol sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Tu tío fue el último en aprender de los maestros y fue bien juzgado.

-Pero él me había dicho que se enfrentó al último dragón hace mucho tiempo y lo mató.

-Quizás solo mintió-supuso Aang.

-De hecho, eso no es mentira-dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol-Iroh fue el último en aprender de los maestros. Lo consideraron digno y le pasaron sus secretos-

-Debió haber mentido para protegerlos, para que nadie más los encontrara.

-Todo este tiempo, creí que el fuego-control no era nada más que destrucción-dijo Aang recordando otra vez el momento en que hirió accidentalmente a Katara tratando de aprender a controlar ese elemento, y lo que le había dicho Jeong Jeong cuando quiso aprender fuego-control con él-desde que lastimé a Katara tenía tanto miedo y dudas, pero ahora sé lo que realmente es, el fuego no es destrucción, es… energía y vida-

-Sí, es como el sol pero dentro de ti-comentó Zuko con una leve sonrisa-¿se dan cuenta de eso?-

-Bueno, nuestra civilización se llama los Guerreros del Sol, así que, sí-respondió el líder de aquella tribu oculta.

-Es por eso por lo que mi fuego-control era tan débil antes-murmuró Zuko, desvió su mirada hacia Aang-porque por un tiempo estuve tan obsesionado con capturarte para vencer a mi padre, y cuando me uní a ti perdí mi fuego interno pero ahora tengo un nuevo fuego interno-

-¿En serio?-preguntó el joven maestro aire mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-¿y cuál es?-

- _Ese fuego interno eres tú_ -pensó Zuko pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento, nunca iba a admitir algo así, menos en voz alta, sería demasiado vergonzoso-y ese fuego interno es que tengo que ayudarte a derrotar a mi padre y restablecer el equilibrio del mundo-

-Ahora que han aprendido los secretos y conocen la existencia de nuestra tribu, no tenemos más remedio que aprisionarlos aquí para siempre-dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol frunciendo el ceño, Aang y Zuko se asustaron un poco ante la idea, pero se tranquilizaron apenas aquel hombre cambió su expresión y sonrió-solo bromeaba. Pero hablo serio, no se lo digan a nadie-

Ambos maestros (fuego y aire) asintieron ante su advertencia, tal vez podían contarles su experiencia a sus amigos al volver al templo y a nadie más, después de todo confiaban en ellos así que no había peligro de correr algún riesgo por revelarles la técnica que habían adquirido recientemente.

Al volver al Templo Aire del Oeste, luego de la intensa experiencia que habían adquirido, Zuko y Aang les muestran a los demás los movimientos de fuego-control que aprendieron en su viaje a la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol.

-Con la técnica que nos mostraron los dragones, Zuko y yo seremos invencibles-les explicó Aang, por supuesto, tuvieron que hacer una demostración de fuego-control para mostrarles lo que habían aprendido. Zuko quiso evitar repetir la danza de los dragones, pero el joven maestro aire insistió y al terminar la danza chocaron puños, ganándose unos cuantos aplausos.

-Wow, sí, increíble. Entonces ¿vamos a realizar una danza para derrotar al Señor del Fuego?-preguntó Sokka entre burla y sarcasmo, algo que molestó un poco a Zuko.

-Es una técnica que tiene miles de años de antigüedad-se defendió el maestro fuego.

-¿Ah, sí? y ¿cómo se llama tu técnica?-preguntó Katara con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

-El dragón danzarín-respondió Zuko, quien bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. Los demás miembros del equipo Avatar no pudieron evitar reír ante tan embarazosa respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zuko y Aang se levantaron temprano para poder comenzar con su práctica de fuego-control, no se detuvieron hasta que Katara vino a buscarlos para almorzar con los demás o para tomar un pequeño descanso. Continuaron practicando hasta que se puso el sol, el cual lentamente le dio paso a la noche, finalmente pudieron relajarse un poco sentándose en el suelo con sus espaldas recostadas en una columna de piedra que yacía justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Como estuvo eso?-le preguntó Aang a su maestro fuego-control mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro-¿cómo lo hice?-

-Tu fuego-control es excelente, Aang, y estás avanzando rápidamente-dijo Zuko.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Tu fuego-control se hace más y más fuerte con cada segundo, debo admitir que estoy impresionado.

-Gracias, Zuko-Aang le agradeció mientras sonreía, Zuko correspondió la sonrisa y tras breves segundos sin hablarse, el joven Avatar volvió a hablar-si no te molesta, creo que podría meditar un poco antes de dormir ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-¿Por qué no? aunque no estoy muy familiarizado con la meditación.

-Acércate, déjame mostrarte. Siéntate aquí con las piernas cruzadas, ahora coloca los brazos de esta manera-dijo colocando las manos sobre las rodillas-aclara todo de tu mente excepto en qué vas a meditar-Zuko asintió y despejó su mente, un poco indeciso sobre en qué meditar, pero antes de que pudiera decidir, una imagen del niño junto a él fue último que apareció en su mente. Se concentró en eso, le trajo calor y paz, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero esa sensación le agradaba. Ambos permanecieron sentados en silencio durante varios minutos, Zuko comenzó a moverse fuera de control, extendió la mano y envolvió la cintura de Aang con ella, atrayéndolo hacia a él. Al principio, el joven Avatar no reaccionó, pero apenas Zuko comenzó a acariciar los costados de su cintura, abrió los ojos saliendo de su estado de meditación y desvió la mirada hacia el maestro fuego-Zuko, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Qué? ¿uh? oh… lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.

-Creo que fue suficiente meditación por ahora.

-Sí, seguro-dijo Zuko suspirando. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, regresaron a sus habitaciones y se prepararon para ir a dormir. Aang se durmió pronto, pero Zuko permaneció despierto en su cama durante varias horas, incapaz de dormir, pensando en lo que le había hecho al niño mientras meditaban, pero finalmente, logró quedarse dormido a eso de las cuatro de la mañana.


	15. Capítulo XIV: La roca hirviente.

Era una noche tranquila en el Templo Aire del Oeste, el grupo estaba sentado en un circulo alrededor de una pequeña fogata en el pasillo de la fuente y Zuko estaba sirviendo un té recién preparado a sus nuevos amigos.

-Nadie puede hacer un té como mi tío, pero aprendí una cosa o dos-dijo Zuko mientras le servía el té al grupo-¿les gustaría escuchar el chiste favorito de mi tío?-

-Claro-accedió Katara.

-Me gustan los chistes-dijo Aang apoyando a su amiga.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Toph de manera insistente.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien como empieza, pero termina con algo así como "bebe un té y relaja-te"-el grupo lo miró por un momento en silencio, nadie encontraba divertido el chiste porque Zuko solo recordaba el final-es más divertido cuando mi tío lo cuenta-

-Quizás se deba a que él recuerda todo el chiste-dijo Katara haciendo que los demás miembros del grupo se rieran a carcajadas.

-Es agradable tener la oportunidad de relajarse un poco-comentó Toph.

-Casi nunca sucede-dijo Zuko mientras le entregaba una taza de té a Teo y a la maestra tierra, se acercó a Sokka quien estaba dibujando en el polvo del suelo con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Zuko asintió y dejó la bandeja mientras caminaban hacia donde estaba acostado Appa.

-Así que ¿qué sucede ahora?-preguntó Zuko severamente-¿quién fue capturado?-

-Cuando el plan de invasión fracasó, algunas de nuestras tropas fueron tomadas. Solo quiero saber dónde podrían estar.

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿por qué no?

-Confía en mí, saberlo solo te haría sentir peor-dijo el maestro fuego mientras se volteaba.

-De acuerdo, se trata de mi papá-dijo Sokka, tomando el hombro de Zuko-él también fue capturado, necesito saber por lo que lo hice pasar-

-No es bueno para ti, Sokka.

-Por favor.

-Supongo que fueron llevados a la roca hirviente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur con un semblante frío en su rostro.

-Es la prisión de máxima seguridad más grande de la Nación del Fuego. Se encuentra en una isla en medio de un lago hirviendo, es imposible escapar.

-Entonces ¿dónde queda ese lugar?

-¿Por qué necesitas saber? ¿qué estás tramando?

-Nada… eres tan paranoico.

-Está en medio de un volcán entre aquí y la Nación del Fuego. Pasaron volando cuando venían aquí.

-Gracias, Zuko-le agradeció Sokka y bostezó con cansancio-con solo saberlo ya me siento mejor-

-Sí, estoy seguro de que sí-dijo Zuko sospechando el porque Sokka le preguntaría algo como eso así sin más, pero cómo este último le insistió que no estaba tramando nada, le restó importancia y regresaron a dónde estaban los demás.

Asumiendo que todos los demás estaban dormidos, Sokka trató de escabullirse hacia Appa en medio de la noche, despejó su área de dormir y cuando se dio la vuelta... su pie por poco piso a Momo, se dirigió a Appa, haciendo callar cuando se movió y subió hasta la silla de montar.

-No estabas tramando nada, ¿eh?-dijo Zuko sentado en la silla de montar, Sokka se cayó de Appa al suelo de piedra y su bolsa se vació.

-De acuerdo, me atrapaste-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas-voy a rescatar a mi papá ¿ya estás feliz?-

-Nunca estoy feliz-dijo Zuko fríamente, acto seguido saltó de la silla.

-Mira, tengo que hacer esto. El plan de la invasión fue idea mía, fue mi decisión quedarme cuando las cosas estaban mal-le explicó Sokka sintiéndose mal porque gracias a esta "grandiosa" idea de la invasión su padre y muchos otros miembros de las fuerzas invasoras terminaron siendo capturados y tomados prisioneros por la Nación del Fuego-es mi trabajo arreglar las cosas, tengo que recuperar mi honor y no puedes detenerme, Zuko-

-¿Necesitas recuperar tu honor? créeme, lo entiendo, iré contigo.

-No, tengo que hacer esto solo.

-¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta allí? ¿en Appa? la última vez que revisé, las prisiones no tenían guarderías para bisontes-le dijo Zuko. Sokka suspiró y miró por encima de su hombro-iremos en mi globo de guerra-

Sokka saltó de Appa y siguió a Zuko al bosque donde mantenía su globo oculto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, the Duke se acercó a Appa con una pila de heno, lo colocó en el suelo y el bisonte volador lo devoró con avidez. El grupo se acercó a Momo, viendo que tenía una nota bajo el brazo, Katara la recogió.

-¿Qué dice?-le preguntó Toph a la maestra agua.

-Necesitamos comida-leyó girando el papel de un lado a otro, intentando leer la escritura de Sokka-fuimos a pescar, volveremos en unos días, Sokka y Zuko. Una cosa más: Aang, practica tu fuego-control mientras no estoy, haz veinte sets de puños de fuego y diez sentadillas cada vez que escuches a un sapo-tejón croar, Zuko-

Para molestia del Avatar, la sala hizo eco con un fuerte 'ribbit' que indicaba que tenía que comenzar con su tarea asignada. Aang suspiró y se levantó de su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Nadie más tiene cosas que hacer!-se quejó el joven Avatar por su mala suerte, caminó de dos en dos a un tapete pequeño-¡una sentadilla! ¡dos sentadillas! ¡tres sentadillas! cuatro...-

Luego de que Aang terminara de hacer sus ejercicios de fuego-control, decidió recostarse a dormir una siesta. Pasó una hora y Katara entro en la sala, se acercó a Aang y lo sacudió ligeramente para despertarlo.

-Aang, despierta. Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Eh?-se despertó lentamente al escuchar la voz de la maestra agua-sí, está bien-

-Vayamos a la fuente, hace calor y necesito refrescarme-sugirió Katara, ambos caminaron hacia la fuente, la maestra agua se quitó su vestido junto con sus pantalones azules y sus botas, cambiándolos por su traje de baño blanco. Aang se quitó la túnica y las botas dejándose solo en sus pantalones.

-Aún se ve deslumbrante…-pensó el joven Avatar mientras observaba la silueta de su amiga y tenía razón, incluso en su traje de baño blanco, Katara se veía más bonita que de costumbre-así que ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó una vez que se sumergieron en el agua fría.

-De ti y de Zuko. Aang, me di cuenta de que han estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y eso me preocupa ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

Aang se congeló ante la pregunta de su amiga, no sabía que decirle, por un segundo la idea de haber sido descubierto pasó por su mente, pero la descartó rápidamente, porque era imposible que Katara descubriera su… bueno, lo que sea que él y Zuko tuviesen, ella no podía notarlo ¿o sí?

-Bueno, es difícil para mi decir esto pero, estamos pasando tiempo juntos debido a las lecciones de fuego-control y también porque es mi maestro fuego-control, además quiero llevarme bien con él, ya sabes ¿para conocernos mejor?-respondió Aang esperando a que la maestra agua creyera su respuesta.

-Oh, está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, es solo que me he dado cuenta de que has pasado mucho tiempo con Zuko recientemente-dijo Katara-y es algo que me inquieta porque no quiero que termines herido-

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Katara. Es amable de tu parte preocuparte por mí, pero debes creerme que Zuko ha cambiado y que no tiene ninguna intención de lastimarme-respondió Aang-al menos, no por ahora...-

-¿Uh? ¿a qué te refieres?

-No es nada importante.

-Entonces, Aang... ¿quieres tener una batalla amistosa de agua-control conmigo?-le preguntó Katara una vez que terminaron de hablar de él y Zuko.

-¡Seguro!

Ambos se levantaron del agua, adoptaron posiciones ofensivas y se miraron para ver quien daba el primer paso. Aang vio a Katara comenzar a moverse, creó una gran corriente de agua que lanzó directamente hacia él, pero se apartó, sujetándola con sus manos y contraatacó con ella. Pensando rápidamente, la maestra agua vaporizó el agua, invadiendo de vapor todo el pasillo.

-Estás pensando como un verdadero maestro agua, Aang-comentó arrojando chorros y látigos de agua contra él, cada uno de sus ataques fue desviado o detenido por el joven Avatar. Katara hizo una pausa y Aang tomo esta oportunidad para hacer su movimiento, creó una pequeña corriente de agua, dio un paso hacia la maestra agua y envolvió la corriente alrededor de su pierna, la levantó con ayuda de su agua-control en el aire quedando boca abajo frente a él-

-Te dije que podía…-su voz se cortó apenas Katara reaccionó rápidamente, congeló sus pies en su lugar, se volteó detrás de Aang, tomó sus muñecas y uso hielo para unir sus manos inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le preguntó la maestra agua mientras se paraba detrás de él y sonreía triunfante, Aang sonrió.

-Bien, tu ganas-dijo Aang reconociendo su derrota, Katara deshizo el hielo de sus manos y pies y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¡Así se hace, pies ligeros!-comentó Toph echándose a reír al escuchar la forma en que terminó aquella pelea-¡tan solo una chica de catorce años le pateó el trasero al Avatar! ahora ¿quieres saber lo que se siente que sea pateado por una niña ciega de doce años?-

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde aquella batalla amistosa y no había señales de Sokka o Zuko, al resto del grupo parecía no importarle pero Aang, bueno, él era un caso aparte, estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Ya era entrada la noche y caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación.

-¡Han pasado tres días enteros!-exclamó-¡no creo que tome tres días atrapar algunos peces! ¡Zuko necesita estar aquí para que pueda enseñarme fuego-control! El cometa de Sozin está a solo un par de semanas y necesito saber todo lo que pueda antes de enfrentar al Señor del Fuego, y lo peor es... ¡QUE AQUÍ A NADIE PARECE IMPORTARLE!-Momo observó a Aang y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, dobló las orejas hacia atrás y se acurrucó para dormir-tienes razón, Momo. Quizás solo estoy estresado porque no he dormido casi nada desde que Zuko se fue-se recostó de espalda en la cama y miró al techo- _me siento tan perdido e inútil sin él, solo espero que vuelva pronto..._ -

-¡Aang! ¡Aang!-gritó Katara sacando al joven Avatar de sus pensamientos, éste se levantó de la cama para ver a su amiga-tenemos un problema-

Ambos corrieron hacia el borde de la pagoda donde estaba la fuente, frente a ellos una enorme aeronave de la Nación del Fuego se dirigía hacia el templo, Aang tomó su planeador y se preparó para despegar.

-Katara, quédate aquí en caso de que no pueda detenerlo. Puedes detener cualquiera de sus ataques-le dijo Aang, Katara asintió y se puso en posición ofensiva, el maestro aire desvió la mirada hacia Toph-¡Toph! tú también prepárate para atacar-despegó y observó la masiva aeronave, se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla sin tripulación por fuera, luego voló hacia la cabina de control y asomado a la ventana pudo ver a…-¡Zuko!-

-¡Aang, no ataques! ¡somos nosotros!-gritó el maestro fuego queriendo hacerse escuchar por encima del viento, Aang voló de regreso a la pagoda donde lo esperaban Katara y Toph listas para pelear.

-¡Son Zuko y Sokka! ¡están volando esa cosa!-les dijo Aang, la aeronave atracó en una de las plataformas del templo, una gran puerta se abrió y Sokka y Zuko salieron por ésta, Sokka usaba un uniforme de guardia de la Nación del Fuego (no sería la primera vez) y Zuko llevaba una camisa amarrada con una soga roja alrededor de su cintura holgándola un poco, al igual que unos pantalones rojo oscuro sueltos.

-¿Qué hacen en esa cosa?-preguntó Katara-¿qué pasó con el globo de guerra?-

-Se destruyó-respondió Zuko.

-¡Eso se oye como un viaje de pesca loco y frenético!-dijo Aang con los ojos fijos en la ropa que el maestro fuego estaba usando.

\- ¿Al menos consiguieron buena carne?-preguntó Toph.

-Lo hice-respondió Sokka-la mejor carne de todas, la carne de la amistad y la paternidad-

El grupo dirigió su vista hacia el enorme dirigible, Hakoda, Suki y Chit Sang salieron de la nave y caminaron por el piso de piedra del pasillo.

-Soy nuevo aquí ¿cómo están todos?-preguntó Chit Sang.

-Hola, Katara.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Katara con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y lo abrazó-¿qué está pasando? ¿a-a dónde fueron?-

-Fuimos a una prisión de la Nación del Fuego-dijo Sokka. Zuko se quedó allí sonriendo detrás de él, Hakoda tomó a Sokka y Katara y abrazó a sus hijos.

-En serio chicos, ¿no consiguieron carne?-preguntó Toph.

* * *

Luego de esa pequeña reunión, el grupo se separó para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, algunos acomodaron sacos de dormir frente a la fogata y se prepararon para dormir. Mientras tanto, Aang se acercó a Zuko y tomó su mano.

-Zuko ¿podemos hablar?-le preguntó el joven Avatar.

-Claro-respondió Zuko mientras miraba a Aang con una sonrisa. Caminaron hacia la habitación del menor, y una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras ellos-así que ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos cuando fuimos a la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol-le dijo Aang con un tono serio en su voz, algo que hizo que la sonrisa Zuko se desvaneciera en cuestión de segundos.

-Mira Aang, sé que me equivoqué, no una vez sino muchas veces, pero siento que ahora necesito estar aquí para ti, quiero estar a tu lado, no importa qué pase-se disculpó Zuko, pero Aang lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Zuko, detente-lo interrumpió el joven Avatar respirando profundo-no quiero escuchar otra disculpa tuya, solo te traje aquí porque pensé en lo que hablamos cuando estuvimos en la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol, en Ba Sing Se creí que realmente querías unirte a nosotros, formar parte de nuestro equipo y ayudarnos a detener la guerra, pero estaba equivocado, me lastimaste y ahora, después de lo que has hecho, solo podía verte como mi maestro de fuego-control, tal vez como un amigo pero como...-se detuvo porque aún no tenía idea de lo que eran ellos-lo que sea que tuviéramos, no creo que pueda hacerlo-

-Espera, Aang. Por favor, sé que te he lastimado, pero he cambiado y realmente quiero estar contigo-dijo Zuko arrodillándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas del maestro aire-por favor, déjame mostrarte que quiero estar a tu lado ¿qué puedo hacer?-

Aang guardó silencio, su mente se sumió en sus pensamientos, pensando en que podría hacer Zuko para demostrarle que realmente quería estar con él y que el maestro fuego se asegurara de que nunca más lo lastimaría.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer-dijo Aang, Zuko elevó la mirada para observar mejor al joven Avatar al tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo de la habitación hasta que su rostro quedó frente al de Aang, solo unos centímetros de distancia los separaban-bésame-

Sin dudarlo, besó los labios del niño. Oh, eso sintió tan bien, comenzaba a extrañar los labios del menor luego de pasar tres días enteros sin él, Aang cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso con igual pasión, el maestro aire aferró sus manos a la camisa roja del maestro fuego mientras las manos de Zuko atraían a Aang más cerca de él, para sorpresa del ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, fue Aang quien profundizó el beso, sintió la lengua del menor rozar su labio inferior y le abrió paso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y ambos gimieron de placer. Zuko sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba y Aang pudo sentir sus tatuajes brillar debido a su creciente estado emocional.

Cuando su beso finalmente se rompió, ambos chicos jadearon mirándose el uno al otro, sus corazones latían con rapidez y sus cuerpos estaban calientes, ese beso se sintió realmente bien y con ello, las preocupaciones de Zuko se desvanecieron y las dudas de Aang se disiparon.

-Wow...

-Sí, wow...-respondió Aang-así que ¿ahora estamos a mano?-

-Si eso quieres. Créeme, Aang, haré lo que sea para emendar las cosas-dijo Zuko sin apartar su mirada de la de Aang.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea.

Tras decir estas palabras, Zuko acorraló a Aang contra una pared haciendo que el menor gimiera, pero su gemido se cortó cuando sintió que el maestro fuego lo besaba nuevamente, Aang se sorprendió al principio, no esperaba algo así de él, pero correspondió su beso.

-Zuko, te extrañé mucho. Estaba tan preocupado por ti-dijo Aang con su voz temblorosa, el maestro fuego cayó en cuenta de lo que el niño le estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan preocupado? Pensé que habías creído eso de que iríamos a pescar-le preguntó Zuko, mirándolo con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

-Sabía que no habían ido a pescar cuando vi que ni siquiera llevaron ninguna de las herramientas de pesca-dijo Aang-y además, Sokka se habría llevado a Appa-

-Veo que has estado sospechando ¡no puedo creer que hayamos olvidado las cosas de pesca!-dijo Zuko mientras se separaba del maestro aire y comenzaba a regañarse, Aang caminó hacia él, tomó las manos de Zuko y lo atrajo hacia sí para otro beso.

-Si hay algo que extrañé más que verte, fueron tus besos-dijo Aang.

Katara caminaba por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones siendo alumbrada con la luz de una vela, verificando que todos ya todos estuvieran descansando, ella iría a su respectiva habitación luego de terminar con su tarea; sin embargo, el destino le hizo cambiar sus planes cuando, a mitad de trayecto, siendo más específicos, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Aang y pudo escuchar ruidos provenir del interior. Una voz profunda y ronca murmuró algo que era amortiguado por la puerta para que Katara no pudiera oírlo, pero sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de esa voz: Zuko. Pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Aang? no era inusual para ella ver cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos y lo cercanos que se habían vuelto, pero, por otro lado, la maestra agua no quería aceptar o creer que el maestro fuego había cambiado, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, Aang le creía y hasta confiaba en él, eso no le sorprendía, Aang confiaba en todos. Katara pudo escuchar a Zuko susurrarle algo a Aang y el joven maestro aire soltó una risita, pero su risa se vio interrumpida una vez que ella escuchó el ruido de algo chocando contra la pared más cercana seguido de un grito ahogado.

- _¿Qué le hizo ese torpe maestro fuego a Aang?_ -pensó Katara frunciendo el ceño ligeramente y poniendo un semblante sospechoso- _¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que no debía confiar en él!_ -

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, la maestra agua abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación, asomando apenas su rostro y se sorprendió con lo que vio: Aang estaba acorralado entre una de las paredes de la habitación y Zuko, quien tenía un brazo al costado de su cabeza y su pecho se presionaba contra el del joven maestro aire. Susurró algo tan bajo que Katara no pudo siquiera escucharlo, Aang sonrió y colocó un brazo sobre la cadera de Zuko y el otro alrededor de su cuello, acercó su rostro para que sus brillantes ojos grises miraran directamente a los orbes dorados. Entonces el maestro fuego hizo algo que realmente sorprendió a Katara, se inclinó lentamente y rozó ligeramente sus labios contra los de Aang.

-Hey, no me provoques-se quejó Aang, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y enredó sus manos en el cabello de Zuko. El maestro fuego sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse y nuevamente unió a sus labios con los de Aang en un beso.

Katara se apartó y cubrió la boca con su mano libre al tiempo que las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos azules, sintió un torbellino de emociones formarse dentro de ella, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería jalarse el cabello con fuerza, pero no podía hacerlo. Solo... no podía… era incapaz de procesar lo que había visto, Aang y Zuko... ¿juntos? ¿por qué?... ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? Aang le había dicho que amaba a alguien pero nunca le dijo que se alguien era Zuko, era algo de no creer.

Luego de ver lo que acababa de ver, la maestra agua se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Se alejó de la habitación sin ser vista, algo ilógico porque todos estaban durmiendo, bueno, todos excepto Aang y Zuko, quienes (desde su punto de vista) parecían estar demasiado "cómodos" uno con el otro, y caminó a su habitación en un estado de trance.

De regreso en su habitación, Katara se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, no había dormido en toda la noche. Simplemente permaneció recostada tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no estaba dando resultado, así que se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había visto hace unas horas, aún le costaba asimilar el hecho de que Aang y Zuko eran… eran, bueno, una pareja. Intentó conciliar el sueño recostada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, sentada en ella pero nada sucedía.

- _Por alguna razón, me duele saber que Aang eligió a Zuko en vez de a mi_ -pensó Katara aún sentada en su cama, su mente rememoró la escena de cuando los descubrió besándose hace unas horas- _es decir, ya sabía que Aang estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero él nunca me dijo que esa persona era Zuko._ _Aunque… por otro lado, era lógico que algo así iba a pasar, quiero decir, Aang y Zuko han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y los veo muy cercanos, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero… si eso fuera cierto, Aang no me hubiera besado el día de la invasión. Tendré que hablar con él y aclarar mis dudas_ -

Luego de pensar en esta decisión por un tiempo y prepararse para preguntarle a Aang lo que planeaba preguntarle, Katara finalmente se sintió cansada y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, así que volvió a su cama e intentó dormir un poco. La maestra agua se despertó poco antes de que se asomara el sol, nadie más se había despertado aún, fue a la sala donde estaba la fuente y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para todos, lo hizo de la forma más tranquila posible para que el resto del equipo Avatar no despertara. Comenzó a cocinar robóticamente, automáticamente, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte como si estuviera haciendo todo de manera estructurada.

Por otro lado, Zuko despertó apenas los rayos del sol se asomaron en el cielo e iluminaron levemente la habitación, miró hacia abajo y sonrió cuando al encontrarse con Aang durmiendo en su pecho, era tan adorable, se había olvidado por completo que el menor seguía con él allí. No quería despertar a Aang, por lo que el maestro fuego se quedó allí mirándolo dormir y pensando en todo lo que habían pasado para que finalmente pudieran estar juntos, podría continuar así todo el día si no fuera porque Aang estaba comenzando a despertar. Al darse cuenta de esto, miró hacia otro lado y se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez el maestro aire se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando, ambos habían pasado muy poco tiempo durmiendo luego de su sesión de besos, habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche despiertos conversando de su pasado, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro al principio si darse por vencido o entregarse al otro, Zuko debido a su orgullo y Aang por sus responsabilidades como Avatar.

El menor comenzó a despertarse, refregó sus ojos para aclarar su visión y elevó su mirada solo para encontrarse con Zuko… rojo como una manzana.

-¡¿Z-Zuko?! ¿y ahora que te pasó? ¿tienes fiebre?-preguntó el maestro aire descaradamente recibiendo una mirada de ira por parte de Zuko ¿cómo se atrevía ese niño a recibirlo de esa manera al despertar?

-¿Tú qué piensas? ¡esperaba un "buenos días" al menos!-lo regaño Zuko desvaneciendo su sonrojo al instante.

-Buenos días, lo siento, Sifu Hotman-se disculpó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días a ti también, Aang-le dijo Zuko sonriendo, se estiró y se levantó de la cama-iré a ver si el desayuno ya está listo-

-Está bien.

Zuko sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la habitación y caminar hacia la sala donde estaba la fuente. Aang tardó un poco más en levantarse de la cama, pero después de unos segundos, se levantó y fue a la sala de la fuente donde el maestro fuego estaba esperándolo para desayunar y luego comenzarían con su entrenamiento de fuego-control.

Katara ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y ahora estaba buscando los bowls para servir la comida, cuando notó que Zuko caminaba hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba ella pero no estaba solo, Aang se le unió pocos minutos después, ambos se sonrojaron con culpabilidad como si hubieran hecho una especie de travesura. Una vez más, la escena de ambos besándose invadió la mente de Katara pero ella decidió restarle importancia y comenzó a servirles la comida.

-Buenos días, chicos-los saludó Katara intentando actuar lo más normal posible-el desayuno ya está listo, coman antes de que se enfríe-

-Buenos días a ti también, Katara-la saludó Aang, pero pudo notar que algo andaba mal con ella-uh ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo la maestra agua mientras le pasaba un bowl a Zuko y luego a su amigo, el maestro aire.

-Porque te ves cansada y tienes ojeras-le dijo el menor mientras señalaba sus propios ojos.

-Oh, creo que no me di cuenta antes y quizás no dormí bien anoche, es todo.

-De acuerdo-respondió Aang, durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos se volvió a hablar y luego de que el maestro aire terminara su desayuno volvió a hablar-Katara, um, Zuko y yo vamos a tener una práctica de fuego-control-

-Oh, está bien pero ¿podrías quedarte aquí solo un momento? necesito hablar un minuto contigo a solas-le preguntó Katara lo más amable posible.

-Seguro-respondió Aang, desvió su mirada hacia Zuko-puedes ir al lugar de entrenamiento, te alcanzaré después-

-Bien, te espero allí entonces-Zuko dejó la sala y Aang miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Katara, vi que no estás bien. Quiero saber que está pasando contigo-le dijo Aang acercándose a ella mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro intentando calmarla.

-No te hagas el tono conmigo, Aang. Porque yo ya lo sé todo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De ti y de Zuko! ¡anoche los vi teniendo una sesión de besos!-exclamó Katara enfadada-¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Aang? todo este tiempo pensé que estabas enamorado de mí, pero preferiste elegir a Zuko en vez de a mi-

-¿Y por qué razón eso debería molestarte? ¿qué tiene de malo que prefiera estar con Zuko y no contigo? Además, si eso era todo lo que me querías decir, entonces será mejor que no me hables, tengo que empezar el entrenamiento de fuego-control y no quiero llegar tarde.

El joven maestro aire giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a alejarse de la sala donde estaba la fuente para reunirse con Zuko en su lugar de entrenamiento, pero Katara lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo.

-Para mí, Aang, él es la razón por la que creo que todos los que son de la Nación del Fuego son malvados y no son dignos de confianza-le dijo Katara al maestro aire frente a ella.

-Zuko no es el responsable de la muerte de tu madre, alguien más la mató y tu lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es solo que mi odio hacia la Nación del Fuego es tan fuerte y aún no puedo creer que Zuko se haya unido a nuestro equipo luego de la traición que le hizo a su tío y a nosotros en Ba Sing Se y tampoco puedo creer que ahora tú seas ¿cómo decirlo? su novio. En serio, no puedo aceptar que haya cambiado para bien.

-Las personas cambian, él es bueno ahora, tienes que creerme y debes creerle.

-Sí, lo he visto porque aceptó ser tu maestro fuego-control para que puedas enfrentar a su padre, pero…

-¡No, Katara, es más que eso! sé bien que es una buena persona porque… bueno, porque yo lo amo-le dijo Aang, Katara estaba a punto de decir algo pero el maestro aire la interrumpió-puedo amarlo y lo hago ¡me mostró más amor durante estos meses del que tú nunca me has dado!-Katara lo miró mientras se cubría la boca con sorpresa y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos azules ¿de qué estaba hablando? eso quería decir que él y Zuko… ¿eran amantes antes de que él decidiera unirse a su equipo? Aang se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a su amiga e intentó consolarla-lo siento, Katara. No quise decirlo, es solo que yo…-

-No, está bien, Aang-respondió Katara indiferente-tenías razón todo este tiempo, mi pasado me dejó cicatrices emocionales y no creo que sea capaz de amar a alguien de la misma forma en que tú lo haces. Además, la tía Wu me predijo que algún día conoceré a un poderoso maestro y me casaré con él-

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz-le dijo Aang-¿qué me dices de Haru? Él es un gran maestro tierra, necesita mejorar sus habilidades pero podría llegar a ser un maestro muy poderoso algún día-

-Quizás tengas razón en eso-dijo la maestra agua sintiéndose mejor con las palabras de su amigo-está bien, ve a entrenar con Zuko ahora, ya no te detendré más. No querrás hacerlo esperar demasiado ¿no es así?-Aang le dio las gracias y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento donde Zuko lo estaba esperando para comenzar su práctica de fuego-control. Katara sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de reanudar su tarea de servir el desayuno al resto del equipo, pero, de repente, se detuvo al ver algunos puntos negros aproximarse hacia donde estaba-oh no...-murmuró, el bowl cayó de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, lo que más temía se hizo realidad: los globos de guerra de la Nación del Fuego los habían encontrado y ahora se están preparando para atacar el Templo Aire del Oeste. Desvió su mirada a las otras habitaciones en el templo y corrió para despertar a los demás y contarles lo que había visto.


	16. Capítulo XV: Los invasores del sur.

Varias aeronaves de la Nación del Fuego, lideradas por Azula, emergieron de la niebla y comenzaron a bombardear el templo. Aang cerró las grandes puertas del templo para proteger a los demás, y Zuko empujó a Katara fuera del camino a tiempo que unas rocas caían, aterrizando en donde ella había estado previamente en el proceso; en lugar de agradecerle, le exige que se aparte. Toph y Haru abren un túnel en la pared con ayuda de su tierra-control para que todos pudieran escapar de forma segura, Aang estaba tratando de llevar a Appa hacia el túnel, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Zuko alejarse, mirando las aeronaves y comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas.

-¡Esperen, chicos!-les dijo Aang y camino hacia el maestro fuego-¡Zuko! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡tenemos que irnos ahora!-

-Adelántense, los distraeré-dijo Zuko mirando a Aang-presiento que es una visita familiar-

-ZUKO ¡NO!-grito el maestro aire yendo tras él, pero Sokka y Katara lo detuvieron-déjenme ir ¡no puede ir a pelear él solo!-

-Vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí-le dijo Sokka preocupado por los movimientos que se producían en la tierra. Los tres comenzaron a jalar de las riendas de Appa mientras Aang observaba al maestro fuego desparecer entre los escombros, sabiendo de antemano lo que estaba por suceder, Zuko llegó al borde de la plataforma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó el maestro fuego a la siniestra princesa.

-¿Acaso no te parece obvio?-le preguntó Azula mirando la flota de aeronaves y luego a su hermano con una sonrisa perversa-¡estoy a punto de celebrar que pronto seré hija única!-

Luego de decir eso, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego disparó una ráfaga de fuego azul directo de sus pies, Zuko intentó protegerse pero falló en el intento, el suelo debajo de él comenzó a temblar y resquebrajarse así que se levantó y saltó hacia la aeronave para comenzar otra batalla con su hermana.

Aunque estaba extremadamente preocupado por Zuko, Aang trató de salir de allí de alguna forma, pero Appa no parecía querer cooperar.

-No puedo meterlo allí, Appa odia los túneles-incluso tirando de las riendas del bisonte volador, no conseguían que se moviera.

-Aang, no hay forma de escapar volando-le dijo Katara mientras sostenía las riendas con ayuda de su hermano.

-Tendremos que encontrar un camino.

-Necesitamos separarnos-dijo Sokka y logró elaborar un plan para salvar a los demás y a ellos mismos-vayan por el túnel y lleguen hasta la aeronave robada-

-No-dijo Katara con enojo-la Nación del Fuego no separará a nuestra familia otra vez-

-Estaré bien. Esto no durará por mucho-dijo Hakoda colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla, Katara aceptó esto y se despidió de su padre con un abrazo rápido, el líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur también abrazó a su hijo quien luego de esa pequeña despedida, tomó la mano de Suki y luego, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka y Suki se subieron encima de Appa. La maestra tierra colocó su mano sobre una de las paredes casi caídas.

-Puedo despejar este camino y así saldremos de aquí-les dijo Toph mientras corría hacia Appa, uso su tierra-control para crear un pilar por el que salto y se subió en la silla de montar del bisonte volador junto a Sokka.

-Um, no quisiera alarmarte pero, hay mucho fuego en esa dirección en general-dijo Suki, nuevamente todos los cimientos comenzaron a temblar.

-Pasaremos de todas formas, vámonos-les dijo Aang.

Mientras volaban, vieron a Zuko salir de la niebla sobre otra aeronave, saltó hacia la nave de Azula y comenzaron a pelear. Aang y los demás apenas lograron evadir los ataques de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego que estaban en las demás aeronaves, Zuko y Azula parecían tener una batalla equilibrada pero su fuego-control a corta distancia provocó una explosión que los empujó a ambos fuera de la aeronave, Aang guió a Appa hacia abajo y Katara logró atrapar a Zuko para después meterlo dentro de la silla de montar, salvándole la vida. Azula, por otro lado, uso su fuego-control para impulsarse hacia el acantilado y se deslizó hasta frenarse a sí misma usando el adorno que llevaba en su cabello.

Ya era de noche, el equipo Avatar acampó cerca de una playa deshabitada para descansar de la inesperada batalla, con sus tiendas ya instaladas, todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para comer.

-Wow, acamapar. Igual que en los viejos tiempos ¿no?-comentó Aang a sus amigos con emoción.

-Si realmente quieres que se sienta como en los viejos tiempos, podría, uh…-dijo Zuko-perseguirte por un tiempo e intentar capturarte-

-Puedes perseguirme y capturarme cuando tu quieras, Zuko-dijo Aang a modo de broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Zuko y lo golpeaba amistosamente con el codo, éste se sonrojó ante el doble sentido de la oración, afortunadamente el resto del equipo no captó la indirecta y se rieron, con excepción de Katara quien frunció el ceño y se veía un poco molesta.

-Aw, Zuko-Sokka levantó el vaso que sostenía-¿quién hubiera pensado que después de todo lo que hiciste para capturarnos, hoy serías nuestro héroe?-

Todos levantaron sus vasos y los chocaron a modo de brindis, Aang golpeó suavemente el hombro del maestro fuego y los dos sonrieron el uno al otro mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Estoy conmovido, no merezco esto-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Sí, ni siquiera me lo digas-dijo Katara con una cara extraña y molesta, se veía... celosa en cierto sentido, se levantó del suelo y se fue de allí, pisoteando la hierba.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Sokka.

-Yo quisiera saberlo-dijo Zuko, se levantó del suelo y fue tras la maestra agua.

-Creo que hoy me dedicaré a pensar en mi mismo-dijo Sokka con un poco de timidez, se levantó del suelo, se alejó caminando y Suki se fue con él, Aang los miró alejarse y bajó la cabeza pensando que se había quedado solo, bueno, no completamente solo, Toph seguía allí con él.

-Yo pensaba que el Avatar no era alguien tan fácil de derrotar-dijo Toph con su característico humor ácido, Aang levantó la cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Aang a la maestra tierra, ella giró su cabeza hacia él como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? a veces tus sentimientos se esconden tan mal que incluso una chica ciega como yo podría percibirlos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de qué estás hablando-respondió Aang enfurruñándose.

-Aang, algún día tendrás que hablar sobre este cúmulo de emociones que tienes dentro de ti, y cuando te sientas listo, recuerda que yo estaré aquí para ayudarte, soy todo oídos ya que mis ojos no funcionan-dijo la maestra tierra haciendo una cara graciosa, se levantó de la hierba y se fue dejando al niño solo. Aang se permaneció despierto toda la noche, podía escuchar a sus amigos caminando y hablando entre ellos, también podía escuchar cuando Katara llegó a su tienda, para ese punto fingió estar durmiendo encima de la peluda cola de Appa, por alguna razón, Zuko salió de la tienda de Sokka y luego de esto, el maestro fuego se sentó en una roca frente a la tienda de la maestra agua esperando a que ella saliera, una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Aang, ya había visto y sentido todo lo que podía pero…

- _¿Y si está intentando acercarse más a Katara? ¿y él ya no me ama?_ -pensó Aang, luego de ver lo que acababa de ver por alguna extraña razón, sintió un sabor amargo inundar su boca junto con la idea de que Katara y Zuko podrían estar juntos en alguna forma, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no soportaría ver al amor de su vida estar en brazos de alguien más. Pero, por lo que había visto, Zuko había estado tratando a Katara como una amiga y estaba desesperado por ganarse su confianza y aceptación, el joven Avatar siguió mirando al ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego por un rato más hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Aang se levantó tratando de no molestarse por el hecho de que los demás seguían durmiendo, Zuko aún estaba afuera esperando a Katara, luego levantarse, Aang se encargó de alimentar a Appa hasta que Katara apareció interrumpiendo su tarea y Zuko estaba detrás de él.

-Necesito que me prestes a Appa-le dijo la maestra agua con un tono de voz muy serio y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? ¿es tu turno de hacer un viaje con Zuko?-le preguntó Aang mirándola un poco extrañado.

-Sí, lo es.

-Oh ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Aang, tenía ciertas inquietudes y emociones encontradas respecto a lo que le estaban diciendo, en parte esas emociones eran celos.

-Buscaremos al hombre que mató a mi madre-respondió Katara.

-Sokka me contó como pasó, se quien lo hizo y dónde encontrarlo-dijo Zuko, el tono en su voz era más grave y denso de lo normal, algo que hizo que el joven Avatar pensara que era un intento más de agradarle a Katara, aquella posibilidad le encogía el corazón pero, estando tan sospechoso y confundido como lo estaba en ese momento, intentó entender a sus amigos.

_*Flashback*_

_Sokka estaba en su tienda, la cual había sido lujosamente decorada con velas y rosas esperando a que Suki apareciera para pasar una tarde romántica juntos, de pronto, alguien se acercó a la tienda y la abrió._

_-Bueno, hola-dijo Sokka pensando que era la guerrera Kyoshi la que estaba del otro lado; sin embargo, la vergüenza de ver entrar a Zuko lo invadió._

_-Uh… bueno, hola a ti también ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Zuko sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo allí._

_*Fin flashback*_

-Um ¿y crees exactamente que hacer esto es lo mejor?-preguntó Aang intentando entender a que se refería Katara.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías-dijo la maestra agua con un tono sarcástico en la voz y se alejó caminando de allí.

-Espera, detente, lo entiendo-dijo el joven Avatar deteniendo a su amiga-sientes un dolor y una ira indescriptibles ¿cómo piensas que yo me sentí cuando los bandidos del desierto robaron a Appa? ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí lo que la Nación del Fuego le hizo a mi gente?-

-Ella necesita esto, Aang-dijo Zuko desviando su mirada hacia él-esto se trata de clausula y justicia-

-No lo creo, creo que esto se trata de obtener una venganza.

-Bien, tal vez sea eso, tal vez eso es lo que necesito-dijo Katara enojada-tal vez… eso es lo que se merece-

-Estás hablando como Jet. Katara, Zuko, estos no son...-dijo Aang luciendo decepcionado.

-¡No es lo mismo! Jet atacó a inocentes, este hombre, él es un monstruo, no lo entiendes ¡no es lo mismo Aang!-le gritó la maestra agua, su cara mostró disgusto haciendo que Sokka se sintiera mal, de repente un clima muy tenso se estableció a su alrededor, si esto continuaba así, todos terminarían heridos.

-Katara, ella también era mi madre... pero creo que Aang tiene razón-dijo Sokka tratando de suavizar la conversación, pero no pareció funcionar.

-¿Entonces no la amaste como yo lo hacía?-su voz era tan áspera y seca que Aang dio un paso atrás, Sokka miró a la maestra agua a los ojos y gritó su nombre en un intento de traerla de vuelta a la realidad, pero Katara simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Los monjes solían decir que la venganza es como una serpiente de dos cabezas. Mientras observas morir a tu enemigo, terminas envenenándote a ti mismo-dijo Aang, no estaba seguro de quién dijo eso, pero sintió que comenzaba a ser traicionado y que se estaba quedando fuera de esa conversación.

-Eso es lindo, pero esto no es un preescolar del Templo Aire. Es la vida real-le dijo Zuko, Aang miró al maestro fuego y pudo notar un cambio en sus ojos, había herido al menor, Zuko lo sabía y se culpaba a sí mismo, todo fue culpa suya, solo él sabía como lastimar los sentimientos del maestro aire, incluso cuando estaba intentando de ayudar a su amiga solo para ganar su aceptación y poder pasar más tiempo con el joven Avatar sin tener que estar pensando que lo iban a matar o capturar. Aang trató de convencer a Katara de elegir el perdón en lugar de la venganza solo para que ella le dijera que perdonar al hombre que mató a su madre era imposible.

* * *

Era tarde esa noche, pasada la medianoche para ser exactos, Aang y Sokka estaban ocultos en las sombras esperando a Zuko y a Katara, Aang sabía que vendrían, luego los vio, ambos estaban usando ropas negras con máscaras cubriendo la mitad de sus rostros, el joven Avatar y el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur saltaron por encima de las rocas en donde estaban escondidos.

-Entonces ¿vas a llevarte a Appa de todas formas?-le preguntó Aang.

-Sí-respondió Katara severamente.

-Está bien, porque te perdono… ¿eso te dio alguna idea?

-No trates de detenernos.

-No estaba planeando hacerlo. Este es un viaje que tu debes hacer, debes enfrentar a este hombre-le dijo Aang, Katara asintió en respuesta con una mirada severa y fría en su rostro y luego se subió a la cabeza de Appa-pero, cuando lo hagas, por favor no elijas la venganza, deja salir tu ira, déjala ir y luego perdónalo-

-Está bien, nos aseguraremos de hacer eso, gurú buenito-dijo Zuko burlonamente, Aang se sintió enojado y molesto cuando el maestro fuego le dijo aquello, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Katara le agradeció por su comprensión y enseguida levantaron vuelo.

-¿Sabes? eres demasiado sabio para ser un niño-lo felicitó Sokka.

-Gracias, Sokka.

-Por lo general, es odioso, pero en este momento estoy impresionado.

-Aprecio eso-le dijo Aang con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-Entonces… ¿me prestarías a Momo por una semana?-le preguntó Sokka.

-¿Para qué necesitas a Momo?-respondió Aang, el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur se encogió de hombros y tarareó como respuesta.

-¿No sé? tal vez necesito algo de compañía.

Aang suspiró y regresó a su tienda, se sentó en su cama y se preparó para dormir, se quitó sus pantalones y se metió debajo de la manta, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no pudo, su mente estaba acelerada. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el comentario sarcástico de Zuko que aún se sentía frío y molesto, lo que solo le hizo pensar que el maestro fuego estaba tratando de deshacerse de él y comenzar a mostrar interés en Katara.

-¡Ugh! ¡estoy exagerando todo esto! no necesito preocuparme por eso-se dijo a sí mismo-¡no necesito preocuparme por eso!-

-¿Preocuparte por qué?-preguntó Sokka mientras miraba dentro de la tienda de Aang-me alegra ver que todavía sigas despierto-

-Sokka, solo han pasado unos minutos desde que me fui a la cama. No me duermo tan rápido-le dijo Aang.

-Escucha, Aang… necesito hablar contigo.

-Está bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche romántica que había planeado con Suki? Ella nunca se presentó, creo que cuando Zuko entró en la tienda por accidente, se topó con Suki, ella se puso nerviosa y por esa razón simplemente… no vino.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Solo necesitas hacer algo diferente con ella, llevarla a la playa una noche, ver la puesta de sol o algo así, podrían cenar allí y estar a solas en algún lugar donde nadie pueda molestarlos, sería perfecto-sugirió Aang.

-Se oye bien… de acuerdo ¿podrías ayudarme a prepararlo todo para mañana?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias, Aang-dijo Sokka, estaba a punto de irse; sin embargo, algo lo hizo regresar-¿de qué no deberías preocuparte?-

-Zuko, se ha estado burlando de mi o ignorándome desde que habló con Katara. No sé porque se está comportando de esa manera, pero…

-Aang, estoy seguro de que no es nada. Solo está tratando de hacer que Katara, bueno, lo perdone. Apuesto a que solo está siguiéndole la corriente a Katara en lo que sea que ella quiera para hacerla feliz, y es por eso que en este momento estuvo ignorando todo lo que dijiste sobre olvidar y perdonar-respondió Sokka al joven Avatar.

-Eso se oyó casi como Zuko... ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre estas cosas?-le preguntó Aang al guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

-Sé cómo funcionaría una mente como la de Zuko, porque no es tan diferente a la mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó el maestro del aire un poco confundido.

-Actué de la misma manera cuando conocí a Suki en la isla Kyoshi y luego a la princesa Yue. Era terco y estaba confundido.

-Bien...-Aang sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros considerando que lo que su amigo decía que era cierto-supongo que no soy el único con una sabiduría molesta que ofrecer-Sokka se rió entre dientes y salió de la tienda, Aang se recostó en su cama, su mente ahora estaba en paz y pronto se sumió en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente, Aang se despertó con el aroma de los huevos y el pescado recién cocinados, el maestro aire se tapó la nariz ante la abrumadora esencia- _grandioso... carne_ -pensó.

Aang se vistió y salió de su tienda, vio a Suki saliendo de su tienda y la tienda de rocas de Toph cayó con un estruendoso ¡SLAM!

-¿Eso es… *sniff* el desayuno lo que huelo?-preguntó Toph mientras se levantaba del suelo, caminó hacia la fogata donde Sokka estaba cocinando los huevos en una piedra plana-me parece que están quemados-

-¿Qué? no ¡no es eso! solo los puse… en serio ¿por qué sientes la necesidad de hacerme quedar mal?

-No tengo la razón, si te soy sincera-respondió la maestra tierra, Sokka la miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a concentrarse en cocinar, Suki se acercó a la fogata.

-No te preocupes, Toph-dijo Suki-para mí eso se ve delicioso-

Sokka terminó de cocinar, puso los huevos y el pescado en otra piedra plana y comenzaron a comer.

-Ten, Aang. Sé que no comes carne, así que conseguí un poco de fruta-dijo Sokka mientras se acercaba a su bolsa y la levantaba del suelo, metió la mano dentro de ella-¿por qué esta fruta está tan peluda?-revolvió la bolsa y sacó a Momo que estaba masticando una manzana-¡Momo! ¡¿qué estás haciendo en mi bolsa?!-Momo miró a Sokka y chilló, el grupo solo se echó a reír y terminó de desayunar, luego, Sokka miró a Aang quien asintió con la cabeza, era hora de comenzar con la sorpresa para Suki-parece que necesitaremos más lena, Aang y yo iremos a buscar más, volveremos pronto-

Ambos se dirigieron a un bosque en las afueras del campamento.

-Bien ¿qué necesitamos?-le preguntó Aang.

-Ya conseguí un poco de pescado y compré fideos en una aldea cercana. Ahora, todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de madera para una pequeña fogata, algo de fruta y unas flores.

-¿Flores?

-Sí, quería darle algunas flores a Suki y pensé que deberíamos hacer como un almuerzo campestre-sugirió Sokka, el maestro aire no cuestionó y simplemente se río ante lo que dijo su amigo. Comenzaron a recolectar lo que necesitaban, llevaron todo a la playa y empezaron a montar el escenario para la cita, Aang uso su tierra-control para hacer una pequeña mesa, prepararon la fogata y la comida. Al terminar de hacer todo esto, ambos volvieron al bosque a recoger más leña para llevar al campamento, eran casi las once para cuando regresaron.

-¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?-preguntó Toph.

-Tuvimos problemas para encontrar la, eh… ¿madera correcta?-dijo Sokka tratando de esconder lo que habían estado haciendo en realidad.

-¿La madera correcta?-preguntó Suki de forma incrédula-está bien ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? y quiero saber la verdad-

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás-dijo Sokka con una sonrisa, Suki accedió y Aang los observó irse caminando hasta la playa donde habían preparado todo para la cita.

-Espero que esto te ayude, Sokka-pensó el joven maestro aire.

-¿A dónde van ahora?-le preguntó la maestra tierra. Aang esperó a que Sokka y Suki estuvieran lejos de su vista para poder hablar con su amiga.

-Van a tener un almuerzo romántico-respondió encogiéndose de hombros, fue lo único que le pudo decir y en lo único en que podía pensar.

-Hmm, eso se oye como a que van a pasar un buen rato-comentó Toph con voz monótona.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-le preguntó Aang.

-Quiero estirar los dedos de los pies, pero no creo que quieras estar cerca para ver eso.

-Ok, entonces… voy a encontrar otra cosa que hacer… lejos de aquí-respondió el joven Avatar, de todos modos, eso era algo que no necesitaba observar de cerca. Caminó hacia la playa y se recostó en la arena, estaba completamente aislado y solo, rodeado de altos riscos y piedras, se quitó su túnica junto con sus pantalones y se recostó bajo el sol, cerró los ojos para relajarse y comenzó a pensar en Zuko, no pudo evitar pensar en ambos teniendo sexo, permaneció allí, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que su ropa interior comenzaba a tornarse incómoda.

Aang tomó su ropa interior y la deslizó hacia abajo, miró detenidamente su miembro y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo, el toque fue suave pero agradable, apretó la mandíbula para contener un gemido apenas su mano tocó la sensible piel, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, estaba tan excitado que ese simple toque fue más que suficiente para dejarlo con ganas de más, por lo que comenzó a frotar su miembro mientras movía su mano con más rapidez, arqueó la espalda ante la sensación de alivio indescriptible, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió suavemente. El joven Avatar comenzó a imaginar a Zuko succionando su miembro, luego comenzó a expandir su estrecha entrada, podía sentir el calor de su semen dentro de él mientras lo penetraba sin control, simplemente no podía detenerse, cada vez que sentía que su rostro ardía de calor era más que seguro de que estaba a punto de correrse; sin embargo, se detuvo por un momento, se acomodó y comenzó de nuevo, prologando su placer por mucho más tiempo. El calor sexual era tan espeso, y su erección estaba tan dura y necesitada que la tensión comenzó a doler, solo quería sentirse bien y su mano se sentía bien, últimamente los impulsos eran tan fuertes que apenas podía soportarlos, el placer finalmente lo llevó a su limite y el menor se corrió manchando su pecho y su rostro al tiempo que algunas gotas de su esencia caían lentamente por su propia mano.

Aang llevó la cálida y pegajosa sustancia a su boca y la lamió, fingiendo que era Zuko quien se la daba, después de esto, se limpió y comenzó a vestirse, se levantó de la arena y miró al cielo, el sol ya casi se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la playa pero para él tan solo habían pasado un par de minutos. Miró hacia las nubes por un momento, vio que algo se movía y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Esos no son…?-Aang saltó a un árbol y miró hacia el horizonte-¡Appa! ¡ya volvieron!-Appa aterrizó cerca de las tiendas instaladas en el área del campamento-wow, ese fue un viaje rápido-

El maestro aire elevó la vista para encontrarse con Zuko pero no vio a Katara por ninguna parte, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a la maestra agua, así que apenas Appa aterrizó, Zuko bajó de un salto y Aang corrió hacia él para preguntarle que pasó con la chica.

-Ya sé lo que vas a preguntarme-lo interrumpió Zuko antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo-Katara está en la casa de playa de mi familia en la isla Ember, tráelos a todos, podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que llegue el cometa-

Aang sonrió y asintió, fue a buscar a Sokka y Suki, cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, los encontró besándose frente al fuego por lo que el joven maestro aire tosió disimuladamente para llamar su atención.

-¡Oh, Aang! ¿cuál es el problema?-preguntó Sokka.

-Zuko ha regresado y nos vamos a quedar en su casa de playa en la isla Ember-le dijo el joven maestro aire.

-¡Excelente!-el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Suki se levantaron del suelo y caminaron de regreso al campamento, Sokka desvió la mirada para ver a Aang.

-Así que… ¿cómo estuvo?-preguntó Aang.

-¡Genial! pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Me alegra haber escuchado eso.

Ambos retomaron su caminata hacia el campamento, Sokka se volteó para comprobar que nadie los estuviera mirando y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Aang-le dijo con una sonrisa, Aang asintió como respuesta.

Llegaron al campamento encontrándose con los demás empacando sus pertenencias, por lo que ambos se ofrecieron a ayudar al resto del equipo Avatar a terminar de empacar, cargar los suministros en la silla de montar de Appa y volaron hacia la isla Ember, Aang se sentó frente a Zuko quien le estaba indicando a dónde debían ir, el joven maestro aire se reclinó contra Zuko y lo miró, ambos sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, estaban felices de estar juntos otra vez, Aang sabía que Zuko aún lo amaba y todas sus preocupaciones por el maestro fuego desaparecieron.

Después de volar durante unos minutos, Appa aterrizó en la arena, frente a la enorme casa.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche y Zuko se estaba preparando para dormir cuando Aang abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, el maestro fuego no lo notó al principio por lo que se volteó para verlo.

-Esta solía ser mi habitación cuando mi familia venía aquí cada verano. Jugaba con mi tío y mi primo en la playa, todo era tan tranquilo en aquel entonces…

Aang lo miró y sonrió, por unos segundos ninguno de ellos habló hasta que el joven Avatar decidió hablar para romper la tensión que había entre ellos.

-¿Gurú buenito?-le preguntó Aang al maestro fuego después de una larga pausa.

-Sí, lamento eso. Solo estaba…

-¿Siguiéndole a corriente a Katara para que estuviera feliz?-lo interrumpió Aang.

-Más bien, para evitar que me lanzara fuera de Appa en pleno vuelo pero ¿cómo lo supiste?-le preguntó Zuko al joven maestro aire un poco confundido.

-Suerte, supongo-Zuko sonrió y se sentó en la cama, Aang se acercó y se sentó a su lado-creo que deberíamos prepararnos para ir a dormir-Aang comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Zuko retiró las mantas y también comenzó a desvestirse, se acostaron uno junto al otro. Zuko apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acercó a Aang-te extrañe anoche-

-Yo también te extrañe-dijo Zuko mientras miraba fijamente los ojos grises del Avatar, se movió hacia adelante y besó a Aang por un largo rato, eso era lo que había extrañado, lo que estaba necesitando, tras separarse del beso, Zuko recostó su espalda contra la almohada y el joven Avatar se acomodó en su pecho mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Zuko y su respiración relajada, el maestro fuego miró a Aang, éste ya estaba dormido, continuó acariciando su espalda, trazando sus dedos en la cicatriz que el menor recibió cuando Azula lo atacó con su rayo, no quería pensar en ese trágico momento de su vida, solo se quedó allí, acariciando la espalda de Aang hasta que él también fue alcanzado por el sueño y se quedó dormido.


	17. Capítulo XVI: Los actores de la Isla Ember [+18]

Era un nuevo día en la casa de playa del Señor del Fuego, Aang y Zuko continuaron con su entrenamiento de fuego-control mientras Katara y Toph (quienes ahora vestían sus conjuntos robados de la Nación del Fuego), los observaban. Ambos, maestro aire y fuego, estuvieron entrenando por una larga hora pero, como siempre, parecía que nunca se cansarían de hacer eso, la conexión entre los dos se hacía más fuerte con cada flama lanzada, y la armonía y la sincronía eran perfectas, tal como las habían aprendido. Los movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, pero a la vez eran realizados con cuidado y afecto, cualquiera que se detuviera a observarlos, se sorprendería de la armonía que esos dos compartían, peleaban casi como si estuvieran bailando y se miraban como si estuvieran mirando el reflejo de un espejo, era uno de los pocos momentos donde podían ser ellos mismos sin correr el riesgo de temer a compartir dicha conexión o de llegar a ser descubiertos.

El entrenamiento fue duro y cuando se dieron la oportunidad de tomar un respiro, se miraron el uno al otro y se agradecieron en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

-¿No es extraño que nos estemos escondiendo en la casa del Señor del Fuego?-preguntó Katara mirando a Toph, quien estaba recostada en el frío suelo de piedra, sus ciegos ojos cerrados y ambas manos colocadas debajo de su cabeza.

-Te dije que mi padre no ha venido aquí desde que nuestra familia está relativamente feliz-respondió Zuko a la maestra agua mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla-y eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, este sería el último lugar donde nos buscaría-le entregó un vaso de agua a Aang quien lo tomó y bebió todo el contenido.

-Ustedes no van a creer esto. Hay una obra de teatro sobre nosotros-dijo Sokka apenas él y Suki regresaron a la casa y caminaban hacia sus amigos.

-Estábamos en la aldea y encontramos este póster-dijo Suki con entusiasmo mostrando el póster en la mano de Sokka.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Katara mientras se acercaba a apreciar aquel póster, al igual que Aang.

-Escuchen esto-dijo Sokka mientras comenzaba a leer-"El Niño en el Iceberg" es una nueva producción del aclamado escritor Puan Tin, quien viajó por el mundo recolectando información sobre el Avatar, desde el helado Polo Sur hasta el corazón de Ba Sing Se. Sus fuentes incluyen nómadas cantantes, piratas, prisioneros de guerra y un conocido comerciante de coles-

-Traido a ustedes por los aclamados actores de la isla Ember-continuó leyendo Suki, una vez que terminaron, Zuko soltó un suspiró quejumbroso.

-Mi madre solía llevarnos a verlos-dijo Zuko con una postura que denotaba cansancio pero que en realidad solo quería expresar que estaba aburrido-matan "Amor entre Dragones" todos los años-

-Sokka ¿tú crees que es una buena idea que asistamos a una obra sobre nosotros?-preguntó Katara mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su hermano y la guerrera Kyoshi junto a él.

-Oh, vamos ¿un día en el teatro? es la clase de tonterías que he estado extrañando-insistió Sokka mientras observaba a los demás integrantes del grupo con una enorme sonrisa.

El equipo Avatar no pudo oponerse a la insistencia del guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, por lo que fueron al teatro más tarde esa misma noche. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron que había muchas personas listas para asistir al show, Aang tuvo que usar un sombrero en la cabeza para esconder sus tatuajes de flechas y Zuko una capa oscura para esconder la cicatriz en su rostro, el maestro fuego siguió al grupo mientras subían las escaleras hacia un balcón que estaba desocupado, llegaron al balcón sin que muchas personas los miraran de cerca, pero Zuko tuvo que ajustar un poco más la capucha de su capa con esperanza de que no lo notaran, Katara lo miró mientras se movían hacia las filas de asientos de los cuales estaba compuesto su balcón, y movió la cabeza para indicarle donde debía sentarse… entre ella y Aang. Zuko sintió un pequeño estimulo de ansiedad burbujear dentro de él ante la idea de sentarse cerca del niño aunque sea por unas horas, pero Aang, bueno, él no estaba con el mismo pensamiento, trató de sentarse al lado de Katara porque quería ver la obra con su amiga, pero Zuko se le adelantó y se sentó primero dejando al joven Avatar un poco decepcionado.

-Hey, uh… yo quería sentarme allí-dijo Aang decepcionado.

-Solo siéntate junto a mi ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pero solo quería… está bien.

Aang no discutió más y se sentó al lado del maestro fuego, Zuko, por otro lado, tuvo que contener el impulso de rodear con su brazo el hombro de Aang como Sokka lo estaba haciendo con Suki.

-¿Por qué estamos sentados en el sector de hemorragias nasales?-dijo Toph quejándose de la elección de los asientos-mis pies no pueden ver nada desde aquí-

-No te preocupes, le diré a tus pies lo que está pasando-le dijo Katara.

Las luces se apagaron y la obra comenzó con Sokka y Katara en una canoa, los verdaderos Sokka y Katara se emocionan al ver esto, la actriz que interpreta a Katara da un largo discurso sobre la esperanza mientras el actor que interpreta a Sokka hace bromas sobre lo hambriento que está, para decepción de los verdaderos Sokka y Katara. Se encuentran con un iceberg con un muñeco de Aang dentro, la actriz de Katara usa su "agua-control" para liberarlo, apenas el actor real sale a la superficie, Aang se sorprende al ver que una chica lo está interpretando, los actores se dan cuenta de que Aang es el Avatar y de paso, Appa emerge del iceberg diseñado de manera similar a un dragón chino. La actriz que interpreta a Aang es insoportablemente alegre y entusiasta, además de que le gusta jugarle bromas pesadas a todos irritando al verdadero Aang, para diversión de Toph.

La siguiente escena muestra a los actores de Zuko e Iroh navegando en el océano, el actor que interpreta a Iroh es muy bajo y gordo, mientras que el actor que interpreta a Zuko tiene una mascara de cicatriz en el ojo incorrecto, el actor de Iroh le sugiere a Zuko que coma un poco de pastel, pero éste último dice que no tiene tiempo, que debe recuperar su honor al encontrar al Avatar.

-Me hicieron totalmente rígido y sin sentido del humor-comentó Zuko un poco molesto.

-En realidad, creo que ese actor está bastante acertado-bromeó Katara.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-le preguntó el maestro fuego aún molesto con el patético desempeño que hacía el actor sobre sí mismo.

La obra transcurre resumiendo de forma muy satírica todas las aventuras que el equipo Avatar vivió en el Libro Uno: Agua, Aang encuentra a Momo (retratado con un títere de calcetín) en el Templo Aire del Sur, quien al moverlo le dice a la audiencia "¡Hola a todos! ¡los amo!", el actor de Sokka vestido como guerrera Kyoshi, se acerca y le pregunta a la actriz que interpreta a Suki si ese vestido hace que se le vea gordo el trasero lo que avergüenza al verdadero Sokka y hace reír un poco a Suki. En la escena que representa la ciudad de Omashu, el Rey Bumi desafía a Aang a salvar a Katara y a Sokka, y la actriz de Katara se desmaya por la presión, en la siguiente escena, se ven a los piratas atacando al equipo Avatar para recuperar el pergamino de agua-control.

-¿Por qué tuviste que robar ese pergamino de agua-control?-le preguntó el actor de Sokka a la actriz de Katara mientras caminaba a pasos de gallina.

-¡Simplemente me dio mucha esperanza!-exclamó la mujer entre sollozos mientras sostenía un tubo de cartón pintado para que parezca el pergamino de agua-control, ese comentario solo ofendió más a Katara.

Luego, la escena cambió hasta el momento en que Aang es capturado y llevado a la fortaleza de Zhao como prisionero, solo que en lugar de ser Zhao quien lo capturó, en esa obra era Zuko.

-¡El Avatar es mío!-exclamó el actor de Zuko elevando sus brazos al cielo-espera ¿quién está ahí?-

-Soy el Espíritu Azul, la amenaza de la Nación del Fuego, estoy aquí para rescatar al Avatar-exclamó el Espíritu Azul mientras aparecía en escena para salvar a un capturado Aang, no sin antes tener una pequeña batalla con el actor de Zuko quien al verse derrotado, sale corriendo de allí.

-¡Mi héroe~!-exclama la actriz de Aang con un tono enamoradizo y salta sobre su cabeza para posteriormente abandonar el escenario, esto solo hizo que Aang y Zuko se sintieran un poco incómodos al tiempo que desviaban las miradas por la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento, por favor ¿acaso se veía tan obvio?

Jet destruye una aldea invocando una inundación solo para complacer a Katara, quien al parecer está locamente enamorada de él.

Sokka y la princesa Yue se besan en el Polo Norte, y Sokka sospecha que ella cenó pescado en escabeche debido a su mal aliento. Yue se despide de él, ya que tiene importantes "deberes lunares" que atender y asciende al cielo, confirmando después que efectivamente, sí, comió pescado en escabeche. Esta escena hace que el verdadero Sokka derrame lágrimas, Suki, por otro lado, no podía creer que Sokka hubiera besado al espíritu de la Luna.

La actriz de Aang, vestida con un traje de pez koi azul, pisotea y patea unos pequeños modelos de barcos de la Nación del Fuego que eran movidos por unas cuerdas en el suelo al tiempo que sujetaba un muñeco de Zhao en su mano y lo sacudía con fuerza.

-¡El Avatar ha vuelto para salvar el día! ¡yaaaay!-gritó con entusiasmo, apenas cayó el telón concluyendo así la primera parte de la obra, el público, incluyendo Toph, aplaudió y gritó eufórico, mientras que el equipo Avatar gruñó molesto por la mala interpretación.

Luego de ver esa penosa parte de la obra, el equipo Avatar salió para el intermedio, todos disgustados y avergonzados por la forma en que fueron retratados.

-Hasta ahora, este intermedio es la mejor parte de la obra-comentó Sokka bajando las escaleras con una bolsa de carne seca y tomó asiento junto a Suki-el dramaturgo cree que soy un idiota que hace chistes malos sobre comida todo el tiempo-

-Sí, haces chistes malos pero de muchos otros temas-le dijo Suki al guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Al menos el actor de Sokka se parece a ti-dijo Aang tratando de encontrar el lado positivo de la obra cuando no había nada bueno que resaltar-la mujer que interpretó al Avatar no se parece en nada a mi-

-No lo sé. Estás más en contacto con tu lado femenino que la mayoría de los chicos-comentó Toph encogiéndose de hombros, Aang desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y tuvo que reconocer que la maestra tierra tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Relájate, Aang. No son representaciones precisas-dijo Katara intentando levantarle el ánimo-no es como si yo fuera una predicadora llorona que no puede evitar dar exagerados discursos sobre la esperanza todo el tiempo-la maestra agua se calló al ver que todos sus amigos, incluyendo su hermano, la miraban un poco extrañados-¿qué?-

-Sí, esa no eras tú en absoluto-dijo Aang apoyando el comentario de su amiga mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la escalera.

-Escuchen amigos, el dramaturgo hizo su investigación. Sé que duele, pero lo que están viendo en el escenario es la verdad-dijo Toph.

Regresaron para ver el segundo acto, comenzó con ellos tratando de encontrar un maestro tierra-control para Aang, la verdadera Toph se percata de que este era el momento de su aparición y se emociona, el falso Toph aparece como un hombre extremadamente fornido, lo que sorprende a todos, aunque Zuko se muestra un poco aturdido ante la aparición.

-Bueno, Toph, lo que acabas de oír es la verdad. Te duele ¿no es así?-dijo Katara intentando burlarse de la maestra tierra, pero Toph en lugar de sentirse herida o avergonzada, estaba muy satisfecha con su interpretación.

-¿Estás bromeando? No lo habría elegido de otra forma-exclamó la maestra tierra mientras se reía-al menos no es una chica voladora y calva-

En vez de usar sus pies para ver y sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, el actor de Toph emite una onda sónica a base de gritos, rápidamente grita aturdiendo a todos en la audiencia, los que los deja un poco conmocionados. Toph, sin embargo, luce una gran sonrisa demostrando lo deleitada que estaba con su personaje. La obra continúa mostrando a Zuko e Iroh tomando caminos separados porque Iroh piensa que el cabello de su sobrino es "demasiado largo", más tarde, se puede ver a todos arrinconando a la princesa Azula quien escapa con suerte engañando a Zuko y a los demás para que miraran al cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo la actriz de Azula mientras señalaba al cielo-¡creo que ese es tu honor!-

-¡Escapó! Pero ¿cómo?-exclamó la actriz de Katara mientras miraba a la audiencia.

En la siguiente escena, Azula y Aang pelean sobre un taladro, lo que hace que el público se duerma de aburrimiento. Luego la obra muestra a Jet siendo hipnotizado para atacar a Aang por el Rey Tierra pero es aplastado por una roca de papel mache, el verdadero Zuko se muestra un poco impactado por la revelación.

-¿Jet acaba de morir?-le preguntó Zuko a Sokka sentado detrás de él.

-Meh, eso nunca lo sabremos-respondió Sokka despreocupadamente.

La siguiente escena de la obra muestra a Zuko y Katara encarcelados en las catacumbas de cristal, la actriz de Katara empieza a coquetear con el actor de Zuko haciendo que sus respectivas contrapartes se sintieran un poco incomodos ya que no fue así como pasó y esto los obliga a alejarse un poco. Aang no pudo resistir más y salió del teatro, aunque creía las palabras del maestro fuego, no era capaz de aceptar que eso no sucedió en realidad, únicamente mencionaron el hecho de que Katara era la "chica del Avatar" y que a Zuko no le interesaba Aang en lo más mínimo, podía ser una actuación pero el dolor que sentía dentro de sí era muy real. Luego de que todos salieran del teatro, el grupo se sentó en uno de los pasillos para descansar de la pesadilla y esperar a que el intermedio terminara, Sokka y Suki estaban discutiendo mientras que Zuko estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Aang?-preguntó Zuko desde su lugar en el suelo.

-Salió a comprarme unos snacks hace diez minutos y sigo esperando-respondió Sokka poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de impaciencia y aburrimiento, Zuko desvió su mirada hacia Katara.

-No te preocupes, revisaré afuera-le dijo la maestra agua.

-No, déjame ir. Algo me dice que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto-le dijo Zuko, se levantó del suelo y fue a tras el menor. Apenas llegó al porche, encontró a Aang muy molesto por lo sucedido en la obra, apoyándose contra el barandal mirando al mar-oye ¿está todo bien?-

-No, no está bien-le dijo Aang mientras miraba al maestro fuego a los ojos-odié esa escena-se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

-Se que suena horrible, pero creo que estás exagerando-le dijo Zuko intentando calmar al niño.

-¿Exagerando?-el joven Avatar se giró para mirarlo-si mi chakra no estuviera bloqueado, probablemente estaría en el estado Avatar-

Claramente estaba molesto y Zuko se dio cuenta de ello, pero intentó mantener la calma, se acercó al niño y se puso de pie a su lado, apoyando su pecho contra el barandal del porche.

-Sé que estás molesto, pero yo también. Te entiendo.

-¿Por qué razón estás tan molesto?-le preguntó Aang mirándolo fijamente.

-Para mí, están mostrando todos los errores de mi vida y me los echan en cara-respondió Zuko bajando la mirada, miró la playa iluminada por la luna, la cual brillaba en el cielo nocturno-mi tío… él siempre estuvo a mi lado, incluso cuando las cosas estaban mal, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, me enseño muchas cosas ¿y cómo se lo agradecí?-el maestro fuego elevó su mirada-clavando una daga en su espalda, ese fue mi mayor error y es posible que nunca pueda redimirme-

Ambos volvieron a contemplar las olas del mar, todo parecía estar tan tranquilo y calmado, pero sus corazones estaban afligidos y adoloridos.

-Zuko… déjame preguntarte algo ¿era cierto lo que dijiste allá?

-¿En dónde? ¿de qué estás hablando?

-En el escenario, escuche a ese actor tuyo decir que yo no significaba nada para ti y que no sientes lo mismo por mi-Aang volvió a mirarlo, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Nunca dije eso, fue ese actor quien lo dijo-respondió Zuko, ahora comprendía la molestia del menor.

-Pero es cierto ¿no? quiero decir, tu y yo nos abrazamos y besamos en el día de la invasión y creí que después de eso todo estaría bien entre nosotros y estaríamos juntos. Especialmente cuando traicionaste a tu familia, a tu nación y te uniste a nuestro equipo-dijo el joven Avatar, la expresión en su rostro se estaba tornando cada vez más y más triste-pero eso no sucedió, no estamos juntos… al menos no de la forma que yo quiero-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Zuko sin entender lo que Aang le estaba diciendo, el menor bajó la cabeza nuevamente apretando los puños fuertemente, miró al maestro fuego y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Zuko. Te amo tanto que no puedo dejarte ir, no importa cuanto lo intente-dijo Aang mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del maestro fuego-y quiero que estemos juntos pero no solo como amigos, sino también como… como novios-

Zuko no habló, solo permaneció en silencio al recibir el abrazo del joven maestro aire, luego reaccionó y correspondió el abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor con fuerza en un intento por mantenerlo cerca de él todo el tiempo posible.

-Sabes que nadie ha sospechado de nosotros-dijo Zuko mientras reconfortaba al niño-hay personas que se preocupan por ti y te cuidan, incluso Katara ha hecho todo lo posible para que estemos juntos, en resumen, sabes exactamente como me siento por ti, ya te dije que yo te…-se detuvo por un segundo pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación y finalmente encontró las palabras adecuadas-que tú me gustas, pero creo que ahora no es el momento de comenzar una relación, estamos en una guerra y cuando te enfrentes a mi padre no quiero que te quedes a mi lado o te preguntes si estoy bien, pero, como ahora estoy bien, siempre debe haber una promesa involucrada-

-¿Me prometes que no morirás en la guerra? ¿o que si yo muero serás feliz con alguien más?-preguntó Aang, los celos y el miedo a perderlo eran más fuertes que nunca.

-No-dijo Zuko, algo que hizo que el menor frunciera el ceño pero el maestro fuego se rió de su irritación-no puedo prometerte eso porque… cuando la guerra termine, y si ganas, quiero que estés a mi lado ya sea como mi amigo, mi novio o… mi esposo, honestamente no me importa-

Los ojos grises del joven Avatar se abrieron y brillaron, si hubiera elegido a Katara para quedarse a su lado, sabía que algo así nunca sucedería, pero con Zuko era diferente, sentía que era la persona adecuada para él.

-¿El Príncipe Zuko, hijo del Señor del Fuego Ozai casado con el Avatar?-dijo Aang, no podía creerlo, si alguien más escuchara eso, pensaría que la idea sonaba loca pero era el tipo de locura que solo a Aang le encantaría cometer.

-Sé que se oye loco y que sería un escándalo, pero me encanta ser el centro de atención-respondió Zuko mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Aang, pudo ver un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas-pero, claro, solo si tu aceptas mi propuesta-se acercó y cerró la distancia besando al pequeño monje, fue un beso dulce y un poco húmedo, cuando se separaron vio el rostro de Aang teñirse por completo de rojo-bueno, voy a entrar, nos vemos adentro. Me alegra que hayamos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros-

Y así, Zuko le dio la espalda y se fue, sintiendo su propia cara calentarse y ponerse roja.

-Soy un idiota apasionado-dijo Aang, recogió su sombrero del suelo y se lo puso en la cabeza, volvió al teatro y se sentó junto a Zuko, Katara se había ido y ahora estaba sentada al lado de Sokka y Suki, todo el grupo había entrado para ver esa pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

-Viejo ¡esa obra fue horrible!-se quejó Sokka una vez que salieron del teatro. Todos habían salido de allí con un mal sabor de boca, al final la obra resultó no ser más que una gran sátira de todos sus errores y para el último acto, la batalla final contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai había salido mal, todos sus planes habían fallado, Zuko murió peleando contra su hermana, Aang murió enfrentando a Ozai y la Nación del Fuego ganaba la guerra.

-Todas sus obras son así-respondió Zuko mientras se abría paso por el empinado sendero que conducía a la casa de playa, Aang caminaba cerca de él mirando el suelo.

El grupo entró en la casa haciendo ruido y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Aang siguió a Zuko sin dejar de mirar al suelo y sin prestar atención en donde estaba, en eso, Zuko se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡Oof!-jadeó Aang cuando tropezó con Zuko y cayó de espaldas al suelo-¿qué no...?-al ver que estaban en casa, se detuvo, no tenía idea de dónde estaba hasta ese momento.

-¿Estás bien, Aang?-preguntó Zuko-te veías bastante distraído desde que salimos del teatro-

-No ¿yo? ¿distraído? ¡estoy bien! ¡en serio!-respondió el maestro aire, pero la mirada en el rostro del maestro fuego le mostró que no creía en nada de lo que decía-¿a quién estoy engañando? No, no estoy bien… al menos no del todo-

-¿Cuál es el…?

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacerlo?-lo interrumpió el joven Avatar-el destino del mundo cae sobre mis hombros pero no sé si pueda hacer esto-

-Aang.

-¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente poderoso?

-Aang, yo…

-Y no estoy seguro de que pueda vencer al Señor del Fuego y mucho menos quitarle la vi…

-¡AANG, ESCÚCHAME!-gritó Zuko haciendo callar al menor, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, Zuko se sentó a su lado con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Aang-necesitas relajarte, cuanto más te preocupes, menos confianza tendrás. No puedes rendirte para entrar en la desesperación, debes tener esperanza-Aang miró a Zuko con lágrimas en los ojos y colapsó sobre el maestro fuego, sujetando con fuerza su túnica, Zuko se sobresaltó al principio, pero lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Aang y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Después de unos minutos, Aang consiguió calmarse-todo estará bien-elevó el rostro del menor para verlo a los ojos-no tienes que hacer esto solo, me tienes a mí, a Katara, Sokka, Toph y Suki para ayudarte. No tienes por qué hacer esto solo-

Zuko se sintió un poco tonto por ser tan… femenino, pero sabía que eso ayudaría a Aang y sabía que lo que decía era verdad.

-Gracias, Zuko-dijo Aang mientras sonreía tímidamente y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del maestro fuego, Zuko sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Aang, al separarse, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Necesitamos ir a la cama, tenemos mucho entrenamiento que hacer mañana y debemos levantarnos al amanecer-Aang asintió y se levantó, se quitó la túnica negra pero se dejó puestos un par de pantalones ligeros, por lo general hacía frío aunque fuera una noche de verano. Zuko también se quitó su túnica y sintió que el aire frío le golpeaba el pecho-va a hacer mucho calor mañana-

Aang asintió sin tener ganas de mantener una conversación, estaba cansado y su cuerpo temblaba. Zuko retiró las mantas y luego ambos se subieron a la cama, apagó la lámpara y se recostó mirando al techo, quería dormir pero no podía hacerlo, su mirada se concentró en Aang quien, a su vez, se volteó para mirarlo, ambos se miraron y se rieron, Zuko puso su mano sobre el pecho de Aang y la acarició suavemente, ocasionalmente amasando la suave piel con sus nudillos, Aang aceptó que aquella mano cálida lo tocara, sus músculos se relajaron y pronto se quedó profundamente dormido; sin embargo, Zuko permaneció despierto por otra hora agonizante.

_Aang tiene que derrotar a mi padre, tiene que hacerlo o este mundo ya no existirá…_

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Zuko se dejó llevar por el ligero y cálido abrazo del sueño.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana comenzaron a aparecer a través de la ventana de la habitación, iluminándola con su suave luz dorada. Zuko sintió el intenso calor e inmediatamente despertó, se sentó y desvió la mirada hacia Aang quien no mostraba signos de vida a excepción de los constantes ascensos y descensos de su pecho al respirar, el maestro fuego bajó de un salto de la cama y se colocó una túnica ligera sabiendo que el calor de ese día sería insoportable, se acercó al lugar donde dormía el joven Avatar y lo sacudió suavemente, Aang se acurrucó contra la almohada, Zuko lo sacudió nuevamente y esta vez, el niño apartó sus manos y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Zuko estaba a punto de levantarlo de la cama a la fuerza pero tuvo una mejor idea, salió de la habitación y entró en la sala de estar, allí encontró a Sokka sentado frente a la chimenea y Katara estaba descansando en el sofá.

-Katara ¿puedes venir aquí por un segundo?-la maestra agua miró a Sokka quien se encogió de hombros, pero siguió a Zuko a la cocina de todos modos, donde tomó una jarra de agua y luego caminaron por el corredor hasta la puerta de su habitación-Aang se niega a despertar-le susurró-cuando le quite la almohada tu…-

-¿Le lanzo la jarra de agua?-terminó la oración con una sonrisa perversa, Zuko asintió y entraron en la habitación, el maestro fuego estaba parado detrás de Aang listo para quitarle la almohada de sus manos, levantó tres dedos y comenzó una cuenta regresiva silenciosa, tres... dos... uno... Zuko quito la almohada de las manos de Aang y se apartó del camino al tiempo que Katara le arrojaba el agua al menor, el agua fría le mojó el rostro y parte de su pecho.

-¡AAH! ¿QUÉ PASA?-Aang miró a su alrededor solo para encontrarse con Zuko doblándose de risa y a Katara de pie junto a él abrazándose en un esfuerzo por calmar en dolor en sus costillas por la risa, el maestro aire suspiró pesadamente-está bien, está bien. ya estoy despierto ¿ahora qué?-

-Ahora…-dijo Zuko al tiempo que su estómago dejaba escapar un fuerte gruñido-ahora vamos a desayunar-

Aang salió de la cama, se secó el agua del cuerpo, se vistió y siguió a Zuko y a Katara hasta la cocina.

Después de desayunar con el resto del equipo Avatar, ambos (maestro fuego y aire) salieron de la casa para continuar con su entrenamiento, pero Katara recordó algo importante que tenía que preguntarle al maestro fuego, así que salió y fue a buscarlos.

-Zuko, necesito preguntarte algo-lo llamó la maestra agua mientras Zuko y Aang dejaban de caminar para poder empezar con su entrenamiento, éste se volteó para mirarla-¿dónde está el mercado más cercano para conseguir suministros?-

-El único que conozco está en la isla Pyrus. Hay un ferry en el lado oeste de la isla que puede llevarte allí, es un viaje bastante largo. Si se van ahora, pueden tomar el ferry y regresar mañana por la mañana-le dijo Zuko.

-¡Genial! ¡gracias, Zuko! ¿ustedes necesitan algo?-preguntó ella sabiendo que no iban a volver hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Carne, por favor-dijo Zuko con un tono suplicante en la voz. Katara asintió y volvió a entrar a la casa para buscar a su hermano, a Suki y a Toph, Aang y Zuko retomaron su entrenamiento, haciendo practicas de fuego-control por un par de horas hasta que decidieron detenerse y regresar a la casa, el calor era increíblemente insoportable-¡hace tanto calor afuera!-lentamente, el maestro fuego se recostó en el suelo frío. Ambos, él y Aang, estaban empapados de sudor-¿qué podemos hacer para refrescarnos?-

Enseguida tuvieron una idea de que podían hacer para quitarse el calor de sus cuerpos, se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡LA PLAYA!-gritaron con entusiasmo, se cambiaron la ropa por los trajes de baño, tomaron un par de toallas y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la playa. Zuko arrojó las toallas y ambos corrieron hacia el océano, Aang se metió en las profundas aguas y se sumergió hasta desaparecer de la superficie, el agua estaba fría y agradable, Zuko flotaba justo debajo de la superficie, al darse cuenta de que Aang no estaba por ninguna parte, desesperado comenzó a buscarlo, pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor era agua y las olas que golpeaban violentamente contra su torso. De pronto, de la nada, Aang apareció detrás de él y lo lanzó al aire, el joven Avatar salió a la superficie para ver a Zuko caer al agua con un poderoso chapoteo, nadó hacia el maestro fuego mientras se reía.

-¡Eso fue por el rudo despertar de esta mañana!-dijo Aang riéndose, Zuko sonrió y se quitó el cabello mojado y enmarañado del rostro.

-Hey, Aang. Hay una pequeña isla no muy lejos de aquí, solía nadar por ahí cuando era niño, está perfectamente apartada-le dijo Zuko, Aang le sonrió.

-¡El último en llegar es un pez zorrillo podrido!-gritó Aang mientras se alejaba nadando de allí.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes dónde está!-le gritó Zuko detrás de él, suspiró y comenzó a nadar siguiéndolo. Finalmente lo alcanzó y se dirigieron a la isla.

Aang observó la pequeña isla, a través del pequeño matorral de palmeras y vegetación, pudo ver que del otro lado estaba el lado opuesto de la isla.

-Esta es una isla realmente pequeña-comentó Aang mientras se sentaba en la arena.

-Sí, pero lo bueno aquí es que nadie puede vernos-le dijo Zuko mientras sonreía y recostaba su cuerpo cansado en la arena.

-Entonces… solo estamos tu y yo aquí ¿no?-preguntó el joven Avatar con una sonrisa.

Inesperadamente, Aang se sentó en las piernas de Zuko, colocó sus manos en su pechó y masajeó la húmeda piel, el maestro fuego suspiró sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, su miembro palpitaba con anticipación y Aang sintió que sus pantalones comenzaban a ser una molestia, Zuko tomó a Aang por la cintura con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia él solo para besarlo tierna y (con el paso de los segundos) apasionadamente, los labios de Aang se separaron y la lengua del maestro fuego se introdujo rápidamente dentro de su boca, recorriendo la boca del joven Avatar, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse, jugar entre sí y la saliva se escurría de las comisuras del labio inferior de Aang, el menor jadeó y gimió, y se recostó en el pecho de Zuko sin romper el beso al tiempo que éste envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Aang mientras su pierna rozaba ligeramente su entrepierna haciendo que el joven Avatar dejara escapar un profundo gemido, algo que hizo sonreír al maestro fuego, pero luego se incorporando quedando él arriba. Zuko se sentó sobre Aang, besándolo con fiereza, se separaron solo por un momento jadeando por aire, luego, Aang envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del maestro fuego pasando sus dedos sus cabellos y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un ardiente beso. El joven Avatar continuó pasando sus manos por el cabello del maestro fuego y luego éstas descendieron por su espalda, movió a Zuko hacia arriba, haciendo que se incorporara ligeramente, pasó sus manos por sus pantalones rojo oscuro y lentamente se los quitó exponiendo su miembro, Aang envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Zuko, bajó su cabeza y colocó sus labios en la punta, presionándolos suavemente contra ésta, el maestro fuego gimió apenas su pene se deslizó en la cálida y húmeda boca del menor, lo que provocó que el maestro aire succionara más rápido y más fuerte, Zuko bajó la mirada nuevamente para poder verlo a los ojos, pudo ver que un ligero sonrojo había aparecido en el rostro de Aang, se veía tan adorable.

-Aang… por favor, no te detengas-rogó Zuko entre gemidos, Aang solo asintió y comenzó a succionar rápida y rítmicamente, disfrutando de los gemidos de placer de Zuko. El maestro fuego embistió su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, luego lo sacó y repitió sus penetraciones una y otra vez, sujetó con fuerza la parte posterior de la cabeza del niño penetrando el interior de su boca con más fuerza y profundidad, después de un par de embestidas, Zuko dio un fuerte gemido gutural y se corrió dentro de su boca. Aang tragó todo el semen que pudo, nunca había imaginado que el semen podría llegar a ser tan delicioso, el de Zuko era dulce pero también un poco ácido, después de tragar todo el semen que podía, Aang se tumbó en la arena suave, miró a Zuko con ojos que parecían rogarle que metiera la polla dentro de él. El maestro fuego no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Aang estaba de rodillas y le ofrecía su trasero para que lo follara, debía estar soñando, sí, solo eso era, un sueño, pero... si se trataba de un sueño, entonces no quería despertar nunca más y si de verdad se trataba de un sueño, entonces tenía que aprovecharlo antes de que despertara. Zuko se inclinó y le quitó los pantalones al joven Avatar, sabía bien lo que Aang quería pero a su vez quería prolongar su placer tanto como le fuera posible, por lo que el maestro fuego se inclinó, tomó el miembro de Aang y lo introdujo en su boca comenzando a mover su cabeza arriba abajo lamiendo de lado a lado, el maestro aire (ya excitado por haber tenido que estimular el miembro de su amante) se sintió abrumado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y pronto se corrió dentro de la boca de Zuko, quien se tragó su esencia gustoso y luego unió sus labios con los del niño en un brusco beso, Aang ya estaba cansado luego del intenso orgasmo que acababa de tener pero sabía que esto aún no había terminado-ponte de rodillas, Aang. Quiero probar algo diferente-Aang obedeció y se apoyó sobre sus manos y rodillas frente a su amante, Zuko tomó su erección posicionándola contra la entrada del menor y presionó la punta dentro de su estrecha entrada-¿estás listo para esto?-

Aang asintió y se relajó para poder acostumbrarse a la intromisión, una vez que vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado, Zuko introdujo su miembro por completo dentro de él, luego lo removió lentamente y repitió esta acción varias veces.

-Oh… Z-Zuko… m-más rápido, por favor…-dijo Aang gimiendo de puro placer al sentir que le quitaban su virginidad. Zuko aceleró sus embestidas, llegando a tocar un punto en especifico dentro del menor, las paredes internas de Aang se presionaron alrededor de su miembro creando una deliciosa fricción, Zuko llevó una mano al hombro del maestro aire mientras la otra trazaba su propio camino hacia su erección y comenzó a frotarla y jalarla, al tiempo que sus embestidas se tornaban más rápidas y certeras. Los gemidos de Aang inundaban sus oídos mientras gruñía y jadeaba, el placer se incrementaba cada vez más dentro de sus cuerpos, Zuko aceleró sus embestidas sintiendo la piel del menor chocar contra sus muslos. Después de algunas embestidas más intensas, ambos gimieron ruidosamente alcanzado el límite, Zuko se corrió dentro de Aang llenándolo con su esencia y Aang se corrió manchando la mano de su amante, tras unos minutos intentando regular sus respiraciones, el maestro fuego sacó su miembro de la entrada de Aang y se dirigieron a descansar bajo la sombra de las palmeras-oh… Zuko… eso fue increíble-logró decirle, Zuko lo miró y sonrió, el maestro aire se recostó en su pecho y éste se recargó contra una palmera, acariciando el pecho del menor-te amo-Zuko no respondió, simplemente se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su amor y continuó acariciando su pecho, en cuestión de minutos, Aang se quedó dormido. La tarde cayó lentamente en esa pequeña isla, las olas se movían con más calma que en la mañana, el sol se escondía detrás del mar reflejando sus rayos dorados en el agua, Aang y Zuko dormían cómodamente contra una palmera, abrazándose. Se hubieran quedado en esa posición durante unos minutos más, pero Zuko se despertó en algún punto de la tarde, desvió la mirada hacia su amante quien lo estaba abrazando con fuerza completamente desnudo.

-Aang-susurró Zuko suavemente en el oído de su amante mientras le acariciaba el pecho lentamente, Aang solo sonrió y se movió. Al maestro fuego le encantaba sentir su suave piel, miró hacia abajo notando que el niño ya estaba excitado, sonrió para sí mismo, Aang se removió en su lugar, miró a Zuko medio dormido y luego a su erección. Zuko no sabía por qué, pero no tenía duda de que quería complacer al maestro aire, así que, sin pensarlo, llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Aang y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, se sentó para descansar mejor su espalda contra la palmera, un brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Aang y el otro acariciaba su miembro. Aang dejó escapar un suave gemido, por alguna razón, su cuerpo flanqueó ante la sensación, aunque ya había dejado de ser nueva y diferente desde hacía rato, sus piernas trazaron surcos lentamente en la arena. De repente, su cuerpo se tensó, y pudo sentir a Zuko acariciando su miembro más rápido y más fuerte, el maestro aire arqueó su espalda, presionando su cabeza contra el pecho de su amante y sus pies se enterraron bajo la arena, gimió y suspiró mientras Zuko continuaba frotando su erección.

-¡Zuko! ¡más por favor!-exclamó Aang entre gemidos sabiendo que no se le negaría su petición. El joven Avatar quería correrse y quería hacerlo ahora, pero también quería que esas sensaciones se prolongaran un poco más, Zuko movió una de sus manos hacia la boca de Aang y lentamente introdujo su dedo índice, éste tomó su mano y comenzó a chupar el dígito, su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, su espalda se arqueó y su respiración se tornó pesada. La mano de Zuko se movía rápidamente por su miembro arriba y abajo. Aang nunca había hecho algo así y menos a un ritmo tan rápido, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, pero en lugar de arquear la espalda, se corrió y su semen lo ensució a él y a Zuko en el rostro, el resto cayó lentamente en la mano del maestro fuego. Zuko se lamió la mano, nunca se cansaría de probar el semen de Aang, el maestro aire se levantó y se sentó junto a Zuko, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-qué día tan increíble. Nunca lo olvidaré-

Zuko sonrió y lo besó una vez más, esta vez fue dulce y tiernamente. Tras separarse, se voltearon y se sentaron uno junto al otro para contemplar la puesta de sol, cuando la luz del sol comenzó a desvanecerse, se sumergieron en el agua fría y nadaron de regreso a casa. Una vez que llegaron a la orilla, caminaron con pasos agotados hacia la casa y se lavaron el agua salada de sus cuerpos, sus cuerpos estaban adoloridos y necesitaban descansar, así que después de lavarse se dirigieron a la habitación, se acomodaron en la cama y en cuestión de minutos estaban profundamente dormidos.


	18. Capítulo XVII: El cometa de Sozin, rey fénix.

Otro día más transcurría con normalidad en la casa de playa del Señor del Fuego, en tres días llegaría el cometa de Sozin y con eso se definiría de forma automática el destino y balance del mundo entero. Aang se levantó temprano para entrenar como lo hacía todos los días desde que el equipo Avatar llegó a la isla Ember, al salir, sus amigos ya estaban esperando sentados en las escaleras de piedra en la entrada de la casa y Zuko lo estaba esperando de pie, los dos se saludaron el uno al otro, Aang aún se mostraba avergonzado pero Zuko se mantenía rígido y serio, estaba más que listo para empezar con otro entrenamiento de fuego-control.

El entrenamiento comenzó y Aang estaba practicando su fuego-control mientras Zuko solo se limitaba a observarlo.

-Con más furia-dijo Zuko, esta vez se estaba tomando el entrenamiento demasiado en serio. La expresión del maestro aire también era rígida, como siempre, se tomo todo el entrenamiento con seriedad-imagínate golpeando el corazón de tu oponente-

-Agh-gruño Aang con frustración y volvió su mirada cansada hacia Zuko-¡lo estoy intentando!-

-Quiero escucharte rugir como un tigredillo-Aang abrió los brazos y dejó escapar un tímido rugido y el fuego apenas brotó de sus manos, desvió la mirada hacia Zuko quien tenía el ceño fruncido y le dio una sonrisa-eso se oye patético, dije rugido-habló irónicamente, quería liberar a la bestia salvaje dentro de Aang.

-ROAR-rugió Aang con fuerza y deseo, enormes olas de fuego salieron de sus manos y boca, una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en el rostro de Zuko, hasta que Katara apareció con jugo de melón para todos.

-¿Quién quiere un vaso de jugo de melón?-preguntó la maestra agua mientras elevaba dos pequeños melones ofreciéndole al resto del grupo, esto hizo que Aang abandonara el entrenamiento para ir a buscar una bebida, pero su cuerpo se vio obstruido por dos brazos que lo aprisionaban fuertemente. Zuko lo estaba sujetando por la cintura y aunque hizo un esfuerzo por liberarse, Aang no conseguía moverse.

-Hey, tu entrenamiento no ha terminado. Vuelve aquí-dijo Zuko, desanimado y derrotado, Aang dejó de pelear por liberarse de su agarre.

-Relájate, Zuko. Solo tómate un descanso ¿cuál es el problema?-preguntó Suki recostada en la escalera de piedra junto a Sokka, bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-Está bien-Zuko soltó al joven Avatar quien siquiera esperó a que sus pies tocaran el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera, Katara le entregó un jugo y Aang se sentó y comenzó a beber-si quieren estar inactivos como un montón de caracoles perezosos entonces adelante, háganlo-

Le dio la espalda al grupo y comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre la vegetación; sin embargo, Sokka lo interrumpió.

-Zuko quizás tenga razón. Estar sentados tanto tiempo nos ha hecho perezosos, pero sé exactamente que puede solucionar eso-dijo el chico de la Tribu Agua del Sur poniéndose de pie, se levantó y se quitó su ropa de la Tribu Agua revelando un traje de baño debajo de éste-¡FIESTA EN LA PLAYA!-

Y con eso, comenzó otro día de diversión en la vida del equipo Avatar, Sokka se arrojó al agua y comenzó a recolectar algas marinas, Katara uso su agua-control para surfear sobre las olas, mientras que Aang y Toph, quienes han logrado dominar la arena-control, hacen unas esculturas de arena. Sokka hace una horrible escultura de arena de Suki, recibiendo comentarios burlones por parte de Toph y Aang. De repente, de la nada, Zuko aparece y ataca ferozmente a Aang, asustando a todos, persigue a Aang fuera de la playa y de regreso a la casa, Aang logra alcanzar el techo de la casa y Zuko lo persigue, ambos se detuvieron en modo de defensa frente a frente, manteniendo una distancia segura para que no se quemaran.

-Cálmate antes de que decida atacarte-le advirtió Aang, estaba cansado de esta persecución y lucha sin sentido.

-¡Adelante, hazlo!-lo desafió Zuko ya queriendo comenzar a atacarlo. En lugar de hacer eso, Aang continuó huyendo, no podía soportar la idea de tener que herirlo para detenerlo, pero parecía que al maestro fuego no le importaba en lo más mínimo atacarlo física y emocionalmente. Finalmente, el maestro aire consiguió entrar a la casa a través de una ventana abierta y esconderse detrás de un armario, su corazón estaba acelerado y latía a mil por hora, y lo mismo pasaba con su mente ¿qué rayos estaba pasando con Zuko? necesitaba saber porque se había vuelto en su contra tan repentinamente, ayer estaban pasando un increíble tiempo juntos y ahora… Zuko logró entrar por el techo de la habitación y buscó a Aang sin abandonar su modo defensivo, el joven Avatar se cansó de esto y arrojó el armario sobre él, pero logró quemarlo fácilmente-¿cuál es tu problema?-el maestro aire siguió corriendo por la casa con el corazón en la mano, todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta a su alrededor; sin embargo, sus movimientos parecían ser más rápidos de lo normal. Zuko creó una especie de espiral de fuego y se la lanzó a Aang, quien totalmente conmocionado y herido, solo pudo pensar en usar aire-control a su alrededor y detener ese remolino de fuego-¡SUFICIENTE!-

Aang se volteó hacia Zuko y lo empujó con su aire-control, estaba tan enfadado que en ese momento siquiera considero que podría lastimar al chico, solo fue cuestión de segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, vio a Zuko tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y se percató de que podría haber ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-preguntó Katara furiosamente una vez que llegó allí con el resto del equipo detrás de ella. Aang saltó desde el balcón y se acercó al maestro fuego-pudiste haber lastimado a Aang-

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡¿qué sucede con todos ustedes?!-preguntó Zuko mientras se incorporaba del suelo enojado y se volteaba para verlos de frente-¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos organizando una fiesta de playa cuando el cometa de Sozin se aproximará en tres días?-todos lo miraron en silencio y con una expresión triste, pero el más afectado fue Aang, quien se veía avergonzado-¿por qué todos me ven como si estuviera loco?-

-Sobre el cometa de Sozin-respondió Aang en voz baja y dio un paso adelante-lo cierto es, que pensaba esperar para luchar contra el Señor del Fuego hasta después de que llegara-

-¡¿Después?!-dijo Zuko quien los observaba como si ahora ellos fueran los que estaban locos.

-No estoy listo-respondió el joven Avatar, miró sus pies y luego al chico frente a él-necesito más tiempo para dominar el fuego-control-

-Y honestamente, tu tierra-control también necesita ser pulido cuanto antes-le sugirió Toph, Aang bajó la mirada con preocupación.

-Entonces ¿ustedes ya sabían que Aang pensaba esperar a que llegara el cometa?-preguntó Zuko quien, al parecer, era el único que estaba afuera de esa situación, demasiado afuera.

-Si se enfrenta al Señor del Fuego ahora, perderá-le dijo Sokka mirando a Zuko con incredulidad, Aang lo miró sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo-sin ofender-

El joven Avatar lo entendió y Zuko pudo ver como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-El propósito de enfrentar al Señor del Fuego antes del cometa era para impedir que la Nación del Fuego ganara la guerra-dijo Katara mientras se acercaba y se ponía de pie junto a Aang, le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo y siguió hablando-pero ganaron la guerra cuando ocurrió lo de Ba Sing Se, las cosas no pueden empeorar-

-Te equivocas-le dijo Zuko a la maestra agua con tono firme pero por dentro estaba herido, Aang y Katara lo miraron fijamente, esos ojos grises lo observaban pero ahora de forma diferente, el maestro fuego se volteó dándoles la espalda-va a empeorar más de lo que te puedas imaginar, el día antes del eclipse, mi padre me llamó a una importante reunión de guerra-

_*Flashback*_

_Zuko caminó hacia la cámara de guerra mientras algunos sirvientes lo ayudaban a colocarse su armadura, una vez que terminaron, se apartaron de él para dejarlo entrar en la cámara. Ya dentro de ésta, pudo ver a los generales de la reunión discutiendo que las rebeliones en el Reino Tierra debían ser detenidas lo más pronto posible._

_-Príncipe Zuko, has estado entre los plebeyos del Reino Tierra-habló Ozai mientras miraba a su hijo-¿crees que enviar más tropas detendrán estas rebeliones?-_

_-La gente del Reino Tierra es fuerte, orgullosa y capaz de resistir todo mientras aun tengan esperanza-respondió Zuko._

_-Sí, tienes razón-concordó el Señor del Fuego tras escuchar las palabras de Zuko-necesitamos destruir esa esperanza-_

_-Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que yo…-Zuko quiso decir pero fue interrumpido por su hermana._

_-Deberíamos quitarles su preciada esperanza, el resto de sus territorios y quemar todo desde adentro-sugirió la princesa Azula._

_-Sí, sí, tienes razón, Azula-dijo Ozai apoyando la idea de su hija, se levantó de la pagoda donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar lentamente abriéndose paso entre los generales sentados en la mesa donde había un mapa del Reino Tierra abierto en ella-el cometa de Sozin está a nuestro alcance, y ese día nos dará la fuerza y el poder de cien soles, ningún maestro tendrá oportunidad contra nosotros-_

_-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos, señor?-preguntó el general Shinu._

_-Cuando llegó el cometa, mi abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Sozin lo usó para eliminar a los nómadas aire, ahora usaré su poder para acabar con el Reino Tierra permanentemente-respondió Ozai mientras sonreía-desde nuestras aeronaves lloverá fuego sobre las tierras, un fuego que destruirá todo a su paso ¡y de las cenizas nacerá un nuevo mundo, un mundo en el que todas las tierras sean de la Nación del Fuego y yo seré el gobernante supremo de todo!-_

_Tras ese discurso pronunciado por el Señor del Fuego, los generales aplaudieron entusiasmados apoyando la idea de su soberano, Zuko solo permaneció inmóvil en su lugar sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando._

_*Fin flashback*_

-No puedo creerlo-dijo la maestra agua quien se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Quería decir algo sobre este terrible plan, pero me dio vergüenza y no hice nada. Toda mi vida he peleado por ganar el amor y la aceptación de mi padre, pero cuando lo recibí, me di cuenta de que ya estaba perdido, había olvidado quien era en realidad…-dijo Zuko, Katara cayó al suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, Suki se aferró a Sokka y Aang… él solo se quedó allí de pie.

-Siempre supe que el Señor del Fuego era malvado, pero su plan es demoníaco-comentó Sokka mientras abrazaba a la guerrera Kyoshi a su lado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-preguntó Aang al darse cuenta de que su plan había sido desmoronado.

-Sé que tienes miedo y sé que aún no estás listo para salvar al mundo-dijo Zuko apenas se acercó al joven Avatar y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-pero si no lo derrotas antes de que llegue el cometa entonces, ya no habrá un mundo que salvar-

-¿Por qué no me hablaste del plan de tu padre antes?-dijo Aang mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba directo a la casa.

-No pensé que debía hacerlo. Asumí que pelearías contra él antes de que llegara el cometa, nadie me dijo que tenías planeado esperar-Zuko estaba a la defensiva, pero una parte de él se hallaba herida por tener que decir estas palabras.

-Esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo-murmuró Aang quien caminó unos pasos más, se arrodilló en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza queriendo pensar.

-Aang-lo llamó una voz, miró hacia atrás-no tienes porque hacer esto solo, ambos nos equivocamos al no contarnos nada, pero aún podemos ganar esta guerra-

Katara estaba de pie detrás de él, el menor se puso de pie y vio al resto del grupo acercarse, incluyendo Zuko.

-¡Sí! si luchamos todos juntos contra el Señor del Fuego, tendremos la oportunidad de vencerlo-exclamó Toph con su característico tono emocionado en su voz.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡el equipo Avatar está de vuelta!-exclamó Sokka, su entusiasmo había vuelto a él y comenzó a señalar a sus amigos-aire, agua, tierra, fuego, abanico y espada-

-Combatir al Señor del Fuego será lo más difícil que haremos juntos-dijo Aang, su expresión era cerrada y firme-pero no lo haría de otra manera-

Le dio una sonrisa a sus amigos quienes lo aceptaron y fueron a abrazarlo, excepto Zuko que solo miró la escena a la distancia, Katara lo notó y le sonrió amigablemente.

-Acércate, Zuko-lo llamó la maestra agua.

-Ser parte del grupo también significa ser parte del abrazo grupal-dijo el joven Avatar, aunque esta acción fuera en contra de su voluntad, Zuko se acercó a sus amigos y se unió al abrazo, logrando sostener la mano de Aang con la suya sin que nadie lo viera, Katara se dio cuenta de esto pero ella no habló, solo lo aceptó y sonrió al ver a sus amigos juntos, pero eso no significaba que nadie más sintiera la conexión entre ellos.

Apenas todos se separaron del abrazo grupal, Toph se acercó a Aang y lo apartó unos metros de sus amigos para poder hablar en privado.

-Aang-dijo Toph un poco más seria esta vez-¿no crees que es hora de decirles…? Ya sabes. Además, ya te diste cuenta de lo que la falta de comunicación y confianza entre nosotros puede hacer-el maestro aire se apartó de la maestra tierra, giró sobre sus propios pasos, ya que estaba sin su túnica puesta, podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros, sabía exactamente a qué se refería Toph pero no sabía si podía hacerlo, tampoco podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas y no sabía su Zuko estaría de acuerdo con esto, especialmente después de toda la escena anterior. Aang estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a sus amigos llamarlo o hacerle preguntas, reaccionó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro-puedo sentirlo, está bien que les digas, él está de acuerdo con eso-

El joven Avatar se volteó hacia sus amigos quienes esperaban ansiosos su anuncio.

-Está bien… me gusta alguien, bueno, no en realidad, amo a esa persona y ha pasado un tiempo desde entonces. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos a solas y hubo una especie de "conexión" entre nosotros, recuerdo cuando estábamos peleando y compartimos nuestro primer beso, incluso si te pregunte aquella vez que era lo que realmente querías. Recuerdo cuando participamos en la danza del sol, aunque no pudimos reconocernos porque usábamos máscaras, recuerdo cuando estábamos entrenando y hacías todo lo posible por llamar mi atención Recuerdo cuando recibí una profecía y estaba triste porque la adivina no me dijo lo que quería, pero hoy... sé exactamente lo que ella quería decir, también recordé cuando terminamos atrapados en una trampa y yo sabía que estaríamos bien, porque tú estabas allí conmigo-Aang se puso serio y miró al suelo, frente a sus amigos que estaban asombrados con la confesión y Katara, inesperadamente, se sonrojó cada vez más-recuerdo cuando estábamos en problemas y me mostraste un lado sentimental, diciendo y afirmando que querías conocer y buscar más información sobre la historia de tu gente. Y definitivamente recuerdo lo celoso que me ponía porque te veía estar cerca de alguien más-

Sus ojos no abandonaron el suelo ni por un minuto, Katara estaba un poco avergonzada al saber de quien estaba hablando su amigo, pero prefirió no hablar y dejar que el resto del grupo se llevara la sorpresa de sus vidas, Sokka se quedó viendo a su hermana un poco confundido porque, desde su punto de vista, no recordaba ninguna de las cosas que Aang estaba mencionando, Zuko estaba avergonzado y callado en un rincón con Toph a su lado tratando de contener su risa.

-Aang, sé que sonará obvio pero ya todos sabemos aquí que estás locamente enamorado de Katara-dijo Sokka pero Toph le cubrió la boca con su mano rápidamente.

-No interrumpas y solo escucha ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo ella en un tono amenazante al tiempo que quitaba su mano de su boca, Aang se volteó y Katara estaba tan sonrojada como le era posible. Zuko solamente se limitó a bajar la cabeza, esperaba esto, sabía que nadie los aceptaría.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, Sokka, no es Katara-dijo el joven Avatar y miró a la maestra agua-ella es mi amiga y la quiero, pero no de esa forma, más bien ella es como una hermana para mi… lo siento-

-Está bien, Aang-le dijo Katara mientras lo abrazaba-solo quiero que seas feliz, no me importa con quien elijas estar-

-Pero, si no es mi hermana, entonces… ¿quién es?-preguntó Sokka confundido, Aang estaba nervioso y comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente, pero apenas miró a Zuko, sintió que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían, se relajó nuevamente y miró otra vez al suelo.

-Sé que me dijiste que no querías nada hasta que esta guerra terminara, pero mi mayor temor es ir allí, perder mi propia guerra... y perderte a ti también. Me preguntaba ¿no podemos estar juntos mientras todavía tenemos tiempo? porque para cuando queramos estar juntos ya será demasiado tarde-dijo Aang con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi en un susurro, pero todos estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él para escuchar lo que decía.

-No creo que sea demasiado tarde-una voz gruesa sonó detrás de él, todos se voltearon para ver a la persona dueña de esa voz-sé que tienes miedo pero confío en ti y sé que vencerás a mi padre. Sé que terminarás esta guerra y podrás tener la vida que siempre soñaste-Zuko se acercó a Aang pasando por todos sus amigos-porque estoy orgulloso de ti-

Ambos se miraron, Aang le dio una sonrisa involuntaria, se acercó a Zuko y lo abrazó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ZUKO?! ¡¿ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO?!-exclamó Sokka un poco sorprendido por la repentina confesión de su amigo pero más sorprendido estaba al saber que la confesión iba dirigida al maestro fuego-pero ¿por qué él?-

-Sé que no soy precisamente la princesa que imaginabas para el Avatar pero tampoco estoy tan mal ¿no es así?-preguntó Zuko dándole una sonrisa a sus amigos al tiempo que ponía una mano detrás de su cuello en señal de nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-¿Qué va a decir o a pensar la gente sobre esto? Nada, después de todo son el Avatar y el hijo del Señor del Fuego-dijo Toph mientras soplaba un mechón de cabello de su frente, todos se rieron de su comentario, la atmósfera tensa se había disipado después de eso, pronto, todos se reunieron en un nuevo abrazo grupal, esta vez incluyeron a Zuko, luego de separarse del abrazo, el maestro fuego miró a Aang.

-Como tienes miedo de la guerra, debes prometerme que no dejaras que el hecho de que vas a pelear literalmente con tu suegro interfiera en la batalla-el maestro aire se sonrojó y abrió enormemente los ojos-Aang realmente me gustaría que tuvieras un apellido para hacer esto de forma oficial pero, Avatar, el último maestro del aire, aceptaste ser mío pase lo que pase, hasta que termine la guerra y podamos darle un título a lo que sea que tenemos-dijo Zuko señalándose a ambos con su mano.

-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías-dijo Aang, abrazó a Zuko y sus amigos los animaron y los felicitaron, apenas se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Zuko se disculpó por el inesperado abrazo y le robó un beso al Avatar, haciendo que los demás se sintieran un poco incómodos y avergonzados con excepción de Katara y Toph.

* * *

Más tarde, en el patio de la casa, Zuko decidió enseñarle a Aang la técnica de redirección de rayos, los dos estaban de vuelta en el lugar de entrenamiento, posicionados, listos para comenzar con esta nueva lección.

-Hay una técnica que debes saber antes de enfrentarte a mi padre-le dijo Zuko a Aang-cómo redirigir los rayos-Aang sonrió ante la mención-si dejas que fluya la energía en tu propio cuerpo y el rayo la sigue, la energía se volverá en contra de tu oponente"

-Es como el agua-control.

-Exactamente-Zuko se movió ligeramente y estaba tranquilo, pronto Aang comenzó a imitar sus movimientos y a escuchar bien a su maestro-mi tío inventó esta técnica estudiando a los maestros de agua-control-

-Entonces ¿alguna vez has redirigido un rayo antes?-preguntó Aang, estaba tranquilo y curioso.

-Una vez, contra mi padre.

-¿Qué se sintió?-le preguntó el joven Avatar.

-Emocionante-respondió Zuko, Aang sonrió-pero a la vez aterrador-su sonrisa se borró-te sientes tan poderoso sosteniendo tanta energía en tu cuerpo pero sabes que si haces el movimiento equivocado... se acabó-

-Bueno, no todo está acabado, quiero decir… siempre podemos contar con el agua espiritual de Katara ¿no es así?

-En realidad, la use toda luego de que Azula te atacó con tu rayo-respondió la maestra agua quien estaba sentada en la escalera de la galería con Momo a su lado, algo que decepcionó un poco a Aang.

-Tienes que quitarle la vida al Señor del Fuego antes de que él acabe con la tuya.

-Sí, lo haré.

El entrenamiento continuó con firmeza y seriedad, hasta que Sokka tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de ponerlos a todos en una simulación de ataque al Señor del Fuego. El resto del equipo, con excepción de Toph, quien actuaba como las fuerzas de ataque del "Señor Melón" crea una distracción para que Aang tenga vía libre al golpe final, durante el entrenamiento todo iba bien, hasta que Aang se negó a matar al "Señor Melón" diciendo que era incapaz de quitar una vida por lo que Sokka tuvo que terminar de hacer el trabajo por él y cortar la cabeza del "Señor Melón" con su espada.

* * *

Llegó la noche y con ella, los pensamientos de Aang, no se sentía lo suficientemente Avatar, todos decían que debía matar al Señor del Fuego pero los monjes le enseñaron que cualquier tipo de vida tenía valor, el maestro aire estaba sentado en un sector lejano del rincón en donde sus amigos estaban cenando todos juntos y hablaban animadamente, hasta que Katara apareció con un pergamino y Toph hizo una broma a la cual no le prestó mucha atención.

-Bueno, ese dulce niño creció hasta convertirse en un monstruo, y el peor de todos los padres en la historia de los padres-dijo Zuko.

-Pero aún sigue siendo un ser humano-la voz de Aang salió más gruesa de lo planeado, pero logró llamar la atención de todos. Aún estaba sentado en su rincón apartado de los demás, mirando la pared, comiendo solo, pero ahora estaba la excepción de que sus amigos lo estaban escuchando.

-¿Acaso piensas defenderlo?

-No, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-dijo con más calma, no estaba en contra de lo que Zuko decía, eso era verdad-el Señor del Fuego Ozai es una persona horrible y el mundo estaría mejor sin él pero, debe haber otra solución-

-¿De qué tipo?

-No lo sé…-Aang esperaba poder encontrar una solución alterna a su problema de detener al Señor del Fuego sin tener que matarlo en el proceso. Aunque todos sus planes eran tontos o no parecían funcionar, al menos demostraba que su intención era buena-esto va en contra de todo lo que aprendí de los monjes. No puedo simplemente quitarle la vida a alguien que no me agrada-

-Por supuesto que puedes, eres el Avatar. Si es para mantener el balance del mundo, estoy seguro de que el universo te perdonará-dijo Sokka, pero desafortunadamente, ese no fue un buen momento para hacer uno de sus chistes malos. Aang no estaba de acuerdo con el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, no podía quitar una vida y tomar todo lo que aprendió para desecharlo como si nada le importara. Los monjes tenían una vida perfecta, no había necesidad de matar a nadie, el karma se encargaría de que la persona sufriera mientras atacaba a su víctima, la ira dentro de Aang se incrementó en su cuerpo, luego se extendió y finalmente estalló.

-¡No es una broma, Sokka! Nadie entiende la posición en la que estoy-soltó, ya no soportaría las tonterías de los demás, de ahora en adelante siempre seguiría su verdad.

-Aang, te entendemos, es solo que…-dijo Katara intentando calmarlo.

-¿QUÉ, KATARA?-le preguntó Aang, la maestra agua se dio cuenta de que no tuvo éxito alguno intentando calmarlo-¡¿qué?!-

-Estamos tratando de ayudarte-le dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Entonces, cuando encuentres alguna forma de derrotar al Señor del Fuego sin matarlo, me encantaría escuchar eso-dijo Aang, su voz se tornó más densa y pesada, tras decir eso se fue de allí pisoteando con furia el suelo.

-Aang, no huyas de esta conversación-le dijo la maestra agua, quiso ir tras él pero alguien la detuvo.

-Déjalo ir, necesita resolver esto-le dijo Zuko.

-¿Vas a dejarlo ir? ¿tú?-preguntó Katara poniendo una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

-Conozco a Aang, sé exactamente como se siente y como lidiará con esto-respondió el maestro fuego, Katara se fue y se sentó en las escaleras de piedra nuevamente, Zuko desvió la mirada hacia el corredor por donde Aang se había ido hace un momento.

Había transcurrido un tiempo, todos ya se habían bañado y se estaban preparando para ir a dormir, cuando Zuko regresaba a la habitación que él y Aang compartían, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía, Aang aún no había vuelto. Caminó lentamente hacia donde iba el joven Avatar y lo encontró sentado en el porche de la casa de playa meditando, estaba a salvo, eso era lo que importaba ahora, Zuko regresó nuevamente a la casa y se fue a su habitación dormir.

Por otro lado, Aang meditaba en el porche de la casa de playa acompañado por Momo. Más tarde, él y Momo se quedan dormidos, y con la repentina aparición de una pequeña isla extraña cerca de la costa, Aang es inconscientemente arrastrado a ella con Momo volando detrás de él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los demás integrantes del equipo Avatar se prepararon para salir de la casa de playa, cuando ya todo estaba listo, escucharon a Toph acercarse a ellos.

-¿Dónde está Aang?-preguntó la maestra tierra, todos se miraron alarmados, corrieron a la casa, se dispersaron y registraron todas las habitaciones pero nadie lo encontró cuando, Zuko recordó haber visto a Aang en el porche la noche anterior y todos fueron allí.

-Dejo su planeador-dijo Sokka mientras observaba el planeador de Aang-eso es extraño-

-Aang no está en la casa, revisemos la playa-dijo Zuko y llevó a sus amigos a la playa donde continuaron con su búsqueda, revisaron la playa y se encontraron unas huellas en la arena que conducían al océano abierto.

-¿Entonces fue a nadar a medianoche y nunca volvió?-se preguntó Katara-probablemente haya sido capturado-

-No lo creo, no hay signos de lucha aquí-confirmó Sokka.

-Creo que huyó otra vez-dijo Toph.

-¿Y dejó su planeador y a Appa?

-¿Y qué crees que le pasó entonces, detective?-preguntó la maestra tierra con sarcasmo.

-Es obvio, Aang desapareció misteriosamente antes de una batalla importante. Definitivamente está en un viaje espiritual-les alertó Sokka.

-¿En serio? pero si fuera eso, su cuerpo estaría aquí-dijo Zuko quien estaba serio y a la vez preocupado.

-De acuerdo, lo olvidé-respondió Sokka. Por lo que el equipo decidió separarse para buscar por la isla Ember, durante su búsqueda, Suki y Katara encuentran una gran multitud aclamando por Aang, solo para darse cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a los actores del la obra de teatro que fueron a ver hace unos días. Mientras tanto, Toph le cuenta a Zuko la historia de su vida solo para éste termine interrumpiéndola, diciéndole que deberían concentrarse más en buscar a Aang, lo que hace que Toph catalogue ese momento como el peor viaje de su vida. La búsqueda fue inútil y tras unas horas, todos regresan a la casa, apenas Sokka aterrizó con Appa, vio a Katara y Suki sentadas al final de las escaleras, Toph estaba recostada a un lado y Zuko estaba unos centímetros más atrás, cabizbajo y con sus manos aferradas a su cabello, se veía decepcionado-por sus expresiones, puedo deducir que no encontraron a Aang-

-No-dijo Zuko elevando la vista, su voz estaba llena de dolor-desapareció-su tono de voz bajó y su cabeza también, estaba triste y extrañaba al pequeño monje.

-Oye, espera un minuto-Toph se puso de pie-¿has notado que Momo también desapareció?-

-Basta, tenemos un problema real aquí-dijo el maestro fuego mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo!-exclamó Sokka, se acercó a Appa que estaba descansando en la arena y miró debajo de él-¡Appa se comió a Momo!-no tuvo mejor idea que buscar el pequeño lémur dentro de la boca del bisonte volador-¡Momo, resiste. ya voy por ti, amiguito!-

-Sokka, Appa no se comió a Momo. Probablemente esté con Aang-dijo Katara un poco cansada de la estupidez de su hermano.

-Eso es justo lo que Appa quiere que pienses-le dijo Sokka, sin perder más tiempo se metió en la boca del bisonte que la cerró después de que el chico entrara en ella.

-Basta ya, Sokka. Sal de la boca del bisonte, tenemos un problema más grave del cual ocuparnos-le dijo Zuko-Aang en serio se fue… y el cometa se acercará en dos días-

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Zuko?-preguntó Katara esperanzada, el maestro fuego se puso de pie.

-No lo sé…-miró a sus amigos sentados en las escaleras, excepto por Sokka quien estaba tendido en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de baba de bisonte volador-¿por qué me miran así?-

-Bueno, eres como una especie de experto en rastrear a Aang.

-Sí. sí alguien tiene experiencia persiguiendo al Avatar, ese eres tú-coincidió Toph. Zuko los miró seriamente y luego elevó su mirada al cielo.

- _Prometo que pase lo que pase, te encontraré._

Pronto todos estaban volando encima de Appa rumbo al Reino Tierra, mientras volaban, Zuko reveló la razón de por qué se dirigían al Reino Tierra, el equipo necesitaba confiar en él porque iban a buscar a una vieja amiga suya. Después de aterrizar, el maestro fuego condujo al grupo a una taberna donde encuentran a Jun, la cazarrecompensas quien en cierto tiempo lo ayudó a él y a su tío a encontrar al Avatar cuando todavía era el ambicioso príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su ayuda nuevamente, pero por otra razón, además de encontrar al Avatar, quería encontrar a su amado.

-Así que ¿nos trajiste al Reino Tierra para ir a una taberna? ¿qué está pasando ahora?-le preguntó Katara al maestro fuego.

-Jun-dijo Zuko señalando a la extraña chica vestida de negro con un tatuaje de serpiente en su brazo derecho, quien estaba reclinada contra una mesa con un vaso en la mano, un hombre corrió hacia ella con intención de atacarla pero ella logró inmovilizarlo aplicando una presión en su cuello con sus piernas sin abandonar su asiento.

-Oh, ya la recuerdo. Ella es esa extraña cazarrecompensas con el topo gigante-comentó Sokka mirándola, Jun se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pelear con otro hombre que se había acercado para pelear con ella.

-¿Estás bromeando? Su piel es más bien, perfecta-le dijo Katara.

-No, ella monta sobre esa bestia enorme que parece un topo-le dijo el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur a su hermana.

-La shirshu-dijo Zuko al tiempo que todos lo miraban-es el único animal que puede encontrar a Aang en cualquier parte del mundo, es nuestra única oportunidad para localizarlo-

-No sé quien sea esa chica Jun, pero me agrada-dijo Toph sonriendo tras ver la lucha de esa cazarrecompensas con aquel hombre. El grupo decidió acercarse a la mesa donde estaba sentada Jun.

-Genial, qué genial, es el príncipe malhumorado-dijo la cazarrecompensas, su voz siempre era extremadamente sarcástica, por lo que no se podía distinguir cuando hablaba en serio o no-¿dónde está tu abuelo espeluznante?-

-Es mi tío y no está aquí-le dijo Zuko, la chica desvió la mirada hacia Katara, quien estaba de pie a su lado.

-Así que ¿hiciste las paces con tu novia?-le preguntó Jun, Katara se sonrojo producto de la vergüenza y Zuko desvió la mirada con nerviosismo.

-¡No soy su novia!-exclamó Katara aún avergonzada.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-respondió Zuko molesto.

-No me sorprende, tal vez se deba al hecho de que a él le gusta…-dijo Toph con un claro doble sentido y mucha ironía en su comentario, pero Sokka rápidamente le cubrió la boca antes de que ella se atreviera a decir algo que los hiciera meter la pata.

-¡Está bien! sheesh, solo estaba bromeando-respondió Jun mientras levantaba una mano para calmarlos a ambos-¿qué quieres ahora?-

-Necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar al Avatar-le dijo el maestro fuego, se veía muy serio y decidido, si ella se negaba a ayudarlo, entonces no tendría otra opción más que buscar a Aang por su cuenta.

-Eso no parece divertido-dijo la mujer con un impresionante tono sarcástico en su voz.

-¡¿Acaso te parece divertido el fin del mundo?!-tres palabras fueron más que suficiente para hacer que Zuko estallara y al parecer, eso logró convencer a la cazarrecompensas.

* * *

Afuera, Appa y Nyla, la Shirshu de Jun, estaban gruñéndose con furia el uno al otro, pero Appa se calmo y lamió el hocico de la bestia, lo que hizo que ella también se calmara y se hicieran amigos por un breve período de tiempo hasta que ambos pudieron ver a Jun y al resto del equipo Avatar caminar hacia ellos.

-Nyla-la llamó Jun ofreciéndole un trozo de carne, ella le arrojó la carne al animal quien la devoró en cuestión de segundos-¿quién es mi pequeña y aterradora bestia?-Nyla reaccionó un poco mal al afecto de su ama y sacó su lengua paralizante-¡oye, cuidado! bien ¿quién tiene algo con el aroma del Avatar?-

Katara le entregó el planeador que Aang había dejado cuando desapareció de la isla Ember a Jun, ella se lo acercó a su bestia para que lo olfateara, Nyla caminó en círculos alrededor del equipo Avatar por unos minutos y finalmente se dio por vencida.

-Bien ¿y eso que quiere decir?-le preguntó Zuko a Jun.

-¡Eso quiere decir que tu amigo se fue!-respondió Jun mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su bestia con ternura.

-Sabemos que él se fue, por eso estamos tratando de encontrarlo-le respondió Zuko quien ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No, quiero decir, él realmente se fue. Simplemente ya no existe.

-¿Estás diciendo que Aang murió?-preguntó Sokka no mostraba ningún tipo de tristeza o felicidad en su rostro, más bien, duda y angustia. Zuko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ante la posibilidad, acababa de recuperar a Aang y no pensaba volver a dejarlo ir, ya había sufrido demasiado cuando pensó que había muerto con el ataque de su hermana y no podría soportar otra vez la idea de perderlo.

-No, idiota. Si él estuviera muerto, probablemente podrías olerlo, pero cuando digo que ya no existe es que no existe.


	19. Capítulo XVIII: El cometa de Sozin [pt. II: los antiguos maestros]

En otra parte, lejos de donde estaban sus amigos, Momo despierta a Aang y éste ve con gran asombro que está en una isla misteriosa en medio del mar. Todo a su alrededor se mueve de manera extraña y lo primero que se le viene a la mente fue lo sucedido la noche anterior y la pelea que tuvo con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estamos, Momo?-preguntó Aang, el pequeño lémur no pareció escucharlo pues estaba muy entretenido persiguiendo a una ardilla.

Al deducir que no se encontraban en el mundo espiritual porque aún podía controlar los elementos y Momo podía verlo, Aang corrió hasta llegar al punto más alto de la isla para saber donde se encontraba. Todo era muy confuso en ese momento, y Aang podía sentir que estaba a punto de tener la mayor aventura de su vida. Vagando por la isla, el joven Avatar pronto se encontró con un gran símbolo hexagonal en el suelo, al ver que no es capaz de moverlo con su tierra-control, deduce que no esta hecho de roca o de tierra común y corriente. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Aang decide ponerse en contacto con el Avatar Roku, con la esperanza de que éste le diga en qué lugar está.

- _Tienes razón, Aang. Todos los Avatares pasados, toda su experiencia y sabiduría están disponibles para ti. Si miras profundamente dentro de ti mismo_ -le dijo el Avatar Roku una vez que apareció frente a él.

-Entonces ¿en dónde estoy, Roku?-le preguntó Aang mirando alrededor del misterioso bosque-¿qué es este lugar?-

- _No lo sé Aang. Pero puedo ver que estás perdido en más de una forma en este momento._

-Lo estoy, necesito averiguar qué debo hacer cuando me enfrente al Señor del Fuego-le dijo Aang, su voz sonaba grave, su expresión era seria y su rostro miró al antiguo Avatar-excepto que yo no quiero terminar matando al Señor del Fuego, no sé si pueda…-

Roku transmitió su conocimiento, disciplina y autocontrol, pero Aang dejó de prestar atención cuando vio que al final, Roku tenía la misma opinión que los demás, debía matar al Señor del Fuego Ozai. Cuando termino de transmitirle su aprendizaje, el espíritu volvió a hablar.

- _Te ofrezco este consejo, Aang_ -y tras decir eso, el Avatar Roku desaparece.

Aang invocó a la Avatar Kyoshi para pedirle un consejo, ella recordó su encuentro con Chin el Conquistador, provocando su muerte sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aang razona diciendo que técnicamente ella no mató a Chin, pero Kyoshi le dice a Aang que no ve la diferencia y que sin dudar lo habría matado para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo.

- _Solo la justicia traerá la paz_ -y tras decir eso, ella desaparece. Molesto por su respuesta, Aang desea que nunca le haya pedido consejo a la Avatar Kyoshi, sus esperanzas eran cada vez más escasas y estaba cada vez más frustrado.

Pasó otra hora meditando y esta vez apareció el Avatar Kuruk, éste le explicó que durante su tiempo como Avatar fue un hombre relajado y dejo que las cuatro naciones resolvieran sus problemas por sí mismas; sin embargo, Koh, el ladrón de rostros, castigó a Kuruk por su pereza y se llevó el rostro de su amada, Ummi, al mundo espiritual. Kuruk se arrepiente por lo que le sucedió y le dice a Aang que debe moldear activamente su propio destino, así como el destino del mundo. Tras desaparecer, el joven Avatar se desespera porque tres de sus vidas pasadas le estaban diciendo que debía hacer lo que él no quería hacer.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Avatar estaba durmiendo junto a los muros de Ba Sing Se, Toph estaba descansando en una tienda de roca hecha con su tierra-control, cuando, de pronto, se despertó al sentir una extraña vibración en el suelo, tras levantarse, un enorme círculo de fuego rodeó al grupo despertándolos a todos. Estaban listos para pelear pero el grupo se sorprendió porque quienes los despertaron no eran sus enemigos, sino los grandes maestros: Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Piandao y Bumi.

-Bueno, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Bumi de pie en una roca mientras se reía, Katara y Sokka sonrieron apenas los reconocieron y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? estamos rodeados de ancianos-preguntó Toph.

-No cualquier grupo de ancianos. Estos son grandes maestros y amigos de nosotros-explicó Katara a la maestra tierra mientras se acercaba a Pakku y lo saludaba respetuosamente-maestro Pakku, es agradable volver a verlo-

-Es muy respetuoso saludar a tu viejo maestro, pero ¿qué tal si le das un abrazo a tu nuevo abuelo?-preguntó Pakku, tanto ella como Sokka lo miraron asombrados, pero la maestra agua reaccionó y lo abrazó felizmente.

-Tú y Gran-Gran deben estar felices de haberse encontrado-dijo Katara mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tuve que hacerle un nuevo collar de compromiso y todo eso-le dijo el maestro agua.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Granp-Granp-exclamó Sokka mientras abrazaba felizmente a Pakku.

-Aún puedes llamarme Pakku-le dijo el anciano mientras lo apartaba de él.

-¿Qué tal… Gran-Pakku?

-No.

-Y este fue el primer maestro fuego-control de Aang-le dijo Katara a Zuko apenas le presento a Jeong Jeong.

-Maestro Piandao-lo saludo Sokka respetuosamente.

-Hola, Sokka-lo saludo el hombre de manera respetuosa.

-Entonces, esperen ¿ya todos se conocían desde antes?-preguntó Suki aún confundida con la escena que se presenciaba frente a sus ojos.

-Todos los ancianos se conocen entre ellos ¿acaso no lo sabías?-le pregunto Bumi mientras se reía.

-Todos somos parte de la misma sociedad secreta-les explicó Piandao-un grupo que trasciende las divisiones de las cuatro naciones-

-La Orden del Loto Blanco-dijo Zuko sabiendo de qué estaba hablando el hombre.

-¡Esa es!-exclamó Bumi antes de que Piandao pudiera decir algo más.

-El Loto Blanco siempre fue una sociedad sobre filosofía, belleza y verdad-dijo Jeong Jeong-pero hace aproximadamente un mes, fuimos llamados aquí por algo importante, vino de parte del Gran Loto, tu tío-

Zuko abrió los ojos con asombro, su tío... estaba allí después de todo. Tras de esa presentación, el equipo Avatar, sin Aang, caminó hacia el campamento donde se quedaron los grandes maestros, mientras caminaban, Bumi reveló que él solo liberó la ciudad de Omashu durante el día del sol negro. Con una asombrosa demostración de tierra-control, se liberó de su prisión y expulsó edificios de la Nación del Fuego, riendo y comiendo caramelos de roca al tiempo que lanzaba la gigantesca estatua de Ozai fuera de la ciudad. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego estaban impotentes debido al eclipse, y huyeron despavoridos, Bumi además le preguntó a los demás si hicieron algo interesante el día del eclipse; Zuko y Sokka se miraron torpemente y responden que no lo hicieron.

Zuko estaba tan nervioso y eufórico que, de camino al campamento, se alegró al saber que finalmente volvería a ver a su tío, pero… ¿cómo podría Iroh perdonarlo luego de todo lo que había hecho por él? Zuko lo había traicionado durante su ataque en Ba Sing Se, aunque su hermana intentó convencerlo de lo contrario. Apenas llegaron al campamento, el maestro fuego no pudo esperar más para ver a su tío, pero a su vez, no tenía el valor para saludarlo, el ex príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se detuvo frente a la tienda donde estaba Iroh, dudando si debía entrar o no.

-Zuko-pudo escuchar la voz de Katara y volvió su mirada hacia la maestra agua quien se acercaba a él.

-Mi tío me odia, lo sé-dijo con voz temblorosa-siempre me amó, siempre me apoyó y luego me volví contra él ¿cómo voy a poder verlo a la cara ahora?-

-Zuko, tú estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste ¿verdad?-le preguntó Katara, quien permaneció atenta. Esa era su forma de ofrecer consejos y ayudar a los demás.

-Más de lo que he estado alguna vez en mi vida-respondió Zuko, rara vez hablaba así.

-Entonces, él te perdonará, lo hará-le dijo la maestra agua con un tono de voz reconfortante. Zuko se levantó y antes de entrar en la tienda, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo e intentó encontrar algo de valor y esperanza y, a donde sea que fuera, en lo más profundo de su mente, surgió la imagen de una persona en particular desde su punto de vista y aquella persona resultó ser Aang. El maestro fuego no solo amaba a Aang con todo su corazón y alma, sino que el Avatar también lo inspiraba.

_"Ve, no pierdas tu propia guerra también"_

Una voz muy familiar le habló en su cabeza, transmitiéndole calma. Al instante, Zuko sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima de sus hombros al escuchar esa voz, todas sus dudas y miedos se esfumaron, movió suavemente una de las cortinas que daba acceso a la tienda, cuando entró, vio una escena que le dio mucha nostalgia, se encontró con su tío durmiendo profundamente en el suelo mientras roncaba. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro del maestro fuego y decidió esperar sentado en el suelo hasta que el anciano despertara.

* * *

Aang seguía atrapado en aquella isla misteriosa, continuó con su búsqueda incesante del poder para detener a alguien sin quitarle la vida en el proceso. Aunque sus esperanzas estaban casi aplastadas, tenía fe en que podía encontrar algo, no sabía que, pero necesitaba que fuera algo que lo ayudara.

-Todos esos Avatares pasados siguen diciéndome lo que tendría que hacer-le dijo Aang a Momo interactuando con él-no lo entienden-el niño miró a Momo como si pudiera entender al animal-tienes razón, tal vez un Avatar nómada aire me entienda, ya que viene del mismo lugar que yo-

Sus esperanzas volvieron a la vida por un momento, puede que quizás fueran pocas, pero encontraría a alguien que lo apoyara, invocó a la antigua Avatar nómada aire, YangChen, pera pedirle un consejo sobre lo que debería hacer.

- _Soy la Avatar YangChen, joven maestro aire_ -se presentó la mujer una vez que apareció frente a Aang.

-Avatar YangChen, los monjes siempre me enseñaron que toda la vida es sagrada-le dijo Aang, estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer y necesitaba ayuda-incluso la mosca araña más pequeña atrapada en su propia red-

- _Sí, es verdad, toda la vida es sagrada_ -respondió ella, por un instante, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño- _pero, Avatar Aang, sé que eres un espíritu amable y que los monjes te enseñaron bien pero la pregunta aquí no eres tú, sino el mundo. El deber del Avatar es con el mundo_ -

La sonrisa de Aang se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó, ni siquiera alguien como él podía darle la razón.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, Momo. Tendré que matar al Señor del Fuego-dijo Aang, ya no le quedaban esperanzas, puede que el mundo estuviera en su contra pero él estaría a favor del mundo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de pasar toda una noche sentado junto a su tío, Zuko ve que Iroh despierta y se incorpora solo para encontrar a Zuko esperándolo. Iroh sabía quien lo estaba esperando y le dio la espalda.

-Tío-dijo Zuko haciendo todo lo posible por no echarse a llorar, su voz temblaba-sé que tienes sentimientos encontrados al verme, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento, de verdad lo siento y me da vergüenza lo que hice-el maestro fuego no lo soportó más, todo ese dolor y la culpa dentro de él lo estaban matando hasta el punto en que las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos dorados-no sé cómo hacer las paces contigo, pero…-no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpido por un abrazo cálido y sincero, lleno de lágrimas en los ojos, el maestro fuego correspondió el abrazo-¿cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente? Pensé que estarías furioso-

-Nunca estaría enojado contigo-le dijo Iroh con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos-estaba triste porque tenía miedo de que hubieras perdido tu camino-

-Perdí mi camino-respondió Zuko.

-Pero lo encontraste otra vez-le dijo el anciano una vez que se separaron de su abrazo-y lo hiciste tu solo, estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas encontrado aquí-

-No fue difícil, tío. Tienes un aroma demasiado fuerte-comentó el maestro fuego, se sintió tan feliz y bienvenido con sus palabras y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Iroh también estaba llorando.

Más tarde, el equipo Avatar estaba almorzando con Iroh, todos reunidos en un circulo junto a su tienda, Zuko le propuso la idea de que él podría matar al Señor del Fuego, pero se negó.

-Incluso si derrotara a Ozai, y no se si podría-le dijo Iroh-sería la forma más incorrecta de terminar una guerra. La historia lo verá como otro acto más de violencia sin sentido, un hermano matando a un hermano para tener el poder, la única forma de que esta guerra termine pacíficamente es que el Avatar derrote al Señor del Fuego-

-Y entonces ¿volverías y tomarías el lugar que te corresponde en el trono?-le preguntó Zuko.

-No, alguien nuevo debe tomar el trono, un idealista con corazón puro y honor incuestionable. Tienes que ser tú, príncipe Zuko.

-¿Honor incuestionable? Pero he cometido muchos errores-dijo Zuko con un tono de voz inseguro.

-Sí, lo has hecho. Luchaste, sufriste, pero siempre has seguido tu propio camino-le dijo Iroh-restauraste tu propio honor y solo tú puedes restaurar el honor de la Nación del Fuego-

-Lo intentaré, tío.

El equipo Avatar se puso a trabajar en un nuevo plan, aunque Aang aún estuviera desaparecido, tenían que actuar. Sokka, Suki y Toph interceptarían una importante base aérea de la Nación del Fuego para eliminar su poder, mientras que Zuko y Katara irían al palacio para luchar contra Azula y buscar a Aang.

* * *

Aang despertó y vio montañas en la distancia aproximándose, apenas había dormido la noche anterior, seguía pensando en cómo iba a matar a Ozai y en cómo no quería hacerlo, pero de vez en cuando, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a sus recuerdos de él y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, con solo pensar en Zuko se sentía en paz y seguro. También estaba preocupado por lo que Zuko pensaría de él o lo que le diría una vez que volviera a casa, pero por mucho que tratara de olvidarlo y de no pensar en que Zuko ahora su novio, era más específicamente, el novio del Avatar. Aquellas palabras, ahora nuevas para él, no salían de su mente.

Apenas despertó, Aang se percató de que la isla se estaba moviendo, así que decidió ir a nadar alrededor de la isla y vio una pata gigante moviéndose debajo del agua, casi como si estuviera remando, luego entendió que la isla en realidad era un animal marino gigante y comenzó a nadar hacia su cara. Aang descubrió que la isla móvil era un león tortuga, el cual dejó de nadar y levantó al joven Avatar sobre su pata, ya en la superficie y estando frente a frente con el animal, Aang se inclinó de manera respetuosa frente a él.

-Quizás puedas ayudarme. Todos, incluyendo mis propias vidas pasadas esperan a que elimine a alguien-le dijo el joven Avatar y bajó lentamente la mirada-pero… no sé si pueda hacerlo…-

- _La verdadera mente puede captar todas las mentiras e ilusiones sin perderse_ -le dijo el león tortuga- _el verdadero corazón puede resistir el veneno del odio sin ser dañado. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la oscuridad prospera en el vacío, pero siempre cede ante la luz purificadora_ -

El enorme animal levantó una pata, dos de sus garras tocaron el pecho y la frente de Aang haciendo que se iluminaran con una luz verde. Aang no entendió las palabras del león tortuga, pero escuchar su consejo lo reconfortaba, una vez que llegaron a tierra firme, el enorme animal marino lo dejó en la costa y esperó la llegada del Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Al caer la noche, las flotas aéreas de la Nación del Fuego comandadas por Ozai se prepararon para partir y observar cómo el cometa de Sozin entraba en la atmósfera terrestre.

-Es hora de que este mundo termine consumido por el fuego-exclamó Ozai-y un nuevo mundo resurja de las cenizas-


	20. Capítulo XIX: El cometa de Sozin [pt III: Into the Inferno]

El cometa de Sozin voló a través de la atmósfera terrestre, ya atravesando la tierra, la bola de fuego caliente voló rápidamente por el cielo y advirtió a todos lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aquellos con el poder de controlar el fuego sintieron su poder absoluto fluir a través de ellos para cometer sus locuras, ataques y esparcir temor haciendo que la gente quisiera ocultarse bajo las sombras. El equipo Avatar, sin Aang, continuó con su plan inicial, ahora Zuko y Katara volaban en Appa hacia los dominios de la Nación del Fuego, ambos listos para enfrentar a Azula y pelear contra ella.

-Zuko, no te preocupes. Podemos vencer a Azula-le dijo la maestra agua, ella ya había notado el estado de inquietud en el contrario, pero parecía que cuanto más hablaran del tema, más nervioso se ponía.

-No estoy preocupado por ella, estoy preocupado por Aang-respondió Zuko con un tono de voz más serio de lo habitual y aunque parecía estar concentrado en su misión, por dentro estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. A pesar de su ansiedad interna, notó la repentina incomodidad de la chica junto a él-¿y si no tiene las agallas para enfrentar a mi padre?-su voz era firme ahora, pero aquella pregunta le dejó en claro a la maestra agua que estaba atemorizado y asustado, la expresión de Katara se volvió firme, lo miró de forma diferente, casi agonizante. Zuko desvió su mirada hacia Katara, el viento soplaba con fuerza despeinando sus cabellos, si era un momento para ser sincero, tenía que serlo ahora-y… ¿y qué pasa si pierde?-

-Aang no perderá, él volverá-le dijo Katara con una expresión seria en su rostro, estaba tan segura de si misma que incluso creía en sus palabras. Zuko la miró por un momento antes de desviar la mirada hacia el horizonte-él tiene que volver-

El maestro fuego la miró y luego volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte, un pequeño alivio lo invadió apenas escuchó la confianza con la que Katara le estaba hablando, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos o quizás era ira lo que se estaba acumulando dentro de él, no es que no creyera que Aang no regresaría, él le había confiado su vida al pequeño monje pero no confiaba en su padre, sabía perfectamente que el hombre haría cualquier cosa, CUALQUIER cosa para poder ganar esa guerra y la sola idea de perder a Aang le revolvió el estómago, este iba a ser un viaje bastante largo.

En el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Azula estaba siendo cuidada y limpiada por sus criadas antes de su coronación como el nuevo Señor del Fuego; sin embargo, cuando una criada le ofreció unas cerezas, escupió una semilla de cereza, creyendo que había sido un patético intento por asesinarla.

-Oye, mira esto ¿qué estoy sosteniendo?-le preguntó Azula a la criada que sujetaba el cuenco con cerezas, mostrándole la semilla en la palma de su mano.

-Una semilla de cereza, princesa-respondió mientras bajaba el cuenco con cerezas para observar mejor la semilla.

-Exacto ¿y qué día es hoy?

-Es el día de su coronación-dijo bajando la mirada y desviando su cabeza lejos de la vista de la temible princesa.

-Sí, lo es-dijo Azula mientras miraba fijamente la semilla de cereza-por favor, dime por qué, en el día más importante de mi vida has decidido dejar una semilla en mi cereza-agregó mientras arrojaba la semilla contra la frente de la criada.

-No fue una decisión, solo fue un pequeño error-respondió ella.

-¿Pequeño? ¿y si no hubiera sentido la semilla a tiempo?-preguntó Azula enojada, las otras criadas detuvieron sus tareas para observar la escena que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Supuse que se habría ahogado?

-Sí, entonces ya conoces la gravedad de tu crimen.

-Entiendo, princesa-dijo la criada al tiempo que se inclinaba frente a ella con temor-por favor, perdóneme-

-Oh, de acuerdo. Como es un día especial, te mostraré un poco de piedad-dijo Azula, la criada sonrió aliviada pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la princesa-estás desterrada, por favor, abandona el palacio inmediatamente-la mujer dejó el cuenco de cerezas en el suelo y salió de la habitación, Azula desvió la mirada hacia sus otras dos criadas-¿qué están mirando? Mis pies necesitan ser fregados y asegúrate de limpiar bien entre los dedos de los pies-añadió mientras sostenía el cepillo-no quiero que mi primer día como Señor del Fuego se estropee por una mala higiene de pies-

En un lugar no muy lejano, Sokka, Suki y Toph nadaban por el agua con su lagarto hasta la flota de aeronaves siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por sus compañeros.

-Es extraño que diga esto pero, el cometa se ve hermoso desde el cielo-comentó Suki viendo el cielo que cambiaba de color y pasaba a tornarse de naranja-rojizo, el cometa pasó por encima de ellos dejando una estela de humo blanco sobre sus cabezas.

-Es una lástima que el Señor del Fuego lo use para destruir al mundo-comentó Toph quien estaba sentada detrás de Sokka aferrándose a su cintura, Suki miró esperanzada la puesta de sol detrás de ellos. Apenas llegaron a la orilla, se bajaron rápidamente del animal que ya estaba explorando el área e intentando reconocer lo que había a su alrededor, Toph iba al frente como si les indicara el camino y a dónde tenían que ir, pero Sokka y Suki creen que han llegado demasiado tarde porque pueden ver como las aeronaves comenzaban a despegar rumbo al Reino Tierra y lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a tantos soldados de la Nación del Fuego entrar en la nave llevando cosas, y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraban volando, los tres ni siquiera habían llegado a la cima de la base, no había tiempo para retroceder y saltar hasta allá.

-Llegamos demasiado tarde-dijo Sokka desesperado-la flota ya se está yendo-

-Entonces, nos iremos también-dijo Toph mientras desviaba su cabeza hacia el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur-¿dónde está la nave más cercana?-

-Está…-Sokka siquiera pudo completar su oración, la maestra tierra los impulsó a bordo de una de las aeronaves con ayuda de su tierra-control. Volaron hasta que cayeron en la cubierta, Suki y Sokka aterrizaron primero y luego tuvieron que sujetar a Toph quien se desoriento por no poder calcular la posición exacta del suelo. Ahora que los tres estaban dentro, no había marcha atrás.

El plan fue sencillo, una vez dentro de la aeronave infiltrada, Toph llamó a la puerta de la cabina de control y uso su metal-control para neutralizar a los soldados y al capitán. Sokka tuvo una idea, haciéndose pasar por el capitán de la nave, ordenó por altavoz a todos los miembros de la tripulación que fueran a la bahía de las bombas para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de los miembros de la tripulación. Sorprendentemente, ese día era el cumpleaños de uno de los tripulantes, quien estaba muy emocionado y gratamente sorprendido al creer que el capitán recordó su cumpleaños, en eso, Sokka libera la plataforma debajo de la bahía de las bombas y toda la tripulación de la aeronave cae gritando al océano; aunque, por fortuna, cayeron desde una altitud lo suficientemente baja como para que la tripulación sobreviviera, con lesiones mínimas en el cuerpo y también el orgullo. Sokka aumentó la velocidad de la aeronave dirigiendo su curso hacia la imponente aeronave del Señor del Fuego Ozai.

De regreso en el palacio, el líder de los Dai Li y otros seis agentes Dai Li llegan ante Azula a la sala del trono del Señor del Fuego. La sala del trono había cambiado y ahora, donde antes había características llamas doradas alrededor de la pagoda en la que el Señor del Fuego Ozai, ahora autoproclamado Rey Fénix, se sentaba dándole la espalda a todos, ahora había llamas azules y Azula estaba sentada allí mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nos llamó, princesa? ¿está todo bien?-le preguntó el líder de los Dai Li.

-En realidad, no. Ya te había dicho que no todo está bien-respondió Azula sin dejar el ceño fruncido en el rostro-¿sabes cuánto tiempo te llevó llegar hasta aquí?-

-Uh ¿unos minutos, supongo?

-Cinco, para ser precisos. En ese tiempo, un asesino podría haberse escabullido, eliminarme y haber seguido feliz con su camino-dijo la princesa.

-Mis disculpas, princesa-se disculpó el líder del Dai Li.

-¿Es así como planean tratar a su nuevo Señor del Fuego?-preguntó Azula con enojo-¿con retrasos y deslealtad?-

-Los Dai Li nunca te traicionarían-dijo el líder con un tono de voz alto mientras miraba a la princesa con enojo.

-Estoy segura de que eso es lo que dijiste a Long Feng antes de volverte contra él y unirte a mí ¡todos están desterrados!

-Pero...

-Adiós-dijo Azula interrumpiéndolo, el líder se levantó del suelo y se retiró de la sala del trono seguido del resto de los agentes de Dai Li-y por favor envíen al otro grupo al salir-

Luego de desterrar a todos sus agentes Dai Li, las gemelas Lo y Li caminaron a la sala del trono donde Azula las estaba esperando. La princesa tenía un semblante aburrido en su rostro por tener que esperar por tanto tiempo.

-Azula, oímos lo que pasó-dijo Lo mientras se acercaba a ella con su gemela-¿por qué desterraste a todos tus sirvientes? ¿a todos los agentes Dai Li?-

-¿Y a los Maestros fuego Imperiales?-preguntó Li mientras se arrodillaba frente a la temible princesa junto a su gemela.

-No se podía confiar en ninguno de ellos, tarde o temprano todos me habrían traicionado-respondió la princesa con su espalda reclinada contra una de las columnas de madera de la pagoda-tal como Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee lo hicieron-

-Azula, estamos preocupadas por ti y por tu bienestar-le dijeron ambas gemelas, la princesa reaccionó al escuchar esas palabras y las miró a ambas despectivamente.

-Mi padre las envió para que hablaran conmigo ¿no es así?-les preguntó la princesa mientras se ponía de pie y recargaba su espalda contra la columna de madera-piensa que no puedo manejar la responsabilidad de ser el Señor del Fuego, pero se equivoca, seré la mejor líder en la historia de la Nación del Fuego-

-Estoy segura de que lo harás-le dijo Lo-pero, considerando lo que sucedió hoy…-

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que pospongas tu coronación-le sugirió Li continuando con lo que iba a decir su gemela.

-¿Qué? ¿cuál de las dos me acaba de decir eso?-preguntó Azula enojada, volviéndose más paranoica que de costumbre. Lo y Li se señalaron la una a la otra queriendo echarse la culpa respectivamente-qué vergüenza. Hay una manera de solucionar esto, ustedes dos deberán enfrentarse en un duelo… les ordeno combatir en un Agni Kai-

-Pero…

-No somos maestras fuego-le dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien. Lo estás desterrada-dijo Azula señalando a la anciana en el lado izquierdo-Li, puedes quedarte-

-Pero, yo soy Li… entonces ¿a quién de las dos desterró?-preguntó Li, esta orden confundió a ambas gemelas porque no sabían en sí a quien de las dos había desterrado la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

En Ba Sing Se, la Orden del Loto Blanco se preparó para la batalla fuera de los muros de la ciudad. Iroh, sintiendo el poder del cometa, lanzó una poderosa llamarada que derribo una parte del muro externo, pronto, el resto de los integrantes de la orden se unen e invaden la ciudad, comenzando a derribar a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego cuyos poderes estaban fortalecidos por el cometa.

Azula se miró en el amplio espejo de la habitación donde se estaba arreglando el cabello para su coronación como Señor del Fuego, intentó hacerlo sola pero el resultado no era muy favorable. Agitada, tomó unas tijeras y se cortó mechones al azar de su flequillo porque se rehusaba a obedecer sus órdenes, apenas la princesa se miró al espejo, pudo ver a su madre, Ursa, reflejada detrás de ella.

-Que lástima, siempre tuviste un cabello hermoso-le dijo la mujer de pie detrás de ella en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?-le preguntó la princesa enojada.

-No quería perderme la coronación de mi hija-respondió Ursa.

-No finjas estar orgullosa, sé muy bien lo que realmente piensas de mí. Crees que soy un monstruo.

-Creo que estás confundida-le dijo Ursa-toda tu vida has usado el temor para controlar a las personas y hacer que te respeten, como lo hiciste con tus mejores amigas, Mai y Ty Lee-

-¿Pero qué otra opción tengo?-preguntó Azula con un tono orgulloso y arrogante en la voz-la confianza es para los imbéciles, el miedo es la única forma de ganar su confianza. Incluso tú me temes-

-No, yo te quiero, Azula. Siempre lo he hecho-negó Ursa. Enfurecida, Azula arrojó su cepillo contra el espejo justo sobre el reflejo de su madre, se da cuenta de que ella nunca estuvo allí en primer lugar y comienza a sollozar.

Aang estaba decidido y tenía más confianza de la que alguna vez había sentido en toda su vida, a pesar del temor a perder a alguien durante esta batalla, la confianza que tenía hacia sus amigos era más fuerte y poderosa en sí mismo y no había punto de comparación, ya sabía que hacer e iba a hacerlo. Desde la distancia, Ozai usó el poder del cometa para comenzar a destruir el Reino Tierra con una increíble ola de fuego-control, ambos, Momo y Aang observaron a lo lejos el torrente de fuego caer sobre la tierra.

-Momo, ya es hora de que te vayas-le dijo Aang a su amigo animal, le dio una última caricia en la cabeza antes de emprender vuelo. Pudo ver la destrucción causada por el Señor del Fuego, miró a la aeronave, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo- _espérame, Zuko_ -pensó, y usando su fuego-control y tierra-control, logró destruir el motor de la aeronave llamando la atención de Ozai. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, luego de eso, Ozai se quitó sus ropajes de Rey Fénix y se impulso con ayuda de su mejorado fuego-control hacia el joven Avatar para pelear contra él.

La aeronave aterrizó en los pilares de tierra debajo de ellos, lo que hace que Sokka, Suki y Toph se pregunten que estaba sucediendo, y al acercarse a observar mejor desde la cabina de control, ven con felicidad que Aang había regresado.

Aang intentó mantener la calma y Ozai intentó permanecer convencido de que saldría de esta batalla como un ganador.

-Luego de que generaciones de Señores del Fuego hayan fracasado en buscarte, finalmente el universo te ha entregado a mí como un acto de providencia-dijo aquel hombre irritado y totalmente convencido, Aang ya estaba cansado de ese hombre de pie frente a él, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Por favor, escúchame. No tenemos que pelear-le dijo Aang intentando hacer que Ozai cambiara de parecer-puedes terminar todo esto aquí y detener lo que estás haciendo-

-Tienes razón-dijo Ozai, su voz salió horrible, más gruesa y más poderosa de lo usual-tengo el poder ¡tengo todo el poder del mundo!-

Amenazadoramente descargó un torrente de furia de fuego-control mejorado por el cometa, comenzando de esa forma la batalla, los ataques de fuego-control por parte de Ozai y Aang estaban equilibrados, pero terminan colapsando, creando una inmensa explosión en el aire. Sokka, Suki y Toph observaban la batalla desde la cabina de control de la aeronave, los tres observaron como el Señor del Fuego se arrojó contra el joven Avatar, quien rápidamente tomó represalias y las llamas que arrojaron impactaron unas contra otras, lo que provocó una explosión de fuego en el aire, provocando que fueran empujados violentamente hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Aang. ¡acábalo! ¡usa tu corte de aire-control!-exclamó Sokka, estaba agitado y saltó alrededor de la cabina para animar a su amigo.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?-preguntó Suki seriamente, la expresión en el rostro del guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur cambio de repente.

-La batalla contra el Señor del Fuego es una batalla que solo Aang debe ganar-respondió, ambos miraron hacia atrás-puede hacer esto solo, tenemos que evitar que las flotas quemen todo el Reino Tierra-

-Y ¿cómo se supone que haremos eso, Capitán Boomerang?-preguntó Toph burlonamente-no puedo ver nada fuera de esta pieza de metal flotante-

Sokka hace una expresión pensativa y luego desvió su mirada hacia las dos chicas súper emocionado.

-¡TENEMOS QUE DESTRUIR LAS AERONAVES!

A medida que la aeronave se dirige hacia la flota, la cual comienza a esparcir fuego sobre la tierra, Sokka estrella su aeronave robada contra las demás, pero no puede derribarlas a todas, por lo que Sokka y Toph terminan separándose de Suki y esto los obliga a continuar con la misión sin ella.

De regreso en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, la coronación de Azula comienza, la princesa estaba arrodillada en la escalera del patio principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Uno de los sabios del fuego tomó la corona que consistía en un adorno para el cabello con forma de flama y se acercó a ella, los otros asesores estaban allí presentes, impartiendo el debido servicio a la coronación de la princesa.

-Por decreto del Rey Fénix Ozai, ahora te corono Señor del Fuego…-el hombre deja de hablar y deshace su postura mirando hacia el cielo con sospecha.

-¿Qué estás esperando?-ordenó Azula, viendo al hombre con furia, estaba comenzando a impacientarse-¡HAZLO!-

Un sonido provino del cielo, la princesa elevó su mirada y pudo ver al bisonte volador del Avatar desde lejos aproximarse al centro del patio, desde allí, Zuko desciende decisivamente mientras Katara se queda detrás de él sentada en la silla de montar.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no te convertirás en Señor del Fuego-le dijo dando un paso hacia adelante-yo sí-

Azula lo miró fijamente y se rió con sarcasmo.

-¡Eres tan gracioso!-comentó ella.

-Y vas a caer-le dijo Katara saltando de Appa, el sabio del fuego estaba a punto de colocar la corona en la cabeza de Azula pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera. Con que ¿quieres ser el Señor del Fuego?-se puso de pie dándole una mirada desafiante a su hermano-está bien, arreglemos esto, solo tú y yo, hermano. En el enfrentamiento que siempre debió ser, Agni Kai-

-Cuenta con ello-dijo Zuko, Azula sonrió con perversión y Katara lo observó atemorizada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ella te está engañando-le susurró la maestra agua al maestro fuego-sabes bien que no puede pelear contra los dos, así que intentará separarnos-

-Lo sé, pero ahora puedo vencerla.

-Tu le dijiste a tu tío que necesitabas ayuda para enfrentar a Azula-dijo Katara-es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Hay algo mal con ella. No puedo explicarlo, pero esta comenzando a perder la razón y de esa forma nadie saldrá herido-dijo Zuko mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la chica junto a él, Katara solo asintió.

-Solo, ten cuidado y no salgas herido-le advirtió la maestra agua-o Aang me mataría con todos los elementos que ha aprendido hasta ahora… sabes bien lo mucho que significas para él-

-Lo sé y estaré bien.

Zuko y Azula se arrodillaron en el suelo con las espaldas levantadas y desviaron la mirada el uno al otro, Azula se quitó la capa roja que cubría sus hombros y la arrojó lejos.

-Lamento que esto tenga que terminar así, hermano.

-No, no lo lamentas-dijo Zuko en posición de lucha, en ese momento, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ganaría esa batalla. Azula se movió y, de repente, lanzó fuego azul contra su hermano, quien se defendió arrojándole fuego rojo a la chica, ambos comenzaron su lucha con un intenso fuego-control mejorado por el cometa, el fuego ni siquiera se disipó y Azula ya estaba atacando de nuevo, acercándose lo más posible al maestro fuego. Ambos lucharon con su fuego-control con intensidad, solo querían derrotar al otro y terminar con esto de una vez.

Aang y Ozai estaban igualados, aunque Aang fue capaz de contrarrestar el feroz fuego-control de Ozai, no pudo conseguir que ninguno de sus ataques lo golpeara, incluso teniendo los cuatro elementos a su disposición. Finalmente, Ozai demuestra ser un verdadero, temerario y poderoso maestro fuego-control y cansado de ver al joven Avatar evadir todos sus ataques, recurre a un aluvión implacable de rayos, Aang logra esquivar los rayos hasta que no puede continuar y atrapa el último rayo para sorpresa del Señor del Fuego, enseguida se preparó para redirigirlo contra él; sin embargo, aún seguía firme en su opinión de no matar a Ozai, por lo que Aang envía el rayo directamente al cielo. Ozai aprovechó este momento de piedad para enviar una explosión de fuego-control al joven Avatar mientras este intentaba reponerse del ataque, aunque Aang se las ingenió para detener la mayor parte del ataque con tierra-control, pero es arrojado fuera de la cima del pilar y cae hacia un lago poco profundo, haciendo uso de su agua-control, se las arregló para salvarse de una caída que podría haber sido fatal, Aang elevó su mirada hacia arriba y vio a Ozai acercarse rápidamente, ansioso por retomar la batalla.

Zuko continúa su batalla contra Azula mientras Katara observa desde el pilar, sus ataques son feroces y desenfrenados, llegando a incendiar todo lo que los rodeaba. Zuko contrarrestó hábilmente todos los ataques de su hermana antes de comenzar a tomar una posición ofensiva y pronto logró atacarla con una patada una patada giratoria de fuego.

-¿No hay rayos hoy?-preguntó Zuko provocándola tras haberle aventado a su hermana al otro lado del patio-¿o temes que pueda redirigirlo?-

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron enormemente y salió corriendo detrás del pilar donde había estado parada ¿por qué el maestro fuego estaba provocando a su hermana menor? Esto iba a terminar mal. La maestra agua intentó llamar a Zuko, quería decirle que se detuviera, que la dejara ayudarlo… pero Azula ya estaba decidida a cambiar sus tácticas de combate.

-Oh ¡yo te voy a mostrar un rayo!-exclamó Azula preparando un ataque de rayo, estaba por enviárselo a Zuko; sin embargo, al ver a Katara a unos metros de ella, envió su ataque directamente hacia la maestra agua. Al ver esto, Zuko se interpuso en el camino del rayo, protegiéndola así de un ataque con el que habría terminado con una herida mortal y aunque logró impedirlo con éxito, quien acabó gravemente herido fue él, el rayó dejó una marca roja y púrpura en su pecho, casi llegando a su corazón, dejándolo incapacitado para seguir peleando.

-¡ZUKO!-antes de que Katara pudiera ir siquiera a ayudarlo, Azula comenzó a atacarla furiosamente mientras soltaba una risa maniática sin control.

La pelea entre el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego se había convertido ahora en una persecución, Aang estaba corriendo y nadando lo más rápido que podía, intentando no ser golpeado, cuando el Señor del Fuego se acercó lo suficiente, Aang usó su tierra-control creando un escudo a su alrededor para protegerse y ganar más tiempo para pensar en un plan. Estaba comenzando a quedarse sin ideas y se sentía perdido, algo golpeó su corazón y su pecho se contrajo, su mente estaba confundida, el hombre que estaba afuera atacándolo no lo había golpeado aún, entonces ¿qué era ese dolor?

-¡Eres débil! Al igual que el resto de tu gente-exclamó Ozai burlándose de él mientras se reía del "escudo" que el joven Avatar había creado-no merecían existir en este mundo, en MI mundo. Prepárate para unirte a ellos ¡prepárate para morir!-

Aang se encogió, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener su escudo cerrado mientras Ozai enviaba otro ataque de fuego-control. Estaba sudando mientras las rocas a su alrededor se calentaban con el fuego, no podía hacer esto, el hombre era demasiado fuerte y poderoso, Aang no podía dar un paso adelante y necesitaba hacerlo si quería usar la técnica que adquirió del león tortuga. Pero ahora, estaba atrapado en su propia defensa y escondiéndose del Señor del Fuego, si tuviera su estado Avatar quizás tendría un último truco bajo la manga, pero no podía usarlo, se había ido para siempre.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto...-susurró, sus brazos y piernas temblaban, su cuerpo temblaba y los ataques del Señor del Fuego se hicieron cada vez más poderosos.

_"Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, Aang"_

_"Eres un niño talentoso"_

_"Siempre sabes qué hacer"_

La voz de Zuko sonó en su mente, era suave y reconfortante y por un segundo, los temores de Aang se desvanecieron y comenzó a pensar en estar sano y a salvo en los brazos de Zuko, los cuales estaban fuertemente envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero, en su distracción, su escudo protector de tierra se estaba debilitando y Ozai logró penetrar su escudo con una ráfaga de fuego cargada, casi haciéndole perder el conocimiento por el calor. Al aumentar su poder, Ozai cargó un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el escudo por completo, el impacto arrojó a Aang hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda impactara contra un pilar de piedra irregular, alineando su cicatriz con un pedazo de roca que sobresalía de éste, causando un dolor exuberante justo antes de que todo lo que lo rodeaba se volviera negro.


	21. Capítulo XX [CAPÍTULO FINAL]: El cometa de Sozin [Pt. IV: Avatar Aang]

En una aeronave que se encontraba dentro de la flota, Toph usa su metal-control para doblar una de las alas de la nave haciendo que se estrellara contra las demás. Un soldado de la Nación del Fuego en la nave logra interceptarlos e intenta enviarlos a ambos (Sokka y Toph) lejos de la nave usando su fuego-control. Sin embargo, consiguen evadir su ataque solo para terminar cayendo a un costado de la aeronave, Sokka intenta frenar la caída usando su espada espacial, pero en su lugar, aterrizó contra una plataforma rompiéndose la pierna en el proceso, y Toph, por otro lado, queda colgando fuera de la plataforma sujetando la mano de Sokka.

Dos maestros fuego se acercan para atacarlos por ambos lados, por lo que Sokka utiliza su boomerang y su espada para alejarlos, perdiéndolos en el proceso. Aun así, más maestros fuego aparecen y aparentemente, Sokka y Toph, están seguros de que ese sería su fin, pero, afortunadamente, son salvados por otra aeronave pilotada por Suki en la que rápidamente aterrizan.

Ozai logró penetrar su escudo con una ráfaga de fuego cargada, casi haciéndole perder el conocimiento por el calor. Al aumentar su poder, Ozai cargó un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el escudo por completo, el impacto arrojó a Aang hacia atrás haciendo que su espalda impactara contra un pilar de piedra irregular, alineando su cicatriz con un pedazo de roca que sobresalía de éste, causando un dolor exuberante justo antes de que todo lo que lo rodeaba se volviera negro.

-¡AHHH!-tras chocar, el chakra del pensamiento se desbloquea y Aang recibe una visión de todos los Avatares pasados, todos en estado Avatar en línea junto a él, recordó todas las veces que alcanzó a dominar el estado Avatar y también recordó cómo tuvo que renunciar a su mayor estado Avatar para no perder a la persona que amaba. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado por la gravedad y las rocas que lo protegían cayeron sobre él.

-Sal de ahí, niño-dijo Ozai mientras caminaba hacia la montaña rocosa que se había formado allí, estaba más que seguro de que ya había ganado la batalla-estás a punto de ser…-fue interrumpido al ver su barba siendo sujetada por la mano del niño debajo de las rocas, mientras Aang emerge de los escombros, sus tatuajes brillan por la luz del estado Avatar.

El Rey Fénix inmediatamente ataca la cabeza del joven Avatar con su fuego-control, aunque Aang logra apartar su mano sin esfuerzo dirigiendo su fuego inofensivamente hacia el cielo, antes de poder contrarrestar con una poderosa explosión de aire en su pecho, lo que hace que Ozai caiga hacia atrás. Ozai frena bruscamente al estrellarse contra un pilar de tierra y cae de rodillas, elevó su mirada hacia arriba y vio a un Avatar enfurecido flotando en el cielo en una esfera de aire, sus ojos brillaron más que nunca y luego, en su tormenta de ira, rugió justo como Zuko le había enseñado, látigos de fuego-control mejorados por el cometa salieron disparados de su boca y sus extremidades. A medida que se elevaba más en el cielo, usó los látigos de fuego-control para destruir varios pilares de tierra y mover las rocas sueltas hacia él, así como extraer el agua del océano, logró concentrar parte de sus llamas, condensar las rocas y presionó el agua para crear anillos a su alrededor, y allí estaba el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos en el apogeo de todo su poder y fuerza.

En Ba Sing Se, la Orden del Loto Blanco está liberando exitosamente la ciudad, Pakku y Piandao trabajan en equipo para poder derrotar a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, Bumi y Jeong Jeong derribaron varios tanques tundra e Iroh quema la bandera de la Nación del Fuego que colgaba del palacio real del Reino Tierra dejando expuesta la bandera de su nación correspondiente.

Aang, poseído por el estado Avatar, ataca a Ozai y lo lanza al cielo, pero éste se recupera antes de que Aang pueda alcanzarlo nuevamente. Ozai huye utilizando su fuego-control para impulsarse a gran velocidad mientras Aang lo persigue. Aang uso su tierra-control para comprimir pequeños fragmentos de roca, los cuales dispara como si fueran proyectiles, aunque Ozai logra evadirlos a todos con suerte y continúa huyendo.

De vuelta en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, Azula atacó con rayos y fuego-control implacablemente hacia Katara, alejándola de cualquier fuente de agua. Zuko estaba tendido en el suelo, el dolor en su pecho donde lo atacaron era intenso e insoportable y, aunque no lo crean, su espalda también estaba herida, intentó levantarse pero lo único que podía hacer era ver como su hermana perseguía a Katara, ella iba a matar a la maestra agua y Zuko no podía levantarse para ayudarla siquiera. Azula arrojó rayos y flamas azules hacia la chica quien continuaba huyendo, ella le dijo algo, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era tan terrible que hizo que perdiera un poco los sentidos, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa.

-Preferiría que un sanador de nuestra familia se encargue de Zu-zu si no te molesta-comentó Azula mientras se reía sarcásticamente, asustando a Katara quien se escondía detrás de un pilar-Zu-zu, no te ves muy bien-

Aunque Katara encontró agua para controlar, Azula es demasiado rápida para sus ataques y la maestra agua se ve obligada a huir de sus inmensas llamas, eventualmente, descubre una rejilla con agua debajo de ella.

- _Por supuesto, las tuberías de la alcantarilla…_ -pensó, un plan comenzó a formularse en su cabeza, pero ¿cómo iba a…? vio algunas cadenas cerca de ella, esta podría ser su única oportunidad.

-No eres nada más que una sucia campesina-la voz de la princesa temblaba de ira, avanzó unos pasos por encima del enrejado de la alcantarilla, Katara controló el agua a su alrededor justo antes de que Azula pudiera atacar nuevamente a quemarropa, congelándolas a ambas en su lugar.

Mientras Azula observa impotente, Katara descongeló el agua a su alrededor, nadó a través del agua descongelada y unió ambas manos de la princesa con las cadenas al enrejado de la alcantarilla, una vez que terminó, derritió el agua restante y corrió hacia Zuko para curarlo. Se arrodilló junto a él y uso el agua de su cantimplora para curar su herida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de preocupación y miedo, pero luego se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría al ver que el maestro fuego comenzaba a despertar.

-Gracias, Katara-le dijo débilmente al tiempo que dejaba caer una de sus manos sobre las suyas a modo de agradecimiento.

-De hecho, yo soy quien debería agradecerte-respondió ella-además, no hay necesidad de agradecerme. Solo hice lo que debía hacer, después de todo, eres mi amigo y probablemente Aang no me perdonaría si hubieras muerto… probablemente me mataría-

-No lo creo. Aang nunca haría eso-dijo Zuko bajando la mirada. Katara fingió que no escuchó eso, una vez que se levantaron, desviaron la mirada hacia Azula, ella vio como su hermano se levantaba del suelo, todavía vivo para su infortunio y su frágil mente finalmente se corrompió, expulsó fuego azul violentamente de su boca antes de rodar por el suelo mientras gritaba y lloraba sin control. Zuko y Katara observaban en silencio en lo que se había convertido la (alguna vez) poderosa Azula, Zuko sintió un poco de pena por ella, pero también se merecía lo que le pasó, nadie había sido tan cruel y manipulador como ella en toda su infancia, además, ella intentó asesinar a Aang cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó Ba Sing Se y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Aang… el maestro fuego suspiró mientras llevaba un brazo a su herida y la cubría con éste, tan solo esperaba que Aang hubiera terminado la pelea con su padre, porque ya no podía ver la hora de comenzar una nueva vida con el chico que amaba. Estaba tan cansado y adolorido en ese momento que todo lo que Zuko quería hacer era descansar y relajarse, así que se apartó de su hermana observando el patio quemado, había un sendero libre que nunca antes se había usado y que conducía a los jardines reales. Por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de ir a visitar su lugar favorito, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo-volveré en un rato, Katara-

Pasó por el sendero con dificultad dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, después de todo, había logrado derrotar a su hermana y todo gracias a la ayuda de Katara. Sonrió cuando encontró el jardín tal como lo recordaba, caminó lentamente cuidando de no perjudicar más su herida, cruzó un pequeño puente donde Zuko vio el árbol favorito de su madre, un árbol que estaba colocado junto a un estanque, el maestro fuego se dirigió allí sin pensar demasiado en ello, se hundió entre las raíces que se enroscaban contra la madera cubierta de musgo y allí se quedó dormido.

Aang, aún controlado por el estado Avatar, continuó persiguiendo al escurridizo Rey Fénix e intentó aplastarlo entre dos pilares de tierra, pero Ozai logró evitar la colisión a tiempo. Ozai intenta contraatacar, pero sus intentos fracasan continuamente contra el inigualable poder de todos los Avatares pasados, Aang logra acorralarlo con agua control y lo encadena al suelo con grilletes de tierra-control colocados en sus brazos y piernas. Al estar cerca de su enemigo, el joven Avatar comenzó a hablar con las voces de sus predecesores.

- ** _Señor del Fuego Ozai, tú y tus antepasados han devastado el equilibrio del mundo, y ahora pagarás un alto precio._**

El poseído Aang procedió a dar el golpe final, una combinación de los cuatro elementos en un solo ataque. Al darse cuenta de esto, Aang empujó a un lado a los otros Avatares en su mente, gritándoles que se detuvieran, se topó con Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk y YangChen controlando su brazo, listos para dar el golpe final, pero Aang logró apartarlos con un grito y tomando el control de su propio brazo, detuvo el ataque. Miró por encima de su hombro a los Avatares pasados, viéndolos fijamente al tiempo que retomaba el control de su cuerpo y los envió fuera de su mente, donde residían.

-Esta es MI pelea-les gritó-y yo decidiré cómo terminarla-la naturaleza pacifista de Aang rompe con el control del estado Avatar, ingeniándoselas para salir de dicho estado, cancelando su ataque final al ultimo momento. Después de eso, liberó a Ozai de sus ataduras-no, no voy a terminar esto así-dijo suavemente, dándole la espalda al Señor del Fuego y miró más allá del campo de batalla, observando como una de las aeronaves caía al suelo en llamas.

-Incluso con todo el poder del mundo, sigues siendo débil-se burló Ozai una vez más, intentando desafiar a Aang a continuar con su pelea.

Apenas Aang le dio la espalda, intentó atacarlo con fuego-control, pero el joven Avatar sintió su movimiento, a través de la característica técnica de tierra-control de Toph, y rápidamente lo inmoviliza con grilletes de tierra, colocó una mano en la frente de Ozai y la otra en su corazón, a su vez, Aang despejó su mente, enfocándose en su energía, usando su propio espíritu para poder alcanzar y tocar el poder del Señor del Fuego, en ese momento, recordó lo que el león tortuga le enseñó.

_"En la era anterior al Avatar, nosotros no dominábamos los elementos sino la energía dentro de nosotros mismos"_

Utilizó esa técnica para doblegar la energía interna de Ozai, arriesgándose a ser totalmente destruido en el proceso, de hecho, la energía azul de Aang casi es consumida por la energía naranja de Ozai, simplemente no tenía suficiente luz en su espíritu como para romper la oscuridad de Ozai.

_"Te amo, Aang"_

Se quedó sin aliento al recordar esas tres palabras emocionales que Zuko le había susurrado al oído cuando estuvieron en las catacumbas de cristal en Ba Sing Se, esas palabras se quedaron grabadas para siempre en su mente y apuñalaron su corazón como el ataque de rayo que Azula atestó contra su espalda. En lugar de dejarlo sumido en el dolor, pudo superar la oscuridad de Ozai y encuentra la luz que necesitaba su espíritu para pelear contra ella, una columna de luz azul similar a la que salió del cielo cuando Aang fue liberado de su iceberg apareció, ahora él tenía al amor de su lado, la cosa más poderosa del universo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos, Ozai estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente y Aang aún intentaba mantenerse de pie para no caerse él también, ajustó su postura y suspiró profundamente. Ozai se movió en el suelo pero el niño no perdió su postura, aquel hombre estaba exhausto y su fuego-control no salía de sus puños en lo más mínimo, por lo que Ozai desvió su mirada hacia sus manos completamente atemorizado.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que me hiciste?-jadeó Ozai, apenas tenía suficiente energía para mirar al joven Avatar en completo shock.

-Te quité tu fuego-control. No puedes usarlo para lastimar o amenazar a nadie, especialmente a Zuko-respondió Aang quien continuó mirando al hombre por un momento más y luego se dio la vuelta para observar el paisaje siendo consumido por el fuego frente a él. Respiró profundo, haciendo uso de su nuevo control sobre el estado Avatar, Aang logra controlar el agua para que la marea suba y sofocar la llamas con ayuda del Avatar Kuruk. Momo regresó volando hacia él y aterrizó sobre su hombro.

Una aeronave se acercó y el joven Avatar sonrió al ver a Suki y Toph saludando por la ventana, Sokka estaba dirigiendo la maquinaria. La aeronave aterrizó al lado del pilar de tierra en el que estaba parado, Suki, Sokka y Toph se encuentran con Aang apenas bajan de la aeronave y justo cuando el cometa de Sozin comenzaba a perderse en el cielo, el joven Avatar los miró a los tres con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a sus amigos, todos se veían un poco harapientos pero por lo menos estaban con vida y eso era lo importante.

-Lo lograste-gritó felizmente Sokka, cojeando porque una de sus piernas estaba vendada-deberías haberte visto ¡fue increíble! era como "pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whoom" y luego el Señor del Fuego fue como "eugh, eh, eh, eh, eurg, aye"-

-Así que... ya sabes... ¿terminaste el trabajo?-preguntó Suki en voz baja, señalando el cuerpo reclinado del Señor del Fuego.

-Aún sigo vivo-gruñó Ozai, mirando tan amenazadoramente como pudo en su estado debilitado, Suki se calló y se alejó unos pasos del hombre.

-Había otra forma de derrotarlo y restablecer el equilibrio-le explicó Aang a sus amigos-logré quitarle su fuego-control-

-Wow-exclamó Toph ladeando un poco la cabeza-¿quién te enseño eso?-

-Un león tortuga gigante.

-Siempre tienes las aventuras más alocadas cuando desapareces-comentó la maestra tierra mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad. Sokka asintió en señal de afirmación esperando poder librarse del agarre de Suki y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa burlona a Ozai.

-Bueno, mírate. Ahora que tu fuego-control se ha ido, creo que debería llamarte "Señor Perdedor".

-Soy el Rey Fénix-dijo Ozai intentando ponerse de pie pero estaba tan cansado y débil en ese momento, que terminó cayendo de cara al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento. No quisimos ofenderte, Rey Fénix cuyo trasero acaba de ser pateado-respondió Toph con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba una de sus manos cerrada en un puño contra la palma de la otra.

-Sí-exclamó Suki saltando de alegría mientras se llevaba el dedo a la barbilla queriendo pensar en una frase divertida-o qué tal el rey de los tipos que… ¿no ganaron?-

-Déjanos los apodos a nosotros, cariño-le dijo Toph.

Aang se rió de las bromas de sus amigos, el alivio que sentía hace unos momentos, finalmente se estaba estableciendo y caminó hacia el borde del pilar contemplando el sol que se escondía detrás del océano, una mano se apoyó en su hombro desocupado y miró a Sokka con una sonrisa, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a él, su amigo le sonrió felizmente.

-Entonces, noté que recuperaste el estado Avatar. Bien por ti-dijo Sokka dándole a Aang un abrazo firme.

-Sí, lo hice-respondió el joven Avatar, miró al horizonte por un momento hasta que recordó algo importante.

-¿Aang? ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Sokka mirándolo con preocupación, el rostro del menor estaba empapado de sudor y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¿Dónde están Zuko y Katara ahora?-preguntó como si hubiera estado esperando para decir esto durante mucho tiempo.

-Él y Katara fueron al palacio de la Nación del Fuego para derrotar a Azula. Zuko pelearía contra ella por la corona.

-¿Puede esta aeronave llevarnos allí?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, vamos-dijo Aang, no quería perder más tiempo, no cuando podía estar con Zuko de la forma en que debían haber estado hace muchos meses. Toph fue a ayudar a Sokka, los cuatro se subieron a la aeronave y salieron a toda prisa hacia la Nación del Fuego, observando cómo el cometa desaparecía en el horizonte, dejando el cielo azul nuevamente.

Katara se sentó en silencio en un banco de piedra del patio principal, girando un poco de agua entre sus dedos, ahora que todo había terminado no tenía idea de que hacer con su vida. Quizás podía dedicarse a ayudar a Aang con sus deberes como Avatar, después de todo, habría mucho trabajo que hacer para restaurar un mundo que había sufrido tantos años de guerra y oscuridad, pero, por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse quieta hasta que oyera noticias de los demás, aunque… le era muy difícil concentrarse en su agua-control o no hacer nada cuando tenía a una princesa con la mente dañada sollozando detrás de ella.

-¡Está bien! ¡ya cálmate, por favor! no es necesario llorar tanto-le gritó Katara por encima de su hombro, puso los ojos en blanco ante la escena que estaba haciendo Azula, algunas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

La maestra agua ni siquiera escuchó a la aeronave acercarse hasta que estuvo justo encima de ella, la gran y descomunal maquina aterrizó en el estrecho patio, algo que supuso que su hermano debió haber hecho. La puerta se abrió y Katara se levantó para saludarlos, se impresionó al ver la pierna herida de su hermano y se sobresaltó un poco al ver al Señor del Fuego Ozai aparecer detrás de ellos, el hombre se veía exhausto lo que indicaba que ya no era una amenaza, pero antes de que la maestra agua pudiera siquiera decir algo, Aang se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros ligeramente.

-¿Dónde está Zuko?-preguntó Aang mirando frenéticamente al patio.

-Se fue por allá-respondió la maestra agua inclinando la cabeza hacia el sendero que Zuko había tomado-se veía bastante cansado y…-ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase porque Aang ya se había ido con una ráfaga de aire-control en la dirección que ella le indicó. Su cabello marrón se revolvió debido a la velocidad del viento y Katara se volteó justo a tiempo para ver el pie de Aang desaparecer en una esquina del sendero-¿qué fue todo eso?-

-Oh, nada realmente. Aang simplemente no quería perder un segundo más para poder pasar el resto de su vida con la persona que ama-dijo Sokka en un tono despreocupado pero a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo.

-¿Sabes?-le susurró Katara a Toph quien caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a ella-estoy un poco celosa de ellos-

-Ni me lo digas, creo que ambas estamos celosas, niña-respondió Toph cruzándose de brazos; sin embargo, ella también sonrió. Katara desvió la mirada hacia el sendero por donde ambos chicos se habían ido, sintió un suspiro de admiración escapar de sus labios, no todos los días uno tenía el valor de poder estar con la persona que ama, y Aang tenía mucha suerte de tener a Zuko a su lado.

Por otro lado, Zuko estaba durmiendo bajo la sombra del árbol de favorito de su madre teniendo el sueño más hermoso que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida. Soñó que estaba acostado en su antigua cama del palacio real y Aang estaba allí, acurrucado a su lado, el pequeño monje lo miró y le sonrió mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos y lo llamaba por su nombre, al tiempo que se inclinaba suavemente contra su cuerpo. No fue sino hasta que Aang lo sacudió cuando Zuko se percató de que ya no era un sueño y que el joven Avatar literalmente lo estaba despertando.

-Zuko ¡Zuko, despierta!-dijo Aang, abrió sus ojos repentinamente y el maestro fuego se dio cuenta en donde estaba una vez que despertó, estaba en el jardín, durmiendo, acurrucado junto al árbol de su madre. Zuko se sentó mientras refregaba sus ojos, sonrió apenas vio que Aang realmente estaba junto a él, sacudiendo sus hombros en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar.

-Aang, que... ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Zuko y de pronto, un pensamiento preocupante cruzó por su mente ¿y si Aang había matado a su padre para poder ganar esta guerra? ¿sería por eso por lo que el niño estaba tan entumecido y agotado en ese momento?-no tenías que… ¿lo hiciste? ¿qué pasó con mi padre?-

-Lo derroté-respondió Aang sin miramientos.

-¿Cómo?

-Le quité su fuego-control.

Muy bien, eso fue algo inesperado, ahora más que nunca quería saber dónde había aprendido eso, tal vez le preguntaría al joven Avatar más tarde, ahora lo que realmente importaba era que ambos estaban vivos y la guerra finalmente había terminado, antes de que Zuko pudiera volver a hablar, abrió grandes los ojos y un gemido ahogado escapó de él al sentir los labios de Aang posarse sobre los suyos. Se estaban besando, oh, Agni ¡se estaban besando! Aang se había incorporado de un salto tras haber terminado de hablar y presionó sus labios contra los de Zuko en un beso desesperado, se aferró a su cuerpo en un intento por impedir que se alejara de él. Aang besó a Zuko descuidadamente, su lengua y dientes lamieron y mordisquearon el labio inferior del maestro fuego y Zuko no tuvo más opción que abrir la boca para respirar, pero ante esa acción, la lengua de Aang invadió su boca. Zuko jadeó al tiempo que apartaba al niño acorde a la distancia de su brazo para poder mirarlo apropiadamente, Aang tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillosos y los labios hinchados.

A partir de ahora, Zuko estaba seguro de que esa sin dudas era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos alguna vez hubieran presenciado.

El maestro fuego salió de su trance cuando sintió cómo el Avatar se acercaba nuevamente a su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko mientras éste le sonreía.

-Me besaste así una vez-le susurró Aang, mirando fijamente los labios de Zuko antes de verlo nuevamente a los ojos-¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la cueva subterránea de Ba Sing Se? Estaba tan feliz de verte y tan ilusionado por pensar que finalmente estarías a mi lado, entonces… entonces me dijiste algo, Zuko ¿recuerdas que era?-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo-respondió Zuko levantando sus brazos para envolver a Aang en un cálido abrazo-es la primera vez que le digo estas palabras a alguien que no sea mi madre o mi tío-

-Entonces dímelas. Dímelas otra vez-suplicó Aang, poniéndose en puntas de pie de forma que sus rostros estuvieran ahora a solo un centímetro de distancia del otro, así Zuko podía sentir las palabras que éste le decía-por favor, dímelas otra vez-

-Está bien, voy a decirlas de nuevo porque no pienso repetirlas, te amo, Aang. Te amo demasiado.

Aang cerró los ojos, parecía estar disfrutando de oír aquellas palabras y sin dudarlo siquiera, presionó un casto beso en los labios de Zuko antes de apartarse lo suficiente como para así darle su propia declaración.

-Yo también te amo, Zuko.

Euforia era lo que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, si Zuko estaba soñando, entonces no querría despertar nunca más, todo lo que quería hacer era disfrutar de ese hermoso momento todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, perderse en el rostro de Aang, el cual brillaba con amor, un amor que era para él y solo para él, y besar sus labios hasta que no pudiera distinguir la diferencia entre sus cuerpos. Ahora que el pequeño monje estaba con él, definitivamente nunca, nunca lo dejaría ir y definitivamente Zuko jamás se cansaría de besar a Aang, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. El maestro fuego continuó presionando suaves besos en los labios del menor, solo fueron pequeños y rápidos besos antes de separarse nuevamente y poder apreciar mejor el rostro de Aang, disfrutando de cada expresión, cada sonido, cada respiración, asegurándose de que esto fuera real y no un sueño o un simple producto de su imaginación.

-Te amo (beso) tanto (beso)-murmuró Zuko, atrayendo a Aang tan cerca como le era posible.

-¿Hey (beso) Zuko?-lo llamó Aang entre besos.

-(beso) ¿Qué? (beso)-respondió el maestro fuego sin dejar de besar a su pequeño monje.

-¿Por qué (beso) no llevas (beso) una túnica puesta?

-(beso) Podría hacerte (beso) la misma pregunta (beso) ¿sabes?

-Tu padre (beso) la destruyó (beso)

-Bueno, mi hermana (beso) (beso) destruyó la mía (beso) así que, supongo que ya estamos a mano (beso)

-Es que… (beso) me hace sentir tan…

-¿Hacerte sentir qué?

Aang se separó de sus constantes besos al tiempo que sostenía la cabeza de Zuko con sus manos, jadeaba, se veía un poco cansado y muy, muy sonrojado.

-No importa, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-le respondió el joven Avatar sonriéndole, estaba tan feliz de que las preocupaciones de Zuko desaparecieran de su mente y se inclinó para recibir un nuevo beso. Tras unos minutos más teniendo una acalorada sesión de besos, Zuko se separó y presionó sus labios en la parte superior del tatuaje de flecha que Aang tenía en su cabeza, depositando un pequeño beso, suspiró relajado apenas se apartó unos centímetros del menor.

-Te amo-susurró Zuko por última vez esa noche mientras abrazaba a Aang fuertemente contra él, pronto tendrían que levantarse del suelo y salir del jardín, sus amigos probablemente los estaban buscando y querrían festejar su victoria, pero ahora, lo único que quería Zuko era pasar más tiempo con Aang y tener su pequeño cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo.

Su nueva vida y su futuro juntos comenzaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko estaba en su habitación tratando de vestirse para su coronación como Señor del Fuego, pero estaba teniendo problemas debido a sus heridas, había un vendaje envuelto alrededor de su pecho, lo que le dificultaba moverse. Le dolía, pero tenía que estar listo, en cualquier momento Aang y sus amigos llegarían, y aún no había terminado ¡nunca pensó que ponerse una túnica era más difícil de lo que esperaba en los últimos años! estaba frustrado con su falta de habilidad.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Zuko?-una voz extrañamente familiar le habló desde la puerta, para su sorpresa, Mai entró en la habitación, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Mai, estás bien-dijo Zuko un poco emocionado, esperaba verla, pero estaba feliz de recibir la ayuda de una amiga. La chica sombría lo ayudó a colocarse la túnica-¿cómo saliste de la prisión?-

-Mi tío logró desatar algunos cabos-respondió, ambos soltaron una risa corta y nerviosa-no es cierto, me escapé, idiota-le sonrió mientras de ayudar a su amigo a vestirse.

-Entonces ¿ya no me odias?-le preguntó Zuko mirándola, Mai estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-No, ahora somos amigos y tengo que estar apoyándote en todo lo que pueda ¿no es así? no está bien arrestarte con aquellos que no te agradan-le dijo ella, se abrazaron por unos breves segundos debido a que Mai se separó para verlo fijamente-pero nunca, NUNCA jamás huyas y me mientas al respecto, a partir de ahora nos diremos todo, como en los viejos tiempos-

Tras decir eso, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, Zuko correspondió la sonrisa.

-Lo haré, lo prometo-le respondió y volvieron a abrazarse pero Mai lo apartó un poco con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

-Así que, dime… ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora?

-¿Qué planes?-Zuko no entendía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Tú y el Avatar? ahora que serás el Señor del Fuego puedes hacer lo que quieras-respondió Mai mientras lo miraba pícaramente, Zuko se sonrojó al captar la indirecta de su amiga.

-Uh, yo…

-No, detente, Zuko. No me digas que ni siquiera hiciste un plan ¡nada!

-¡Por supuesto que tengo algo planeado! es solo que ¡no sé si le gustará! No es fácil complacer a alguien como el Avatar ¿sabes?-respondió Zuko quien de un momento a otro estaba nervioso, Mai lo miró con cariño y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Escucha, cualquier cosa que hagas lo complacerá. Sé que puedes hacer esto.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, un soldado entró y se avergonzó un poco al ver a ambos amigos tan cerca uno del otro.

-¿Señor? Huh… solo quería decirle que ya llegaron-con esas palabras, el soldado se retiró de la habitación con una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Bien, ya es hora. Ve, arregla las cosas y consigue algo de ropa decente, tendrás que hablar con todos los ciudadanos en un rato-le dijo Mai, Zuko asintió y la chica sombría se retiró de la habitación.

Pronto, todos estaban reunidos en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, los amigos que fueron encarcelados habían sido liberados, Toph encontró a algunos de sus viejos amigos del Reino Tierra y Suki corrió a encontrarse con sus compañeras, las guerreras Kyoshi. Katara y Sokka se encuentran con su padre, Hakoda, corrieron a reunirse con el hombre y abrazarlo.

-Sabía que lo harían. Soy el padre más orgulloso del mundo y su madre también estaría orgullosa de ustedes-les dijo Hakoda, los tres se abrazaron y, desde la distancia, Katara vio a Haru hablando con sus amigos, quizás ya era hora de seguir el consejo de tía Wu y el que Aang le dio cuando estaban en el Templo Aire del Oeste y acercarse a hablar con él, pero apenas iba a hacer eso, notó como el maestro tierra la observaba travieso y ella simplemente se sonrojó, pero apenas vio a Sokka ir tras Suki, la maestra agua tomó su decisión y fue hacia donde estaba Haru.

-Uh ¿hola?-el maestro tierra se volteó para verla, aún tenía su bigote en el rostro y apenas la reconoció, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ni siquiera le hizo falta hablar con Katara, la abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido de inmediato.

-Tenía tanto miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasarte-le susurró Haru en el oído a la maestra agua-pero también sabía que estarías bien, eres una chica fuerte después de todo-

Apretó más el agarre en su cintura y Katara colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico mientras este los envolvía alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola mientras ocultaba su rostro en su largo cabello marrón.

-Te extrañe muchísimo-dijo Katara, y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de separarse para mirarse y sonreírse, los ojos azules de la maestra agua estaban llenos de lágrimas, como era de esperarse, ella se ponía un poco sensible con ese tipo de encuentros.

-Lo sé, no te puedes imaginar cuánto te he extrañado-dijo Haru, se acercó a ella, sus narices se tocaron, Katara dio el primer paso y lo besó, fue un beso dulce y corto pero que a su vez demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, tras separarse, la maestra agua sonrió con timidez y Haru le besó la frente riéndose de la reacción tan avergonzada de la chica. Ambos desviaron sus miradas y apenas lo hicieron, vieron a Sokka y Suki, quien ahora vestía su uniforme de guerrera Kyoshi, besándose, se rieron al ver que un poco de maquillaje había manchado el rostro de Sokka tras haberla besado.

Antes de salir a su coronación, Zuko, vistiendo la túnica del Señor del Fuego, se acercó a Aang, su corazón palpitó con alegría y amor apenas vio a Aang vistiendo la típica vestimenta de un maestro aire, sentado al final del corredor que conducía al patio principal donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de coronación. El joven Avatar desvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió poniéndose de pie mientras Zuko se acercaba y llevaba una mano para tocar la suave tela de la túnica amarilla de maestro aire que había hecho especialmente para él.

-No puedo creer que hace un año mi propósito en la vida fuera capturarte y ahora…

-Y ahora somos novios-dijo Aang con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Zuko sujetándola entre las suyas con fuerza.

-Sí… lo somos…-respondió Zuko suavemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Aang con el dorso de la mano, el monje sonrió tiernamente ante el tacto y lentamente entrecerró los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto de la mano de Zuko hacia su mejilla.

-No puedo creer que hace un año, aún estaba congelado dentro de un bloque de hielo. El mundo es tan diferente ahora…-susurró Aang acercándose a Zuko. Éste abrazó a Aang fuertemente y se inclinó para depositar pequeños besos en el cuello del menor, sintiendo la esencia del Avatar, esa esencia tan característica que nunca se cansaría de sentir, y también pudo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Y va a ser aún más diferente... cuando lo reconstruyamos juntos-le dijo Zuko con ternura mientras se separaba del abrazo para depositar un suave beso en los sonrientes labios de Aang. Tan pronto como se separaron, cruzaron las puertas caminando hacia afuera, tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados mientras salían a la luz del sol y a la vista de las tres naciones que se encontraban armoniosamente juntas. Zuko fue el primero en cruzar la enorme puerta hacia el exterior seguido por Aang, se escuchó un gong y todos aclamaron con entusiasmo, a fin de cuentas, él era el hombre que había terminado la guerra-por favor-dijo pidiendo silencio con una mano-el verdadero héroe es el Avatar-Aang se acercó un poco avergonzado, los aplausos y los gritos aumentaron apenas el niño se puso de pie junto a Zuko-hoy la guerra finalmente ha terminado. Le prometí a mi tío que restauraría el honor de la Nación del Fuego y lo haré, el camino frente a nosotros será un reto, cien años de guerra dejaron al mundo marcado y dividido-Zuko desvió la mirada hacia Aang pero sin dejar de hablar con el público-pero con ayuda del Avatar, podremos regresar al camino correcto-le sonrió al niño-y comenzar una nueva era de paz y amor-

Desvió su mirada hacia las personas allí presentes, estaba nervioso. Uno de los sabios del fuego se acercó y coronó a Zuko como el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

-¡Saluden al Señor del Fuego Zuko!-dijo el sabio del fuego tras colocar la corona en la cabeza de Zuko, y con eso se declaró el comienzo de una nueva era de amor y paz, tanto para el Avatar como para el nuevo Señor del Fuego.

-Me gustaría decir unas palabras-dijo Zuko, desvió la mirada hacia Aang y lo llamó para que viniera a su lado, éste simplemente obedeció sin cuestionar-durante mucho tiempo, mi mayor ambición en mi vida fue restaurar mi honor, el que creía que mi padre me había quitado, pero un hombre sabio me enseñó que el honor solo puede ser restaurado por mí y luego de un tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta de que mi ambición ya no era la misma, quería la felicidad y no ser aceptado por alguien que no se lo merece-todos ya estaban emocionados, Aang lo miró con cariño pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-conocí a este chico que movió mi mundo de una forma que nunca creí que fuera posible, no es tan malo, solo es algo nuevo, un nuevo sentimiento y siento que solo viviré para eso, nunca dejaré de sentir este sentimiento porque jamás pensé que iba a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien, mucho menos que ese alguien fuera otro chico, igual que yo-Aang desvió su mirada hacia la multitud que lloraba de emoción y luego se percató de que Zuko, quien ya estaba a su lado, se estaba moviendo-y ahora, mira lo que has hecho, me hiciste caer a tus pies-el menor se volteó quedando frente a él y todos dieron exclamaciones y jadeos de sorpresa. El Señor del Fuego estaba arrodillado frente a él con un collar de cuentas de madera en sus manos y un disco de madera en el que estaba tallado el símbolo emblemático de la Nación del Fuego colgaba al final de este, mirando al joven Avatar quien se cubrió la boca con las manos al tiempo que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos-Avatar Aang, aceptaste estar a mi lado, gobernar a mi lado, ayudarme a reconstruir este mundo y apoyarme hasta en mis días más oscuros. De forma simbólica, te pido que no solamente seas el Avatar, sino también el Rey de la Nación del Fuego y que me ayudes en esta difícil tarea, eligiendo lo que crees que es correcto ¿quieres ser mío por siempre?-

Aang no respondió, sus manos se colocaron al lado de su cuerpo, se arrodilló frente a Zuko y luego se arrojó sobre él, ambos cayeron hacia atrás y el joven Avatar lo besó en respuesta. Se podía oír el apoyo del resto de las naciones y también algunos comentarios negativos, pero Toph logró hacer que esas personas se callaran. Haru y Katara los miraron felices y se besaron, Sokka les sonrió, atrajo a Suki hacia él y también la besó. Una vez que se separaron, Aang volvió a hablar.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-le dijo el joven Avatar al Señor del Fuego, colocó un collar formado por cuentas de jade unidas a un disco de madera en el que estaba tallado el símbolo emblemático de la Nación del Fuego en rojo con tres pequeñas espirales grises que simbolizaban a los Nómadas Aire-con esto, declaro que, de ahora en adelante, Señor del Fuego Zuko, eres un nómada aire honorario y también formas parte de mi gente y mi cultura-

Después de eso, Aang y Zuko se abrazaron nuevamente y cerraron esa unión simbólica con un con beso, una vez que se separaron, los dos caminaron de regreso al palacio tomados de la mano. Tras caminar por algunos corredores, llegaron a la antigua habitación de Zuko, él siguió caminando y Aang se detuvo junto a la puerta.

-Si aceptaste solo porque había demasiadas personas mirándonos, está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo-dijo el Señor del Fuego, sintió dos pequeñas manos rodear sus hombros, desvió la mirada y vio una hermosa sonrisa y un par de ojos grises llorosos. Los ojos grises más bellos y exóticos que había visto en su vida ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero Zuko sabía que Aang estaba feliz porque su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes y se veía tan tierna que, literalmente, esa ternura golpeó su alma.

-Te amo, Zuko-dijo Aang, los orbes dorados del Señor del Fuego se abrieron con sorpresa y sintió una mano apoyarse en su rostro, más específicamente, donde estaba su cicatriz-será un honor para mí estar a tu lado como tu rey y también como tu novio-

Zuko no pudo soportarlo más y atrajo a Aang hacia él en un beso profundo y apasionado, sus lenguas batallaron una contra la otra queriendo ganar territorio, fue el beso más profundo que jamás habían compartido y ambos lo estaban disfrutando con locura. Aang llevó sus manos al cabello de Zuko desatando la cinta que lo mantenía atado y soltó su cabello al tiempo que su otra mano sujetaba la corona en forma de flama mientras la que estaba en su cabello, enredaba sus dedos alrededor de sus mechones oscuros, Zuko aferró sus manos en la cintura del menor con fuerza mientras lo acercaba más a él y lo abrazó. El beso se rompió debido a la falta de oxígeno y apenas abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que la habitación se había convertido en un pequeño torbellino de aire y fuego, no era peligroso, pero era hermoso, igual que el remolino de fuego colorido de los dragones cuando fueron a visitar la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol, ambos (Aang y Zuko) se calmaron y el torbellino desapareció, se miraron el uno al otro para luego reírse nerviosamente.

-Supongo que nos dejamos llevar-le dijo Zuko a Aang mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, intentemos no repetir esto otra vez-respondió el joven Avatar actuando como si todo lo que acababa de suceder no hubiera existido. De repente, escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Entra-dijo Zuko y un guardia del palacio entró en la habitación, el mismo que había entrado antes cuando lo encontró hablando con Mai.

-Señor, sus amigos lo están esperando en el corredor principal, quieren que use la ropa más informal que tenga ya que saldrán de, uh… "fiesta"-le dijo el guardia.

-Está bien, iremos allá en unos minutos-respondió el Señor del Fuego, el guardia asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Te vas a vestir? porque si es así, puedo esperarte afuera-dijo Aang, estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Zuko lo detuvo.

-No, quédate, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo y… además necesito ayuda con la ropa-dijo Zuko al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, Aang al ver a Zuko así, con el rostro sonrojado y el cabello suelto y desordenado, no pudo rechazar su pedido y accedió a quedarse con él un poco más en la habitación.

Más tarde, Zuko visitó a su padre encarcelado. Cuando llegó a la celda, se encuentra con Ozai harapiento y derrotado, apoyado contra una de las paredes de piedra de la celda con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Debería sentirme afortunado. El nuevo Señor del Fuego me honra con su presencia en mi solitaria celda de prisión-comentó sarcásticamente Ozai.

-También deberías considerarte afortunado de que el Avatar haya perdonado tu vida-le dijo Zuko-desterrarme fue lo mejor que pudiste hacerme, me puso en el camino correcto, tal vez el tiempo aquí podría hacer lo mismo por ti-

-¿Por qué estás aquí realmente?-preguntó Ozai, pudo ver el verdadero propósito del Zuko y no fue por esa razón por la que vino a verlo en primer lugar.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero que me digas algo ¿dónde está mi madre?

* * *

Algún tiempo después, en Ba Sing Se, la vida ha mejorado en el mundo, la pila de tanques tundra que Bumi derribó fue utilizada para que los niños jueguen alrededor de ella con su tierra-control. En el Jasmine Dragon, Zuko ayudó a Iroh a servirle el té al resto del equipo Avatar, así como le sirvió un té a su tío y a Mai mientras todos se relajaban juntos. Sokka estaba sentado frente a una mesa pequeña intentando pintar un retrato grupal para recordar los buenos tiempos.

-Zuko, deja de moverte. Estoy tratando de capturar el momento-dijo Sokka sentado frente a una mesa intentando hacer un dibujo de todo el equipo-Katara ¿podrías moverte un poco a la izquierda?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-preguntó la maestra agua arqueando una ceja ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-Estoy haciendo un dibujo de todos nosotros, chicos-respondió el guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Aang tomó a Momo en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, retuvo una risita al ver a Katara caminar para inspeccionar el dibujo de Sokka, recordando la falta de talento de su amigo cuando quiso hacer él mismo el poster de Appa.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Sokka-dijo Katara, pero luego pareció ver con claridad lo que estaba viendo y frunció el ceño-¡espera! ¿por qué me pusiste las orejas de Momo?-

-Son las mechas de tu cabello-respondió Sokka como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Los demás se acercaron a ver el dibujo y Aang cubrió su sonrisa al ver como ponían una mirada de disgusto, incredulidad y confusión.

-Al menos no pareces un erizo jabalí-dijo Zuko, señalando el dibujo-¡mi cabello no está tan desordenado!-

-Y ¿por qué me dibujaste haciendo fuego-control?-preguntó Suki queriendo apoyar a su novio, pero no fue muy convincente, más bien lucía ofendida.

-Creí que se vería más interesante de esa manera-respondió Sokka con una sonrisa. Momo saltó del regazo de Aang y éste se echó a reír al ver al lémur queriendo dar su opinión del dibujo, emitió un chillido mientras observaba la imagen-oh ¿crees que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo, Momo?-añadió mirando al lémur.

-Oye, mi barriga no es tan grande. Me he reducido un poco-comentó Iroh palmeando su tonificado cuerpo para dar a entender su punto.

-Bueno, si me permiten opinar, pienso que todos se ven geniales-dijo Toph levantando los brazos y riendo, más risas acompañaron las palabras de la maestra tierra y la alegría se hizo presente en la tienda de té.

Fue en ese momento en el que Aang salió de la habitación, caminó hacia afuera respirando profundamente el aire de la tarde mientras se dirigía a una barandilla cercana y se apoyó en ella viendo la puesta de sol; sin embargo, no estuvo solo mucho tiempo, suspiró de placer y comodidad al sentir un par de brazos envolviendo su cintura, apoyó la espalda contra la persona que estaba detrás de él y elevó su mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Zuko y su sonrisa. Aang sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de Zuko cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, tras unos minutos abrazados se separaron, una mano sujetó la barbilla del menor y Aang sintió que se le cortaba la respiración con anticipación cuando Zuko unió sus labios en un beso suave, atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo para profundizar el beso. Se besaron por un largo rato, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que solo eran ellos dos en el mundo y nada más, Aang se separó abriendo sus ojos grises y miró fijamente los de su amante al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa suave y Zuko correspondió la sonrisa, el joven Avatar abrió su boca para susurrar sus tres palabras favoritas al Señor del Fuego, respiró hondo y se preparó para pronunciar dichas palabras; sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por un grito muy familiar.

-COLES ¡CONSIGAN SUS COLES AQUÍ!

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y desviaron la mirada en la dirección de la que provenía el grito, ambos vieron al comerciante de coles que empujaba su carrito por la calle junto a la tienda de té de Iroh.

-No puedo creerlo-murmuró Aang dejando caer su cabeza apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Zuko mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse, el momento se había arruinado completamente.

-¿Quieres que queme sus coles?-preguntó Zuko preguntó inocentemente mientras le sonreía, aunque Aang pudo notar que estaba hablando completamente en serio y que sería capaz de incendiar un montón de vegetales inocentes solo para verlo feliz. Aang lo considero y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el comerciante quien abrazaba afectuosamente una de sus coles al tiempo que la frotaba contra su mejilla como si fuera un bebé indefenso, se preguntó si se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto como para castigar su repentina aparición y haber arruinado su momento romántico con Zuko, y finalmente, el joven Avatar llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena.

-Nah, ese tipo ya ha pasado por muchas cosas, no vale la pena-respondió Aang mientras veía al Señor del Fuego con una sonrisa-pero, por alguna extraña razón, sus coles siempre terminan destruidas. Mala suerte, supongo-

El Señor del Fuego se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar con dulzura la mejilla de Aang, acarició su rostro con una mano y lo abrazó.

-Oye… ¿qué te parece si mejor nos vamos de aquí y vamos a nuestro apartamento?-sugirió Zuko dándole a Aang una sonrisa lobuna y un movimiento de su única ceja-no creo que los demás noten que nos escapamos por un par de horas-

Puede que quizás el ambiente no estaba completamente arruinado, solo necesitaban trasladarse a un lugar más privado para poder pasar un tiempo a solas tranquilos y en paz. Aang se rió entre dientes mientras era tomado de la mano por Zuko y corrían hacia su apartamento privado ubicado justo al final de la calle, listos para disfrutar de una hermosa noche romántica juntos.


	22. Epílogo

Había pasado un año desde que el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko hicieron publica su relación con las demás naciones y durante ese período de tiempo, habían pasado por muchos desafíos y aventuras que a veces llegaban a obstaculizar su relación, pero no era nada que ambos no pudieran superar. En ese año, ambos estuvieron trabajando con el Rey Tierra, Kuei, en un acuerdo para reubicar las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en los terrenos del Reino Tierra, Zuko hizo un trato con su hermana, Azula, quien había sido enviada a un hospital mental debido a que su mente estaba muy deteriorada y estaba más que seguro de que ya no había probabilidades de que pudiera redimirse estando en esa condición, para emprender un viaje a Hira’a con Aang, Sokka y Katara, y así buscar a su madre, la ex Reina de la Nación del Fuego, Ursa. Pero no siempre estaban juntos en todas sus aventuras, hubo días en los que tuvieron que estar separados por un tiempo ocupándose de sus propios deberes, Aang también tenía algunas misiones a parte con sus otros amigos, pero cuando estaba por ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur con Katara y Sokka, Zuko tuvo que enviarle un mensaje pidiéndole que regresara a la Nación del Fuego ya que necesitaba su ayuda allí, por lo que el joven Avatar tuvo que posponer su visita al hogar de sus amigos y regresó a la Nación del Fuego lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar, tanto él como Zuko, tuvieron que lidiar la reciente aparición de una organización que aún seguía siendo fiel al reinado del antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai, conocida como la Nueva Sociedad Ozai, enfrentarse a la amenaza de las Kemurikage y las desapariciones de niños en la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Pero gracias a su esfuerzo y la ayuda de sus amigos, la mayoría de los problemas pudieron resolverse, con excepción de los inconvenientes surgidos en el pueblo pezgrulla, por lo que Aang considero que necesitaba quedarse allí con Katara por un tiempo para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien y también porque sentía una conexión con ese lugar, no estaba seguro que era, pero le hizo creer que mientras pudiera resolver los problemas del pueblo pezgrulla, con el tiempo podría llegar a convertirse en un lugar muy especial.

Ahora, Zuko yacía en su cama en la habitación de uno de los barcos de guerra de la Nación del Fuego contemplando el oscuro techo. Habían estado viajando por ocho largos meses y Zuko comenzaba a aburrirse, extrañaba a Aang, quien todavía estaba en el pueblo pezgrulla con Katara trabajando juntos para solucionar todos los problemas que podían, ocho meses pasaron desde que Aang le contó sobre su decisión de instalarse en ese lugar por un tiempo y ahora más que nada necesitaba tener al joven Avatar junto a él. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido para así distraerse de su aburrimiento cuando, de repente, escuchó una fuerte campanada sonar por todo el barco. Se puso de pie de un salto, se colocó una bata roja con bordes dorados y corrió hacia la puerta.

- _Finalmente ¡ha regresado!_ -pensó abriendo la puerta con un fuerte crujido, corrió hacia las escaleras y se deslizó por la barandilla de frío metal, luego salió corriendo a la cubierta, sus pies descalzos se deslizaron sobre el metal resbaladizo. Miró hacia el cielo, se cubrió los ojos para protegerlos del fuerte sol del mediodía, apenas podía ver, pero luego sus ojos agudizaron su visión y pudo distinguir unas familiares alas azules del planeador de Aang detrás de una nube-¡preparen el cañón!-le ordenó a los soldados que estaban con él en el barco, ninguno de ellos cuestionó la orden y en cuestión de segundos un cañón de resorte estaba en la cubierta, cargaron una pequeña cápsula y posicionaron el cañón-bien, a mi señal-dijo marcando la mancha azul en el cielo-¡FUEGO!-

La cápsula se disparó hacia el cielo, el humo la arrastraba y una luz brillante emergió de la punta logrando eclipsar brevemente el sol del mediodía, aquella bengala desapareció y también el planeador detrás de la nube. Zuko observó y esperó, vio el planeador girando en picada hacia el suelo casi como si estuviera fuera de control, estaba cayendo directamente hacia la nave, el planeador siguió cayendo y cayendo, tomó un pequeño impulso con el viento y se dirigió hacia la cubierta, los pies de Aang tocaron la cubierta, dejó caer el planeador dejándolo deslizarse hacia la barandilla de metal, corrió hacia Zuko y saltó a sus brazos.

-¡Zuko! me alegra tanto verte de nuevo-exclamó Aang al borde de las lágrimas. No había visto al Señor del Fuego desde que se quedó en el pueblo pezgrulla con Katara y estaba comenzando a extrañarlo muchísimo.

-Parece que la bengala funcionó-dijo Zuko aún sosteniendo a Aang en sus brazos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué viajas en tu barco de guerra cuando puedes viajar en el barco del Señor del Fuego?-preguntó Aang apenas Zuko lo soltó.

-Tengo buenos recuerdos en este barco, además de que odio viajar con la corte real, a veces pueden ser muy molestos-respondió Zuko haciendo reír suavemente al joven Avatar, después de eso, ambos caminaron lentamente por la parte superior del puente en la plataforma de observación, Zuko tomó las manos de Aang y lo atrajo a su pecho desnudo, Aang lo miró y Zuko se inclinó para besarlo, compartieron un beso largo, su lengua exploró cada rincón de la boca de Aang mientras el joven Avatar enredaba su lengua con la del Señor del Fuego, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pasó sus dedos por el cabello oscuro y salado de Zuko y también por su levemente bronceada piel, se habían extrañado mucho y habían estado separados por un largo tiempo. Después de separarse, Aang desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, la puesta de sol se ocultaba en el oeste y el cielo se llenó de un tono naranja rojizo.

-Se parece a la puesta de sol en la isla Ember ¿recuerdas?-comentó Aang.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-respondió Zuko mientras miraba a Aang quien estaba recostado en su pecho, aquel día fue el mejor de su vida porque por fin había hecho suyo a Aang luego de tantos meses sufriendo y esperando para poder estar a su lado-así que ¿qué has estado haciendo los últimos meses?-

-Solo viaje por el mundo, resolviendo problemas en el pueblo pezgrulla con Katara a mi lado para ayudarme en todo lo que podía… cosas de Avatar ¿sabes? y… ¿qué se siente ser el Señor del Fuego? aparte de todo lo que vivimos el año pasado.

-Ugh, empiezo a odiarlo. No es más que trabajo y problemas, rebeldes aquí, desacuerdos allá, tener que convencer al mundo de que la paz ha regresado. El mundo tardará mucho tiempo en volver a confiar en la Nación del Fuego-le dijo Zuko, el joven Avatar lo miró con una mirada desconcertante pero entusiasta-¿qué?-

-Hmm... creo que necesitamos escapar de nuestras obligaciones por unas semanas. Necesitamos unas... ¡vacaciones! sí, eso es, solo tú y yo-le propuso Aang con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero… ¡¿qué?!-exclamó el Señor del Fuego un poco sorprendido por la repentina propuesta de su novio-aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer-Aang lo miró con sus grandes ojos suplicantes, sabía bien que Zuko era incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada por mucho que quisiera-bueno, puede esperar una o dos semanas ¡pero ya deja de mirarme así!-Aang se levantó feliz de saber que su novio aceptó su propuesta y lo besó dulcemente. Hablaron un poco más, poniéndose al día sobre lo que había sucedido en su tiempo separados, la tarde desapareció lentamente y de un momento a otro, estaban mirando las estrellas, la luna estaba llena esa noche e iluminaba el océano, las olas estaban tranquilas y el viento era escaso. Aang se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Zuko y pronto se vio envuelto en su calor para conciliar el sueño, el Señor del Fuego desvió su mirada hacia abajo- _por supuesto..._ -pensó para sí mismo- _siempre se queda dormido_ -

Con cuidado, Zuko levantó al joven Avatar en sus brazos y lo llevó escaleras abajo hacia su pequeña habitación, casualmente, caminando por el pasillo se encontró con un sirviente.

-Señor-dijo en voz alta, Zuko le siseó.

-Está dormido-susurró el Señor del Fuego bajando la cabeza para señalar el cuerpo inerte de Aang.

-Lo siento, señor-se disculpó el hombre-solo quería hacerle saber que llegaremos al muelle mañana al amanecer-

Zuko asintió y llevó a Aang a su habitación, lo recostó en la cama, se quitó la bata y se recostó junto a él. Aang rodó sobre su pecho, apretando sus pantalones con fuerza, el cuerpo de Zuko se relajó ante ese toque y después de ocho largos meses, finalmente iba a dormir bien con el chico que amaba a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zuko despertó con un ruido sordo del barco atracando en el muelle, desvió la mirada hacia Aang que aún dormía abrazándolo con fuerza, estaban de vuelta en la capital de la Nación del Fuego luego de ocho largos meses. Zuko retiró cuidadosamente al niño y se levantó de la cama, abrió el armario y se vistió lentamente con su túnica formal de Señor del Fuego, luego se colocó la corona en forma de flama en su cabeza, se acercó a la cama y despertó a Aang que todavía estaba durmiendo cómodamente.

-Hmm…-Aang se refregó los ojos para quitarse el sueño mientras miraba a Zuko-buenos días, Señor del Fuego ¿por qué estás usando la túnica?-

-Tengo que estar vestido cuando viaje al palacio, probablemente tú también quieras estar listo-dijo suavemente, Aang se levantó y se vistió, se puso la túnica de maestro aire que usó cuando derrotó al Señor del Fuego anterior. Al terminar, ambos bajaron a la cubierta y descendieron por la rampa de metal hacia el muelle ubicado debajo del palacio, caminaron hacia el palacio siendo recibidos o saludados por los ciudadanos, incluso después de un año y ocho meses de dificultades luego de la guerra. Atravesaron las enormes puertas del palacio de la Nación del Fuego y se dirigieron a la habitación de Zuko, a medida que se acercaban, Zuko se emocionaba cada vez más y estaba cada vez más ansioso por estar a solas con Aang, ambos entraron en la habitación, Zuko le pidió a las criadas que se retiraran y cerró las pesadas puertas-bien, entonces ¿a dónde iremos de todos modos?-preguntó, era una cálida mañana de primavera y los rayos del sol inundaban la habitación, iluminando todo alrededor del dormitorio. Zuko se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento disfrutando de los rayos del sol y comenzó a pensar en algunas opciones-¿la isla Ember?-

-No-respondió Aang.

-¿La isla cola de ballena?

-Uh-uh.

-Hmm… ¿A dónde iremos entonces?

-¿Qué tal si mejor te enteras en cuanto lleguemos allí?-preguntó Aang con una mirada astuta en los ojos, Zuko quería interrogarlo más, estaba ansioso e intrigado por saber a dónde irían, pero Aang era el que estaba planeando todo dentro de esa cabeza rapada suya que decidió observar y esperar.

-Muy bien ¡vamos a empacar entonces!-dijo Zuko levantándose del sofá, corrieron para terminar de empacar, metiendo cualquier ropa que pudieran encontrar en las bolsas. Bajaron corriendo a la galería donde Zuko ordenó la cantidad de comida que necesitarían, luego, todas esas cosas fueron cargadas en un pequeño bote de madera, fueron corriendo hacia el muelle riéndose como si hubieran vuelto a ser niños. Rápidamente subieron a bordo jadeando, Zuko tomó el timón y zarpó-¡espera! aún no tengo idea de a hacia dónde nos dirigimos-

-Solo dirígete hacia el este y yo te diré a dónde debes ir-le dijo Aang, los pequeños motores de la nave se movieron con fuerza empujando el bote a través de las olas, viajaron por un par de horas hacia el este-está bien, ahora comienza a dirigirte hacia el norte-

Zuko miró la brújula mientras giraba el bote en la dirección que le indicó el menor.

-Espera, estamos al borde del archipiélago ¿qué está pasando aquí?-le preguntó Zuko con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Solo confía en mí y pronto lo sabrás-respondió Aang mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

- _¿Qué podría haber allá afuera?_ -pensó Zuko.

-Bien, aquí estamos-dijo Aang mientras conducía a Zuko a un muelle natural, Zuko elevó su mirada hacia dicho lugar.

-No hay nada aquí ¿estás seguro de que esta es la dirección correcta?

-No aquí, pero allá arriba está el lugar donde vamos a pasar nuestras vacaciones-respondió el joven Avatar.

Atracaron el barco y descargaron sus suministros, Aang usó su tierra-control para empujar a Zuko, a él y los suministros hacia la empinada colina, el Señor del Fuego miró hacia el horizonte para ver… una llanura desierta, la hierba era mecida por la brisa de la tarde, el joven Avatar continuó caminando por la llanura hasta que llegaron a un pequeño poste de piedra, Zuko observó cómo Aang enviaba una corriente de aire con su aire-control atravesando la abertura del poste y una puerta de piedra se abrió, pronto estaban dentro de una especie de elevador antiguo, entrando en una caverna.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Zuko, una vez que el elevador aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, una por una, grandes ventanas de piedra comenzaron a abrirse, en el centro de la habitación había una gran hoguera y una puerta de madera a un lado, junto a la hoguera había dos camas y varias mantas-espera… ¿este lugar es el Templo Aire del Oeste?-el Señor del Fuego se sorprendió al saber en donde estaban, miró alrededor de aquella habitación estéril, parecía tan diferente, nunca antes había notado ese lugar cuando se estaban escondiendo en el Templo Aire del Oeste de la Nación del Fuego y Azula con el resto del equipo Avatar, por supuesto, aquella fue la última vez que estuvieron allí, se sentía como un deja vu. Colocaron las bolsas alrededor de la hoguera y descargaron la comida; sin embargo, la habitación permanecía rígida y cálida-¿por qué se siente tan diferente?-las paredes estaban cubiertas de murales, cada uno perfectamente preservado. Sus colores eran hermosos y los dibujos se veían tan reales, casi como si estuvieran vivos-wow ¿de dónde vienen estos dibujos?-

-Siempre han estado aquí, solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que esta habitación existía cuando nos escondíamos de la Nación del Fuego hasta ahora-le dijo Aang-no pude abrir las ventanas de piedra la última vez que estuvimos aquí para ver que había dentro, pero, esta es mi historia, recuerdo bien estos dibujos-

Zuko caminó hacia el joven Avatar y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras continuaba mirando el lugar, luego recordó algo importante.

-¡Espera! si esta es la misma habitación, entonces…-tomó la mano de Aang y salió corriendo, vio una pequeña cascada en el centro de la habitación que caía en una piscina poco profunda, el agua estaba limpia y fresca, Zuko sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, desvió la mirada hacia Aang quien estaba de pie detrás de él ligeramente sonrojado-¿y bien? ¿qué estás esperando?-Aang asintió felizmente y también se desvistió, Zuko continuó desvistiéndose hasta quedar únicamente en ropa interior, Aang suspiró para sí mismo con esa magnífica vista, saltaron a la piscina y se zambulleron en el agua fría, Zuko salió a la superficie, acostado sobre su espalda, su cabeza era lo único que flotaba en el agua-necesitaba esto-

Sus brazos se relajaron y Aang se sentó contra la pared de la piscina dejando el agua fría lo envolviera, desvió su mirada hacia al adolescente semi-desnudo, Aang pudo sentir que sus propios pantalones se tornaban incómodos, se zambulló en silencio bajo el agua y nadó su propio camino hacia Zuko. Abrió sus ojos dorados al escuchar una explosión en el agua, miró a su alrededor, abrió la boca un poco preguntándose que rayos estaba sucediendo antes de que el joven Avatar apareciera detrás de él, lo tomara por los brazos y lo sumergiera en el agua por un breve momento, por suerte, Zuko logró salir de allí, aunque estaba un poco aturdido por la repentina acción del menor, se sentó en el borde de la piscina y desvió la mirada hacia Aang.

-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh? ¡yo era el que siempre te vencía!

Zuko se rió de sí mismo y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el muro de piedra, su cabeza descansaba en el borde de la piscina y su cuerpo flotaba justo debajo de la superficie. Aang dejó de reír, le sonrió a su novio y se acercó a él, Zuko sintió que sus pequeñas manos caían suavemente sobre sus caderas y dio un suspiro tembloroso. Sin dudas, esto era lo que estaba esperando.

Aang se subió al cuerpo caliente de Zuko, inclinándose para besar su cintura, luego su vientre, su cuello y sus labios. Sostuvieron ese beso por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la lengua de Aang se deslizó a través de los labios de Zuko hacia su cálida boca, introduciéndose en lo más profundo de su garganta, lamiendo y explorando cada rincón de su boca, se separaron por un momento, respirando en silencio. El ambiente a su alrededor era perfectamente tranquilo y calmado, Zuko sujetó la nuca de Aang y lo atrajo hacia si uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

-Aang…-murmuró Zuko un poco sorprendido por el deseo que transmitía su voz, gimió cuando el joven Avatar mordisqueó su labio inferior, bajó su cabeza besando y succionando su mandíbula y su cuello, luego Aang dirigió su boca hacia un pezón erecto, lamiendo suavemente y jugando con aquella protuberancia, Zuko dejó escapar un gemido suave, había estado fuera por tanto tiempo sin su adorable novio para brindarle placer como solo él sabía darle. Aang continuó su camino a través de su pecho, lamió y beso la fría y suave piel, miró a Zuko quien yacía con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía levemente ante las oleadas de placer. Luego, Aang deslizó su mano por su ropa interior, masajeando lentamente su miembro, sintiéndolo endurecerse y excitarse bajo su toque, Zuko se incorporó, se subió al borde de piedra y se sentó posicionando su bulto apretado directamente en la cara de Aang, el joven Avatar agarró la cintura y lentamente bajó su ropa interior, el miembro del Señor del Fuego salió casi ansiosamente, Aang la miró, observando aquella longitud que se había perdido durante ocho meses enteros, sin pensarlo mucho, lamió su miembro de arriba a abajo lentamente, jugando y torturándolo, sus manos se movieron arriba y abajo por el pecho de Zuko, acariciándolo-oh, Aang… ya deja de provocarme-pero el joven Avatar tenía otros planes en mente, continuó lamiendo su pene de arriba abajo jugando con la punta usando su lengua, Zuko gimió ruidosamente haciendo eco a través de las paredes de aquella habitación vacía-Aang ¡oh! ¡Aang~!-

Tenía tanto placer acumulado que quería ser liberado de una vez, pero el joven Avatar tendría lo que quería, bajó sus labios presionándolos ligeramente alrededor de la punta y lentamente introdujo el miembro de Zuko en su boca, quien soltó un nuevo gemido ante la sensación. Aang introdujo el miembro por completo, luego lo sacó lentamente, sus labios se separaron haciendo un pequeño sonido, tomó la erección de su novio nuevamente esta vez lamiéndolo hábilmente con su lengua, torturando la punta, las manos de Zuko se dirigieron a la cabeza y los hombros del menor acariciándolos suavemente en un intento de querer marcar su propio ritmo, se estremeció más fuerte, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y su contacto con la realidad a raíz del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Aang se quitó la erección de su boca nuevamente, la tomó con su mano fría y la acarició lentamente de arriba abajo, el presemen desbordaba de la punta, el joven Avatar sonrió ante esto, se inclinó y comenzó a succionar nuevamente sin detenerse por varios minutos, la espalda de Zuko se arqueó, su pene ya estaba palpitando, si su adorable novio continuaba complaciéndolo de esa manera, estaba más que seguro que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo, Aang succionó más y más rápido, sus dientes de vez en cuando rozaban la suave y sensible piel, y eso fue todo lo que Zuko necesitaba para finalmente alcanzar su límite y correrse en su boca. Aang tragó todo el semen que pudo, el resto goteaba por la comisura de sus labios y se escurría por su barbilla, el Señor del Fuego tomó la barbilla del menor haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, se acercó y limpió los restos de semen con su lengua, su cuerpo seguía temblando luego del intenso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, luego de que Zuko finalmente lograra relajarse y recuperar su respiración, se levantó llevando a Aang consigo, salieron de la piscina y se recostaron en el suelo de piedra. Ambos estaban agotados pero la idea de Zuko no era precisamente descansar, ni mucho menos dormir, rápidamente se posicionó encima de Aang con ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y antes de que el joven Avatar pudiera decir algo, Zuko se inclinó y bajó los pantalones del menor junto con su ropa interior, miró su erección y se sorprendió un poco porque había crecido este último año, el Señor del Fuego rápidamente salió de su trance y se lamió los labios con hambre, en lo único que pensaba era en llevar esa erección a la boca y succionarla y quería hacerlo ahora, rápidamente, introdujo el pene de Aang en su boca, succionando, lamiendo y soplando suavemente la ranura de la punta.

-Oh... Zuko-gimió y suspiró el joven Avatar, Zuko continuó succionando pero no quería que Aang se corriera, se detuvo y miró al Avatar quien lo observaba un poco ansioso.

-No, no quiero que te corras. No aún-le dijo Zuko, juguetonamente, se recostó boca arriba en el suelo su duro miembro sobresalía, tomó los brazos de Aang y lo posicionó justo debajo de su erección, el joven Avatar se sentó, listo y ansioso, Zuko lo sujetó firmemente de los brazos y lentamente lo bajó, su pene se deslizó por la entrada del menor, éste suspiró, inhaló y exhaló lentamente, el miembro de Zuko se introducía dentro de él cada vez más y más profundo.

-¡Ah! ¡Zuko~! Nngh…-gimió Aang sentándose sobre la erección de Zuko, su miembro ya estaba introducido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, al cabo de unos minutos, Zuko comenzó a levantar a Aang colocando sus manos en sus caderas, moviéndolo hacia arriba y se detuvo justo antes de que su pene se removiera por completo de su interior. El Señor del Fuego no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca había tenido sexo así antes y nunca había estado así, pero parecía ser un experto actuando por instinto, Zuko sujetó firmemente la cintura del joven Avatar y lo mantuvo firme en su lugar mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de su estrecha entrada mientras se movía de arriba y hacia abajo, más rápido y más fuerte, Aang gimió con cada embestida, el placer dentro de él era abrumador. Luego, Zuko se incorporó, dejando que Aang cayera de espaldas contra el frío suelo de piedra y en esa posición continuó con su penetración, al tiempo que sostenía sus tobillos manteniendo al menor en su lugar mientras lo embestía, los grises ojos de Aang se cerraron con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor mezclada con placer, movió sus caderas al tiempo que soltaba suaves gemidos y ronroneaba el nombre de su novio, Zuko jadeó embistiendo dentro de Aang con más profundidad, mientras mantenía su ritmo sin detenerse ni darse una pequeña pausa siquiera.

Desesperado, Aang quiso recuperar el control de la situación otra vez, así que se movió arriba y abajo dejando escapar todo tipo de gemidos, sonidos eróticos y jadeos de sus labios, Zuko dirigió su mano hacia su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. El joven Avatar jadeó ante la sensación, gritó mientras sentía cómo el miembro de Zuko rozaba un punto dentro de él que lo hacía gemir fuerte y jadear de máximo placer, su semen caliente cayó en el pecho del Señor del Fuego y un poco llegó a ensuciar su rostro. El cuerpo de Aang se relajó, la presión se redujo un poco al tiempo que intentaba recomponerse de los espasmos post-orgásmicos que estaba experimentando, Zuko llevó una mano hacia su vientre, pasó sus dedos por el semen y lo llevó a su boca, probándolo.

- _Ese sabor… oh, Agni, cuanto extrañe ese sabor_ -pensó, su boca era incapaz de articular dichas palabras. Aang lentamente se movió, removiendo su miembro de su palpitante entrada y colapsó sobre el pecho de Zuko, sus cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor, Aang levantó su cabeza, tomó el rostro de Zuko con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un último beso-gracias, gracias, Aang. Empezaba a extrañar esto y realmente lo necesitaba-después de permanecer recostados en el frío suelo de piedra un tiempo intentando calmar sus respiraciones y recuperando fuerzas, ambos se levantaron y regresaron a la piscina para refrescarse y también limpiarse. Salieron de allí minutos más tarde, se secaron y se vistieron, llevaron sus camas a mitad del pasillo que los condujo a la piscina y las posicionaron una junto a la otra, no había necesidad de cubrirse con las sábanas, a fin de cuentas, era una tarde calurosa. Acercó al menor hacia él en un tierno abrazo mientras frotaba su espalda y hombros por unos momentos-estás muy tenso, Aang. Pero, no te preocupes, sé exactamente cómo arreglar eso-Zuko le quitó la túnica a Aang dejando expuesta su espalda y parte de su torso, el joven Avatar podía sentir el aire frío contra su piel-ahora, recuéstate boja abajo-Aang obedeció y apoyó la cabeza en la cama junto a la de su novio, Zuko calentó sus manos y comenzó a masajear lentamente los músculos tensos-¿y bien? ¿cómo se siente eso?-

-Un poco más arriba… ahh, justo ahí. Eso se siente bien-dijo Aang al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y tarareaba suavemente mientras el Señor del Fuego trabajaba en la espalda de su novio, lentamente acarició la cicatriz que los convertía en uno y regresó hacia su espalda. Aang se estaba relajando y sus músculos tensos se estaban destensando, luego Zuko se movió hacia abajo y acarició los costados del joven Avatar, Aang se estremeció ante esta acción-¡ja, ja! Zuko ¡eso hace cosquillas!-

-Oh ¿en serio?-preguntó Zuko, sonrió y continuó haciéndole cosquillas en los costados.

-Ja ja, d-detente… jajaja, yo soy muy jaja ¡soy muy cosquilludo!-rogó Aang mientras golpeaba los brazos de su novio en un intento por alejarlo de él pero al parecer eso no funcionó.

-Sí, puedo ver eso.

Aang se rió con más y más fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por su sonriente rostro, Zuko se detuvo apenas lo escuchó jadear por aire. Una vez que vio que su novio dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, Aang hizo su movimiento y lo sujetó de las muñecas, volteándolo e inmovilizándolo contra la cama.

-¡Ahora vas a pagar por eso!-dijo el joven Avatar y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Zuko en los costados y la espalda.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡debí haberlo sabido mejor!

Aang le quitó la túnica a Zuko y continuó con su asalto. El pecho del Señor del Fuego subía y bajaba, respirando con dificultad, Aang se detuvo y miró a su novio, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó larga y febrilmente, el cuerpo de Zuko se relajó y se destensó al tiempo que correspondía el beso.

-Ahora es tu turno…-le susurró Aang al oído una vez que se separaron del beso. Zuko miró a Aang fijamente con sus ojos dorados sin entender que estaba pasando, el joven Avatar rápidamente se puso a trabajar, acariciando su pecho, masajeó y amasó su abdomen, Zuko se estremeció al sentir aquellas manos frías; sin embargo, no quería que se detuviera. Entonces Aang se movió hacia arriba y comenzó a masajear sus hombros, aplicando más presión con cada caricia que hacía, movió sus manos hacia su pecho haciendo círculos con sus palmas, Zuko echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

-Ahh, Aang. Eres mejor que yo en esto…-dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba y acariciaba el rostro del joven Avatar, Aang tomó la mano del Señor del Fuego sintiendo su cálido pulso, lo recostó y volvió a masajearlo, Zuko pudo sentir que sus pantalones se volvían incómodos y apretados, elevó su mirada hacia arriba para ver a su novio quien estaba teniendo una reacción similar, Aang detuvo su tarea y se deslizó hacia atrás, posicionándose justo encima de las rodillas de Zuko, su mano se coló debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones y sujetó su palpitante erección. No pudo resistirse más, la sacó de su apretada prisión y la acarició por un momento, luego comenzó a chuparla con ternura, arriba y abajo, por los lados, besó la punta, lamiendo y chupando lentamente, Zuko emitió varios gemidos mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su novio, el placer era demasiado para él; sin embargo, gimió y suspiró cada vez más fuerte, hasta que alcanzó su límite y se corrió en la boca de Aang. El joven Avatar tragó todo el semen que pudo y al terminar, se recostó junto a su novio respirando agitadamente en señal de agotamiento, luego de un breve momento acostados en la cama contemplando nada más que el techo de la habitación, Zuko bajó la mirada y giró la cabeza hacia su novio quien estaba recostado a su lado y lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa. Aang se acercó a él y frotó su rostro contra su pecho, Zuko imitó su acción con la única diferencia de que los cubrió a ambos con una manta y compartieron otro beso, al separarse, el Señor del Fuego le susurró al oído-el fuego no puede sobrevivir sin aire, Aang. Te necesito-

-Entonces…-le preguntó Aang mientras se alejaba un poco de él sin dejar de lado su sonrisa-¿esto es lo que esperabas que sucediera en nuestras vacaciones?-

-No del todo, pero no lo preferiría de otra manera-le dijo el Señor del Fuego, correspondiendo su sonrisa, abrazó a Aang y le volvió a susurrar al oído-además, si vamos a pasar dos semanas enteras aquí, no me molestaría pasar un tiempo como este contigo, te amo, Aang-

-Yo también te amo, Zuko-respondió el joven Avatar, tras decir eso, se acostaron allí, sobre sus camas, disfrutando del sol que desaparecía lentamente detrás de las montañas dándole paso al anochecer. Zuko tenía razón, iban a pasar dos semanas enteras en ese lugar y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo juntos lo máximo posible.


End file.
